Un Nuevo Comienzo
by GleeFanLove
Summary: En esta historia, Finchel para más aclaración, nos muestra como hubiese sido la relación de Finn y Rachel en otras circunstancias. ¿Acabarán juntos o serán simplemente amigos? ¿Les durará el amor toda la vida? Leer más que el primer capítulo para convenceros que os gusta, que el primero es muy breve.
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

**Bienvenidos a mi primer FanFiction, en este capítulo de momento no hay mucha trama de la historia pero voy dando lugar a lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo para ver si seguís queriendo leer el próximo capítulo, espero que os guste :)**

Suena el despertador, el sol comienza a brillar y Rachel Berry se despierta para comenzar su primer día de instituto en su segundo año. El curso anterior Rachel no había conseguido integrarse, pero este año está dispuesta a intentar lo que sea por conseguir ser alguien. Mientras se duchaba pensaba que iba a ser difícil integrarse en un ambiente donde encajara, ya que el Glee Club, había sido eliminado de las actividades del instituto temporalmente por la falta de ingresos y derrotas en los campeonatos a los que se presentaba. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para hacer que el Glee Club volviera a funcionar como lo hacía antes.

Cuando Rachel llegó al instituto, convencida de que este sería este su año, se da cuenta de que jamás será popular. Tenía a Quinn por delante siempre, la perfecta animadora y novia del quarterback Finn Hudson, que Rachel jamás tenía un buen pensamiento para él, solo compartían clase de español con el profesor Will. Rachel mientras estaba en su taquilla escuchó como hablaban Finn y Quinn de algo que no le gustó nada.

-Finn… ¿Cómo que te has ofrecido a tocar en Breadstix?- preguntó furiosa Quinn.

- Mi madre es amiga de los dueños y necesitaban a alguien que tocara la batería, y no pagan mal cariño. Con el dinero que gane te podre invitar donde tú quieras.

-Ya me imagino que pagarán bien es un buen sitio, pero van demasiadas chicas y no me apetece tener que compartirte, y menos con la estúpida de Berry escuche que cantaría este viernes-dijo sabiendo que Rachel estaba unas taquillas a su lado.

-No te preocupes por ninguna chica, yo solo voy a tocar la batería cojo mi dinero y me voy directo a mi casa.

Después de coger sus cosas, Rachel se marchó preocupada porque nadie de su instituto la había oído cantar nunca, aunque ella estaba muy segura de que cantaba bien no le apetecía que fuese el grupo de animadoras y jugadores a ver como tocaba el quarterback y burlarse de ella, que es lo que hacían constantemente en el instituto aunque muchos de ellos no sabía ni su nombre.

Cuando llego la tarde del viernes, Rachel estaba muy nerviosa, había estado ensayando esa canción día tras día, era su primera actuación en un lugar que no fuera un concurso, ni nada por el estilo, y por si fuera poco tenía que soportar que Finn estuviese acompañándola con la batería. Tenía que mantener la calma, ir a la hora acordada para ensayar con el grupo. Iba a cantar con un conocido de concursos la canción de "You´re The One The I Want". Cuando llegó al restaurante la dieron la noticia sus compañeros que el cantante masculino no actuaría, no estuvo de acuerdo en el precio que le pagaban. Rachel histérica no sabía qué hacer, cuando la madre de Finn la vio se le ocurrió una idea.

-Chica, cálmate- dijo Carole.

-Como quiere que me calme, si me he quedado sin pareja y tenemos que actuar en 1 hora- gritó.

-¡Eh! Relaja el tono, estás hablando con mi madre- interrumpió el batería, el cual ya era el menor de los problemas para Rachel- También me importa a mi si no actuamos, porque no me pagarán.

-Solo eso el dinero... Yo no canto para conseguir el dinero para mi , sino para que vuelva el Glee Club.

-Seguro, pero puedes buscar alguna solución- insistió Finn.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Finny canta tú. Te he escuchado cuando estas en la ducha, no lo haces mal- rio Rachel por detrás.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-dijo el batería molesto con la chica.

-Sí, tú eres mi problema, estamos perdiendo el tiempo...

-Mamá, no creo que pueda ni cantar, ni soportarla.

-Mirar chicos intentarlo son solo unos minutos de canción... Y Finn cuida tus palabras. Chica relájate y solo canta.

Entonces el guitarrista, un camarero que sabía tocar la batería y el pianista comenzaron a tocar la canción.

I got chills  
>they're multiplying<br>And I'm losing control  
>'Cause the power you're supplying<br>It's electrifying!

En este momento Rachel se quedó sin palabras. No podía creer que el tipo al que tanto odio tenía, cantara tan bien. Se quedó pensando y cuando la tocó cantar se quedó muda...

-¿Piensas cantar algún día chica?- preguntó.

- Necesito descansar.

**_Bueno chicos y chicas espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción de la historia, que como os habréis dado cuenta tiene es similar a la serie pero yo quiero hacerla como a mí me hubiera gustado verla añadiendo algunas cosas, también siento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero los subiré semana tras semana y el próximo será más largo y veremos como acaba esta actuación entre Finn y Rachel. Acepto consejos y criticas ya que soy nueva. ¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	2. Capítulo 2 Tensión y Química

**¡Bienvenidos todos! Antes de nada, quería aclarar algo que no deje claro en el capítulo anterior, es que esta historia será relacionada con Finchel pero espero que a los que os gusten otros personajes más en concreto no dejéis de leer esta historia. Como hizo rivergroarmy si queréis una historia de personajes concretos me mandéis un mensaje e intentaré hacerlas. Bueno ahora sigamos con nuestra historia y descubramos porqué y qué hizo Rachel cuando salió de Breadstix. Espero os guste más que el anterior y gracias a todos los que leyeron el anterior.**

Rachel salió del restaurante sin saber bien porqué, ¿se pondría nerviosa porque iba a cantar delante de Finn, chico al que en principio no tenía mucho cariño? ¿Sería porque se quedó sin palabras cuando descubrió que no cantaba nada mal, sino al contrario que era la voz que ella estaba buscando?

Mientras tanto él seguía dentro, nervioso sin poder parar de moverse. Él tampoco era consciente de porqué Rachel salió sin poder pronunciar casi palabra.

-Mamá creo que no debería hacerlo-dijo nervioso.

-Nada de eso Finn, estoy segura que lo haces bien. Y tu novia también se dará cuenta, por cierto, ¿cuándo llega?

-Eh no estoy seguro, dijo que llegaría hace 10 minutos.

-No te preocupes ya llegará-mientras tanto estaba entrando por la puerta su querido amigo Puckerman seguido de otros de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Que pasa Finn!-se acercó Puck sin tener ni idea que su amigo tendría que cantar, cosa que nunca había hecho.

En ese mismo momento, Rachel decidió llamar a uno de sus mejores amigos, a pocos minutos de la actuación, ese era Kurt.

-¿Kurt? Necesito ayuda. Te necesito aquí ya. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el qué nunca me contaste que tu hermano cantaba tan bien? Necesito saberlo. No sabes como he quedado delante de él y tu madre. No he sido capaz de cantar ni una sola palabra. A lo mejor se está pensando ahora mismo que me marche porque él no canta nada bien, y es al contrario es un magnífico cantante. ¿Kurt, me puedes responder a algo por favor?

-Hola, ¿qué tal, Rachel? Yo bien gracias. Vamos parte por parte. En primer lugar yo no te dije nada de que mi hermano cantase bien porque no soy consciente de eso no sé si…-intento explicarse.

-¿Cómo que no sabías eso Kurt? Tu madre dijo que le escuchaba en la ducha, suena a tópico pero es así, y no se equivocaba para nada. El problema está en que no hemos ensayado la canción ni una vez, me sentía ridícula si volvía a entrar y no saber cómo explicar porque me fui de esa manera-interrumpió antes de que su amigo pudiese acabar.

-Rachel para, no sé esas cosas porque Finn duerme arriba tiene baño propio, y no tengo la costumbre de entrar cuando se está duchando, que luego se imagina cosas que no son. Y si lo supiese tampoco te lo hubiese contado, no te gusta que hable de él, te parece un chulo que solo le gusta presumir de novia aunque no es para nada así pero… ¿no te estará empezando a gustar mi hermano Rach?

-¿Enserio? Para nada, y te lo voy a demostrar, ahora mismo voy a entrar ahí dentro y vamos a demostrar que ambos somos unos buenos cantantes.

Después de contarle a Puck todo lo que había sucedido, salió de él alguna pequeña carcajada porque no era capaz de pensar que su amigo cantase bien, pero sin embargo, le apoyaron todos sus amigos junto con su madre, excepto su novia que aún no había aparecido. Cuando Rachel volvió a entrar, Finn fue tras ella y la cogió de la mano para llevarla a poder hablar, y ella no puedo hacer nada contra aquel enorme chico que la cogía.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntaba nervioso.

-Lo siento pero… simplemente canta como lo hiciste antes- contestó con firmeza.

Ambos se subieron al escenario, tras unos aplausos de los amigos de Finn, la música comenzó a sonar.

_ I got chills, they're multiplying', and I'm losing' control  
>Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying'<em>

You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
>and my heart is set on you<br>You better shape up, you better understand,  
>to my heart I must be true<br>Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

You're the one that I want  
>(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one I need (the one I need),  
>oh yes indeed (yes indeed)<p>

If you're filled with affection,  
>You're too shy to convey<br>Meditate my direction, feel your way

I better shape up,  
>cause you need a man<br>I need a man,  
>Who can keep me satisfied<br>I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
>You better prove, that my fate is justified<br>Are you sure?  
>Yes I'm sure down deep inside<p>

_ You're the one that I want  
>(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
>ooh ooh ooh, honey<br>The one I need (the one I need),  
>oh yes indeed (yes indeed) <em>

Cuando acabó la actuación ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenía química sobre el escenario. La canción sonó espectacular, a todo el mundo le gustó. A Finn también. Quiso dedicarle un abrazo muy sentido a su compañera, que a su novia que estaba entrando por la puerta en ese momento, pareció no gustarle mucho. Finn pareció no darse cuenta de que había ido a verle, pero demasiado tarde y en circunstancias en las que no le gustaría que le viera aunque no significara nada o eso pensaba él…

**¿Qué pasará con Finn y Quinn? ¿Por qué Quinn no llegó a la hora del espectáculo, y que opinión tendría acerca de que cantará con Rachel? Todo estoy y alguna cosa más la descubriremos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo también, y os pido que si os gustó darle review que me motiva a escribir esta historia y más. Deciros que los capítulos normalmente serán cada dos días pero mañana por ser fin de semana y tener más tiempo libre subiré otro más. Espero que disfrutaseis y muchas gracias a todos J**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	3. Cap3Discusiones,Engaños y Encuentros

** Capítulo , Engaños y Encuentros.**

**¡Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo! Pido perdón por subir los capítulos tan tarde pero es el único rato que puedo escribir. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, si os gustan los capítulos darle review que me motiva a escribir. Y dicho lo anterior continuemos donde lo dejamos en el anterior capítulo, y quería decir que si queréis saber cuándo subo los capítulos seguidme en este twitter: GleeFanLovee y hay podréis mandarme ideas, opiniones y demás. **

Pasado el fin de semana, Finn no había tenido noticias de Quinn. Él la había llamado, mensajes, todo lo que se le ocurrió, pero no pudo hablar con ella. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que la hubiese pasado, ya que pensaba que no fue a Breadstix. Aunque ella si llegó, pero en un momento que ella no se esperaba ver, que era que su increíble novio Finn Hudson estuviera abrazando a la patética Rachel. Cuando llegó la mañana del lunes, Finn fue a su casa como todas las mañanas a recogerla, pero ella ya se había marchado. No comprendía nada. Él pensaba que debería ser él el que estuviese enfadado porque no fue a verlo actuar, pero cuando llegó al instituto y la vio, fue directo a hablar con ella.

-¿Se puede saber porque llevas todo el fin de semana evitándome?

-Tú sabrás lo que hiciste el viernes Finn…-contestó asombrada porque no supiera lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Cantar? El cantante no quiso ir a cantar y tuve que hacerlo, me lo pidió mi madre y tuve que cantar. Aunque no fuese de mi agrado, y hubiese preferido que estuvieses allí para apoyarme-respondió comenzando a enfardarse él también.

-Para nada me molestó que cantaras, además tampoco sabía que cantabas. Lo que me molesto fue que cantaras con esa chica, Rachel. Y más que otra cosa, el cariñoso abrazo que le diste al final de la actuación, te vi, llegué segundos antes.

-¿Has estado sin hablarme durante 3 días por un abrazo? ¿Y se puede saber dónde estabas Quinn? A mí también me defraudaste al no venir y no me enfadé.

-Eh… yo estaba en… casa de Santana-balbuceó Quinn.

En ese momento antes de que Finn pudiera contestarla, sonó la campana y ambos tenían que irse a sus clases, pero estaba claro que estoy no quedaría así, continuaría la charla en el descanso.

Tras casi tres horas de aburridas horas, se volvieron a encontrar en el patio. Quinn se acercó a él casi llorando y le dio un abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, no tengo que ponerme celosa por un abrazo, perdóname-dijo Quinn mientras pudo entre lágrimas.

-No importa tonta-dijo sonriendo.

En la otra punta del patio se encontraban sentados en una mesa del patio Rachel y Kurt, que ambos estaban mirando a la pareja, pero Rachel sin saber porque Quinn estaba llorando, mientras que Kurt parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a la pareja feliz, Kurt?-dijo Rachel mientras que sacaba de la bolsa su comida vegetariana.

-¿Finn y Quinn?-dijo. Rachel asintió con la cabeza.-Pues que desde el viernes Quinn no hablo con Finn el motivo no lo sabía ni él, así que mucho menos yo-contestó riendo.

-¿Crees que será porque cantó conmigo o por algo de eso?-preguntó con una misteriosa curiosidad.

-No creo, Finn no le dio mucha importancia a lo del viernes, o eso pienso, ni si quiera me lo contó y eso que eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabe. Pero… ¿a qué se debe esa curiosidad por la vida de mi hermano?- preguntó buscando algo que no pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel.

-A nada simple curiosidad, y no es nada de lo que tú te piensas Kurt, lo más cerca que estuvimos fue por él que me abrazó-respondió con seriedad.

-Ya has conseguido lo que yo tarde meses- dijo riéndose- Oye, ¿y tú no querrías otro tipo de acercamiento?

-Kurt me agotas…-dijo marchándose de la mesa medio riendo. Kurt salió detrás de ella saludando a su hermano que estaba pasando al lado suyo.

Finn cuando vio a Rachel la siguió con la mirada perdida en ella. Quinn se dio cuenta de eso, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir con él otra vez, porque ella era la que más tenía que esconder. Tenía que ocultar lo ocurrido el viernes en casa de Santana. Nadie debía saber que ella la novia de Finn Hudson era bisexual, y menos aún porque se había enrollado con Santana que en esos momentos estaba saliendo con Brittany, que además también era su amiga, así que lo mejor sería que los encuentros habituales que tenían Quinn y Santana fuesen ocultos por el bien de muchas personas.

Cuando acabó el primer trimestre del curso todo seguía normal, Finn no había tenido más actuaciones con Rachel a petición de su novia, cosa que le había traído algunas discusiones con su madre. Rachel estaba a solo una noche más cantando de conseguir el dinero para que el Glee Club volviera y poder inscribirse en el concurso de canto que tanto quería ella. Rachel y Finn no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde la primera vez que cantaron. Aunque Finn en realidad quería buscar una excusa para poder hablar con ella, cosa que encontró un día sin que se lo esperara.

En la casa de Finn y Kurt sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Finn fue rápido a abrir la puerta pensando que sería la pizza que él y Burt habían pedido para comer mientras que veían el partido de béisbol, pero para sorpresa suya era la pequeña Rachel.

-¿Está Kurt?-preguntó tímida ya que no se espera verle a él.

- Eh… Sí. Está duchándose aún, le aviso de que has llegado-dijo mientras iba bajando hasta el cuarto de Kurt.

Pocos minutos después Finn volvió a la puerta donde la chica seguía allí de pie pasando frío con la nieve.

-Se está acabando de duchar ahora. Así que… Pasa y espéralo aquí dentro, fuera te vas a congelar-dijo Finn aún con la voz temblorosa, pero haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

-Mmm gracias-dijo tímida. Le dio su abrigo a Finn para que lo colgara en el perchero.

-Pasa al salón y siéntate si quieres o si te sientes más cómoda ve al cuarto de Kurt-propuso.

-Aquí estoy bien…-dijo sonriendo.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, con su dulce y torcida sonrisa, en ese momento que se estaban mirando demasiado cómplices sonó la puerta con la pizza que estaban esperando para cenar. Finn pagó la pizza y se la dio a sus padres que estaban en el salón muy intrigados acerca de que se traía con la chica de Breadstix. Después de dejar la pizza a sus padres volvió al vestíbulo donde estaba aún de pie Rachel preguntándose porque volvía.

-¿No cenas?- le preguntó dudosa.

-No tengo mucha hambre, ¿tienes hambre tú? Hay de sobra.

-No gracias, voy a cenar con Kurt.

-Pues te está haciendo esperar bastante, suerte que estaba yo aquí al menos-dijo intentando que pareciera una broma- Si no tendrías que estar en el salón con mis padres, cosa más incómoda aún, ¿no?

-¿Más incómoda que el qué?-preguntó, esperando una respuesta que no incluyera estar con él en ese momento, porque por raro que la resultase a ella no le estaba pareciendo incómodo estar ahí ahora mismo con él.

-Estar aquí conmigo.

Rachel decidió seguirlo el juego aun sabiendo que estaban teniendo un tonteo claro el cual estaban presenciando sus padres ya que se encontraban una sala a su lado.

-Ah, ¿que a ti te resulta incómodo estar conmigo?-dijo de forma picaresca.

Finn sabía que esto estaba pasando del límite, él tenía novia pero teniéndola a ella delante no se acordaba de lo demás.

-Tan poco que no importaría seguir así-dijo pasando un límite que no se estaba dando cuenta en ese preciso instante.

Segundos después de esas palabras llegó Kurt ya listo para marcharse pero los vio a ambos mirándose, que no sabía si sobraba en ese momento. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que había llegado Kurt y dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro.

**Bueno chicos y chicas, yo creo que está bien por este capítulo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Espero que os haya gustado el encuentro entre Finchel y si es así dejéis un comentario, vuestro review y que espero que lo sigáis leyendo con tantas ganas como las que yo tengo al escribirlo. En el próximo capítulo descubriremos que pasa después de que llegue Kurt interrumpiendo la conversación tan interesante que estaban manteniendo, lo descubriremos en el capítulo de mañana que lo intentaré subir sobre las 12:00 del mediodía de la hora española para poder subir mañana dos, porque tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir, así que me despido hasta mañana adiós. :)**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	4. Capítulo 4 Una cena de tres

**Bienvenidos de nuevo, veo que a algunos os sigue gustando la historia, quiero agradecerlo a todos los que leéis y a los que han dado a follow a la historia muchas gracias. Dije que este capítulo lo subiría a las 12:00 pero me retrase un poco, lo siento. Bueno sigamos desde donde lo dejamos.**

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No Kurt toda tuya-respondió Finn, mientras que Rachel cuando lo escucho se le quitó la sonrisa y él se dio cuenta.

De repente aparecieron los padres de ambos chicos, bueno el padre de Kurt y la madre de Finn ya que no eran realmente hermanos sino hermanastros, pero ellos nunca usaban esa palabra.

-Hijo-dijo Carole- Nos comimos la pizza que pedimos, ¿por qué no te vas con tu hermano y con su amiga a cenar?-propuso al haber presenciado la conversación de hace unos instantes entre los dos.

-No importa mamá, me hare algo en un momento.

-Venga Finn vente con nosotros, llevas unos días sin salir la mayoría de tus amigos están fuera de vacaciones, sal con nosotros a cenar.

-¿Rachel?-le pregunto Finn a la chica esperando su respuesta.

-Claro que sí, además ya estás vestido-ambos sonrieron.

Después de esto, los tres cogieron sus chaquetas y anduvieron rumbo a Breadstix, pero a Finn cuando estaban al lado de la bolera se le ocurrió invitarlos a jugar y cenar.

-¿Por qué no cenamos aquí y echamos una partida a los bolos?-propuso.

-No llevamos tanto dinero encima Finn, solo íbamos a ir a cenar y…

-No importa yo os invito, llevo un tiempo sin salir y no gasto mucho dinero-interrumpió sin dejar acabar de hablar a Kurt.

-Por mi perfecto- contestó Rachel.

-Pues vamos.

Una vez dentro, alquilaron una pista de bolos para una hora. Mientras que Finn estaba pidiendo una pizza en el bar de la bolera, Kurt estaba interrogando a Rach.

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasó con mi hermano?

-Nada, tan solo estuvo hablando conmigo durante 15 minutos que tú me dejaste plantada en tu casa.

-Venga… Rach te conozco, y os he visto como os mirabais cuando llegue.

-Vale tienes razón, no sé cómo pero acabamos tonteando, no paraba de sonreírme con su sonrisa torcida y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Te has enamorado de mi hermano!-gritó Kurt.

-Shhh calla te va a escuchar, eso es mentira no me he enamorado, pero no te voy a negar que me sintiera cómoda hablando con él.

-¡Vamos a ser familia!

-Kurt enserio… deja de decir tonterías aparte no sé ni porque tonteó conmigo si él tiene novia.

Después de esas palabras llegó Finn con la comida y Kurt sonreía mirándolos a ambos mientras que Rachel y Finn se ponían cada vez más rojos. Cuando comenzaron a jugar la primera en querer lanzar fue Rachel porque se sentía cada vez más incómoda en la mesa, pero Kurt no desperdiciaba ningún momento y le hizo el mismo interrogatorio a su hermano.

-No me mientas y cuéntame lo que pasó.

-¿El qué?-contestó inconsciente a lo que estaría a punto de preguntar.

-Rachel y tú, os vi. Y no me niegues no lo que es.

-En casa lo hablamos aquí con ella a dos metros de distancia no es aconsejable.

Kurt sonrió porque su hermano no le había negado que algo pasaba entre ellos desde ese momento. Tanto pasaba que cuando se quedaban ambos a solas solo se podían dirigir algunas miradas y sonreírse, no eran de pronunciar palabras, pero pese a eso cuando se encontraban solos se encontraban cómodos el uno con el otro. Cuando acabó su hora, Kurt se las ingenió para dejar a los dos solos, inventándose que tenía que ir urgentemente a casa de su amiga Mercedes.

-Lo siento me tengo que marchar corriendo Mercedes me dijo que fuera corriendo, aunque seguro que será una tontería me tengo que marchar. Finn acompáñala a su casa, adiós-mintió mientras se iba yendo.

-¡Adiós!-gritó Rachel cuando ya estaba muy lejos de ellos-Oye no es necesario que me acompañes, no está muy lejos de aquí mi casa-también mintiendo ya que su casa estaba a unos 20 minutos andando de ese lugar.

-Insisto, es muy tarde como para que vayas sola hasta tan lejos. Aunque no lo creas sé dónde vives-dijo riendo.

-Está bien.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron andando sin pronunciar palabra. Pero Finn decidió preguntarle algo que le traía curiosidad.

-También te preguntó lo que había pasado, ¿verdad?

-Si-rieron ante la evidencia de conocer tanto a Kurt-Ya le conoces siempre tiene que estar enterado de todo.

-Aunque no pasará nada, solo una conversación.

-Claro, ni siquiera somos amigos, solo conocidos, tú tienes novia.

Pronunciaron tan rápido las últimas frases que cuando él no la devolvió otra respuesta se le quedó mirando.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó con curiosidad ella al producirse un silencio sobre la última palabra que ella pronunció.

-Nada, tan solo que desde hace unas semanas Quinn está muy rara conmigo. Estoy empezando a pensar que ya no me quiere-dijo con una tristeza notable en sus palabras.

-No me creo que no le gustes. Seguro que la ocurre algo, pero no relacionado con vuestras relación y eso a lo mejor la está perjudicando que no se puede centrar al cien por cien en ti.

-¿Por qué no podría dejarla de gustar?-pregunto mirando al frente mientras seguían caminando.

-Porque eres…-no sabía cómo continuar.

-¿Por qué soy…?

-Eres tú simplemente.

-Ese no es un motivo-dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que es un motivo, eres el más popular de instituto, eres el quarterback y aparte eres…

-Los tópicos todo el mundo se piensa que soy el mejor cuando intento tener esa fachada pero en realidad soy más frágil de lo que mucha gente se piensa-interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar.

-Si me hubieras dejado acabado no tenías por qué haberte puesto así. Te iba a decir que aparte también eres increíble cosa que yo me he dado cuenta esta noche-dijo sin saber cómo pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

Finn no supo que contestar y Rachel se quedó muy cortada ante esto ya que pensaba que no le había gustado escuchar eso salir de ella aunque fuera un cumplido.

-Gracias por acompañarme esta es mi casa. Y perdón por las tonterías que he dicho- dijo nerviosa mientras buscaba las llaves dentro de su bolso.

-¿Qué tontería has dicho en la noche? A mí me pareció todo increíble- dijo haciendo referencia a lo que ella acababa de decir hace unos instantes.

Él se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza lo vio, justo a su lado, a pocos centímetros de ella, separados solo por la altura de él. Cuando Finn comenzó a agachar su cabeza para besarla algo que había estado deseando hacer durante toda la noche. Pero sucedió algo que no se imaginaba y es que ella se apartó, dejándole colgado sin saber que decir, y antes de que él pudiera decir nada ella fue la que decidió decirle algo.

-Tienes novia… piensa mejor lo que haces. Si ella no estuviera en tu vida podría haber sucedido algo que nos hubiera gustado a los dos… adiós Finn.

Entró a su casa sin que él pudiera decir ni una sola palabra. Tras el camino de vuelta a su casa Finn pensaba que había hecho el idiota intentando besarla. Él pensaba que él no estaba a su altura por raro que pareciera. Cuando llegó a su casa Kurt estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Le contará lo que sucedió entre ellos, o preferirá guardárselo para sufrir en silencio? Bueno chicos y chicas espero que os haya gustado como digo siempre y recordar que está noche sobre las 23:00 habrá otro capítulo más que escribiré inmediatamente después de acabar de escribir este capítulo. Como os suelo decir darle a review que me anima a escribir. ¡Hasta esta noche!**


	5. Capítulo 5 Feliz Año Nuevo

**Hola por segunda vez en este día. He notado que desde el primer capítulo hasta el resto los lectores han bajado, pero hay algunos que siguen leyéndolo día a día mis capítulos quiero dar las gracias a esas personas, cada día cuando me despierto y veo que alguien lee esto que escribo me alegra el día, muchas gracias y sigamos por donde lo dejamos.**

-Déjame Kurt, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar, ya hablaremos mañana.

Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Finn en varios días a Kurt, cuando él no tenía culpa de nada. Finn cada mañana se levantaba pronto y decía que salía a correr pero tan solo salía para poder pensar en las cosas que Rachel le dijo aquella noche. ¿Por qué intento besar a Rachel si él pensaba que estaba enamorado de Quinn? La mañana del día de año nuevo Finn seguía con la rutina de salir pronto de su casa, y algo que hacía cada día pasar por delante de la casa de Rachel. Lo que no esperaba es que esa mañana se la encontrara riendo con un chico a esas horas de la mañana. Probablemente salió de fiesta y estaba llegando a su casa, cosa normal en los adolescentes en ese día, pero Finn no quería salir, no estaba de humor como para salir de fiesta. Cuando tenía a Rachel a unos pocos metros decidió hacer como si no la hubiera visto y seguir andando, porque no sabría que decirla. Estaba furioso, por no poder estar en el lugar de ese chico riendo con ella.

-¿Finn?-preguntó asombrada al ver que pasaba de largo.

-Hola Rach, tengo prisa.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma y decidió ir tras el para saber que le sucedía.

-Oye oye, ¿qué te pasa? La última vez que nos vimos me intentaste besar y ahora ni puedes hablar conmigo.

-Aquello fue un error.

-No creo que pienses que fuera un error. Kurt me contó que llevas sin hablarle desde ese día, cuando no tiene culpa. Además no le conté lo que pasó. Le mentí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Y porque dejaste tú de hablar a tu hermano?

- Porque ahora mismo le miro y me acuerdo de ese día y se me parte el alma pensar en eso-dijo en un ataque de sinceridad.

-Mira Finn, a mí también me encanto ese día tanto como a ti, pero tú tienes novia y yo…

-Déjalo-interrumpió Finn-¿Quién es tu amigo?-preguntó celoso.

-Es un amigo, que me ha acompañado a casa. Por cierto, feliz año.

-Un amigo…-dijo riendo-Tengo prisa, feliz año.

Rachel se quedó alucinada. ¿Finn había tenido un ataque de celos por un amigo? Llego a su casa y se quitó los zapatos y decidió llamar Kurt.

-¡Kurt, feliz año!

-Igualmente, ¿qué tal la fiesta?

-Aburrida en verdad, solo estaba familia de Jesse, mis padres y algunos otros amigos de Jesse.

-¿Pasó algo con él?-preguntó esperando un no por respuesta.

-No. Tan solo es mi amigo, de los únicos que tengo prácticamente. Y le quiero mucho pero es solo un amigo del colegio.

-Me alegro.

-¿Cómo que te alegras? Tú tendrías que desearme suerte, decirme Rachel es un chico guapo os lleváis muy bien podrías tener algo serio, pero tú te alegras- rio.

-Me alegro, porque sé que mi hermano está mal por ti.

- Hablando de Finn. Me lo encontré andando por mi calle, y se puso muy borde conmigo y celoso por verme con Jesse. No lo veo normal.

-Yo si Rach. Lo dejo con Quinn.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?-preguntó asombrada.

- Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas Quinn le puso los cuernos… con Santana. Algo que tú le dijiste esa noche, le hizo llamarla y enfadarse con ella porque se dio cuenta que le estaba ocultando algo y Quinn entre llantos le confesó lo que había pasado, y eso es todo resumido.

-¿Quinn es bisexual?

-Sí, pero tú no sabes nada. Es lo único que me dijo Finn y me lo contó porque Puck aún no está en la ciudad y tenía que desahogarse con alguien.

-Ya entiendo porque no quiso hablar conmigo. Kurt, ¿puedo ir a tu casa y así contarte mi aburridísima noche y poder después hablar con Finn?

-Está bien. Mis padres se fueron esta mañana pronto de viaje. Estamos solos los dos.

-Pues en 30 minutos estoy allí. Hasta luego.

Rachel comenzó a buscar algo de ropa en su armario. Se dio una ducha rápida, se su camisa preferida, una falda, los calcetines altos y un abrigo. Saludó a sus padres les dijo que se iba a comer fuera y pasaría la tarde fuera, se puso los zapatos y se fue corriendo hacia casa de Kurt.

Rachel llamó al timbre. Kurt fue rápido a abrir la puerta y la dio un fuerte abrazo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

-Bueno, ¿qué nos vas a hacer de comer?

-¿Nos?-preguntó desconociendo que iba a haber más personas durante la mañana.

-Claro, a Finn, Blaine y a mí.

-Kurt… ¿Blaine también?

-Sí, será perfecto comeremos, nosotros nos iremos y tu podrás hablar tranquila con él.

-Se va a ir en cuanto vea la escena… su hermano, su novio y una chica a la que en estos momentos no quiere ni ver.

-Para nada Rach, te aseguró que le encantas el día que salimos los tres no sé qué hablarías o que paso pero se fue a su cuarto y… le escuche llorar. ¿Qué pasó? No me lo has contado aún, y yo creo que es el momento.

-Me intento besar, y yo me aparte.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso, si a ti también te gusta?

-No lo sé Kurt, en esos momentos solo podía pensar que él estaba con Quinn y no podía imaginarme que me besara y cuando volviéramos a las clases verlos juntos-dijo mientras le empezaba a caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Bueno voy a abrir a Blaine que ya está llegando.

Cuando llegó Blaine, Kurt le puso al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que tendrían que inventarse para marcharse después de comer. Rachel tras discutir con Kurt cuando estaban haciendo algo de pasta para comer aceptó su plan, aunque no estaba segura de lo que pasaría.

La comida ya estaba lista, la mesa puesta y Finn estaba entrando por la puerta. Fue Kurt que fue a avisarle que había visita y que fuera a comer.

-Hola Blaine-le dijo mientras le daba la mano dedicándole una sonrisa-Hola- dijo acercándose a darme dos besos sin apenas ganas.

-Bueno vamos a comer-dijo Kurt, ante el frío saludo entre su hermano y su mejor amiga.

Durante la conversación Finn apenas hablo con Rachel, directamente Rachel decidió no hablar, prefería pensar en lo que haría cuando Blaine y Kurt se marcharan.

-Estaba muy rica la comida Kurt-dijo Finn.

-Gracias, pero la hizo ella.

-Bueno, pues estaba muy bueno de todas formas.

En ese momento Rachel estaba a punto de dejar atrás todo lo que habían hablado antes y marcharse, hasta que mientras estaba acabando de comer vio con Finn la miraba sonriendo cuando ella no se daba cuenta, en ese momento decidió que se quedaría.

-Bueno chicos estaba muy rico por supuesto, pero me llevo a Kurt tengo un plan increíble para esta tarde-dijo Blaine repitiendo lo que había ensayado anteriormente.

-Bueno pues vámonos, Rachel te llamaré esta tarde, adiós Finn.

-Te puedes marchar si quieres yo recogeré-dijo Finn disimuladamente invitándola a marcharse.

-No te ayudaré, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo de esta mañana.

-Kurt te contó que dejé a Quinn…

-Le conoces lo suficiente como para que yo te mienta.

- Pues sí. Bueno reflexionando lo de esta mañana soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas. No soy nadie como para meterme en las relaciones que tú tengas por mucho que me duela.

-No tengo ninguna relación con Jesse, es un amigo de la infancia, pero ¿sabes qué? Me alegro que te duela- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-contestó sin saber porque dijo eso.

-Me alegro porque eso significa que no somos simples conocidos como dijimos aquella noche.

-Ni simples amigos, no lo hemos sido nunca y nunca querría ser solo tu amigo-continuó diciendo Finn.

-Puedes besarme si te apetece- dijo con miedo de que la rechazara.

-Me apetece besarte- dijo Finn mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, agachándose poco a poco mientras ella se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Lo consiguieron, sucedió lo que ambos querían que pasase desde hace varias semanas, poder besarse, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía lo que eso significaría para el futuro de ambos.

**Por fin llegó el beso entre Finchel. Hice que tardara en suceder pero creo que hice bien no quería que fuese todo tan rápido. En el próximo capítulo veremos que sucede cuando vuelvan al instituto, Rachel ya podrá dar el dinero para que el Glee Club pueda volver a abrir sus puertas y los mejores cantantes del instituto se agrupen para ganar el campeonato de canto. Deciros que mañana no estoy segura si subiré otro capítulo, ya que tengo examen el martes, pero a partir de ese día intentaré subir uno todos los días hasta que esté muy liada con asuntos de las clases. Bueno para eso quedará un tiempo, aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, adiós :)**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	6. Capítulo 6 Vuelta a la Rutina

**Bienvenidos un día más a otro capítulo, al final he podido escribir pero un poco tarde. Darle de nuevo por aburrido que suene a todos los que leen mi historia y me están demostrando cada día más que les gusta. Eso era todo lo que tenía que contar y ahora vayamos al nuevo capítulo que si recordáis nos quedamos tras el beso de Finchel. Este capítulo se me hará un poco largo porque quiero comentar muchas cosas.**

Tan solo pasó una semana de aquel día de Año Nuevo, en el que Rachel y Finn se besaron, aunque desde ese momento no pudieron volver a verse pero si hablaron mucho por teléfono, aunque no se llegaron a preguntarse ninguno de los dos que serían después de ese beso, si ser novio, simplemente amigos con derecho o roce, no se lo habían planteado pero no tardarían mucho en preguntárselo.

-Finn, venga vente, vamos a liarla un poco al instituto que nos enteramos de una cosa, vamos sal-dijo Puck cogiendo a su amigo sin apenas darle opción de opinar.

Mientras que iban en el coche de Puck, que ya podía conducir dado que era repetidor y tenía la edad legal para conducir.

-Tengo que contarte muchas cosas tío, estas vacaciones han sido muy intensas-dijo Finn.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que me lo cuentes, ahora vamos a liarla un poco. Vamos a pintar el aula de Glee Club que por lo que escuchamos van a volver a abrir.

-¿Glee Club? No tío, dejémoslo. Además, ¿tú no te querías apuntar para tocar la guitarra?-intentando convencerle para abortar el plan, que destrozaría el aula de su chica Rachel el primer día de clase.

-Claro y lo haré, y tú conmigo, sino el equipo me tachará de friki a mí solo, así que como buen amigo vendrás conmigo.

-Vale lo haré, pero vámonos-dijo insistiendo.

-¿Por qué? Venga vamos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Finn decidió salir y entrar al aula, aunque no participó en el destrozo del aula estaba presente y se sentía culpable de estar haciendo esto a algo en lo que Rachel había estado meses luchando por abrir, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría si se enterara de que todo su equipo y en especial él habían destrozado aquello.

Después de salir de aquél lugar, y dormir a duras penas, llegó el primer día de curso del año y Finn había decidido no ir a buscar a Rachel porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella. Aunque cuando llegó al instituto decidió evitar a Rachel aunque ella la estuviese mandando mensajes.

Llegó la hora del descanso y en ese momento sabía Finn que debía ir a hablar y contarla lo de la noche anterior, pero en ese momento la escucho chillar al final del pasillo junto a su hermano, delante del aula del Glee Club. Decidió acercarse.

-Ey, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-decidió mentir Finn, haciendo como que no sabía nada.

-Han destrozado el aula… ahora no podremos volver a ensayar aún- dijo Rachel con voz desilusionada y a punto de llorar. Un segundo después se marchó al baño.

-Ve-dijo Kurt dirigiéndose a Finn.

-Rach, ey tranquila se puede arreglar todo yo te ayudaré después de clases.

-No lo entiendes costará demasiado dinero, han roto instrumentos…-dijo ya llorando.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo ante aquello, no sabía que sus amigos habían roto las cosas también.

-Todo el dinero invertido para nada…

-Yo te ayudaré te lo prometo-dijo cogiéndola de la cara cuando iba a besarla apareció Puck.

-Hombre la chica Glee con mi mejor amigo, ¿qué hacéis?-dijo inconsciente de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera aparecido cinco segundos después.

-Márchate de aquí, seguro que has sido tu quien destrozo los instrumentos-gritó a Puck.

-Claro fui yo, chica lista. Pero ahora tú y yo pasaremos la tarde limpiando este desastre y te ayudaré a arreglar las cosas, no les pasa nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-dijo calmándose un poco.

-Como dijiste, yo lo hice-dijo sonriéndola.

-Cierto, pero no necesito tu ayuda mi…

-Amigo la ayudará. Sí, eso era-dijo Finn mintiendo delante de Rachel.

-Yo te puedo ayudar cariño, también soy tu amigo ¿no?-dijo acercándose más a Rachel.

-¡Tío déjala!-gritó alejándolo de ella.

-No te pases amigo, ya sabes que solo quería pasar un buen rato-rio esperando a que Finn le siguiera el juego.

-Pues ella no, vámonos.

-No sé qué te pasa estás más raro últimamente…

Se alejaron ambos de aquél lugar, pero Finn le había prometido a Rachel que la ayudaría esa tarde a arreglar aquel destrozo. Las demás horas transcurrieron sin ningún problema. El instituto seguía igual aunque Quinn ya no fuera novia del quarterback, y nadie supiera que era bisexual y Brittany no sabía que su relación acabó por un lío con su propia novia Santana, pero cuando Quinn y Finn rompieron él la prometió no contar nada.

Ese mismo día Kurt se había enterado que su novio se había trasladado de colegio para poder estar más cerca de él y poder cantar en el coro de su colegio aunque su primer día no pudiera funcionar.

Después de las clases Rachel estaba esperando a Finn a que llegara para ayudarla a arreglarla ese destrozo. Antes de que eso pasara llegó Will, su profesor de español.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Berry?

-Esperando a un amigo para que me ayude a limpiar este destrozo-dijo señalando el aula.

-Hay una buena… ¿Qué te parece si te hecho yo una mano? Se algo de instrumentos, además cuando yo estaba en el instituto también cantaba.

-¿Usted? ¿Y sigue cantando?

-Sí, yo. Debajo de la ducha como todos supongo, pero me gustaría vivir más en este mundo siéndote sincero.

-Oh señor Schuester, podría ser nuestro profesor, aún nadie quiere hacerse cargo.

-Me encantaría, pero más horas… ¡Venga está bien!-dijo emocionado.

-Muchas gracias, y también por ayudarme no sé dónde ha podido meterse Finn.

-¿Finn? ¿Está en el Glee Club?-dijo asombrado.

-Creo que ingresará con Puck a la banda por lo que escuche pero como guitarrista y batería-dijo triste al saber que no podría cantar junto a él en el Glee Club.

Horas más tarde Finn estaba cambiándose rápido, ya que había tenido que entrenar por ese motivo llego dos horas tarde al encuentro con ella, su amiga, su chica, lo que fuera.

-Lo siento, lo siento, tenía entrenamiento, veo que lo recogiste tú sola. Mil disculpas no sabía que hoy tocaría entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes me ayudo el seños Schuester, es nuestro nuevo profesor del Glee Club. Por cierto, ¿no te vas a apuntar?

-Sí, tocaré la batería, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos-dijo acercándose a ella, pero se apartó.

-Me refiero a cantar, Finn vales mucho más que para tocar la batería eres un gran cantante, recuerda nuestra canción, lo hiciste genial me encantaría cantar más canciones contigo- dijo acercándose ella esta vez.

-No lo sé me lo pensaré, ahora ven aquí- la cogió y la dio vueltas hasta que se sentó y la apoyo encima suya y pudieron volver a besarse.

-Vayámonos ya de aquí, es muy tarde.

Ambos cogieron sus mochilas y se fueron abrazados hasta la salida, donde Finn misteriosamente la soltó.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Rachel.

-No le dije a mis amigos que estoy contigo, amigos en parte a Puck y Mike, mis mejores amigos del equipo-se sinceró.

-No importa yo ni se lo dije a los míos tampoco. De todas formas no sabemos ni que estamos haciendo-dijo riendo.

-Es un buen momento para aclarar las cosas.

En ese momento apareció Jonathan, el amigo de Año Nuevo de Rachel, y pitó con el claxon de su descapotable y se acercó lo más posible al lugar donde estaban Rachel y Finn.

-¿Te llevo preciosa? Hola tío.

-No importa, voy acompañada-sonreía cuando miró a Finn para referirse a él.

-Es tarde y no habrás comido, tardo poco en llevarte a casa vamos sube, acercaré a tu amigo también.

- A su novio-dijo temiendo un rechazo por parte de Rachel, ante el atrevimiento que acababa de tener. Él solo acababa de decidir que eran novios.

**Bueno y aquí acaba el capítulo, sinceramente pensaba que sería mucho más largo, pero algunas cosas he decidido atrasarlas para otros capítulos, ahora mismo me gustaba que Finchel vivieran un momento "bonito". Se sabrá quienes fueron los culpables de los destrozos del Glee Club? ¿Qué dirá Rachel ante la extraña proposición de Finn para salir juntos? Si queréis saber todo esto y mucho más leer el capítulo de mañana, que intentaré subirlo más pronto pero no prometo nada. Como digo siempre espero que os haya gustado y hasta mañana :)**

_**P.D. NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_


	7. Capítulo7 Sorpresas

**Bienvenidos a el séptimo ya, no me esperaba que leyera esto tanta gente y quiero agradecéroslo, y pediros perdón por no subir ayer capítulo pero por diversos motivos no fui capaz y cuando tuve tiempo para escribir era muy tarde ya, pero espero que no os importe este capítulo me ha dado tiempo de pensarlo casi durante los dos días que llevo sin escribir pero lo malo de eso es que cambia de idea constantemente así que ya me he dispuesto a escribir y esto es lo que al final decidí, y espero que os guste.**

Su novio, Rachel no sabía si enfadarse con él por decidir lo que eran delante de su amigo o alegrarse porque era la novia de Finn Hudson y le encantaba. Decidió sonreírle y subir al coche de su amigo. En el silencio había un gran silencio a Finn no le caía bien Jesse pero no era por nada si no por lo que pudiera intentar con Rachel. Jesse decidió dejar a Rachel en su casa primero, cosa que la asombró porque pensaba que querría hablar con ella sobre su novio, pero decidió lo contrario quiso hablar con Finn.

-Bueno Finn, así que estás saliendo con Rachel, ¿desde cuándo?-preguntó Jesse.

-Bueno desde hoy en verdad, aunque tuvimos algo antes.

-Espero que no le hagas daño, ella es una buena chica no se lo merecería-dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Jamás.

-Supongo que te habrá contado que yo solo soy su amigo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Jamás hemos tenido nada solo somos muy buenos amigos y espero que eso no cambie porque esté contigo.

-No cambiará mientras que no intentes nada con ella-dijo amenazando.

-Bueno esta es tu casa si mal no creo, cálmate, Rachel es solo mi amiga-dijo sonriendo.

Finn bajó del coche porque no aguantaría ni un minuto más en el coche con ese tío. Una hora más tarde llamó a Rachel y le contó lo que había pasado. Ella le dijo que Jesse era un buen amigo que no tuviera miedo por si pasara algo entre ellos. Finn invitó a Rachel a su casa para que hablaran con sus padres para ver qué planes tenían para el cumpleaños de Kurt, que sería una semana después. Cuando Rachel llegó, entró sin que Kurt se enterara y Finn y sus padres fueron a la cocina a hablar.

-Hola-dijo Rachel cuando apareció por la puerta.

-Hola-dijeron todos sonriendo, pero Finn en especial.

-Bueno, ¿qué planes tienen para el cumple de Kurt?-dijo Rachel.

-Bueno nosotros habíamos pensado que podríais hacer una pequeña fiesta aquí, pero, siempre y cuando limpiéis al día siguiente Burt y yo nos vamos a una casita alejada de la ciudad así os dejaremos la casa para la fiesta, ¿qué os parece?-propuso Carole.

-Me parece muy buena idea-dijo Finn.

-Sí, a mí también.

-Os dejaré la casa a vuestro cargo chicos, en especial a ti Finn que es tu propia casa. Rachel ya puedes ir a ver a Kurt, está en su cuarto.

Rachel hizo caso y se fue a hablar con su amigo aunque tenía más ganas en esos momentos de irse con Finn.

Ella permaneció en la casa durante horas con Kurt haciendo las tareas de clase, cuando debía ser medianoche ya Rachel se fue del dormitorio de Kurt y fue al frigorífico a tomar algo y marcharse a su casa que ya era tarde, cuando de repente notó que alguien la cogía por la cintura.

-¿Qué hace mi chica aún aquí y no me ha avisado?-dijo Finn mientras la cogía delicadamente.

-Esperarte, aunque me voy ya a mi casa, ¿me acompañas?-preguntó.

-Claro-dijo dándola media vuelta para poder besarla, cuando en ese momento apareció Kurt por las escaleras.

-Rachel, saca la lengua de la boca de mi hermano-dijo mientras sonreía.

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces?-dijo sin saber que más decir.

-Yo nada y, ¿vosotros?

-Nada pesado, ve a la cama que la acompaño a su casa- mientras la cogía de la mano para marcharse y así hicieron pero cuando pasaron al lado de Kurt, Rachel sonrió como afirmando lo que sabía que estaría pensando y él también sonrió.

-Me encanta ser tu chica- dijo mientras le sonreía mirándole a los ojos.

Lo único que él hizo fue abrazarla entre sus grandes brazos. Rachel con él se sentía protegida. Fueron todo el camino charlando de bobadas sin importancia pero juntos, agarrados de la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana en el Glee Club- dijo Rachel y se despidió con un dulce beso.

Al día siguiente hasta la hora de acabar las clases Finn no había visto a Rachel y antes de que comenzara la primera clase Finn decidió que en el primer día podrían interpretar una canción que a él le encantaba.

-Señor Schuester, querría hablar con usted.

-Adelante Finn, de todas formas ya iba a ir al teatro, vayamos yendo mientras charlamos.

-Vale. Quería proponerle si hoy la canción grupal que tienen que interpretar podrían hacer "Don´t Stop Believing". Es una canción muy especial para mí, a mi padre le encantaba esa canción, la escuchaba a todas horas y por tonto que parezca me gustaría hacerle un pequeño homenaje- propuso Finn esperando un no por respuesta.

-Por supuesto Finn, me parece muy bonito tus compañeros la interpretaran hoy, y si sale bien te prometo que será la canción grupal de lo estatales-dijo Will sonriendo al chico.

En esos mismos momentos, estaban ya algunos de los integrantes. Como Quinn, Santana y Brittany, que se apuntaron porque Brittany quería entrar para bailar y Santana y Quinn decidieron seguirla diciéndose entre ellas que sería divertido y pensaban que no cantaban mal. Blaine que se acababa de trasladar a ese instituto por ese motivo y a Kurt le apasionaba la música igual que a sus otros compañeros, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel claramente y Mike, el amigo chino de Finn y Puck que al igual que Brittany era un muy buen bailarín. Puck se acercó a una chica en la cual tenía mucho interés.

-Ey preciosa, ¿qué canción te apetece cantar conmigo?-dijo Puck a Rachel.

-Tú ni sabrás cantar pero seguro que aquí hay mejores cantantes que tú-dijo seria sin cambiar el gesto.

-Bueno pero a lo mejor soy mejor en otras cosas-dijo mientras la cogía por debajo de la cintura. Y antes de que Rachel le dijera nada llegó Finn y Puck se fue a saludar a su amigo. Cuando entraron a la clase Finn no estaba nada contento con lo que pasó entre ellos. Will Schuester se presentó para los que no le conocieran y les explicó que debían ir haciendo un pequeño tanteo preparándose para los estatales y dijo que cantaría la canción que le pidió Finn. Que fue una mala idea, todos iban por su lado, la canción salió muy mal.

-Chicos debéis mejorar muchísimo, los estatales están a dos semanas. ¿Alguna pareja quiere salir a cantar alguna balada? -preguntó al aire y Rachel salió disparada.

-Vosotros también chicos-dirigiéndose a Puck y Finn. Finn enseguida se negó porque era el primer día y estaba muy nervioso, pero para su sorpresa Puck dijo que sí, cosa que le enfadó aún más después de lo visto en el pasillo.

-Tocar esto-dijo Puck mientras que les daba una partitura a los músicos y se la enseñaba a Rachel, que no parecía estar muy contenta.

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor..  
>Reaching for the phone, cause i can't fight it anymore...<p>

Ad i wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now,  
>Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now ,<br>And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,

and i wonder if I ever crossed your mind,  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one and I'm a little drunk and i need you now,  
>Said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and i need you now,<br>And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,

Woh ooo woh

Yes i would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,

it's a quarter after one, im alone and i need you now,

and i said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and i need you now  
>And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,<p>

I just need you now...  
>Oh baby i need you now...<p>

A lo largo de la canción Rachel se fue sintiendo más cómoda porque Puck cantaba genial también, pero estaba viendo las caras de Finn mientras tocaba la guitarra que no estaba nada contento.

-Muy bien chicos eso es lo que quería escuchar, si en la próxima clase alguno más se quiere presentar para cantar una balada en los estatales les espero mañana en el aula del Glee Club, y estudiar la canción grupal-añadió Will mientras algunos se marchaban.

-Lo hice bien, ¿no?-dijo Puck corriendo a su amigo,

-Sí, pero Puck te tengo que dejar una cosa clara. Rachel está saliendo conmigo déjala, eres mi amigo y no me quiero enfadar contigo-dijo Finn sin mirarle.

-Lo siento tío, no lo sabía, pero mañana te puedes presentar con ella para cantar la canción-dijo animándole, mientras Rachel venía por detrás para hablar con él. Cuando se dio cuenta que sobraba Puck se fue, pero él necesitaba tener asuntos de adultos con alguien y vio a Quinn que le había llamado la atención mientras cantaba.

-¿Te apetece venir a mi casa?-dijo Puck intentándolo.

-Porque no, ya no tengo novio, necesito cariños de los que tú sabes mejor que nadie.

En efecto, Puck antes de que ella saliera con Finn había tenido relaciones con Quinn y no era virgen, cosa que hacía creer a todo el mundo.

-¡Finn! Siento que tuviera que cantar con él pero tú no quisiste y no sé qué decirte me siento mal.

- No te preocupes, ven aquí, conozco a Puck y sé que él se lanza aunque la otra persona ni lo espere. Ves ahora va a por Quinn-dijo señalando mientras tenía a Rachel agarrada por la cintura.

Al día siguiente Finn se presentó en la prueba para poder cantar con Rachel en los estatales porque ninguna otra chica decía estar preparada para cantar en solitario. Finn no sabía que canción cantar con Rachel, pero antes de su actuación lo supo cantaría la misma canción del día de Breadstix a ella le pareció bien y cantaron esa canción Will no sabía a cuál de los dos chicos elegir, pero Puck decidió renunciar voluntariamente para que su amigo pudiera cantar con su novia. Cuando se enteraron, Finn abrazó fuerte a Rachel y la besó delante de todo el Glee Club.

**¿Cómo reaccionaran los integrantes del Glee Club ante el beso de Finn y Rachel? ¿Quiénes serían los dos integrantes que le faltaban al Glee Club para poder ir a los estatales? ¿Cuántos malentendidos aguantará Finn perdonando a Rachel? En el próximo capítulo elegirán las canciones para los estatales. Quería contaros algo que también decidí, voy a ir haciendo como las temporadas aunque no cortaré pero esto irá por así decirlo a parte por curso, es para ir marcándome la duración de cada año, pero no os preocupéis, están en segundo año aún me queda un poco de historia de este año, dos más de instituto y dos más que intentaré hacer de sus vidas fuera del instituto, si os parece interesante esta idea comentármelo para saberlo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y hasta mañana J**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	8. Capítulo 8 Los elegidos

**Bienvenidos otro día más, espero que os gustara mi idea de cómo va a ser la historia. Gracias a todas las personas que leen a diario mi historia. Y hoy no tengo mucho más que contaros así que vayamos al comienzo del octavo capítulo.**

Al día siguiente de que Finn y Rachel fueran elegidos para ser las voces para el dueto en los estatales tocaba elegir canciones.

-Señor Schuester, yo creo que si practicamos Don´t Stop Believing podría ser una buena canción para la canción grupal-dijo segura Quinn.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Finn, que fueron las primeras palabras que dirigía a Quinn después de que todos sus compañeros se enteraran de la relación de Finchel.

-Y tú Berry también estás de acuerdo con tu novio, ¿no?-dijo riendo Mercedes.

-Es una buena canción, aunque hay mejores pero acepto que sea esa la canción-dijo sonriendo ya que sabía lo que significaba esa canción para Finn.

-Bueno chicos dejar esto ya. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en la canción grupal, ¿no?-dijo, mientras que todos asentían-Bueno entonces, decidamos la canción de dueto, ¿tienes alguna idea Finn? ¿Rachel?-dijo preguntando primero a la pareja que cantaría-Los demás también podéis proponer alguna canción.

-Que tal… ¿Marry you?-dijo Santana burlándose de la pareja-Perdón Finn no es nada personal contigo.

-Sería una buena idea, pero sé que no lo has pensado dando una opción-dijo Will.

-¿You Belong With me?-propuso una voz que veía de la puerta.

-Tina Artie podéis pasar-dijo Will sonriendo-Bueno chicos os presento a los dos compañeros que se incorporan hoy al Glee Club aportando una gran idea.

-¿Y cómo se supone que bailará él en silla de ruedas?-preguntó Brittany de forma inocente.

-Ya lo arreglaremos de alguna forma-dijo sonriendo Artie.

-A mí me encanta esa canción señor Schuester-dijo Rachel.

-Lo que te tocará cantar-dijo Puck a Finn susurrándoselo al oído.

-¿Finn que te parece?-pregunto Kurt, cuando vio la cara de susto de su hermano.

-No tengo queja en cantar esa canción con Rachel-dijo saliendo del bache como pudo.

-Ahora señor Schuester tenemos el problema-dijo Kurt sabiendo que en este momento llegaría-¿Quién será el solista?

-Bueno Kurt en primer lugar debemos saber quién quiere serlo, levantar la mano.

Levantaron la mano algunas personas que no se esperaba, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana y Blaine.

-Bueno será una dura decisión, ahora escribirme vuestro nombre y la canción que interpretareis en unos momentos. Cuando todos apuntaron el nombre (Rachel seguido con una estrella como siempre hacía) el señor Schuester cogió la hoja y la leyó.

-Rachel cantarás Being Good Isn´t Good Enough, adelante-dijo Will cuando Rachel ya estaba preparada ante el micrófono y sus compañeros sentados esperando a que comenzara.

Cuando Rachel acabó la canción, sus compañeros la aplaudieron porque aunque fuese algo repelente cantaba como los ángeles.

-Muy bien Rachel siéntate, Kurt es tu turno que vas a interpretar Defying Gravity, adelante.

Acabo la canción y Blaine estaba muy contento de su actuación le dio un beso de enhorabuena pero le dijo en tono de broma que ganaría él.

-Increíble Kurt, Mercedes deléitanos con Beautiful, seguro que lo haces genial.

Y en efecto lo hizo genial y cuando acabó se sentó con seguridad, Will lo tendría muy difícil para elegir.

-Blaine tu turno con…-dijo Will.

-Me lo pensé mejor hay mucho nivel prefiero no cantar ellos se lo merecen más-dijo sonriendo y mirando en especial a Kurt.

-Está bien, pues Quinn eres la última con Say a Little Prayer, ya que Santana parece que tampoco quiere cantar-cuando Will pronunció esa canción Rachel sonrió convencida de que la victoria era suya, pero no se esperaba la canción de Quinn.

The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little pray for you  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<p>

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<p>

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you  
>Together, forever, that's how it must be<br>To live without you  
>Would only mean heartbreak for me.<p>

I say a little prayer for you  
>I say a little prayer for you<p>

My darling believe me, (believe me)  
>For me there is no one but you!<br>Please love me too (answer his pray)  
>And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)<br>Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)

-Bueno Quinn, siéntate. Chicos deciros que no me esperaba que me lo pusierais tan difícil cuando os escuche cantar el primer día-dijo alzando las cejas-Dejarme reflexionar durante unos minutos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó y traía un papel en el que debía estar escrito el nombre del ganador o ganadora.

-Bueno chicos quiero decir que ha sido una decisión muy difícil, pero ya tengo a la ganadora y es… ¡QUINN! Me ha impresionado lo bien que has interpretado la canción enhorabuena, a los demás lo siento espero tener que cantar también en los nacionales y que otro sea el solista.

Los que no habían sido elegidos seguían sentados en sus sillas hablando entre ellos como se lo podía haber dado a Quinn en vez de a cualquiera de ellos tres. Rachel también estaba enfadada porque Finn no la había "consolado" por no ganar y se fue a felicitar a Quinn, así que estuvo de morros toda la clase restante con él.

-Bueno Quinn, ¿tienes alguna idea de que canción te gustaría cantar?-dijo Will sonriéndola.

-Me gustaría interpretar The Time of my life, pero, con Puck-dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una sonrisa a Rachel.

-Pero era un solo Quinn-dijo Will sin entender.

-Ya parecería bueno cantar esta canción, y con Puck cantando conmigo y mis compañeros como los coros.

-Me parece bien, pero porque es una canción increíble y Puck y tú lo haréis genial. Bueno chicos ya tenemos la canciones, trabajarlas y ensayar, quedan menos de dos semanas para los estatales y aunque nuestros rivales son un instituto católico que ciertas canciones estén prohibidas y esperemos que ellos fallen porque solo dos de los tres pasarán y el otro grupo es Vocal Adrenaline-dijo remarcando este grupo.

-Desde luego hay que tener cuidado un amigo mío actúa en ese coro, y sus coreografías son espectaculares y sus canciones lo sé de primera mano porque mi amigo interpreta las tres canciones-dijo Rachel sonriente.

-Gracias por la ayuda Rachel y los ánimos. Dado que ellos tienen una buena coreografía nosotros también la tendremos Mike y Brittany la crearan ya que son nuestros mejores bailarines. Y todo dicho, podéis marcharos.

Todos estaban muy asustados en especial Finn porque no sabía bailar y quería organizar una gran coreografía pero otra cosa le preocupaba más en ese momento.

-Rach, ¿quién es ese amigo tuyo?-la preguntó.

-Es Jesse, el chico de Año Nuevo-contestó seria ante su pregunta.

-Ah, y ahora me puedes decir que te ocurre-la frenó cogiéndola por la mano.

-Pues que esperaba que cuando me han dicho que no soy yo la elegida me dieras un abrazo o algo Finn, y no que fueras a tu ex a felicitarla.

-Mira Rachel algo que no podré cambiar es mi amistad con Quinn antes de que fuéramos pareja nosotros fuimos amigos, y me ha costado perdonarla pero lo he hecho, así que acéptalo-dijo en tono serio.

-Ahora mismo no lo aceptó es tu ex con la que cortaste apenas hace un mes.

-Pero yo te quiero ahora a ti-dijo sujetándola el rostro.

-Pues demuéstramelo-dijo Rachel sin poder a cabrearse con él.

Finn la besó y se marcharon de allí cada uno a su casa que ya era tarde y el fin de semana ellos dos tenían que ir preparando cosas para la fiesta de Kurt el sábado próximo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy siento que no hayan ocurrido muchas cosas pero hoy la inspiración no ha estado mucho conmigo, pero para el próximo capítulo será la preparación de la fiesta y la fiesta que no os quiero hacer de esperar. La fiesta se me ocurrió pensando en la canción Blame It On The Alcohol, pero lo he cambiado un poco bastante dado que las circunstancias no son las mismas que cuando se hizo ese capítulo, y también perdonarme por no escribir todas las canciones pero pensé que se os haría pesado leer tantas canciones. Aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que a lo mejor es o a las 16:00 de la tarde o cerca de medianoche son las únicas horas que estaré libre así que espero ver que os gustan los capítulos, adiós.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	9. Capítulo 9 La Fiesta

**Bienvenidos de nuevo, y disculparme por subir el capítulo tan tarde pero me salí a la calle y me tuve que subir antes para acabar este capítulo que tenía a medias. Confío en que os guste, este capítulo me gustó mucho más que el anterior, en el anterior es que no tenía un buen día pero espero compensarlo con este.**

Era la mañana de un sábado, pero no un sábado cualquiera, faltaba solo una semana para el cumpleaños de Kurt y Rachel y Finn tenían que avisar a los amigos del Glee Club para la fiesta, ya que habían estado todos muy unidos últimamente y dado que no tenía muchos amigos los invitaría a ellos. Rachel fue a buscar a Finn desde bien entrada la mañana. Cuando fue a llamar a la puerta no se encontró a Finn si no que su madre abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Rachel-dijo Carole sonriéndola e invitándola a pasar- ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

-No gracias, vamos a ir Finn y yo a desayunar-respondió tan amable como ella se lo propuso.

-¿Dónde vais? Tenía pensado que iríais a comprar cosas para la fiesta de Kurt-dijo dudosa.

-Sí eso es cierto, vamos a comprar alguna bobada para decorar, encargar una tarta que sea de su nombre y creo que eso es todo.

-¿Solo? Rachel yo también he sido joven y si mis padres hubieran dejado la casa libre para uno de mis cumpleaños yo también bebería, pero mientras lo hagáis con responsabilidad y nadie conduzca no diré nada-dijo Carole.

-Yo no bebo-dijo riendo.

-Bueno si no me lo quieres decir es comprensible, mira aquí viene Finn.

-Vámonos Rach, mamá no vendré a comer como fuera con Puck después de comprar con Rachel-dijo Finn mientras que cogía a Rachel de la mano para largarse lo antes posible.

-Vale, pero no olvides que te necesito en casa por la tarde-dijo Carole chillándole mientras salía por la puerta.

En cuanto Finn cerró la puerta cogió por la cadera a Rachel la cogió y dio vueltas sobre él mismo y la besó.

-Buenos días-dijo Finn mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Estos son los mejores-dijo Rachel sonriéndole.

-Bueno vamos a la pastelería a por la tarta, ¿no?-preguntó Finn.

-Sí-dijo mientras le volvía a coger de la mano y marchaban directos a la pastelería.

Después de ir a la pastelería y encargar la mejor tarta que les ofrecieron, fueron al supermercado para comprar algo para poner de decoración, lo típico algunos globos colgados, bandas con feliz cumpleaños y esas cosas.

-¿Cómo compraremos la bebida?-preguntó Finn ya que ninguno tenía la edad legal.

-Pensaba que no beberíamos-dijo Rachel inocente.

-Rachel si no hay ni alcohol ya con nuestra edad no se considera fiesta yo creo, y además hay que aprovechar que tenemos la casa para nosotros-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-En ese caso yo podría ayudar, o más bien pedir ayuda, pero no sé si te gustará-dijo Rachel.

-Lo que sea.

-Jesse. Él no es mayor de edad, pero tiene un carnet falso, podría ayudarnos-dijo Rachel sabiendo que Finn se negaría.

-Está bien, lo hago por Kurt, llámale y que venga cuanto antes.

Después de que Rachel llamara a Jesse apareció en el supermercado en apenas quince minutos. Finn no estaba muy contento pero era la única manera de que pudiera haber bebida en su fiesta.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Rachel agradeciéndolo por ella y por Finn.

-No es nada-dijo Jesse sonriéndola.

-Bueno, ¿cuántas botellas tenéis pensado comprar?- preguntó.

-Bueno tenemos ciento cincuenta dólares, todo lo que llegue menos 5 dólares para las cosas del tequila y vasos-dijo Finn.

Rachel en esos momentos estaba en parte asustada en aquella fiesta iba a beber todo el mundo y ella sería su primera vez y no sabía lo que haría estando borracha.

-Vale cogeré yo las mejores botellas y que no sean muy caras para que tengáis variedad-dijo Jesse-Vosotros ir yendo a por lo demás.

-Yo te acompaño Jesse, Finn te esperamos aquí-Finn se marchó a por el resto de las cosas a duras penas ya que no quería dejar sola a Rachel.

-¿Desde cuándo bebes Rach?-preguntó Jesse riendo.

-Ay calla Jesse, no he bebido en mi vida y voy a ir a una fiesta con demasiado alcohol-dijo preocupada pero a la vez riéndose también.

-No te preocupes mientras no entres en una fase depresiva estará divertido, eso si no hagas tontería y ya sabes a que me refiero-dijo mirándola esta vez más serio.

-Sí papá, coge las botellas vamos.

Llenaron un carro prácticamente, y Finn quedó sorprendido que con el dinero que le había dado consiguiera tanto alcohol, que vendría muy bien para la larga noche de fiesta.

-Muchas gracias Jesse por comprarnos la bebida-dijo Finn aunque obligado por Rachel.

-No es nada. Subirlo a mi coche y os acerco a donde vayáis a dejar esto que son muchas bolsas, vamos no acepto un no.

Así que como no aceptaba un no y eran muchísimas bolsas decidieron aceptar la propuesta y llevar todo el alcohol hasta casa de Rachel a dejar las cosas en el garaje como tenían previsto aunque ella no pensaba que fuera alcohol. Después de eso Rachel se quedó en su casa y Finn se fue a comer con Puck.

Ya había pasado una semana, y todos tenían ya clara su parte de las canciones. Todos tenían que trabajar más porque Quinn decidió que cantáramos toda la canción con ella, aunque en especial con Puck. Cuando Finn preguntó en el Glee Club todos dijeron que sí algunos más por Kurt y otros por la bebida. Todos le habían comprado alguna chorrada a Kurt pero Blaine decidió regalarle algo más especial, le compró por cursi que pareciera una pulsera con sus iniciales y su fecha, a consejo de Rachel, que sabiendo cómo es Kurt le encantaría. Aunque Finn y Rachel le compraron algo más especial que se le ocurrió a Rachel hace tiempo pero era muy caro y era un viaje para viajar a Florida con otra persona, era su lugar favorito después de Nueva York claramente.

Cuando llegó el sábado los padres de Kurt le felicitaron y se marcharon temprano al viaje que habían planeado. Kurt no tenía nada pensado para hacer solo sabía que iría con Blaine a comer.

-Vas a llegar tarde Kurt-dijo Finn chillando porque el que iba mal de tiempo era él.

-Voy bien Finn, no estaré aquí muy tarde cenaremos juntos-dijo Kurt sin olerse lo que se traía entre manos.

-Vale-dijo Finn sonriendo.

Después de que Finn se duchara y vistiera con lo primero que vio fue a abrir a Rachel que venía a ayudarle, e iba increíble se había puesto una falta de las que solía llevar pero cambio unos de sus zapatos no tan bonitos por unas preciosas botar que la llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y dejaban verse a lo largo de varios centímetros los calcetines altos que solía llevar y una blusa de manga corta semitransparente debajo de su abrigo. Finn se quedó asombrado, la dio un beso y pasó.

-Vaya Rachel estás increíble-dijo Finn a penas sin saber que decir.

-Gracias, ayúdame con las bolsas están aquí fuera, o mejor vete a vestirte-dijo Rachel riendo.

A Finn se le había olvidado que estaba solo con la toalla, fue a su habitación a vestirse mientras Rachel colocaba todo en la barra bar de su cocina y se ponía a inflar globos para colgarlos y ponerlos en las paredes. Metió la tarta en la nevera y todo estaba listo antes de que Finn bajara.

-Perdón por tardar, no sabía que ponerme-dijo Finn.

-No importa me entretuve-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo hiciste tu sola… Quedó precioso Rachel y la bebida colocada y todo.

-Tiene que ser perfecto.

-Como tú-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

-Finn, yo nunca… he bebido.

-No importa-dijo Finn riendo cuando pensaba que iba a decir otra cosa.

-Contrólame por si acaso.

-Por cierto, ¿te dejan quedarte a dormir?-preguntó Finn- Todos se quedarán, no sé dónde pero se quedan-dijo Finn riendo porque no había suficiente espacio para que durmieran todos.

-Sí, al final si me dejan, mis padres se creyeron que estaría con Jesse y como le conocen pues no pasa nada.

-Bueno ya sabes que tú tienes un sitio en mi cama-dijo Finn insinuando algo que quería que pasara esa noche, y Rachel ante la duda decidió aceptarlo.

-Y yo estaré encantada de esta ahí-sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron a comer algo y a tumbarse acurrucados a ver una película hasta las nueve de la noche que empezaran a venir los chicos. A las nueve y media todos ya habían llegado, todas las chicas iban perfectamente arregladas. Kurt cuando entró por la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a todos y la casa lo bonita que estaba y todos le chillaron: ¡FELICIDADES! Y fueron a abrazarlo, después de todas las felicitaciones Kurt dio las gracias a todos por esto.

-Por lo que veo hay bebida, así que todos a beber.

Tras unos chupitos todos empezaban a estar más contentos, todos bailaban juntos cada vez que ponían una canción que les gustara. Al quinto vaso Rachel ya se encontraba mareada pero a la vez contenta con ganas de poder hacer cosas que no había hecho nunca, vio a Quinn sentada en las escaleras y fue a sentarse con ella.

-¿Te aburres?-preguntó a Quinn.

- Para nada estoy descansando-la contestó sin saber porque la hablaba.

-Quería aclarar contigo una cosa, no me caes tu mal, yo creo que me entenderás estoy saliendo con Finn y tú eres su ex –dijo Rachel claramente siendo afectada por el alcohol, aunque todos los estaban pero bailaban, reían y cantaban.

-Para serte sincera lo entiendo, pero no me gusta este mal royo, ¿paz?-dijo Quinn ofreciéndola un abrazo y Rachel aceptó. Después de ese abrazo Quinn sacó a bailar a Rachel, y Finn cuando lo vio no sabía si estaba delirando así que le preguntó a Puck.

-¿En serio están bailando juntas Quinn y Rach?-dijo asombrado.

-Mira ya podemos salir con nuestras chicas juntas-dijo Puck tan normal, aunque Finn se quedó aún más asombrado.

-¿Estás con Quinn?-dijo con los ojos como platos Finn.

-Sí, lo decidí después de tirarme, a lo mejor logra retenerme aunque no lo creo-dijo riendo- Espero que no te moleste.

-No te preocupes solo te has tirado a mi ex mientras que no toques a mi novia-dijo bromeando.

Un par de horas después la gente estaba cada vez más borracha, Mike y Tina se enrollaron, Mercedes y Artie estaban dormidos en uno de los sofás, siendo los más listos ya que algunos dormirían en el suelo, Puck y Quinn desaparecieron, pero Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Finn seguían bebiendo jugando al "Yo nunca he…". Así acabaron peor cada uno mínimo bebió diez chupitos de tequila sobre el cuello de su novio o novia dependiendo, ya que estaban en parejitas y Rachel no se negaba a nada. Kurt y Blaine fueron a la cama de Kurt. Cuando Finn estaba yendo con Rachel a su cuarto abrió la puerta y vio a Puck y Quinn.

-Por favor en mi cama no-dijo Finn apenado.

-No importa tío, ve donde tus padres-respondió Puck.

Rachel estaba borrachísima, y dispuesta a hacer lo que Finn quisiera y algo que ella en esos momentos también tenía ganas.

-Finn vamos, quiero que estés más dentro de mí que nunca-dijo tumbada ya sin camiseta.

Finn la cogió para ponerla encima de él y se pusieron a besarse apasionadamente, Finn estaba cada vez más caliente, Rachel ya lo estaba por culpa de la gran cantidad de alcohol consumida. Rachel se quitó la falta y cuando ella quería llegar a más Finn se dio cuenta que esta no era la manera de que fuera su primera vez para ambos, ella borracha que al día siguiente no recordaría nada y él que era más consciente parecería que hizo con ella lo que quisiera. Así que tomó la decisión correcta.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, siento que la fiesta fuera tan cortita pero la idea que tenía era larguísima y ocuparía un capítulo entero así que decidí resumirlo para que lo tuvierais todo hoy, espero que os haya gustado, mañana por la mañana sobre el mediodía tendréis el próximo capítulo, que ya quedan poquitos capítulos para los estatales que serán en su misma ciudad en Lima. Espero que os haya gustado y me despido hasta mañana si os ha gustado mandarme un comentario y darle a follow y hasta mañana. **

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	10. Capítulo 10 Resaca

**Buenos días espero que os gustara el capítulo de anoche para las pocas personas que lo leyeron hasta ahora. A mí me encanto escribirlo como siempre y espero que os gustara, más o menos he calculado que para que acabe el curso y por así decirlo la primera temporada me quedarán uno capítulos como mucho. Y aquí seguimos por donde lo dejamos ayer.**

Finn decidió no hacer nada con Rachel porque ella estaba muy mal y no estaría bien que aquella fuera su primera vez, así que decidió meterla en la cama y taparla. No sabía si al día siguiente que se despertara se molestaría por si dormían en la misma cama. Dado que cuando le propuso hacer algo más cuando estaba sobria ella aceptó no creía que le molestaría que durmieran juntos. Finn se metió en la cama y Rachel en cuanto noto que se metía le abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y ambos se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel fue la primera en despertarse con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta él estaba ahí, durmiendo aún. Rachel no sabía que había pasado anoche pero ella estaba en ropa interior, aunque Finn esta con unos pantalones largos y sin camiseta. Ella no quería despertarlo pero en cuanto se movió Finn se despertó sonriendo, porque estaba junto a la persona que más quería.

-Buenos días-dijo Finn sonriéndola.

-Estos son mejores que la última vez-refiriéndose a la mañana que fueron a comprar las cosas para la fiesta.

Finn la cogió y la puso encima de él y ella le besó.

-No pasó nada anoche si te lo has preguntado, estabas demasiado borracha y dispuesta a todo-dijo Finn riendo.

-Qué vergüenza-dijo Rachel tapándose la cara-Bebí demasiado. Estropeé nuestra noche-dijo triste.

-No tenía por qué ser esta noche Rachel, nos queda toda la vida juntos.

-Habrá miles de noches como las de hoy, pero mejores-dijo ella riendo esta vez-¿Se quedaron a dormir todos al final?

-Pues no sé vístete y veamos a ver quién queda.

Finn cogió una chaqueta de su armario y se la dio a Rachel para que se la pusiera por el frío que hacía, también cogió una camiseta y otra chaqueta para él. Cuando Rachel se puso la chaqueta parecía que no llevaba la falda. Ella se fue al baño para peinarse un poco y ambos bajaron para ver el panorama de la casa.

-Madre mía… Esto nos llevará horas arreglarlo-dijo Rachel.

-No Rachel, tú vete a casa y descansa que tienes que tener resaca.

-Sí pero yo me comprometí a ayudar y se lo prometí a tu madre recuerda.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre todavía estaban Santana, Mercedes, Puck y Quinn, los demás se debían haber marchado no hace mucho tiempo.

-Todos arriba, vamos marcharos ya o ayudar-dijo Finn gritando a sus compañeros que aún estaban durmiendo, la mayoría en el suelo menos Mercedes que seguía en el sofá.

-Dios Finn no chilles-pidió Santana.

-Finn un ratito más por favor-pidió inmediatamente después Quinn.

-Déjalos, vamos a la cocina y desayunemos algo.

Ambos fueron en silencio a la cocina, pero se llevaron otro disgusto, la cocina también estaba desastrosa. Finn se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho la fiesta y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la barra que estaba repleta de botellas vacías.

-No te preocupes Finn, entre Kurt, tú y yo lo arreglaremos en nada-dijo mientras que se acercaba a abrazarle.

-Gracias. Bueno, ¿quieres algo para desayunar?-preguntó sentándola en la silla.

-No es necesario.

-Vale. ¿Tortitas y zumo?-dijo Finn sonriéndola.

-Está bien, a ver si se me pasa este dolor de cabeza.

-Yo no sé cómo bebimos tantísimo había como más de veinte botellas y éramos doce.

-Un día es un día pero ya hasta el año que viene por favor-dijo riendo.

Mientras Finn estaba haciendo el desayuno Rachel salió fuera para avisar a sus padres que volvería tarde. Tenía suerte que sus padres la permitieran estar fuera durante toda la noche y quedarse hasta la tarde probablemente, aunque se pensaran que estaba con Jesse.

-Buenos días-dijo Puck a Finn mientras Rachel estaba fuera.

-¿Qué tal en mi cama?-dijo Finn recordándole lo de anoche.

-Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Triunfaste?-preguntó Puck sentándose en la silla.

-No. Rachel estaba muy borracha.

-Desaprovechaste una oportunidad genial, ¿tú cuántas veces crees que te dejaran tus padres la casa sola y tendrás dispuesta a Rachel a todo? Aprovecha que te queda aún esta noche.

-Deja de comerme la cabeza no tiene por qué ser ahora, solo llevamos unas cuantas semanas saliendo.

En ese momento pararon de hablar porque entró Rachel por la puerta y Puck la miró de arriba abajo.

-Buenas Puck-dijo Rachel sin saber porque la miraba así mientras que se sentaba a su lado y Finn le daba su desayuno.

-¿Y el mío?-dijo Puck.

-Que te lo haga Quinn, que está despierta ya. Buenos días Quinn.

-Hola a todos-dijo y Puck la cogió y se sentaron los dos en la silla.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, estoy cansada-dijo Quinn, y ambos se despidieron y cerraron la puerta tan fuerte que los que quedaban dormidos se despertaron y se marcharon a los cinco minutos evitando así limpiar. Mientras Kurt apareció con su pijama aún medio dormido y vio a la pareja desayunando.

-Buenos días parejita.

-Buenos días, ¿y Blaine?-preguntó Finn.

-Se marchó hace rato tenía que hacer cosas, y por lo que veo nosotros también-Kurt se puso a mirar a Rachel-Te podrías poner algo abajo-rio.

-Tengo la falta imbécil, lo que pasa es que me queda muy larga la chaqueta.

Después de que Kurt desayunara, se pusieron a limpiar toda la casa, por suerte nadie había vomitado, o al menos fuera del baño. Tardaron horas en limpiar serían ya las cuatro de la tarde. Finn planeo mientras limpiaba que Rachel se podría quedar también a dormir ese día y si pasaba algo que fuera sin alcohol de por medio, pero todos sus planes se fueron al traste.

-Me tengo que marchar ya. Está todo perfectamente limpio, por fin.

-Vale Rachel, mañana nos vemos en clase.

Cuando fue a despedirse de Finn este la dijo.

-¿No te puedes quedar esta noche? Había pensado que podíamos tener una cenita romántica y echamos a Kurt-la dijo acercándose más y más a ella cuando ya no existía distancia entre ellos-Y por la noche lo que surja, o dormir-dijo riendo.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que irme a mi casa. No creo que me dejasen pasar otra noche fuera y menos un día antes de clase, pero si me dejan yo te llamo-se despidió de él dándole un beso y se tuvo que librar de sus enormes brazos para poder irse.

-Qué no salió la noche como esperabas, ¿no?-preguntó Kurt cuando Rachel ya se había marchado.

-Pensaba que hoy sería el día, bueno esta noche pero Rachel estaba fatal y creo que hice bien en no hacer nada. Ella no se acordaba esta mañana ni cuando subimos a mi cuarto, bueno al de papá y mamá porque en el mío estaban Puck y Quinn. Siempre pensé que en mi cuarto pasaría algo con Quinn pero me esperaba que fuera yo-dijo y se rieron ambos hermanos.

-Yo te aconsejo que no vayas tan rápido con ella, es una chica muy romántica, cúrratelo un día y no hará falta ni que se lo digas tú, la conozco mejor que tú todavía.

Finn y Kurt se sentaron en el salón a comer mientras veían una película. Después de comer ambos se quedaron dormidos. Despertaron al día siguiente temprano para prepararse para ir a clase.

-Hemos dormido muchísimo, y aún tengo resaca-dijo Kurt levantándose del sofá.

-Supongo que todos estaremos así, mezclamos demasiados tipos de bebida, y encima hoy toca ensayo de baile del Glee Club.

-No te pongas nervioso, por lo que me dijo Brittany la parte más difícil la llevan ella y Mike, y alguna tontería más Quinn y Santana ya que son animadoras, y los demás son pasos muy repetitivos y simples. Y cuando cantes con Rachel no tendrás que bailar, no te preocupes.

Por mucho que fueran pasos sencillos Finn cuando llegó la hora del ensayo estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Todos seguís teniendo resaca o soy yo sola?-dijo Santana mientras que ponía una mano en su cabeza.

-Yo creo que todos, y eso que me pasé el día durmiendo-dijo Kurt, y en ese momento llegó Will.

-Buenos días chicos, espero que tengáis energía porque hoy es la única clase que podremos dedicarle a el baile-dijo Will.

Durante la hora todos tuvieron que bailar pero muy desganados, y Finn no lo estaba llevando tan mal como pensaba, pero tampoco era muy difícil prácticamente solo se tenían que mover de un lado a otro en la canción de Quinn, pero lo que llevó peor fue Don´t Stop Believing. Pero Kurt cuando llegaron a casa le ayudó a aprenderse el baile y aunque no le saliera estupendo lo sabía y se conformaba.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo del día, por la noche subiré otro. Los fines de semana intentaré subir dos capítulos por día, así que el lunes espero comenzar con la próxima temporada. Siento haber subido el capítulo más tarde de lo que había dicho pero tenía que hacer más cosas durante la mañana y lo he acabado justo ahora, lo subo de inmediato tras acabarlo, así que espero que os guste y hasta esta noche. **

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	11. Capítulo 11 Y el ganador es

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo más quería disculparme por mi inactividad de estos días pero tuve unos exámenes muy importantes que no podía dejar de lado para escribir, así que siento mucho si los que soléis leer a diario os ha extrañado que no subiera capítulos, pero intentaré que no suceda más intentando escribir más a diario ya que me compré una Tablet donde poder escribir en cualquier sitio, y en parte me alegro de haber dejado de escribir porque sentía que ya no eran tan buenos lo capítulos como yo notaba que era al principio y gracias a un fanfic que leí, y marqué como favorito, me ha hecho sacar nuevas ideas. Y después de contaros el por qué no he subido capítulos empecemos.**

Ya era viernes y todos los integrantes del Glee Club estaban ya de los nervios, habían estado durante toda la semana ensayando las canciones y los bailes. La relación entre Rachel y Finn se había enfriado un poco desde la fiesta. Rachel pensaba que Finn estaba molesto porque no habían llegado a nada más, y Finn no paraba de darle vueltas al concurso, así que ambos se habían distanciado un poco, pero solo durante aquella semana.

Rachel la tarde anterior al concurso había quedado con Jesse ya que Finn tenía entrenamiento. Jesse pasó a buscar a Rachel con el coche y fueron a un parque donde de pequeños iban a jugar.

-Me encanta este lugar, me trae muy buenos recuerdos-dijo Rachel a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los columpios junto a Jesse.

-Ya lo sabía, por eso vine aquí. Bueno que hablar contigo, ya que desde que estás con Finn no me hace ni caso.

-Oh vamos no digas tonterías-dijo ella mientras que se levantaba para abrazarle.

-Bueno y, ¿qué tal fue tu fiesta en casa de Finn?- preguntó Jesse.

-Fue genial la verdad, pero la resaca del día siguiente no estuvo tan bien-dijo ella riendo.

-¿Tú bebiendo?- dijo sorprendido y a la vez disgustado-¿No harías ninguna tontería no Rach?- dijo haciéndola saber a lo que se refería.

-No Jesse, pero si me quedé a dormir, pero en mi defensa era muy tarde y no podía llegar a mi casa en esas condiciones. Pero no hicimos nada... porque yo estaba fatal si no, si hubiera pasado algo más.

-Rach no me gusta este chico para ti, no te voy a mentir, pero espero que si haces algo no vengas a llorar después- dijo enfadado al pensar que su amiga estaba cambiando por culpa de Finn.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas desde la fiesta hemos estado un poco distanciados, pero es igual. Te quería pedir una cosa.

-Dime princesa- dijo de forma ahora más cariñosa.

-¿Nos podrías llevar mañana hasta el teatro municipal?

-A ti por supuesto, pero este trato, ¿a quién más incluye?- preguntó aunque ya se suponía.

-A mí, Kurt y Finn, es que su madre está ocupada y el teatro está prácticamente a las afueras.

-Lo haré por ti. Vámonos anda, que tendrás que descansar para intentar ganarme.

Jesse llevó a Rachel a su casa y ella antes de irse a dormir ensayó su dueto con Finn y los bailes de las canciones.

A la mañana siguiente Finn fue a buscar a Rachel con su hermano, ambos la esperaron fuera de su casa. Cuando salió Kurt la recibió con un fuerte abrazo pero, sin embargo, Finn la saludó de una forma un poco más fría.

-Nos llevará Jesse, se lo pedí ayer- dijo Rachel disgustada tras como la saludó Finn.

-Genial...- dijo irónico Finn.

-Finn... ¿podemos hablar?-dijo mirando a Kurt por si se podía retirar un poco.

-Yo esperaré a Jesse aquí más cerca.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?-dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Dime qué te pasa Finn-dijo cogiéndole por las manos-Desde que te dije que no me podía quedar otra vez en tu casa al día siguiente de la fiesta, estás distinto.

-Me molestó, que por una vez que podríamos estar completamente solos un día y tú te marchaste.

-Finn en realidad... no estoy preparada- dijo Rachel sin ser capaz de mirarle-Te mentí.

Te mentí. Te mentí. Era lo único que se pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de Finn. Si le mentía en esto podía mentirle en cualquier cosa, era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Finn.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Finn, siendo lo único que le podía salir.

-No era capaz de decirte que no, me importas mucho y pensaba que si me negaba me dejarías.

-¿Piensas así de mí?-dijo disgustado y con una lágrima a punto de caer por su mejilla.

-Lo pensaba, pero entiéndeme, tú vienes de estar con Quinn y ella tenía más experiencia, yo soy nueva en esto y tengo miedo de defraudarte.

-¡NUNCA HICE NADA CON QUINN!- gritó ya de desesperación-Cuando iba a tener algo más con ella tu entraste en mi vida y para que, ¿para qué no confíes en mí? Estoy harto, me largo…-dijo él mientras que se marchaba a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Ya está, Finn se fue, dejó claro que Rachel había terminado con él por desconfiar de sus intenciones.

Rachel se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar donde Rachel la había dejado. Estaba con la cabeza agachada, llorando, las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas, mientras que ella no podía pensar en nada. Y en esos momentos llegó Jesse y en unos segundos Kurt le puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido y rápidamente fue hacia Rachel y la abrazó, dejando que ella se consolara en él, aunque le había prometido que no sucedería.

-Vamos princesita, no merece la pena-dijo Jesse acariciándola el pelo, mientras ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Me… ha… dejado-dijo entrecortada por sus llantos.

-Yo estaré aquí, y el resto de tus amigos también. Ahora deja de llorar ya, no puedo verte así-dijo mientras que la cogía por los hombros y la ayudaba a levantarse. Así que cuando ella se encontró un poco mejor decidió ir al coche, porque por mucho que la hubiese sucedido a ella sus amigos no tenían por qué molestarse por culpa de Finn.

Cuando ya estaban en el coche Rachel se dio cuenta que si había perjudicado a sus amigos porque ya no eran doce, no podrían actuar.

-Kurt, tienes que llamar a Sugar esa amiga tuya de tu clase de matemáticas, dila que venga rápido necesitamos otra persona.

Después de que Kurt convenciera a Sugar de que los ayudara, ellos pasaron a buscarla, porque no había tiempo que perder ella era una buena bailarina pero tenía que aprenderse el baila en apenas dos horas.

Cuando llegaron al teatro y el Glee Club tenía su rato para ensayar, Rachel y Kurt llegaron con Sugar en vez de con Finn.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está Finn?-dijo el señor Schuester asustado al ver que habían cambiado a un vocalista muy importante.

-Digamos… que cambió de opinión-dijo Rachel intentando que no le cayeran lágrimas.

-Entonces habrá que retirarse, la marcha de Finn nos perjudica dos canciones-dijo el señor Schuester, mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-No-dijo Rachel-No podemos abandonar. Nosotros en nuestros ratos libres cantábamos algunas canciones, y mi dueto con Finn puedo hacer Sweet Caroline con Puck, no es una gran canción pero sonamos bien. Y la grupal yo creo que a todos nos encanta Keep Holding On. Pero necesitamos que hagáis los coros en nuestro dueto.

-Me parece genial Rachel. ¡Todos a ensayar!-dijo Will emocionado de nuevo.

Todos estaban emocionados de nuevo, aunque añoraban tener a Finn cantando con ellos. Ni siquiera hicieron caso al resto de las canciones ellos decidieron que no tenían tiempo y necesitaban ensayar.

_GLEE CLUB AL ESCENARIO, ES VUESTRO TURNO. _

La hora de la verdad. Unos meses de ensayos para cambiar las canciones en segundos. Le tocaba salir. Puck la cogió de la mano y así salieron al escenario. Lo primero era el dueto. Luego sería el turno de la canción de Quinn.

_Where it began _

_I can't begin to know when _

_but then I know it's _

_growing' strong. _

_Was in the spring _

_then spring became _

_the summer. _

_Who'da believed _

_you'd come along? _

_Hands _

_touchin' hands _

_reachin' out _

_touchin' me touchin' you. _

_Sweet Caroline _

_good times never _

_seemed so good. _

_I've been inclined to believe they _

_never would. _

_But now I - _

_Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely _

_we fill it up with only two. _

_And when I hurt _

_hurting' runs off _

_my shoulders _

_how can I hurt when _

_holdin' you_

_Warm _

_touchin' warm _

_reachin' out _

_touchin' me _

_touchin' you. _

_Sweet Caroline _

_good times never seemed so good. _

_I've been inclined to believe they _

_never would. _

_Oh _

_no _

_no._

No había salido mal Rachel estaba contenta. Habían actuado muy buen Puck y ella. Ahora era el turno en parte de todos pero más de Quinn. Tras un mar de aplausos tocaba: The Time of My Life.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>Because I've had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

_I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me  
>We saw the writing on the wall<br>As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it<br>Secretly  
>So we take each other's hand<br>Because we seem to understand the urgency  
>Just remember...<em>

_You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love because...<em>

_I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes, I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

_Hey, baby, with my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<br>So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control, no<br>Yes, I know what's on your mind  
>When you say "stay with me tonight"<br>Just remember..._

_You're the one thing  
>I can't get enough of<br>So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love because<em>

_I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

_But I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

_Because I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you.<em>

Y ya solo les quedaba Somebody To Love. A Rachel la anterior canción ya se le había hecho duro cantarla, porque Quinn no paraba de intercambiar con Puck, que para sorpresa de todos seguían juntos.

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have to spend all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief Lord_

_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard (he works hard) everyday of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end (at the end of the day)_

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

_And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_

_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(He wants help)_

_Every day - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_(He's)I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh_

_Somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(Anybody find me someone to love)_

_Got no feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)_

_I'm OK I'm alright (he's alright)_

_I ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free Lord_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody_

_Find me somebody find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me find me find me_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love... Somebody To Love_

Todas las cartas estaban echadas, ellos tenían claro que mejor que Vocal Adrenaline no habían sido pero que sus otros competidores ninguno lo dudaba. Recibieron un gran aplauso que a todos les sacó una sonrisa, menos a Rachel que solo le sacó una sonrisa que su amigo Jesse estuviera junto a ella al menos a recibir el veredicto.

-Los resultados han sido justitos. El ganador el jurado lo tenía claro pero el otro equipo que irá a los Estatales lo tenía tan claro, pero se han decantado por uno y ese es… ¡VOCAL ADRENALINE!- dijo la encargada de leer los ganadores.

En ese momento todo el Glee Club se disgustó, aunque tenían la opción de ir como segundos. Cuando Vocal Adrenaline celebró la victoria, Jesse no se separó de Rachel, él sabía que su amiga le necesitaba más que su equipo.

Y el segundo equipo que podrá ir a los Estatales es…

**Y hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy. Intentaré que mañana haya otro capítulo, sobre todo por las personas que ven la historia. Y quiero que me mandéis comentarios con vuestras opiniones, si os ha gustado, que prefirierais que pasase, por favor mandármelo. Además me animareis mucho ya que llevo unos días que estoy un poco mal y por eso no escribía no me encontraba con ganas, pero ver que algunos seguís leyendo me alegra mucho, y siento ser pesada. También deciros que tengo pensado otra historia mucho más Finchel y no centrada en su paso por el instituto, nada de eso algo distinto, lo que pasa que no sé cuándo empezaré a subirla, yo ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos si queréis leer el primero mandarme comentarios diciéndomelo. Adiós.**


	12. Capítulo 12 Te Quiero

**Bienvenidos por segundo día consecutivo he podido escribir y me alegro de ello. Por lo que he comprobado la gente tampoco tiene muchas ganas de que suba junto con esta historia la otra que estoy escribiendo acerca de Finchel también pero no importa, en unos meses como mucho cuando acabe esta historia subiré esa y así como ya la tendré escrita no faltara un capítulo todos los días, pero hoy estamos con Un nuevo comienzo así que continuemos por donde lo dejamos.**

-El segundo grupo que acompañará a Vocal Adrenaline en los Estatales será… ¡El Glee Club, del Instituto McKinley de Ohio, enhorabuena!

En ese momento todos los integrantes del Glee Club saltaron de alegría y Jesse se alegró mucho por Rachel que la abrazó y giró con ella de la emoción y después dejó que fuera a celebrarlo con sus compañeros. Todos estaban encantados de haber conseguido pasar, pero disgustados por no ganar y por qué Finn les había abandonado en el último momento.

Después de saber que habían conseguido pasar a la final estaban más tranquilos y emocionados por saber que irían a Los Ángeles para disputar la final. Rachel que no estaba de muy buen humor fue a comer con sus compañeros como tenían previsto y después decidió marcharse a su casa. Jesse pasó a buscarla para llevarla a su casa en coche. Cuando llegó a su casa se vio destrozada y él decidió acompañarla hasta dentro para que sus padres no la preguntaran y Jesse luego poder contarles lo sucedido y así hizo.

Cuando ya cayó la noche, Finn, que había estado pensando mucho en lo ocurrido quiso ir a hablar con Rachel para intentar arreglar las cosas con Rachel, se había dado cuenta que había roto con Rachel sin quererlo, ya que cuando estaba pronunciando las palabras no era consciente ni de lo que decía, y mientras estuvo en su casa pensó que no podía perderla por aquella estupidez, ya que no importaba que no hubiera pasado un día con ella porque sabía que probablemente le quedara una vida junto a ella.

Llamó a la puerta de casa de Rachel sin esperarse que fuera justo él quien le abriría la puerta.

-¿Jesse? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Finn confundido.

-Yo cuidar de una amiga mía ya que su EXNOVIO no ha sabido cuidar de ella.

-No era consciente de lo que decía… Jamás dejaría a Rachel…

-Pues lo hiciste. Y por cierto tú grupo está en los estatales enhorabuena… aunque tú no estarás ahí ¿no? Tu equipo no se tomó muy bien lo de dejarles plantados.

-Ya me lo dijo un amigo mío, y sí estaré ahí cueste lo que cueste, porque ellos me perdonaran somos como una familia en ese club. Y a lo que venía, ¿puedo ir a hablar con Rachel?-dijo enfadado por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Jesse hacia él.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.

-Lo que tú creas no me importa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Hiram acercándose a la puerta.

-Encantado señor Berry, solo quería ver a su hija si me lo permite-dijo Finn esta vez más educadamente.

-Así que tú eres Finn… Ya nos han contado lo sucedido.

-Acerca de eso…

-No-interrumpió el padre de Rachel-No quiero explicaciones, solo quiero que me respondas a algo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Tú quieres a mí hija?

-Con todo mi corazón, está mañana perdí los papeles, estaba muy nervioso por muchas cosas y lo pagué con ella pero no quiero que nuestra relación acabe así.

-Sé que estás hablando con el corazón, pero mi hija está durmiendo en este momento, ¿quieres pasar y esperar a que despierte de la siesta?-preguntó Hiram haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Finn pasara.

-Muchas gracias- dijo pasando y esperando a que le acompañaran al salón.

Hiram cerró la puerta y ellos fueron al salón mientras que Jesse fue hacia la cocina.

-Siéntate Finn.

-Gracias señor, gracias por darme una oportunidad para hablar con su hija.

-Era hoy o sería cuando la vieras en el instituto y prefiero que mi hija no sufra, porque cuando llegó estaba destrozada, no paraba de llorar y eso me demuestra que te quiere mucho.

-No era mi intención que esto sucediera yo quiero mucho a su hija y no me gusta que haya llorado por mi culpa-dijo Finn bajando la cabeza arrepentido.

-No te preocupes-se calló para escuchar que se escuchaba ruido en la planta de arriba-Sube y dila lo que me has dicho a mí.

Finn asintió con la cabeza y subió decidido por las escaleras y cuando descubrió cual era el cuarto de Rachel, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta. La vio. Aún se notaba en su rostro el rastro de las lágrimas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de quién era no podía creerlo. Salió corriendo hasta donde él había pasado y le cogió de las manos.

-Finn, soy una estúpida, tienes razón, desperdicie una oportunidad única, pero no quiero perderte a ti…

Finn decidió que era su momento de hablar y puso su dedo índice en los labios de Rachel para que callara.

-No digas más tonterías, solo escúchame-dijo sonriéndola y tomando aire para dedicarle algo mejor que palabras.

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you

And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you

Rachel estaba volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, Finn le había pedido disculpas, no lo había perdido, hay estaba, con ella sentados en su cama, sonriéndose, y cada vez más cerca. Finn decidió cogerla delicadamente por su mentón para atraerla hacia sus labios, se juntaron sus labios, y se fundieron en un beso bañado por lágrimas de ambos. Inmediatamente después ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo susurrando al oído.

-No me dejes nunca más.

-Jamás. Te quiero.

Rachel sonrió mientras le estaba abrazando, era la primera vez que la decía que la quería. Y decidió deshacerse de sus brazos para poder mirarle a los ojos y decirle.

-Yo también te quiero Finn Hudson-y ahora fuera ella quien le besó, pero en esta ocasión más apasionadamente y mientras el beso acariciando su suave rostro del que había pensado que no tendría cerca nunca más.

Finn volvió a su casa más contento, deseando preguntarle a su hermano que tal fue en la competición y como pudieron cantar sin él.

-Hola Kurt, ¿qué tal en la competición?-dijo Finn alegre.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras ido-dijo este sin quitar la vista de la revista que estaba ojeando.

-Lo siento Kurt, hice el idiota pero…

-No hay peros que valgan Finn, nos dejaste plantados teníamos todo planeado pero faltabas tú y nos fastidiaste las canciones, tuvimos que improvisar con canciones nuevas, y da gracias que pasáramos si no, no creo que te dirijan la palabra los compañeros del Glee Club.

-Siento mucho no haber ido, pero estaba muy enfadado y no pensé lo que hacía, ¿tú me perdonarás?- dijo Finn acercándose a su hermano ofreciéndole un abrazo.

-Eres mi hermano y por mucho que me molesté se perdonarte-dijo aún con el rostro serio, pero su abrazo demostraba que no estaba enfadado con él.

-Bueno-dijo volviendo a su sitio mientras que Finn también se sentaba en el sofá-¿Me vas a contar que pasó? Con Rachel claro.

-Es una larga historia, pero lo único que hay que saber es que estamos bien de nuevo, fui a su casa a hablar con ella.

-¿Ya has pensado que harás con ella en el baile de fin de curso?

-¡Lo había olvidado! Tengo que pensar alguna manera original de pedirla ir al baile, y rápido porque es la semana que viene el sábado ¿no?

-Sí, yo tengo una idea…

**¿Qué será lo que tenga pensado para que Finn le pida ir al baile a Rachel? ¿Aceptará él o preferirá buscar él alguna forma? ¿Querrá Rachel ir al baile, sabiendo que los claros candidatos a rey y reina son Quinn y Finn? Disculparme por hacer los capítulos un poco más cortos de lo normal pero es para que os quedéis con más intriga para el próximo ya que no queda nada para que acabe el curso en el McKinley. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis si queréis leer la nueva historia de Finchel ponérmelo en los comentarios, a mí me está gustando mucho inventar una historia prácticamente de cero, me despido hasta el capítulo de mañana, adiós.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	13. Capítulo 13 La petición y nueva amistad

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo más. Deciros que seguramente los viernes no pueda subir capítulos ya que llego tarde a casa y no puedo escribir así que no os extrañe que los viernes no haya capítulo. También comentaros que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco más largos porque me he dado cuenta de que son muy cortos para mi parecer. Después de contaros todo lo que os tenía que decir os dejo que disfrutéis capítulo que ya va quedando menos para que acabe la primera "temporada".**

-¿Puck es necesario que te acompañe a comprarte un traje?

-Si Rachel, eres mi amiga, y como Finn no podía qué mejor que su novia me acompañe para comprarme el traje para el baile.

-¿No le molestará a Quinn?-preguntó mientras estaba sentada esperando a que saliera Puck del probador.

-A Quinn le molestaría más que no vaya bien vestido al baile. Ella cree que puede que salga yo como rey del baile, pero todos sabemos lo que sucederá, y tú también.

-Sí, lo mismo que el año anterior, quien si no serán los reyes de segundo curso.

En ese momento Puck salió del probador y Rachel quedó asombrada.

-Estás espectacular Puck, simple pero elegante. Asegúrate de qué color será el vestido de Quinn para llevar la corbata a juego, Quinn es muy…especial con esos detalles.

-Gracias Rachel-dijo mientras que la abrazaba-Tienes un baile asegurado conmigo-rio-Mientras que nuestras parejas bailan como rey y reina.

-Me encantará-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

En la misma hora, en otra tienda, Finn también había pedido ayuda a una chica, a la que probablemente sería la reina del baile Quinn, y de paso ella también se compraría el vestido.

-¿Irás con Puck al baile?-preguntó Finn.

-Claro o ¿es que quieres ir tú conmigo?-dijo ella en broma.

-No seas boba. ¿Cómo te lo pidió?

-No hace falta que me lo pidiera somos pareja, se da por hecho.

-Pero… ¿no te hubiera gustado que te hubiera preparado algo especial?

-Por supuesto, le harás algo especial a Rachel ¿no?-preguntó Quinn.

-Sí y por eso te lo quería contar a ti, supongo que la gustará pero necesito la opinión femenina, se lo dije a Kurt pero necesitaba el punto de vista directamente de una chica-ambos rieron por la referencia femenina de Kurt.

-Adelante soy toda oídos.

Ambos se sentaron en unos sillones que había en la tienda y Finn le contó la idea que tenía para pedírselo.

-Es increíble Finn, de verdad-dijo Quinn sonriendo-No me esperaba que fueras capaz de hacer algo tan bonito por ella.

-Quiero que esto sea especial-dijo este algo incómodo, ya que ella era su exnovia y nunca le había preparado nada parecido a lo que tenía para Rachel.

-Cuenta conmigo para ayudarte, y como capitana de las animadoras llevaré a todas las chicas y supongo que el Glee Club te ayudará también.

-Muchas gracias Quinn, no me esperaba en verdad que me ayudaras con esto.

-Somos amigos, y ahora, vamos a buscar un bonito traje para ti y un precioso vestido para mí.

-¿Me dejas buscarte tu traje? Antes vi uno precioso, te quedará genial.

-Claro. Yo te buscaré tu traje, y por favor ten buen gusto-dijo riéndose.

Tras unos minutos ambos habían encontrado el traje perfecto para los dos, y Finn fue el primero en probárselo.

-¿Estás segura de que este está bien?-dijo Finn gritando mientras se probaba el traje.

-Por favor Finn, es un traje muy normal pero te quedará genial, vamos sal-tras pedirle que saliera Finn se dirigió a el lugar donde ella estaba-Soy genial, te queda espectacular y déjame añadir esta corbata.

-Quinn, ¿rosa?-dijo Finn pensando que no había acertado con eso.

-Sí Finn, rosa, tienes que ir a juego con su vestido.

-Y, ¿cómo sabes que su vestido es rosa?-preguntó Finn asombrado.

-Alguien me lo dijo, no pongas pegas, y póntela.

-Está bien, pónmela- dijo riendo ya que no sabía ponerse bien la corbata. Quinn se acercó y le puso la corbata.

-Ya está. Guapísimo. Ahora me toca a mí, espero que hayas acertado-dijo mientras se iba al probador donde Finn le había dejado su traje.

-Es precioso Finn-dijo desde el probador-Dame unos minutos y salgo.

Finn se sentó en el sillón aún con el traje que se había probado, esperó hasta que Quinn saliera.

-Finn Hudson ¿puedes dejar el móvil y decirme que tal estoy?-dijo para llamar su atención.

-Quinn… Estás preciosa-dijo mientras que se levantaba y se acercaba a ella- Te queda espectacular-dijo mientras la cogía de una mano y hacía que diera una vuelta sobre ella misma.

-Gracias. Desde luego has acertado con el vestido y me encanta el azul de este vestido.

-Va genial con tus ojos-dijo y ambos se quedaron mirando de la misma forma que antes de besarse-Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos nuestra ropa y paguemos nuestros trajes de reyes-dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Será lo mejor.

Era jueves, tan solo faltaban dos días y Finn aún no le había comentado nada a Rachel acerca del baile, pese a que todo el mundo en el instituto era lo único de lo que hablaba. Cuando Finn llegó al instituto llevaba una bolsa de deporte llena para preparar la sorpresa de Rachel, en la entrada encontró a Quinn y corrió para hablar con ella.

-¡Quinn! Espera-dijo Finn mientras corría hacia ella.

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

-Necesito que lleves a Rachel a la entrada que está junto al aula de ensayo a las cuatro. Necesito una hora y media para prepararlo todo y decirles a todo lo que tendrán que hacer. ¿Me ayudarás? Te necesito, por favor.

-Finn tranquilo, tranquilo. Te ayudaría, pero, ¿qué escusa le doy a Rachel para venir al instituto? No querrá venir y menos conmigo.

-Por favor invéntate cualquier cosa, pero lo necesito. Gracias a ti las animadoras me ayudarán con esto, es lo último que te pido.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

-Muchas gracias-la dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo a su clase.

Quinn había estado toda la mañana pensando en qué podría hacer para que Rachel fuera con ella al instituto a esas horas, y cuando acabaron las clases aún no se le había ocurrido nada, pero llamó a Rachel a su teléfono treinta minutos antes de que Finn estuviera listo para la sorpresa.

-¿Sí?-dijo Rachel.

-Rachel, soy Quinn.

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo asombrada de que Quinn la estuviera llamando.

-Mmm… necesito que vengas a la entrada que está junto al Glee Club-dijo sin inventarse nada.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, pero necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, ve a la puerta en quince minutos.

-Está bien, te veo allí-colgó y siguió asombrada y sin saber porque la querría ver allí.

Mientras que Quinn ya estaba en el instituto, colgó a Rachel y fue dentro a hablar con Finn.

-Finn esto está precioso, pero me debes una. ¿Qué tengo que hacer cuando venga?

-Tú solo, acompáñala por donde esté alguien con una rosa. Las animadoras harán eso, y le irán dando las rosas y después ven al Glee Club estaremos todos.

Quinn se quedó esperando fuera sentada en la escaleras para que Rachel no se sorprendiera si de repente saliera del instituto. Cuando estaba a poca distancia de ella Quinn dio unos golpes en la puerta y respiró.

-Hola Quinn-dijo Rachel con la voz entrecortada-He venido lo más rápido que pude.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y para que querías que viniera?

-Está bien te lo contaré, pero pasemos dentro, y escucha atentamente por favor, no quiero repetirlo dos veces- dijo riendo.

-Vale-dijo siguiendo a Quinn hasta la entrada.

Cruzaron la puerta y pocos segundos después se empezó a escuchar música.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Shhh te dije que escucharas, vamos sígueme.

Pocos pasos más delante, se encontraron con una animadora parada, y le dio una rosa. Rachel no entendía nada, y le dieron las animadoras así once rosas más, hasta que empezó a escuchar de fondo la voz de Finn.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

Rachel no entendía nada pero ella se limitó a escuchar tal y como le había dicho Quinn, ellas seguían andando pero la música no paraba de sonar.

_There´s nothing you can do that can´t be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can´t be sung _

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It´s easy_

Rachel seguía andando junto a Quinn por un camino de rosas, y ella sabía que era Finn el que estaba cantando esa canción de los Beatles, pero no entendía el porqué.

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_Love, love, love (x3)_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need _

En ese momento Rachel llegó al Glee Club y le vio ahí, de pie, cantando la canción que estaba escuchando sonar. Quinn se unió al resto de compañeros del Glee Club que estaban haciendo los coros a Finn mientras que él seguía cantando ahora más contento de ver la cara de felicidad de Rachel aunque no entendiera nada.

_Nothing you can know that isn´t known _

_Nothing you can see that isn´t where you´re meant to be_

_It´s easy_

_All you need is love _

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need (x2)_

_Love is all you need (x8)_

_He love you, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Cuando acabó la canción Rachel seguía sonriendo y ahora Finn se estaba acercando a ella, ante los ojos de todos sus compañeros y poniéndose de rodillas con una gran caja en la mano. Ella cuando vio a Finn ponerse de rodillas se le borró la sonrisa, adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

-Finn, te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero, ¿no ves esto un poco precipitado? Aún somos jóvenes.

-Somos jóvenes-dijo Finn riéndose al imaginarse lo que Rachel estaba pensando que le pediría-Rachel, tranquila. No te voy a pedir que nos casemos, por ahora… pero como somos jóvenes, ¿qué te parece que vayamos de momento al baile del sábado juntos?-dijo abriendo la caja que contenía un ramillete de flores rosas un poco más rosas que su vestido que por lo que le dijo Quinn sería un tono muy claro como la corbata que el llevaría.

-Me siento estúpida, y claro que iré contigo al baile. No era necesario que me lo pidieras así, aunque lo veo precioso-dijo levantándose ella y ayudándole a él a levantarse también para después besarse-Por cierto estás guapísimo con el traje, aunque ve a cambiarte ya no lo vayas a estropear, que aún tiene que llegar el sábado-dijo ella riendo mientras lo acompañaba al vestuario, aunque antes de eso se paró a decirle una sola cosa a Quinn.

-Quinn-dijo cogiéndola por el brazo y dándola un abrazo-Gracias, Finn me ha dicho que has sido una gran ayuda para todo esto. ¿Amigas? No podemos odiarnos toda la vida.

-Claro que sí-dijo Quinn y volvieron a abrazarse- Ahora corre que Finn está ya en el vestuario.

Rachel fue hasta el vestuario y Finn estaba poniéndose su camiseta y guardando el traje en su bolsa de deporte. En ese momento Rachel entró al vestuario.

-Mira mi quarterback, sin camiseta, ¿me estás intentando provocar Finn Hudson?-dijo Rachel desde la puerta.

-¿Me ayudas?

-¿A qué?-dijo ella asombrada acercándose a él.

-Estás desatada eh Rachel Berry. A guardar el traje, vestirme no hace falta que me ayudes.

-No todos los días te prepara una sorpresa tu novio.

-Quería que fuera especial-dijo agachándose para poder besarla dejando sus manos en su espalda acariciándola.

-Ha sido especial, hasta Quinn y yo nos hemos disculpado, ahora somos amigas, o eso creo al menos.

-¿Si? Me alegro mucho, Quinn es una de mis mejores amigas y que te lleves bien con ella me alegra.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro-Finn cogió su bolsa, y agarró a Rachel por la cintura y ambos se marcharon.

El viernes por la tarde Rachel solo tenía pensado descansar para el próximo día por la noche en el baile estar perfecta, ya que estaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada fuera de su casa. Pero cuando ya eran las ocho de la tarde, llamaron a la puerta y Hiram abrió la puerta, y poco después llamó a Rachel para que bajara. Ella bajo pensando que sería Kurt o Finn, pero para sorpresa suya era Quinn.

-Hola Quinn-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces en pijama un viernes por la noche?-preguntó Quinn asombrada-Bueno supongo que lo mismo que haría yo, Puck y Finn salieron juntos.

-Sí, ya me lo contó Finn. De todas formas quería descansar para mañana.

-Venga, somos jóvenes, aguantamos perfectamente una noche sin dormir. A parte después de la fiesta, seguro que alguien hace alguna fiesta en su casa y podemos beber algo más que no sea el ponche que ponen en el instituto-dijo esto susurrando para que los padres no lo escucharan.

-Tienes razón-dijo Rachel animándose, y recordando que había hecho las paces con Quinn y esto tenía que suceder, salir juntas es cosa de amigas-Pasa si quieres, me arreglo y vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara, aunque no sabía dónde ir, en el salón estaban los padres-Espérame en mi cuarto si quieres, en el salón están mis padres-dijo riendo.

-No importa, pero… ¿tus padres?-dijo Quinn al solo ver a dos hombres en el salón.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Esos son mis padres Hiram y Leroy, y como te imaginarás son gays y una mujer les "prestó" su vientre y de ahí nací yo-dijo ella riéndose.

-Padres gays, debe ser genial-dijo Quinn sorprendentemente contenta.

-Sí… pero muchas veces necesitas tener una madre, pero ellos te ayudan en los que sea-dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras los miraba-Ven a mi cuarto si quieres entonces.

-No importa, preséntame a tus padres hablaré con ellos, no me importa de verdad-dijo mientras ella sola casi avanzaba hasta el salón.

-Hiram, Leroy, está es Quinn una amiga-dijo Rachel.

-Encantado-dijo Leroy.

-¿Quinn? Encantado yo soy Hiram. ¿Vais a salir?

-Ah sí, voy a vestirme, tratarla bien-dijo mientras se marchaba a su cuarto.

-Bueno Quinn, ¿cómo es qué no te conocíamos de antes?-dijo Leroy.

-Bueno es una larga historia-dijo Quinn riendo.

-Es la exnovia de Finn-soltó Hiram-Alguna vez me comentó tu nombre Rachel.

Quinn se empezó a reír-Sí, esa es la larga historia en verdad.

-No te preocupes, a nosotros nos encanta que Rachel tenga nuevas amigas, no es una chica del todo sociable.

-Bueno yo también estoy en el Glee Club y ahí todos somos como una gran familia.

-Entonces supongo que te veremos actuar dentro de poco. Iremos a ver a Rachel a Los Ángeles, aunque es un poco caro queremos veros ganar-dijo Hiram emocionado.

-Es lo que todos deseamos ganar, pero los rivales son muy duros.

-Sí, Jesse actúa en otro de los grupos y es un gran cantante, le conocemos desde que era pequeño.

-Ya nos lo contó Rachel en el Glee Club, son grandes amigos.

-Hiram, me voy a preparar la cena, Quinn, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?-preguntó amablemente Leroy pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Rachel apareció con uno de sus típicos atuendos con falda, suéter y unos calcetines hasta las rodillas que hacían que casi no se viera nada de su pierna, pese a que sus faldas no eran precisamente largas.

-Vamos a salir a cenar, a Breadstix ¿te parece bien Quinn?-respondió a la vez que preguntaba a Quinn.

-Me parece perfecto. Las nuevas amigas se tienen que poner al día con dieciséis años de retraso-dijo Quinn riendo.

-Papás no sé a qué hora volveré, intentare no llegar muy tarde, adiós.

-Adiós-dijo Quinn.

-Pasarlo bien princesas-dijo Hiram mientras se marchaban por la puerta.

-Bueno entonces Breadstix, está lejos, ¿cogemos un taxi?

-Tardan más en venir aquí que nosotras en llegar-dijo Rachel riendo.

-Está bien-dijo Quinn mientras que se enganchaba al brazo de Rachel- Aprovechemos que hoy tenemos zapato plano, que mañana acabaremos caminando por el suelo descalzas.

-Seguro, yo que apenas estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones, los que me compré son altísimos-dijo Rachel mientras andaban ya para llegar no muy tarde al restaurante-Para compensar un poco la altura con Finn-bromeó.

-Desde luego. Y, ¿qué haréis antes de ir al baile? Me refiero, algunos compañeros del Glee Club van en grupos de parejas, Santana y Brittany van con los solteros, Mercedes, Sugar, que por lo visto desde que actuó en los estatales ha entrado al Glee Club, y Artie. Luego van Kurt y Blaine, con la posible futura pareja Mike y Tina.

-¿Mike y Tina? Suena a tópico, los asiáticos se juntan-dijo Rachel riendo a la vez que Quinn.

-Y luego quedamos nosotros cuatro Finn, Puck, tú y yo.

-¿Estás insinuando quedar los cuatro?

-Sí, de todas formas supongo que todos vendremos a cenar a Breadstix, es el único lugar decente.

-A mí me parece perfecto, aunque los chicos se sorprenderán de nuestra repentina amistad-dijo Rachel.

-Las cosas cambian, míranos caminando juntas por la noche, agarradas del brazo, para ir a cenar a Breadstix, si nos lo contaran hace unas semanas nos entraría la risa solo de pensarlo.

-Entonces si vamos a quedar los cuatro, te propongo una cosa-dijo Rachel emocionada.

-Soy toda oídos.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y nos arreglamos juntas? Así me ayudarías si trajeras algo de maquillaje también, yo no tengo apenas no soy de maquillarme mucho pero es el baile.

-Me parece estupendo. Te quería pedir ya… bueno o proponer si podría quedarme en tu casa. Es que el día de la fiesta de Finn, cuando llegué a mi casa se molestaron mucho porque llegué fatal oliendo a alcohol, y eso que dormí allí.

-Mmm supongo que no tendrán inconveniente mis padres. Aunque yo no creo que vayamos a dormir mucho, Finn me dijo que desayunáramos fuera, cosa que implica estar hasta muy tarde.

-No importa, Puck también se quedará hasta tarde, y gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa, si no tendría que irme a mi casa no muy tarde y no me fio ni de las tías borrachas ni de Puck borracho.

-¿De qué color es tu vestido?- preguntó Rachel.

-Azul cielo, más o menos. El tuyo es un rosa precioso, clarito, tiene que quedar espectacular. Por lo que vi tiene hasta un poco de cola.

-¿Kurt?

-Sí-dijo riendo.

-Lo ha ido enseñando a todo el mundo, culpa mía por pedirle ayuda. Lo único que espero es que Finn no lo haya visto, al menos quiero darle esa sorpresa.

-No creo que Kurt se lo haya enseñado a él.

-¡Al fin! Breadstix. Ya estaba empezando a tener algo de hambre y son solo las nueve pasadas-dijo Rachel.

-Yo también.

Ambas pasaron a sentarse en alguna mesa y siguieron hablando de todo un poco, ya que era nuevo para las dos la vida de la otra. Rachel no podía creerse que se llevara tan bien con Quinn era algo que no podía ni imaginar. Cuando ellas casi estaban acabando de cenar, alguien entró por la puerta que les llamó la atención a ambas.

-¡Puck Finn! Estamos aquí- dijo Quinn levantando el brazo para que pudieran localizarlas-Pensaba que estarían cenando en el bar ese de la bolera-dijo en voz más baja a Rachel.

Los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos a ver a sus chicas juntas cenando, ellos sabían que habían hecho las paces, pero se creían que eso llevaría a un trato cordial no a salir juntas.

-Hola-dijeron ambos saludando a sus respectivas novias besándolas y sentándose junto a ellas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Rachel-Finn pensaba que cenaríais en la bolera.

-E íbamos a ir, pero antes teníamos que venir a reservar para cenar aquí mañana antes del baile-dijo Finn.

-Respecto a eso-dijo Quinn- Mejor una mesa para cuatro, ¿no Rachel?

-Sí, pedirla para cenar los cuatro juntos.

-Un momento, ¿qué nos hemos perdido?-dijo Puck sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Cariño que somos amigas, y queremos cenar juntas y como hay novios de por medio pues había que invitaros-bromeó Quinn, y Rachel y ella rieron.

-Está bien, sigo sin entender nada, ¿también vais a quedar para arreglaros juntas y dormir en la misma casa?-dijo Puck irónico, mientras que Finn asentía.

Ambas rieron porque parecía que habían estado escuchando su conversación.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Finn interpretando que por sus risas eso también era cierto.

-Oye que si queréis que nos llevemos mal lo hacemos, pero que no es necesario ya-dijo Rachel.

-Bueno Finn yo me alegro.

-Y yo-contestó Finn.

-Piensa en la de tiempo que te ahorras yendo de compras con ella sujetando las bolsas.

-Tienes razón-dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Ey ey, ahora va a ser peor porque vamos a ir las dos y vamos a ser el doble de insoportables en las compras, porque tardaremos el doble en ver una tienda al ser dos-respondió Quinn intentando amargar los planes de Puck- Y vosotros nos acompañareis.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso Quinn-sonrió Rachel- Finn siempre me dice que todo me queda precioso.

-Es que todo te queda precioso- dijo Finn haciendo un cumplido y dándole un tierno beso.

-Ves, pero es tan mono que no le puedo decir nada- dijo Rachel abrazándole.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos… que veo que como sigamos aquí saldremos muy perjudicados-dijo Puck levantándose y besando a Quinn para despedirse de ella, y Finn hizo lo mismo que con Rachel- Mañana os veremos, supongo que en casa de Rachel a las diez, ¿no?

-Sí a esa hora está bien- dijo Rachel.

-Pues perfecto hasta mañana chicas-dijo Finn mientras que se iban rápido a hacer la reserva y después a jugar una partida de bolos.

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron allí sentadas acabando de cenar mientras que comentaban lo que estarían pensando sus novios y hablando en ese momento. Sobre las doce y media ellas seguían allí, se habían puesto a hablar y no se dieron cuenta de la hora.

-Es tardísimo ya-dijo Quinn.

-Y lo que queda hasta llegar a nuestras casas.

-Lástima de no tener novios con los dieciocho años para que tengan coche-dijo Quinn cansada de pensar lo que tendrían que caminar.

-Dieciocho… con coche… dame un segundo- Rachel se puso a buscar en su teléfono y llamó a alguien-¿Jesse estás fuera de tu casa con el coche?-hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta-¿Puedes venir a buscarnos estamos en Breadstix? No, no es Finn, es Quinn una amiga. Sí esa Quinn Jesse-dijo Rachel riendo al mirar a Quinn. Vale, muchas gracias, hasta ahora.

- Uno más que me conoce-dijo Quinn riendo.

-Sí pero a él le caes bien, ya que eras la que me impedía estar con Finn.

-¿Debo tomármelo para bien?

-Tómatelo como que no tendrás que andar, Jesse repitió dos cursos y ya tiene el carnet.

Las chicas esperaron fuera a que llegara Jesse para llevarlas a sus casas, era tarde y el próximo día sería muy largo y pasarían muchas cosas.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo, creo que lo que dije al principio de que iba a intentar hacerlo más largo me lo he tomado muy a pecho, ha durado a lo mejor como el doble de lo que solía hacer los demás capítulos y no me dio para escribir el día del baile en este capítulo, pero os prometo que lo subiré mañana. Darle a favorito y review que me alegraría un montón, ya que estuve mucho tiempo haciendo este capítulo y a mi parecer me lo curré, espero que os gustara a vosotros también y hasta mañana. **

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	14. Capítulo 14 El baile

**Bienvenidos a todos. Espero que os gustara el capítulo de anteayer, yo sinceramente me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo. Aunque no lo creáis tarde mucho tiempo en escribirlo porque empecé en el mediodía y pues por la tarde tuve que hacer más cosas, pero espero poder subir un capítulo así de extenso todos los días y que os guste por supuesto. También comentaros que más o menos ya calculo que le quedará para que se acabe la "temporada" unos 3 capítulos incluido este, y deciros que ya de paso, cuando acabe esos tres capítulos estaré unos 2-3 días sin subir capítulo, para intentar prepararme la temporada bien e ir escribiendo unos cuantos capítulos para poder estar más relajada sabiendo que tengo capítulos guardados, y pediros que si hay algo que queráis ver en la próxima temporada comentármelo o si queréis algún personaje que aparezca, tendré en cuenta vuestros comentarios y sugerencias aunque ya tenga una idea clara más o menos del principio. Y después de daros la lata con esto os dejo que leáis el capítulo que supongo que es lo que queréis hacer.**

-¡Rachel, despierta ya!- gritó Leroy desde la cocina mientras hacía el desayuno.

-Déjala descansar. Ayer llegó tarde, y esta noche estará fuera-dijo Hiram.

-No estoy seguro de que debamos dejarla toda la noche salir. Tiene dieciséis años tan solo.

-No te preocupes, la amiga que vino ayer se quedará a dormir aquí, así que estarán juntas toda la noche.

-Está bien… pero espero que tengas razón.

Mientras Rachel estaba en su cuarto recién levantada. Y no mucho después llamó a Kurt para contarle lo de la noche anterior, y que no era necesario que fuera a su casa a ayudarla a arreglarse. Se molestó un poco, pero al rato se le pasó porque así tendría más tiempo para él.

Entonces Rachel después de cepillarse un poco el pelo y espabilarse un poco fue a la cocina, donde la estaban esperando sus padres.

-Buenos días papis- dijo sonriendo a Leroy e Hiram.

-Pareces cansada-dijo Hiram mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, anoche llegué un poco tarde, pero no estoy muy cansada. Estoy lista para esta noche.

-¿Irá Jesse contigo?- preguntó Leroy.

-No papá. Voy con Finn, me pidió ir al baile y de una forma muy… encantadora. Además él no pinta nada allí.

-Rachel, no dejes de lado a Jesse, es tu amigo de la infancia- dijo Leroy en un tono más fuerte.

-Papá Jesse no tiene por qué ir a ese baile, es mi instituto, no el suyo. Además él no se lleva bien con Finn así que no quiero que haya problemas.

-A lo mejor ese es el problema, Finn- dijo Leroy diciendo lo que en verdad no quería decirle a su hija, quería quedárselo para sus adentros, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-Leroy…- dijo Hiram disgustado con lo que acababa de decir su marido.

-Mejor me iré a mi cuarto, no quiero escuchar más tonterías.

-Rachel toma el desayuno- dijo Hiram cogiendo el plato y acercándoselo.

-Gracias papi, pero se me quitó el hambre.

Rachel entonces subió a su cuarto y se fue a sentar a su cama y hablar mientras por el chat con Finn. A la vez que eso, estaba pensando porque su padre no soportaba a Finn, él no había hecho nada, bueno sin contar la discusión que tuvieron frente a su casa y que probablemente escucharan, pero no entiende que por eso le caiga tan mal. Se pasó en su cuarto horas, dándole vueltas. Ni siquiera bajó a comer. Su padre Hiram le llevó la comida a su cuarto, esperando que al menos comiera algo.

Cuando eran casi las seis de la tarde, Rachel se dio cuenta de la hora y decidió ir a ducharse, ya que había quedado en su casa con Quinn a las siete. Pero Rachel se tomó un baño para relajarse un poco, no podía desperdiciar el día pensando en tonterías por culpa de su padre.

A las siete pasadas llegó Quinn, y Rachel salió corriendo de su cuarto rápido para abrirla sin que la tuvieran que abrir sus padres y tener que aguantar alguna conversación sobre que harían esa noche y tonterías varias. Lo logró llegó a tiempo.

-Hola Quinn- dijo mientras que se hacía a un lado para que pasara- ¿Te mudas a mi casa o eso es todo lo que necesitas para hoy?- dijo al verla cargada con el vestido colgando en una percha que tenía en la mano derecha y en el hombro izquierdo llevaba una bolsa de deporte llena.

-Mi intención es solo hoy, pero como lo veas.

-Vamos a mi cuarto que hay trabajo por lo que veo- dijo riendo mientras que la ayudaba cogiéndole el vestido y cerrando la puerta mientras que pasaba.

-¿Tus padres?

-Déjalos, están en el salón, pero hoy mejor no hablar con mi padre Leroy no sé qué le pasa. Hoy me insinuó que Finn no era lo correcto para mí, y no sé porque. Y luego que si estoy dejando de lado a Jesse por fin- dijo Rachel cuando ya estaban subiendo las escaleras.

-No te ha dado por pensar que tu padre preferiría que estuvieras con Jesse. Bueno en verdad es al único chico que conocía que fuera tu amigo, aparte de Kurt pero no cuenta- dijo riéndose.

-¿Jesse? Jamás he pensado en el cómo mi pareja.

-Vamos Rachel, soy tu amiga, quien no se ha imaginado con un amigo como pareja.

-Vale es cierto. Una vez, cuando estábamos bailando el año pasado en el baile- sonrió mientras recordaba el momento- Él me acompañó al baile para que no fuera sola, no quería que me viese la gente sola. Pero fue solo cuando estuvimos bailando juntos una canción lenta cuando me pregunté si podría pasar algo entre nosotros, pero lo descarte al instante. Aunque él me ha intentado besar alguna vez.

-Pues ahí lo tienes. Tu padre sabrá por Jesse que habéis tenido algún acercamiento y él preferirá que salgas con él antes que con el horrible quarterback- dijo irónicamente lo último.

-Bueno dejémoslo, pasa y pon las cosas donde quieras.

Quinn dejó todo en una esquina de la habitación de Rachel. Y cuando se dio cuenta vio el vestido de Rachel ahí puesto perfectamente en un maniquí y con los zapatos colocados justamente debajo.

-Es precioso Rachel, seguro que le encanta a Finn.

-Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Con qué empezamos?

-¿Tu pelo quizás?- propuso Quinn.

-Está bien.

-¿Suelto o recogido?

-Recogido, pero quiero que algún mechón quede suelto, ¿serás capaz?

-Estás hablando con Quinn Fabrey, claro que lo haré. Ahora siéntate y no te muevas. Voy a coger algunas cosas de mi bolsa.

Exactamente Quinn tardó treinta minutos en hacerla el peinado que exactamente ella quería. Rachel no estaba segura que las diera tiempo a poder arreglarse en las menos de dos horas y media que le quedaban.

-Quinn queda genial- dijo levantándose y mirándose al espejo.

-Te queda genial a ti, a mi ese peinado no me queda muy bien.

-Y bueno ¿tú que quieres en el pelo?- dijo Rachel, al mismo tiempo que iba al baño a por su plancha del pelo para Quinn.

-Pues yo quiero el pelo ondulado, simplemente. Creo que quedará genial.

Rachel no tardó tanto en hacer el peinado a Quinn, aunque esta se lo retocó un poco después de que Rachel acabara.

-Hice lo que pude Quinn…- dijo disgustada por lo que creía un pésimo peinado.

-¿Qué dices? Me encanta, es mejor de lo que me esperaba en verdad. Ahora ven aquí rápido que te maquille, no nos queda mucho tiempo, dos horas.

Rachel según veía como le maquillaba Quinn se veía más guapa. Estaba segura que cuando Finn la viera no la reconocería. Su amiga la había maquillado con algunos detalles rosas para ir acorde con su vestido.

-Quinn muchas gracias- dijo cuándo había acabado y abrazándola.

-Cuidado el pelo Rachel.

-Lo siento. Pero por muy bueno que fuera Kurt no me podría haber dejado con tú.

-Es un chico al fin y al cabo. Bueno yo me voy a maquillar, no tardo nada. Tú mientras ponte el vestido.

Rachel decidió cambiarse delante de Quinn en su habitación no creía que a Quinn le molestara. Cuando estaba solo con la ropa interior Quinn la miró.

-Vaya vaya Rachel, bonita ropa interior. ¿Esperas visita esta noche?- dijo Quinn en broma pero con curiosidad.

-No seas boba- rio ella también- No la espero y no creo que la haya. ¿Tú te irás con Puck a un hotel?

-No eso lo suelen hacer los de último curso, a nosotros no nos dejan ir a las habitaciones de los hoteles, nunca quieren meterse en problemas con los padres.

-¿Y dónde será la fiesta al final?

-Creo que nosotros, los del Glee Club, iremos a casa de Kurt y Finn según lo que me dijeron.

-¿A casa de Finn? No me contó nada.

-Uy… a lo mejor era una sorpresa. Por lo que me contó Santana, sus padres ayudan en el baile y se quedan hasta tarde. Pero esta vez nos quedaremos en el jardín, aprovechando la piscina con el calor que hace hoy, que en verdad se agradece un poco.

-Calor, yo estoy helada.

-Claro- dijo Quinn mirándola- Vístete Rach.

Rachel quitó el vestido del maniquí mientras que Quinn estaba ya prácticamente acabando de maquillarse. Rachel se colocó su largo vestido y se miró frente al espejo.

-¿Qué te ocurre señorita Hudson?

-Nada, simplemente me estaba mirando.

-¿Temes el que pueda pasar algo hoy en casa de Finn?

-No… bueno sí.

-Si no estás lista no hagas nada Rachel- dijo dejado de maquillarse y mirando seriamente a su amiga.

-¿Tú como supiste que estabas preparada?

-Lo estaba de hace tiempo, pero…

-¿Pero…?- dijo Rachel al ver que su amiga no continuaba.

-Estaba lista desde que estaba con Finn, pero él no quiso. Supongo que tú ya estarías en su mente. Y luego pues con Puck, primero me acosté con él y después salimos juntos.

-No sé si eso me ayuda, pero gracias.

Quinn y Rachel ya estaban listas. Perfectamente maquilladas, subidas a sus altos tacones y con sus vestidos. Rachel llevaba el vestido largo con un tono rosa pálido y Quinn llevaba un vestido que por la parte de delante era más corto, y hacía que se pudieran apreciar sus tacones.

-Tanta prisa y nos queda una hora aún- dijo Rachel riendo.

-A un nos queda una cosa. Esto lo hice también el año pasado- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

-¿Una cámara? Vamos a hacernos fotos entonces.

-Por supuesto, tendremos que recordar dentro de unos años lo guapas que estábamos en el baile de segundo curso.

Quinn sacó el trípode de la cámara y la programó para que las fotos se hicieran cada cierto tiempo se hiciera una foto. Quinn y Rachel posaron de mil formas diferentes, Rachel no se creía aún la buena relación que tenía con Quinn, eran como amigas de hace años. Tras demasiadas fotos Rachel ya estaba cansada.

-Yo creo que es suficiente- propuso Rachel.

-Por ahora, me llevaré una cámara más pequeña para el baile y para la fiesta en casa de Finn, de ahí saldrán fotos que con eso sí que nos reiremos. Claro está en el caso que seamos nosotras las que acabemos fatal.

-En el caso de que eso suceda, jamás se enseñara eso a nadie más.

-Esto será un recuerdo solo para las dos, y dentro de unos años, cuando dejemos el instituto, estaremos en nuestras casas y veremos las fotos y recordaremos lo bien que lo pasamos.

-Primero hay que vivir la noche Quinn. Bajemos, ya estarán al llegar.

Las dos hermosas jóvenes estaban bajando por las escaleras como dos princesas, y los padres de Rachel estaban esperándolas abajo. Leroy sin dejar que Rachel dijera nada la pidió disculpas y la dijo lo guapa que estaba.

-Chicas están increíbles. Por favor hagan pasar a los dos jóvenes afortunados, queremos fotografiarlos a los cuatro.

Rachel sin negarse, se acercó a la puerta e hizo pasar a Puck y Finn. Leroy les hizo una foto a cada pareja, mientras los chicos colocaban en ramillete de flores en las muñecas de sus respectivas novias. Después de eso solo les quedaba la típica charla de padre protector con su hija y ya pudieron marcharse.

-Rachel no llegues muy tarde- gritó Leroy, pero en ese momento ya se había cerrado la puerta.

Leroy seguía sin estar seguro de que su hija estuviera bien con Finn pero no quería pasar todos los días como aquel día, sin hablar a su pequeña.

-¿Y cómo iremos a Breadstix?- preguntó Quinn señalando a los tacones de las dos.

-Estáis guapísimas- dijo Puck riendo- No os preocupéis pensamos en eso.

-Esperemos que os guste la idea, era lo único que conseguimos.

En ese instante llegó un todo terreno blanco con los cristales tintados. Comenzó a bajar la ventanilla del asiento del conductor y ninguna de las chicas se lo podía creer.

-Estáis muy guapas señorita Berry y Fabrey.

-¿Señor Schuester?- dijo Quinn.

-Está noche soy Will chicas, así que subir que yo os llevo. Y si os lo preguntáis, no os preocupéis no cenaré con vosotros, tengo una cita mejor.

-Bueno subir, se nos hace tarde- dijo Finn sentándose en la parte del copiloto.

La situación era algo tensa, el profesor de español de su instituto y también del Glee Club estaba llevando a los cuatro a cenar, y por si fuera poco Rachel tenía que aguantar a Puck a su lado, aunque le daba igual, Finn no paraba de mirarla a través de los espejos. Entonces Will decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno y ¿dónde irán después del baile? ¿U os quedareis allí?

-Esto…- dijo Rachel sin saber que más decir.

-¿Dónde es la fiesta?- dijo sabiendo que no pasarían la noche en el gimnasio de su instituto, aguantando a profesores y sin poder probar alcohol.

-Es en mi casa, pero por favor no le diga nada a mis padres, no tienen ni idea- dijo Finn diciendo la verdad, seguro de que no contaría nada.

-Yo no sé nada. Pero no os paséis con la bebida, no me gustaría tener que ir a ver a uno de mis alumnos al hospital.

-Eso está hecho señor… Will- dijo Puck rectificando.

-Bueno y ya que nosotros le contamos lo que haremos esta noche, usted también se tendrá que sincerar, ¿con quién es su cita?- dijo Quinn acercándose más para escuchar mejor lo que dijera.

-¿Esto es necesario chicos?- dijo serio.

-Claro que es necesario- dijeron todos al unísono mirándose entre ellos.

-Holly Holliday.

-Que buen gusto tiene- dijo Puck al saber quién era.

-¡Puck!- le regañó Quinn.

-Es muy guapa señor Schuester- comentó Rachel.

-Muchas gracias chicos, ahora bajad del coche y disfrutad, yo haré lo mismo. Pero… ¿quién os llevará después hasta el instituto?

Puck y Finn se miraron, ya que sabían la manera en la que llegaría hasta el baile y estaban orgullosos de lo que habían conseguido.

-Nos las arreglaremos- comentó Finn.

Prácticamente todos los chicos de Glee Club estaban dentro ya cenando tranquilamente. Cuando los cuatro pasaron por la puerta todos se quedaron mirándoles y es que estaban deslumbrantes. Entonces se sentaron en su mesa y hablaron de todo un poco, pero de vez en cuando cotilleaban la cena entre sus dos profesores, aunque las dos amigas estaban atentas si se le iban los ojos a Puck o Finn, básicamente por la culpa del abierto vestido de la señorita Holliday por el escote.

-Ya es hora de ir al baile. ¿Cómo iremos hasta allí?- preguntó Quinn ya cansada esperando la respuesta de que les tocaría ir andando.

-Ni idea salgamos a ver qué podemos hacer- cuando dijo eso Puck todos los demás compañeros del Glee Club salieron corriendo porque ya sabían lo que les esperaba fuera. Nada más ni nada menos que una enorme limusina les estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto Finn?- dijo susurrando Rachel a Finn lo más cerca que pudo del oído.

-Bueno Puck y yo pensamos que querrías ir al baile como unas princesas- Quinn asintió- Y pensamos en que esto sería lo mejor, pero… esto era demasiado para mí y Puck, así que también nos acompañarán nuestros compañeros.

-Estaba deseando que dijeras eso- dijo Santana ya andando para subirse a la limusina de la mano de Brittany.

-Es perfecto- dijo Rachel, para agradecérselo le dio un tierno beso a Finn poniendo sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

-Tú eres perfecta. Vamos entremos.

Cuando todos entraron el conductor arrancó rumbo al instituto, aunque ellos lo que más deseaban era la fiesta de después, al fin y al cabo, el baile del instituto solo valía para bailar unas cuantas canciones y que coronen a los reyes, no le dan mucha importancia a un baile de segundo curso. Se lo estaban pasando en grande en la limusina, había un pequeño mini bar el cuál al conductor se le habría olvidado cerrar o Puck supo abrirlo, todos comenzaron a beber un poco. Quinn estaba haciendo fotos, Rachel la sonreía porque sabía que eso solo lo descubrirían ellas dos, probablemente fotos en las que muchos no salieran nada favorecidos.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, con el atasco incluido, llegaron al instituto, donde cada cual salió con su pareja o con su grupo de solteros.

Finn y Rachel entraron juntos al baile. Rachel en verdad no estaba muy contenta por ir al baile, ella ya había aceptado a Quinn como amiga pero sabía que esta noche Quinn y Finn serían los elegidos, hasta ella misma los votó aunque resultase irónico.

-¿Te ocurre algo Rachel?- dijo Finn al ver a Rachel perdida.

-No, solo estaba pensando. Vayamos a sentarnos un rato.

Prácticamente todos los compañeros fueron a bailar, menos Finn y Rachel y alguno más.

-Estás rara, te sucede algo- dijo Finn seguro esta vez de lo que decía.

Pero Rachel no pudo contestar en ese momento llegó el señor Schuester y se acercó a ellos.

-Bonita limusina chicos, ya veo que era mejor eso a que yo os llevara. ¿Por qué no salís a bailar?- dijo sin saber lo que pasaba al igual que Finn.

-No sé bailar muy bien- dijo Finn para que no tuviera que preguntar a Rachel que la ocurría.

-Vamos eso hoy no importa. Bueno os dejo que tengo que vigilar- dijo mientras que se marchaba acompañado de la mano por la señorita Holliday.

-Parece que el señor Schuester triunfará esta noche- dijo Finn bromeando.

-Sí, pero no creo que aquí vigilándonos resuelva mucho.

-Al igual que tu no disfrutarás si no me dices que te ocurre.

-Nada. Vamos a bailar- dijo levantándose y poniendo la mano para que Finn se levantara.

-Soy todo tuyo- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose con Rachel a la pista, dónde estaban todos sus compañeros pasándoselo bien sin bailar apenas.

Todos bailaron con todos, se lo estaban pasando en grande haciendo el loco bailando, pero llegó el momento romántico, un lento. Finn fue a buscar a Rachel que la había perdido bailando. Entonces la agarró por la cintura y ella como podía ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apenas moviéndose pequeños pasos girando sobre ellos mismos.

-Rachel, por si no te lo había dicho, estás preciosa.

-Tú también lo estás Finn Hudson- dijo ella sonriendo mirando su bonito traje.

-Me ayudó Quinn a elegirlo.

A Rachel se le borró un poco la sonrisa pero intento disimularlo bajando la mirada y cuando estaba recuperada volver a mirarle.

-Tienen buen gusto. Hoy me ayudó a prepararme, si estoy tan guapa es gracias a ella.

-Tú ya eres guapa- Rachel se enterró en el pecho de Finn riendo y él la abrazó.

-Me siento tan segura contigo, te quiero.

Finn iba a decirla que él también la quería pero el director Figgins le interrumpió hablando por el micrófono de uno de los cantantes.

-Bueno y el momento que muchos estabais esperando la coronación de los reyes de segundo curso. Las damas primero. La reina de este año de segundo es… Quinn Fabrey.

Rachel fue a felicitarla después de que Puck la besará también felicitándola todo el Glee Club coreó su nombre mientras que le ponían la preciosa tiara a Quinn.

-Y ahora vayamos con el rey. El rey de segundo es… Finn Hudson. Este año tampoco tuvimos ninguna sorpresa respecto a los reyes.

Rachel le besó sonriéndole mientras que ella se quedaba sola con Puck, cuando Finn estaba siendo coronado.

-Sabía que tú y yo bailaríamos juntos hoy, recuerdas ¿no?- dijo Puck haciendo referencia al día que compraron su traje.

-Sí eso me temo- dijo Rachel escapándose una sonrisa dirigida a Puck.

Finn y Quinn ya estaban juntos en el escenario como rey y reina. Ahora les tocaba bajar y empezar a bailar para abrir el baile, Finn estaba hablando con Quinn riendo. Rachel no pudo soportarlo más y sacó a Puck a bailar también como tenían planeado.

-¿Sabes qué? No me molesta que hayan sido los reyes, me gusta bailar contigo- declaró Puck.

-No me incomoda- dijo Rachel intentando quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de mencionar Puck.

-Me encanta.

-¿Me permites bailar con mi novia?- dijo Finn ahora él enfadado ante la cercanía de Puck y Rachel.

-Toda tuya- dijo dándole la mano de Rachel.

-Nuestro baile de antes fue mejor- dijo Finn, recordando el bailen que tuvieron justo antes de que nombraran al rey y reina.

-Si… bonita corona.

-Vayámonos ya de aquí. Todos los chicos estarán fuera ya- Rachel se puso a mirar a su alrededor y tenía razón, ningún compañero del Glee Club seguía allí.

-Vayamos a tu casa- dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Finn de forma pícara.

**Y creo que hasta aquí está más que bien, decir que ayer no subí capítulo porque no me dio tiempo a acabar este y no quería subirlo corto quiero subirlos a partir de ahora más o menos así. En el próximo capítulo descubriremos que es lo que sucede en la fiesta de Finn, y si sucede algo transcendental claro, puede ser una fiesta tranquila, pero no lo creo, os aseguro que discusiones habrá una ya lo demás si os soy sincera no sé qué pasará así que si queréis saberlo darle a review que me motiva a escribir y marcar la historia como favorito si os gusta y hasta mañana a todos.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	15. Capítulo 15 La Verdadera Fiesta

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Espero que os guste mi idea de que los capítulos sean un poco más largos, en mi opinión me gusta más así, aunque me gustaría saber lo que pensáis vosotros. Hoy de momento no hay mucho más que decir así que vayamos a lo que verdaderamente importa.**

Todos los compañeros del Glee estaban en la preciosa limusina. Rachel estaba un poco distraída pero intentaba que no se notara divirtiéndose un poco con su amigo Kurt, que no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con el aquella noche, y también con Mercedes. Los tres amigos estaban riendo durante todo el trayecto, pero Kurt sabía que algo le ocurría a Rachel, pero no la preguntó porque él sabía que se entristecería. Quinn fue a interrumpir a los tres tirándose prácticamente encima de Rachel con su cámara lista para hacerse una foto los cuatro, Rachel fingió un dulce sonrisa y su amiga quedó satisfecha.

Ya llegaron a la casa de Finn. Como habían pedido Finn y Kurt todos fueron directamente al jardín menos Rachel y Kurt que fueron dentro a por las bolsas de bebida que estaban en el cuarto de Kurt, donde sus padres jamás pensarían que hubiera alcohol.

-Dios Kurt, esto pesa muchísimo. ¿Por qué no vino Finn a ayudarte?- dijo Rachel intentando coger una de las bolsas.

-Tú estás más fuerte- dijo bromeando- ¿Qué te pasa Rach? Y a mí no me engañes.

-Nada Kurt, solo estoy algo distraída hoy. Tuve una discusión con mi padre y estuve pensando acerca de ello.

-¿Qué te dijo?- dijo sentándose en su cama junto con Rachel esperando a que le contara lo sucedido.

-Que Finn era mi problema, no estoy ya ni segura, pero me insinuó que él no era lo suficiente bueno para mí, dejando caer algo sobre Jesse. En resumidas cuentas a Leroy no le gusta Finn y quiere que esté con Jesse, y quizás todo sería más fácil…

-Para el carro Berry, ¿enserio lo estás pensando?

-A lo mejor sería más fácil.

-Rachel espero que me estés gastando una broma, es mi hermano, y espero que no estés desconfiando en que sea bueno. Por cierto, él te quiere así que… no pensaba que te tuviera que decir esto nunca, pero espero que no le hagas daño.

-Kurt solo lo he pensado, porque me molesta estar en esta situación con mi padre, pero luego estoy con Finn y no me sale pensar que me haga ningún mal.

-Eso espero-dijo Kurt aún un poco enfadado- Dame un abrazo, que menudos sustos me das- Rachel le abrazo y subieron rápido las bolsas como pudieron. Todos estaban impacientes, había pasado un rato desde que bajaron a por la bebida.

-Berry más rápida por favor- dijo Puck sirviéndose ya la bebida.

-Tranquilo Puckerman, las bolsas pesaban mucho.

-¡RONDA DE CHUPITOS!- gritó Quinn.

Tenían que tirar un dado para ver cuantos chupitos tenían que tomar y si salía cuatro tenían que hacer un reto que propusiera el que anteriormente había bebido.

-Yo empiezo- dijo Rachel deseando beber para olvidar las tonterías que había pensado esa noche. Dos. Rachel cogió la cantidad de dos chupitos y lo bebió de un trago y sin pensarlo.

-Ahora yo- dijo Puck. Cuatro- ¿Cuál es el reto Rachel?

-Pues… no sé…

-Vamos Rachel, como seas tan lenta para todo…

-No te pases Puck- saltó Finn.

-Tírate a la piscina- propuso Rachel.

-Estás loca.

-Es el juego tienes que hacer el reto.

-Puck se quitó el traje y se tiró a la piscina a este le siguieron Mike, Tina, Quinn, Blaine, Santana y Brittany.

-Vamos Rachel, voy a quitarme el vestido- por supuesto que todos antes de tirarse se quitaron sus trajes.

Rachel se quitó el vestido por no hacer el feo, pero no tenía intención de tirarse entonces Puck decidió vengarse de Rachel por el reto y entonces la cogió por la cintura.

-Finn ahora voy- dijo Rachel pensando que sería él.

-A la piscina- gritó Puck cogiéndola y tirándose con ella a la piscina.

Rachel pegó un chillido antes de tirarse y todos se dieron cuenta de cómo tiraba Puck a Rachel.

-Puck te mató- dijo Rachel riendo subiéndose encima de Puck, cosa que Finn observaba de lejos no muy contento.

-Para tranquila. No puedes conmigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ahora voy por la bebida- dijo Rachel saliendo de la piscina por una de las escaleras.

Rachel llevó toda la bebida alrededor de la piscina, pero se dio cuenta que faltaban más botellas que según dijo Kurt estaban en la cocina.

-Voy a por lo que falta Kurt- dijo desde lejos, entonces Puck la oyó y salió de la piscina a seguirla.

-Vamos te ayudo- dijo Puck ya cuando estaba en la cocina a solas con Rachel.

-No es necesario.

-Bueno vale, entonces…-Puck se acercó y besó a Rachel por un segundo, el tiempo que necesito ella para reaccionar.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Qué haces?- dijo suavemente a Puck para que nadie la escuchara.

-No sé qué me pasó, lo siento, por favor no digas nada a nadie.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no me besarás más.

-Lo prometo.

-Ahora sí que puedes ayudarme.

Tras un par de horas la mayoría estaba en ropa interior fuera de la piscina sentado menos Puck que estaba en una colchoneta durmiendo en la piscina, entonces a Rachel se le ocurrió su venganza. Se levantó de su silla sin decir nada, aunque todos se quedaron mirándola y vieron cómo se metía a la piscina pidiendo silencio a sus amigos. Entonces Rachel levantó un poco la colchoneta para que Puck se cayera de ella.

-¿Que narices?- chilló Puck cuando salió del fondo de la piscina- Ven aquí Berry, esta me la pagas- dijo Puck cogiendo a Rachel y haciéndola cosquillas en el agua.

-Por favor… para… me va a dar… algo de reír- dijo Rachel mientras no paraba de reír intentando soltarse de Puck, cuando todos estaban mirando a ambos riéndose de la situación.

-Vamos vete borrachilla, que ya estás mal.

-Tú sí que estás mal, dormirte en el agua en una fiesta, a quién se le ocurre.

Cuando Rachel salió del agua todos siguieron bebiendo pero ella fue a sentarse encima de alguien.

-Señor Hudson, me está ignorando durante toda la noche- dijo Rachel que ya se notaba que iba ebria.

-Deja de beber un rato Rachel- dijo quitándole la copa de la mano.

-Déjala Finn- dijo Quinn devolviéndole la copa a su amiga- Por nosotras Rachel- dijo alzando su vaso para brindar.

-Por las nuevas amigas- dijo Rachel chocando su vaso y bebiendo de un trago.

-Luego me dices que yo te ignoro…- dijo Finn poniendo carita de lástima a Finn.

-¿Tu por qué no te pones borracho?- dijo Rachel ignorando lo anterior.

-Soy más grande no me afecta tanto como a ti mi pequeñaja- dijo atrayéndola poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla y llevándola hacia él.

-Hoy lo pasaremos bien- dijo Rachel levantándose y yéndose a bailar con Blaine.

Quinn en ese momento se sentó junto a Finn aunque estaba muy borracha veía la cara de decepción de Finn.

-¿Qué te ocurre grandulón?- dijo Quinn.

-Rachel está borracha, otra vez, y quiere divertirse conmigo dice.

-No lo hagas Finn- dijo poniéndose seria.

-No quiero que su primera vez sea así, pero siempre que se "ofrece" está borracha.

-Tendrá vergüenza de hacerlo sobria.

-Pero que vergüenza está en ropa interior y como si estuviera sola.

-Déjala es de las pocas veces que ha bebido y es la típica borracha que... se vuelve loca y sexual más activa, por decírtelo de alguna forma, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo ya.

-Yo tampoco- dijo riéndose y ella hizo lo mismo- Gracias por preocuparte de todas formas.

Todos volvieron a bailar como locos en el jardín de Finn, hasta que eran las seis de la mañana y Finn y Kurt tenían que echarlos a todos, sus padres no tardarían en llegar.

-Chicos tenéis que marcharos ya. Mis padres no tardarán en llegar, poneros vuestras cosas- pidió Kurt en voz alta.

Cosa que todos hicieron, Kurt no lo pudo creer pensaba que tendría que despegarlos de allí. Rachel también se puso su vestido y se estaba marchando agarrada del brazo junto a Quinn.

-¡Rachel!- gritó Finn- Te puedes quedar, y tu Quinn también se quedará Puck un rato. A mi madre la dije que vendría aquí con vosotros, no con todos.

-A recoger Rachel- dijo Quinn.

-Tú también.

Ambas sin que les dijeran nada cogieron una bolsa y dejaron el jardín reluciente. Después se tumbaron en las hamacas que tenía Finn junto a la piscina.

-Es tentador- dijo Puck pensando en tirar a las chicas.

Finn rio

-Lo es, pero déjalas que ya se han secado. Y ya hace más frío.

-¿Vendrás a LA?- dijo Puck cambiando de tema.

-Claro, esta vez sí que iré. Además me viene genial es a finales de mayo después de los exámenes finales, será como unas vacaciones.

-Yo pensé en unas vacaciones los cuatro en la playa- dijo refiriéndose a Finchel Quinn y él.

-Yo pretendo ir a un campamento de canto- chilló Rachel desde su hamaca, que para sorpresa de los chicos ellas les escuchaban.

-¿Campamento?- dijo Finn.

-Sí, aceptan al mejor y la mejor chica de los coros que van a la final.

-Así que si gano puedo ir contigo.

-Exacto.

-No os engañéis- dijo Puck- Ganaremos Quinn y yo, vacaciones pagadas junto a mi chica y bueno lo de cantar es secundario- dijo riendo.

-Tú sí que eres secundario Puckerman- dijo sonriendo Rachel.

Los chicos se sentaron junto a Rachel y Quinn y los cuatro se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta en el jardín. Rachel estaba abrazada a Finn y Quinn a Puck (Kurt estaba dentro ya durmiendo). Lo que ninguno escuchó fue llegar a los padres de Finn, que les vieron por el cristal de la cocina y salieron a ver la situación.

-Vaya hijo Carole…-dijo Burt.

-Déjale, es su baile. Además solo está dormido, pero mira que mono, abrazando a su novia.

-Y Puckerman.

-Sí… Puckerman es también muy mono- dijo cuándo Puck en ese momento roncó y Carole no pudo evitar la risa entonces Finn despertó y consigo los demás también excepto Puck que Quinn tuvo que darle algunos codazos.

-Buenos días mamá- dijo Finn estirándose y volviendo a abrazar por la espalda a Rachel.

-Buenos días dice, Finn son ya casi las doce. Tú padre y yo llegamos muy tarde y vosotros aun durmiendo y con las chicas aquí con el frío que hace.

-No nos pretendíamos dormir hasta tan tarde. Ni dormirnos fuera la verdad- contestó Finn.

-Con precaución Finn… si duermes fuera una manta- dijo bromeando Burt y riéndose ante la atenta mirada de Carole y Puck seguido de la risa de Burt también rio.

-Puck…-dijo susurrando Quinn evitando la risa.

-Señores Hudson nosotras nos tenemos que marchar, mis padres estarán preocupados.

-De acuerdo preciosa, adiós.

Rachel besó a Finn, buscó sus zapatos, al igual que Quinn y cogieron un taxi y se marcharon a casa de Rachel en la cual probablemente Leroy las regañaría.

-Si chilla perdóname, yo también tengo resaca pero es tarde- dijo Rachel sin poder evitar la risa.

-Nos dormimos cerca de 6 horas- dijo Quinn también riendo.

Rachel cogió sus llaves del bolso y entraron directas a la cocina donde solo estaba su padre Hiram.

-Bueno días papi- dijo saludando Rachel con un beso a su padre.

-Hueles… bien- dijo irónico al oler a alcohol en su hija.

Quinn estaba riéndose en silencio sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-Quinn no te rías que se me pega- dijo Rachel sin parar de reír.

-Suerte que no está tú padre, tuvo que ir a trabajar pronto, si no se enfadaría muchísimo.

-Lo sé papá. ¿Podemos ir a dormir?

-Sí, os preparé la cama.

Entonces las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de Rachel y mientras una estaba en el baño la otra se ponía el pijama en la habitación. Cuando ya se pusieron los pijamas se metieron en la cama, después de bajar las persianas hasta el límite de que no hubiera ni un rayo de sol.

-Buenas noche Quinn- dijo Rachel riendo por las horas a las que volvían a dormir después de seis horas durmiendo en el jardín.

-Buenas noches Rachel. ¿No te duele la espalda de la hamaca?- dijo riendo Quinn.

-Sí estoy hecha polvo- dijo riéndose y produciéndose un silencio el cuál indicaba que Quinn había caído muerta por el sueño.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, siento que sea muy corto, pero si meto la trama del próximo capítulo no acabaría nunca. En el próximo capítulo ya se irán a los Ángeles y allí sucederán algunas cosillas. Espero que os gusten los capítulos, aunque yo me doy cuenta que están siendo un poquito flojos pero cuando empecemos con nuestra segunda temporada os aseguro más cositas nuevas pero ayudarme con ideas me gustaría saber que es lo queréis ver vosotros y poder juntarlo con mis ideas. Yo una pista que os doy es que aparecerán algunos personajes nuevos que aún no he añadido y estarán para la próxima y serán muy transcendentales, yo lo dejo ahí. Hasta mañana dejar vuestro review si os gustó.**


	16. Capítulo 16 LA

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo más. Quería dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leéis los capítulos cada día que los subo, por vosotros los subo me animáis a escribir día a día, muchas gracias. Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo :D**

Todos los chicos del Glee Club tenían una especie de vacaciones durante el mes de exámenes. Prácticamente estuvieron muy distantes ese mes, pero era porque todos tenían que estudiar. Muchos tuvieron que adelantar exámenes para poder ir a Los Ángeles a los nacionales con el Glee Club. Rachel a penas vio a Finn durante aquél mes, solo un rato después de las clases. Tampoco podía quedar con su recién estrenada amiga Quinn, pero por las noches hablaba mucho con ella, al igual que con Kurt. También había empezado a tener más relación con Puck, en clase de lengua se sentaba con él, aprovechando que ningún otro compañero estaba en ese clase. Se sentía rara por tener más acercamiento con Puckerman después de que en la fiesta en casa de Finn la besara, pero ella lo dejó pasar y decidió tener una amistad con él.

Pasó el mes y por suerte todos habían aprobado sus exámenes, habían sacado buenas notas excepto Puck y Finn que pasaron a duras penas. Todos estaban contentísimos porque ellos ya no tenían que dar clases, se habían librado de un mes de clase y encima irían de viaje. Rachel se lanzó a los brazos de Finn cuando se había enterado que había aprobado todo y podía ir a Los Ángeles.

-Enhorabuena- dijo Rachel después de abrazarle- Podremos ir a Los Ángeles juntos, y con suerte al campamento de canto de verano.

-Respecto a eso- dijo Finn sabiendo que eso no le gustaría- Probablemente vaya como monitor a un campamento de niños que quieren jugar al futbol americano y me pagan por ello.

-¿Estaremos separados todo el verano?- dijo Rachel con tristeza en sus ojos.

-No, no- dijo Finn cogiéndole las manos- Yo solo me voy el último mes y medio de vacaciones. Tenemos un mes para estar juntos Rach.

-Finn el primer mes es el campamento. Este verano va a ser yo me voy y tú estás aquí y cuando yo vuelvo tú te vas.

-Nos las apañaremos para estar algún tiempo juntos- dijo Finn diciéndola algo que sabía que no podría cumplir- De todos modos no sabemos si irás a ese campamento- ahora ella mostró una cara enfadada al escuchar que Finn no confiara en que ella sería la ganadora.

Entonces el señor Schuester estaba viniendo a lo lejos para hablar con sus chicos y llevaba dos carpetas en la mano que todos miraban con curiosidad.

-Felicidades a todos ya me han contado que todos pasáis de curso. Aunque algunos a segundo- dijo mirando a Sugar, Artie y Brittany que eran un año más pequeños que los demás- Y otros a tercero, pero de todos formas ninguno repite curso, ni Puck ni Finn, que ya me contaron que aprobasteis por los pelos.

-Sí bueno… pasamos de todos modos- dijo Puck orgulloso.

-Bueno, como sabéis nos vamos este jueves a Los Ángeles, pero como sabéis todos es para ganar un concurso y ya sabemos quiénes serán nuestros rivales, pero nosotros aún no tenemos canciones, pero he decidido que las elegiremos allí y que crearemos nosotros una canción.

-Me parece estupendo- dijo Rachel encantada con la idea.

-Espero tu propuesta, y una tuya Puck.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Puck confundido al igual que todos sus compañeros.

-Porque tengo una buena noticia que daros a los dos y espero que me la agradezcáis al menos mandándome esa canción.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Rachel sin poder contener la alegría.

-Vosotros dos… iréis al campamento de canto que está a las afueras Nebraska- dijo Will emocionado a sus dos alumnos. Puck cogió a Rachel y la abrazó levantándola del suelo y girando.

-Muchas gracias, señor Schuester- dijo Puck tras dejar a Rachel en el suelo y después de que Quinn felicitara a Puck y Rachel, y Finn a ambos también.

-No defraudaremos la representación del McKinley.

-¿Representación?- dijo Santana ya que no sabía en qué consistía el campamento.

-Si los eligen como finalistas de todos los chicos que irán podrán optar a un premio de mil dólares. Es una lástima que este año sea el último.

-¿Mil dólares?- dijo Finn anonadado con la cantidad que podían ganar por cantar en un campamento.

-Sí- dijo Rachel mientras le abrazaba desde un lado.

-Bueno chicos, pasar bien estos días que tenéis antes del viaje, y por favor prepararos la canción que os he pedido.

Entonces el señor Schuester se fue y dejó a todos los compañeros felicitando a Rachel y Puck por su premio al campamento. Rachel se marchó con Finn andando hasta su casa.

-¿Qué haremos en Los Ángeles?- preguntó Rachel.

-Supongo que playa y visitar la ciudad, ¿te parece?

-Me encanta, además hay que aprovecharlo, será la última que nos veamos en casi tres meses- dijo Rachel triste.

-Respecto a Puck, ¿estás segura que quieres ir con él?

-Sí, de todas formas no hay otra opción- dijo Rachel buscando sus llaves ya que había llegado a su casa-Bueno el jueves ven aquí a mi casa con Kurt a las seis, que mi padre nos lleva hasta el aeropuerto.

-Está bien, por cierto, las habitaciones son dobles- dijo Finn.

-Ya, le dije a Quinn que por las noches ella fuera a tu habitación y tú a la mía. Para dormir- dijo Rachel aguantando la risa.

-Claro nosotros a dormir, ya lo que hagan ellos no sé- dijo Finn riendo.

Finn se despidió de su chica y se marchó a su casa a hacer las maletas. Al día siguiente Finn había quedado con sus compañeros de equipo para dar una vuelta antes de que él se marchara de viaje y Rachel fue a casa de Kurt a ver Funny Girl, su película favorita.

Carole había entrado a la habitación de Finn para despertarle, eran las cinco de la mañana y Finn tenía que despertarse para ir con Rachel y Kurt al aeropuerto, para ir ya por fin a Los Ángeles.

-Finn cariño, despierta ya. Tu hermano lleva despierto un rato. Te tienes que dar una ducha y llegar a casa de Rachel- dijo Carole sentada al borde de la cama.

-Al final Rachel viene aquí, así no tenemos que ir hasta allí- dijo Finn tapándose con su colcha.

-Da igual Finn, tendrás que desayunar, despierta- dijo quitándole la colcha de su cama- Vamos no querrás llegar tarde.

-Ya voy- dijo levantándose y metiéndose al baño para ir a la ducha.

Finn bajó después de veinte minutos con cara de sueño aún. Sus maletas y las de su hermano ya estaban en la entrada. Fue directamente a la cocina donde ya tenía preparado el desayuno que le había preparado su madre.

-Buenos días- dijo Finn sentándose en la silla y comiendo su desayuno.

-Ya era hora. En medio hora vendrá Rachel- dijo Kurt sorprendentemente despierto.

-Tú lo has dicho, en media hora- dijo justo después bostezando.

-Finn te quiero advertir una cosa- dijo Carole poniéndose en frente suya.

-Dime- dijo Finn sin apenas prestar atención.

-No quiero tonterías te lo advierto.

-¿A qué te refieres? A estas horas no me entero bien de las cosas.

-De las noches Finn, de las noches. Espero que duermas plácidamente todas las noches con Puck- dijo en tono amenazador su madre.

-Mamá, no creo que esto sea necesario- dijo Finn ahora más despierto.

-Sí es necesario, y a ti Kurt te digo lo mismo que no dejarás embarazada a nadie pero no quiero tonterías.

-Sí mi sargento- dijo Finn vacilando y Kurt le imitó.

-Vaya dos me ha ido a tocar…- dijo Carole.

-Vamos mamá, si nos tendrán vigilados. Van dos profesores, el señor Schuester y la señorita Holliday.

-¿Para doce personas? Pocos son. Confío en vosotros.

Finn se pasó el resto del tiempo en el sofá, donde acabó durmiéndose hasta que Rachel llamó a la puerta, que tuvo que abrir su madre ya que Kurt también se quedó dormido junto a Finn.

-Buenos días señora Hudson- dijo Rachel amablemente.

-Por favor llámame Carole, y buenos días a ti también. Mira tus dos hombrecitos donde están- dijo señalando al sofá donde ambos estaban durmiendo.

-Madrugar no va con ellos.

-Déjame que los despierte- dijo mientras iba hacia el sofá para despertar a los dos hermanos, Kurt en cuanto estuvo cerca se despertó de inmediato y fue a saludar a Rachel, pero Finn tuvo que ser avisado por su madre en varias ocasiones- Vamos Finn, es tarde.

-Te odio mamá- dijo estirándose.

-Está aquí Rachel- y Finn de repente se dio la vuelta y vio a su preciosa chica riendo ante aquella escena.

-Ahora mucho más. Buenos días princesa- dijo susurrando al oído a Rachel y besándola dulcemente.

-¿Podéis dejar los mimos para las noches?- dijo Kurt bromeando acerca de lo que les dijo su madre y Finn también rio al entenderlo.

-Mamá te echaré de menos- dijo Finn.

-No te preocupes cariño, iremos a veros a la actuación.

-Eso es genial- dijo Kurt contento.

-Pasarlo bien- dijo Carole abrazando a los dos muchachos- Tú también Rachel.

-Gracias.

-Adiós- dijeron Finn y Kurt.

Entonces el padre de Rachel llevó a los tres hasta al aeropuerto manteniendo un gran silencio en el coche. El padre se despidió de Rachel también prometiéndole que intentaría ir a verla cantar y también advirtiendo a Finn sobre lo que hacían. Los tres se dirigieron a facturar sus maletas y todos los demás estaban ya allí. Quinn cogió a Rachel y le dijo que se sentaran juntas en el viaje tenían muchas cosas que hablar ya que por culpa de los exámenes podían hablar muy poco tiempo. Rachel aceptó aunque le hubiese gustado estar con Finn, aunque él fue con Puck y Mike.

Todos se prepararon para el duro vuelo que les quedaba por delante, estarían muchas horas allí. Quinn no paraba de contarle cosas a Rachel al igual que ella, su amistad había aumentado notablemente, de hecho las amigas planearon irse una semana juntas de vacaciones después de que Rachel viniera del campamento, ya que ella de todas formas no podría pasar sus vacaciones con Finn porque estaría en el campamento como monitor. Quinn pensó en invitar a Santana como una de sus amigas y Rachel a Mercedes y Tina, los demás estarían de vacaciones con la familia. Decidirían donde ir cuando pudieran hablarlo todos juntos y Rachel se lo contaría a Finn a ver que le parecía.

Tras un duro vuelo y varias horas durmiendo también los integrantes del Glee Club llegaron a Los Ángeles. Habían llegado mucho antes que otros de sus rivales, el equipo de Jesse no llegaría hasta tres días después según había contado Rachel.

Fueron andando hasta el hotel para poder admirar un poco la ciudad antes de acomodarse en sus habitaciones. El señor Schuester los paró a todos en el hall del hotel para dejar algunos aspectos claro.

-Chicos lo único que os quiero decir es que, ni Holly ni yo estamos aquí para ser vigilantes por las noches, y como sé que muchos sois parejas espero no encontrarme a nadie en una habitación que no sea suya, las únicas que están juntas porque yo lo permití fueron Santana y Brittany.

-Eso no es justo- dijo Puck ya que ellas eran pareja también.

-Calla, si nosotros nos cambiaremos por las noches- dijo Quinn susurrando a Puck.

-Me da igual si no es justo, no quiero veros fuera de vuestras habitaciones a partir de las doce. Por cierto durante el viaje decidí quienes serán los cantantes para el solo y el dueto. Rachel serás la solista.

Finn la abrazó aprendiendo de los errores cometidos en el pasado y alegrándose por ella, aunque también se alegraría por él mismo.

-Y en el dueto estarán Finn y Rachel. Habéis trabajado muy duro en los ensayos y os lo merecéis. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?- todos asintieron sabiendo que sería lo mejor y más seguro para poder ganar.

-Señor Schuester, tengo la canción original que pidió para la canción grupal.

-Está bien, te felicito, luego te comentaré si me parece oportuna o no cantarla en el campeonato- dijo Will feliz de que ella al menos hubiera escrito una canción- Bueno disfrutar que aún son las ocho y aprovechad un poco visitado la ciudad, pero antes dejar las maletas y solo os digo que aquí a las doce, yo estaré esperándoos aquí.

Will se fue inmediatamente a dar un paseo por Los Ángeles con su chica Holly, que estaban juntos desde poco después del baile y a todos le encantaba Holly, era una gran profesora de historia y también iba al Glee a cantar.

Puck, Finn, Quinn y Rachel subieron juntos en el ascensor ya planeando como escabullirse por las noches y cambiarse de habitación.

-No creo que el señor Schuester esté vigilando, tendrá cosas mejores que hacer- dijo Puck.

-Eso creo yo también – dijo Quinn.

-Pues a la una nos cambiamos de habitaciones, ¿vale?- propuso Finn.

-Me parece bien- dijo Rachel interviniendo en la conversación.

Cada uno fue a su habitación y dejaron sus cosas y se preparan para poder salir. Quinn se puso unos pantalones cortos y una blusa con unas sandalias y Rachel cogió uno de sus vestidos y se puso unas sandalias también y ambas salieron de su habitación y bajaron al hall donde sus chicos ya estaban esperándolas.

-¿Qué haréis vosotros?- dijo Finn preguntando a Puck y Quinn.

-Creo que iremos a la playa y luego a cenar, ¿y vosotros?- respondió Puck.

-Iremos a un restaurante cercano a Hollywood Boulevard y así vemos algo del Paseo de la Fama- dijo Rachel emocionada- Y también quiero visitar un auditorio de música espectacular donde ofrecen pequeños conciertos al año promesas del mundo de la canción.

-Mañana podríamos ir todos a la playa y comer juntos y visitar más a fondo Los Ángeles- propuso Finn.

-Sí, lo comentaré después- dijo Quinn- Nosotros nos vamos, pasarlo bien y recordad aquí a las doce.

Finn y Rachel también se marcharon. Decidieron coger un taxi hasta el restaurante donde irían a cenar, ya que no conocían bien la ciudad y no querían perderse. Llegaron al restaurante y estaban maravillados por lo bonito que era, no tenía nada que ver con su Breadstix de Lima. Cenaron tranquilamente y se lo pasaron muy bien. Salieron del restaurante y pidieron instrucciones para saber cómo llegar a su hotel y así ir dando un paseo ya que aún eran las once y media. Fueron durante todo el camino charlando, agarrados primero por la mano y después más juntos Finn pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de Rachel y ella por su cintura. Llegaron al hotel un poco tarde ya que se perdieron un poco de calles, pero llegaron al hall y aún no había nadie.

-Estarán al llegar- dijo Rachel.

Mientras esperaban Finn se sentó en una pequeña butaca en la que luego Rachel se sentó encima de él. Ella estaba cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo en el que pasaba sus labios por el cuello de Finn y esté la cogía para besarla. Tras quince minutos de espera aparecieron todos los chicos, menos el señor Schuester. Llegó media hora después de la hora que dijo.

-Perdonadme chicos, el taxi tardó en llegar, pero bueno veo que estáis todos. Ir a vuestras habitaciones ya y descansad, mañana quedamos aquí a las once para una pequeña reunión, prometo no quitaros mucho tiempo.

Rachel ya en su habitación quitándose el vestido y poniéndose su pequeño vestidito ahora para dormir al que a Quinn le llamó la atención.

-¡Vaya Rachel! Vas a por todas ¿no?- dijo después de mirar su modelito.

-Hay que aprovechar las vacaciones.

-Mi pijama comparado con el tuyo queda ridículo, yo que pensé que los pantaloncitos cortos quedaban mejor, tienes que prestarme eso un día- dijo Quinn riendo- Bueno me marcho, es ya nuestra hora de intercambio. En el pasillo encontró a más compañeros que se estaban cambiando de habitación y yendo a la de su pareja con eran Mike y Tina, y Kurt y Blaine. Finn encontró a Kurt en los pasillos, Finn iba con sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta corta.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo Finn riendo acordándose de lo que les dijo su madre antes de irse.

-Mamá estaría orgullosa si nos viera- dijo él también riendo.

-Corre, no vaya a salir Will.

Entonces Finn se dirigió hasta la habitación de Rachel y abrió despacio y cerró dando la espalda a Rachel para evitar hacer ruido. Cuando se dio la vuelta se quedó sin palabras.

-Rachel estás…

-En pijama- completó ella.

-No quería decir eso, pero sí- entonces él avanzó hasta donde estaba la chica y comenzó a besarla cogiéndola en sus brazos mientras esta se agarraba a él entrelazando sus piernas a su alrededor. La temperatura estaba subiendo, Finn se había quitado ya su camiseta y Rachel estaba sacándose su vestidito con la ayuda de Finn sin que él parara de besarla, Finn entonces se quedó sin palabras al ver a Rachel en ropa interior, él se sacó sus pantalones también quedando ambos en ropa interior. Tumbados en la cama Finn tenía a Rachel encima de ella sin parar de besarle por su pecho, Finn la cogió para ponerla debajo de ellas y esta vez era él el que estaba besándole el pecho a Rachel. Él estaba acariciando su muslo y subiendo cada vez más y más mirándola para ver si mostraba alguna señal de que no parara. Ella no hizo nada entonces el continuo. Rachel se quitó su sostén mientras Finn estaba besándola el cuello.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Finn asegurándose que ella también quería.

En vez de decirle nada Rachel siguió besándole, y la temperatura no paraba de subir para ambos, entonces Finn empezó a entrar más dentro que nunca de Rachel tenía miedo de hacerla daño pero sus gemidos no eran de dolor. Ella seguía moviéndose ahora encima de Finn sintiéndole más dentro que nunca, no podía para de gritar solo sus besos callaban los gemidos y los gritos, cuando los dos estaban acabando Rachel comenzó a gemir más alto y Finn decidió besarla para que no escucharan lo ruidos. Llegaron al clímax de sus relaciones y Rachel se tumbó a su lado apoyada en su pecho con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Te ha dolido?- fui lo único y primero que pudo preguntar Finn.

-Ha sido perfecto Finn y más si es contigo.

-Te quiero Rachel Berry- dijo Finn con su preciosa sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

-Te quiero Finn Hudson- y en ese momento Rachel cayó sobre el pecho de Finn el cansancio pudo con ella y se quedó dormida.

Finn tardó un poco más en dormirse. Estaba pensando lo que había sucedido. Estaba en la cama con Rachel desnuda después de haber hecho el amor con ella, no se imaginaba nada mejor en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente eran las nueve y media cuando Rachel despertó. Abrió los ojos y supo que esa fue la mejor mañana con Finn hasta el momento, él estaba abrazándola tal y como se durmieron por la noche.

-Buenos días Finn Hudson- dijo dándole un dulce beso.

Él empezó a abrir los ojos sonriendo porque podía reconocer que aquella era la voz de la mujer de su vida. Ante de que se pudiera enterar Finn cogió a Rachel y la puso encima de él y la comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-¿Te gusta? No ¿verdad? A mí tampoco me gusta madrugar- entonces paró- Pero si es contigo todo me da igual- él la beso de nuevo.

-Es tarde me voy a dar una ducha- dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama enrollada en una sábana de la cama- ¿Te apetece acompañarme?- dijo asomada por la puerta del baño tirando la sábana y metiéndose en la ducha. Finn no lo dudó ni un segundo, se levantó y se metió a la ducha con su novia para volver a hacer el amor. Se dio cuenta que era adicto a Rachel no podía estar sin ella ahora.

-Para, para- se escuchaba gritar a Rachel desde la ducha, Finn no paraba de hacerla cosquillas y luego volvieron a hacer el amor por segunda vez en aquella ducha.

-¿Se puede?- entonces se les paró el corazón, era la voz de Will. Toda su ropa estaba por la habitación. Entonces Rachel salió lo más rápido que pudo cogiendo un albornoz.

-¡No!- dijo saliendo con jabón en el pelo y chupetones que le había hecho Finn la noche anterior en el cuello y en el pecho- Un segundo.

Entonces Will no entró y permaneció esperando en la puerta hasta que Rachel apartó la ropa de Finn. Fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Will frío analizando las claras marcar que tenía Rachel en su cuello y más que no llegó a ver.

-Buenos días, ¿necesita algo?- dijo Rachel con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Nada… tan solo venía a despertaros a Quinn y a ti. Que por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Está… dándose una ducha- dijo al mismo momento que Finn encendió la ducha.

-¿No estabas tú en la ducha?- dijo señalando el jabón de su pelo.

-¿Esto? Esto es… una mascarilla, eso es, una mascarilla.

-Una mascarilla… bueno pues recuerda que a las once te espero a ti y a Quinn abajo.

Cerró la puerta y Finn salió a abrazarla por la espalda cuando ella se giró.

-Por los pelos- dijo aún nerviosa.

-El señor Schuester sabe que ninguno hemos dormido en nuestra habitación- dijo Finn seguro- Pero no nos ha querido regañar si no advertirnos que lo sabe.

-Está bien, al menos usamos protección, ¿verdad?- dijo Rachel segura aunque preguntó.

-Anoche sí, pero ahora…- Rachel se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa- Tranquila no me dio tiempo.

-Eso espero- dijo ahora preocupada.

Rachel se vistió ya lista para poder salir a la reunión. Se puso un vestido cómodo con su bikini debajo. Cuando Finn se despidió para ir a su habitación a coger la ropa entró Puck de golpe con las cosas de Finn en la mano y les pegó un susto de muerte a los dos.

-¿Qué pasa? – se asustó Puck al verlos.

-Estaban ocupados- dijo Quinn riendo entrando detrás suya.

-Pensamos que eras Will- dijo Rachel asustada.

-¿También vino a "despertaros"?- preguntó Quinn buscando su bikini y un vestido, cuando lo encontró fue al baño colándose cuando iba a ir Finn.

-Sí, me pilló en la ducha- dijo Rachel.

Puck no se lo creyó y pensó mal y acertó.

-Os pilló en la ducha querrás decir.

-Que v…

-Sí- admitió Rachel ya que a ellos no los quería mentir.

-¡Que fuerte Rach! No eres virgen por fin- dijo Quinn saliendo del baño y dejando pasar a Finn-Usasteis protección, ¿no?

-Esto…

-La emoción- fue lo único que dijo Puck.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Quinn asustada.

Finn salió del baño ya listo.

-No. Anoche la usamos, pero esta mañana en la ducha… -dijo sin poder acabar la frase Rachel.

-No dio tiempo a…- continuó Finn sin querer terminar la frase.

-Ven Rachel, esto me lo imaginaba que pasaría con alguien, y sabría que serías tú. Traje un predictor- entonces fue a buscar su neceser y lo sacó dándoselo a Rachel.

Rachel entró al baño sola, asustada, no podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Salió del baño y todos se levantaron.

-Hay que esperar tres minutos- dijo ella.

Finn abrazaba en esos momentos a Rachel asustado de lo que pudiera salir. Quinn saltó.

-Ya está…

-Suéltalo Quinn- dijo Finn nervioso.

-Está bien… Negativo- todos saltaron de alegría- Menudos sustos con la primera vez Rach.

-Pero se lo pasarían bien, mira el cuello de Finn- dijo Puck. Quinn miró y después a Rachel apartándola el pelo.

-Eso por lo que veo está claro- dijo Quinn riendo.

Los días transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, gran parte del Glee Club intuyó que todos habían hecho cosas inapropiadas para una excursión de instituto, pero las acciones se fueron sucediendo durante las noches. Sin más sustos que los del primer día, Finn y Rachel aprendieron la lección. Will había decidido las canciones que cantarían sus chicos en el concurso. Estaba seguro que con esas canciones no podían perder, ya solo quedaba que sus chicos salieran al escenario. Rachel estaba muy contenta porque el señor Schuester la había dejado elegir su solo en el concurso y ella creía que eligió la canción ideal.

Durante los días restantes los compañeros pasaron mucho tiempo junto, visitaron la ciudad, fueron de compras, pasaron el día en la playa y mil cosas más. Se lo estaban pasando en grande, aunque también a veces incluso sin órdenes del señor Schuester cantaban las canciones en la playa para practicar con el único acompañamiento de la guitarra que llevaba Puck. Rachel en esos días también le contó a Finn que algunos de los compañeros irían de viaje una semana durante el verano, él se alegró de que fuera de vacaciones y no se quedara en su casa, aunque la echaría de menos durante el verano.

El día de la verdad había llegado. Todos estaban vistiéndose en los camerinos. Las chicas llevaban un traje dorado con algunos bordes negros con una preciosa melena ondulada y unos altos tacones que les dificultarían un poco el baile, pero serían capaces. Sin embargo, los chicos llevaban una camisa negra, pantalón negro y los zapatos del mismo color, lo único que resaltaba en su traje era la corbata dorada que iba a juego con los vestidos de las chicas. Les llamaron por el altavoz.

_Glee Club, al escenario. Es vuestro turno. Tenéis un minuto._

Rachel fue a prepararse. Era la primera en cantar. Era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Respiró y…

**Y Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, descubriremos que canciones cantan los alumnos del McKinley y si logran ganar el campeonato. Deciros que tardó dos días en subir capítulo porque estos capítulos tan largos me lleva dos días escribirlos, dado al poco tiempo que tengo. También quería disculparme porque a lo mejor no ha sido buena la manera de describir el momento de sexo entre Rachel y Finn, pero no me juzguéis es la primera vez que lo hago y me daba un poco de vergüenza escribir ciertas cosas la verdad, pero si queréis para otro momento algo más… detallado dejármelo en los comentarios. Recordaros que si soy capaz de escribir mañana que no estoy segura sería el último capítulo de nuestra temporada y me encantaría que me dejarais en los comentarios que es lo que esperáis ver en los próximos capítulos, también comentaros que las próximas temporadas tendrán menos capítulos pero serán largos como los últimos que he subido. Por favor darle a review y favorito me alegra un montón y hasta mañana.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	17. Capítulo 17 Nacionales, allá vamos

**Bienvenidos de Nuevo a otro capítulo. Pediros disculpas por mi inactividad últimamente pero decidí aprovechar este pequeño puente que tuve para adelantar trabajos de la escuela para poder centrarme unos días en la siguiente temporada de esta historia. Espero que os gusten las canciones que he escogido para los nacionales. Disfrutar del último capítulo. Y por último darle las gracias a Dyana por sus reviews y decirla que Finchel habrá, pero quiero darle un poco de gracia a la historia y en la siguiente temporada pasarán unas cuantas cosas entre ellos dos…**

La música comenzó y Rachel estaba preparada.

_Don't tell me not to live  
>Just sit and putter<br>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade<em>

_Don't tell me not to fly  
>I've simply got to<br>If someone takes a spill  
>It's me and not you<br>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll marching my band out  
>I'll beating my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
>I guess I didn't make it<em>

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
>A freckle on the nose of life's complexion<br>The cinder or the shine apple of his eye  
>I gotta fly once<br>I gotta try once  
>Only can die once, right, sir?<br>Ooh, life is juicy  
>Juicy and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me love  
>'Cause I'm a "comer"<br>I simply gotta march  
>My heart's a drummer<br>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now  
>Get what I want, I know how<br>One roll for the whole shebang  
>One throw that bell will go clang<br>Eye on the target and wam  
>One shot, one gun shot and bang<em>

_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am...  
>I'll march my band out<br>I'll beat my drum  
>And if I'm fanned out<br>Your turn at bat, sir  
>At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir<br>I guess I didn't make it  
>Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"<br>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
>Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Rachel respiraba tranquilamente con una sonrisa al escuchar los aplausos del público. La música vuelve a sonar y esta vez sale Finn por uno de los laterales del escenario y comienza a cantar.

_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<br>Restless hearts  
>Sleep alone tonight<br>Sendin' all my love  
>Along the wire<em>

_They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line  
>It's been you and me<br>And lovin' a music man  
>Ain't always what it's supposed to be<br>Oh girl you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours...faithfully<em>

_Circus life  
>Under the big top world<br>We all need the clowns  
>To make us smile<br>Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>Wondering where I am  
>Lost without you<em>

_And being apart ain't easy  
>On this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get the joy<br>Of rediscovering you  
>Oh girl, you stand by me<br>I'm forever yours...faithfully_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Faithfully, I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours...faithfully.<em>

Ambos acaban felices, con ganas de besarse, pero la música vuelve a sonar por tercera vez y todos sus compañeros comienzan a salir al escenario.

Give me a second I  
>I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom  
>getting higher than the empire state<br>my lovers shes waiting for me  
>just across the bar<br>My seats been taken by some sunglasses  
>asking about a scar<br>and I know I gave it to you months ago  
>I know you're trying to forget<br>but between the drinks and suttle things  
>the holes in my apologies<br>you know I'm trying hard to take it back  
>so if by the time the bar closes<br>and you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<p>

We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter  
>than the sun<br>tonight  
>we are young<br>so let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
>all that you got<br>I guess that I  
>I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart<br>But are friends in back  
>So let's raise a cup<br>Cause I found someone to carry me home tonight

We are young  
>So let's the set the world on fire<br>we can burn brighter  
>than the sun<br>Tonight  
>We are young<br>so let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

Carry me home tonight  
>Just carry me home tonight<br>Carry me home tonight  
>Just carry me home tonight<p>

The world is on my side  
>I have no reason to hide<br>So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
>The angles have arrived<br>but I can hear them cry  
>so will someone come and carry me home tonight<p>

We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>we can burn brighter  
>than the sun<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>so let's set the world on fire  
>we can burn brighter<br>than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
>and you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home tonight

Todo el público se puso en pie para aplaudir a los chicos. Ellos no paraban de saltar de alegría y abrazarse con otros compañeros. Esta actuación había sido mucho mejor que la anterior, y se lo habían pasado en grande cantando la última canción todos juntos.

Rachel se acercó a donde estaba Finn sentado con la mirada perdida. Se sentó encima de él y le besó dulcemente. Pero él seguía estando con la mirada perdida.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo Rachel sonriéndole muy cerca de sus labios.

-¿Te vas a marchar después de que digan el ganador al campamento?-dijo Finn aún con la vista en ninguna parte.

-Sí… mis padres nos llevan a Puck y a mí hasta el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, de ahí vamos a Nebraska y nos recogerá un bus.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-Vamos Finn- dijo ella abrazándole con más fuerza y acercándose más a él- Tan solo es un verano. En dos meses y medio volveremos a las clases y nos veremos de nuevo.

-¿Me esperarás?

-No hace falta ni que te conteste- dijo Rachel besándole.

El señor Schuester llamó a todos los chicos para que se juntaran en el escenario. Rachel allí vio a Jesse con el cuál pasaría también el verano en Nebraska. Un hombre subió al escenario a decir el ganador, era uno de los cuatro jueces que había votado.

-Bueno, enhorabuena a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, ha sido muy duro para todos nosotros votar al ganador, teníamos serias dudas entre dos equipos. Vocal Adrenaline y Glee Club, dar un paso al frente- dijo y todos se emocionaron aunque aún no habían ganado sabían que habían hecho un buen trabajo, Rachel se abrazó a Finn- El ganador es uno de los que habéis avanzado. Ha sido muy duro pero el ganador del concurso es…- se produjo un silencio en toda la sala- Vocal Adrenaline, sois los ganadores por tercer año consecutivo enhorabuena.

Entonces todo el Glee Club no sabía qué hacer, habían perdido cuando todos pensaban que habían hecho grandes actuaciones. Se retiraron del escenario y fueron a su camerino. Will y la señorita Holliday estaban de pie para hablar. Iba a hablar Will pero Holly le pidió permiso.

-Chicos, ¿Qué son esas caras? Hemos quedado segundos no está tan mal, vosotros sois un grupo nuevo que se formó este año, ellos llevan dos años juntos.

-Pero hemos perdido, eso es lo que cuenta al final- dijo Santana triste, sentada en un sillón junto a Brittany.

-Vamos, pero decirme que no ha merecido la pena. No podéis. Gracias al Glee Club habéis encontrado grandes amigos, Rachel y Quinn, quién diría que vosotras ibais a ser tan amigas como los sois ahora- dijo mientras que ambas se sonreían desde sus sitios- Y también claro está Finn, no creo que hubieras llegado a estar con Rachel si no fuera por esto- Finn negó con la cabeza- Entonces os ha ayudado en muchas más cosas de las que pensáis. No habéis perdido un año, habéis ganado amigos que quizás os acompañen durante toda vuestra vida, o una pareja que puede que sigáis juntos durante mucho tiempo o que rompáis enseguida pero la experiencia de este año jamás os la va a quitar nadie. Y recordad que todavía tenemos una oportunidad de honrar a nuestro instituto, Rachel y Puck van al campamento de coros, y van a ganar segurísimo- sonrío Holly a ambos chicos- Así que os esperamos tanto Will como yo el año que viene en el Glee Club para ganar a Vocal Adrenaline.

Todos los chicos fueron a abrazar a sus dos profesores. Tenían razón, gracias al Glee Club habían encontrado a grandes amigos que jamás perderían y a parejas a las que ya sería imposible olvidar por todo lo vivido antes. Todos recogieron sus cosas y fueron al aparcamiento a despedirse, muchos de ellos se irían de vacaciones durante todo el verano, por lo que no podrían verse hasta que comenzaran las clases. Finn cogió a Rachel y fueron a un lugar más apartado.

Finn no pudo evitarlo y antes de pronunciar ninguna palabra la besó apasionadamente, igual que cuando estaban en la habitación de ella el día que perdieron la virginidad.

-Te quiero Rachel Berry, no lo olvides nunca- dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo también, amor- dijo Rachel susurrándole al oído.

Entonces Rachel no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando con su novio, sus padres estaban esperándola a ella y a Puck, para llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto. Finn fue a abrazar a su amigo Puck, pero con menos entusiasmo, ya que a él le vería de monitor en el campamento para niños. Entonces Puck y Rachel se subieron al coche y miraron atrás despidiéndose de todos mientras el coche avanzaba.

-Les echaremos de menos- dijo Quinn, que estaba junto a Finn abrazándole en ese momento.

-Sí. Quien nos iba a decir que viviríamos esta situación- dijo Finn riendo.

-Las cosas cambian.

Todos poco después también se marcharon al aeropuerto para volver a Ohio donde desde allí se irían de vacaciones a distintos destinos.

Cuando Finn llegó a su casa, se quedó sentado en el porche y Kurt llegó y se sentó jun a él.

-Son solo dos meses- dijo Kurt sabiendo porque estaba así.

-Lo sé, pero será la primera vez que quiera que empiecen las clases cuanto antes.

-Tranquilo se te pasará rápido de monitor en el campamento. Por lo menos podrás sacarte algo de dinero y comprarle algo bonito a Rachel, su cumpleaños es el 29 de Agosto.

-Genial…. No la veré ni en su cumpleaños.

-Todo puede pasar- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa picarona.

**Y hasta aquí chicos la primera temporada de nuestra historia. Perdonadme por hacer el último capítulo tan corto, pero es que tengo muchísimas ganas de empezar con la próxima temporada, tengo mil ideas, que probablemente al ser una historia FINCHEL no os gusten mucho, pero yo os aseguro un final feliz para esta historia. Deciros también que como tengo tantas ganas de escribir probablemente si me da tiempo, suba el nuevo capítulo por la noche así que estar atentos. Muchas gracias por leer y adiós.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	18. Capítulo 18 Vuelta a Clase

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de nuestra segunda temporada de esta historia. Decir que no estoy segura de que os guste mucho lo que va a pasar, pero esto lo hago por diversión y porque es como se me ocurre en mi cabeza, pero de todas formas como os dije antes, esta historia acabara bien, os lo prometo, pero antes quiero que pasen unas cosillas. Os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste.**

Rachel POV

Cuando acabaron las clases no pensaba que tendría tan pocas ganas de volver a las clases. Entrar al Glee Club esta vez sería tan raro. Han pasado muchas cosas durante estos dos meses, pero no me queda otra opción de afrontar todo y seguir adelante.

Llegó la hora de la primera reunión con el Glee Club y la tensión se podía notar en el ambiente. Muchos estaban saludándose, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía. Finn y Rachel sin embargo estaban sentados, uno en cada punta de la sala, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente. Quinn estaba sentada junto a Rachel y Puck junto a su mejor amigo. El señor Will entró de la mano con la señorita Holly, su relación iba genial, y entró con una radiante sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban tan contentos sus alumnos.

-Hola a todos chicos- dijo alegre- Veo que el verano a sentado mejor a unos que a otros- haciendo referencia a las malas caras de Finn, Puck y Rachel- Pero bueno espero que las cosas cambien. Hablando de cambios, va a ver cambios en el Glee Club o mejor dicho, va a haber compañeros nuevos.

-¿Nuevos?- dijo Santana- ¿No cree que con los que somos nos sobra para llevarnos mal?- dijo mirando con mala cara a Rachel.

-Sí con Santana tenemos de sobra señor Schuester- respondió Rachel.

-Chicas, parar ya. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- intervino la señorita Holliday.

-Que a Santana le gusta meterse donde no la llaman- respondió Rachel sonriendo de forma irónica.

-Yo no me metí en ningún lado, fue tu novio, perdón… exnovio.

En ese momento Finn no pudo más con la pelea que se traían Santana y Rachel y las interrumpió, sorprendentemente defendiendo a Santana.

-Santana no ha hecho nada, soy yo el que se metió allí- dijo Finn enfadado por la discusión.

-Bueno chicos los problemas de fuera os los dejáis para la calle o mejor los olvidáis- intervino Will- No podemos dejar que esto influya en nuestro grupo. Además menuda imagen queréis dar a vuestros nuevos compañeros. Pasa Kitty. Ser amables.

Entonces Santana comenzó a reírse. Quinn miró a Rachel con lástima. Había entrado un clon de Quinn con el traje de animadoras, coleta alta y rubia. Los ojos de la chica fueron a parar a Finn.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- dijo Rachel enfadado con Will, incluso levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre Rachel?- dijo este sin saber que ocurre.

-Que yo no voy a quedarme en la misma sala que esta.

-Rachel un respeto a tu nueva compañera. No creo que nada justifique ese comportamiento.

-Sí- dijo Rachel cogiendo sus cosas- Ser una zorra y meterse donde no la llaman yo creo que lo justifica-entonces cogió la puerta y se marchó. Quinn intentó salir pero Holly no la dejó.

-Ya hablaras después ahora no puedes salir, Quinn vuelve a tu asiento- dijo amablemente Holly.

-Bueno Kitty siéntate, eres bienvenida por los demás supongo- Will miró a los demás compañeros y Kurt estaba negando con la cabeza, mientras Kitty se sentó junto a Puck y Finn- Y si no lo eres que hagan como Rachel- entonces Kurt salió por la puerta siguiendo los pasos de su amiga y Quinn salió con él.

-Parece que tendremos muchas bajas- dijo Santana.

-No importa, porque también esta… ¿Puckerman? Noah, ¿es tu hermano?- dijo Will sorprendido mientras Jake entraba por la puerta.

-Sí es mi hermano por parte de padre, vino a vivir conmigo y mi madre.

-Madre mía, dos Puckerman juntos. Bueno Jake toma asiento. Y para no tardar mucho más que entren Marley y Ryder. Bienvenidos chicos- dijo mientras estos se sentaban- Bueno como dije no importa tener tres bajas en el Glee Club, por suerte tenemos cuatro nuevos miembros.

-¿Qué no importa dice? Ya vemos el cariño que tiene a tres de los compañeros yo me largo- dijo Blaine cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose por la misma puerta por la que habían salido ya tres de sus compañeros.

-Chicos iros a casa- dijo Will sentándose en el piano por todo lo sucedido en ese día- El próximo día comenzaremos ya enserio.

En esos instantes Rachel estaba con sus tres compañeros sentados en el banco que estaba junto al aparcamiento del instituto.

-No puedo creer que el señor Schuester prefiera que esté esa Kitty, antes que nosotros cuatro- dijo Kurt ofendido.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, era mi decisión irme, no la vuestra- dijo Rachel aunque en el fondo agradecía el apoyo.

-Somos tus amigos- dijo Quinn- Te apoyamos en tus decisiones y estamos de acuerdo con que no debe estar en el Glee Club.

Entonces escucharon la bocina de un coche y Rachel sabía que era ella a la que llamaban así que cogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus compañeros. Los que habían permanecido en el Glee Club estaban saliendo y todos estaban pendientes de Rachel, que estaba acercándose a aquél todoterreno negro, y dirigiéndose a la ventanilla del copiloto. Finn estaba atento de la chica. Pero entonces Rachel besó al conductor. Finn sabía quién era. Jesse. El mejor amigo de Rachel parecía haberse convertido en algo más.

-Jesse…- susurró Finn pero Puck pudo escucharla mientras él estaba hablando con Jake, su hermano.

-Olvídalo tío, no merece la pena, se lo intentaste explicar y no hizo caso. Ahora ella está con el imbécil ese.

-¿Lo sabías?- dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Me lo contó Quinn esta mañana, estaba pensando como contártelo, pero no pensé que este fuera el mejor momento.

Finn cansado de no poder confiar en nadie se marchó, pero Kitty fue corriendo tras él.

-Hey buenas, no me has contestado a mis llamadas.

-Hola Kitty- dijo Finn sin mirarla- No sabía quién era, no tengo tu número. Y lo mejor es que no lo tenga, adiós.

-Finn eres un imbécil. Ella ha pasado página hazlo tú también.

-¿Perdona? La culpa fue mía por pensar que tú podrías ser mi amiga. Me tendiste una trampa, sabías que Rachel estaba detrás y me besaste. Jamás debí haberme metido en aquella piscina.

-Por favor, no digas estupideces, no sabía quién era tu novia. Te besé porque llevaba detrás de ti una semana. Fue mala suerte que justo tu novia viniera a visitarte para darte una sorpresa.

-Ya… mala suerte. Adiós Kitty, y espero que te pienses lo del Glee Club- dijo alejándose cuando Kitty se quedó parada en mitad de la calle.

Rachel por entonces ya había llegado a su casa en el coche de Jesse. Él se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Jesse acercándose a ella como podía, ya que estaban sentados en la parte delantera del coche.

-Nada, incorporaciones nuevas al Glee Club.

-¿Eso es malo? Tenéis que buscar a alguien que sea capaz de ganarnos- dijo Jesse bromeando e intentando besar a Rachel, pero esta se apartó.

-Jesse… quizás cometí un error- dijo Rachel cabizbaja.

-¿En dejar a Finn?- dijo él triste.

-No, de eso creo que estoy segura. Pero nosotros éramos buenos amigos y no sé, he estado muy bien estos días que hemos estado juntos, pero cada vez que nos besamos, no sé no es como cuando…- decidió no seguir la frase.

-Como cuando estabas con Finn- él supo continuarla.

-Eres como un hermano para mí.

-Lo entiendo Rachel, aunque no lo creas a mí también se me hace extraño besarte. Duramos poco- dijo Jesse riendo.

-Sí, pero no quiero que influya en nuestra relación.

-Claro que no. Dame un abrazo- abrió sus brazos y ella se lanzó a ellos.

-Bueno, ¿quieres entrar a mí casa? Mis padres se pondrán contentos.

-No entra tú, yo tengo que irme a ensayar. Mañana te voy a buscar también.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana- dijo ella bajando del coche.

Rachel se sentó a comer con sus padres, sin hacer caso a lo que comentaban pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Había vuelto a ver a Finn después de pillarle besando a otra chica en el campamento, había dejado el Glee Club por culpa de la misma chica que hizo que rompiera con el hombre de su vida y había roto con Jesse. Terminó de comer y se marchó a su cuarto para hablar con Quinn, pero esta le dijo que fuera a su casa que sus padres aún no habían llegado.

Al cabo de media hora Rachel había llegado a casa de Quinn y ya estaban sentadas en el salón. Rachel le contó lo que pasó con Jesse.

-Tampoco estoy segura de que haya olvidado a Finn- confesó Rachel.

-No sé qué decirte, Rachel, te engaño.

-Pero… tienes razón. No puedo perdonarle eso. Estuve una semana llorando.

-No te digo que no puedas perdonarle nunca, pero no por ahora. Menos por cómo te trató en el Glee, ni siquiera te defendió y cuando te fuiste se quedó…- Quinn no continuó porque llamaron al timbre- Dame un segundo- dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y con Finn.

-Me dijiste que no estaban tus padres y Finn es nuestro amigo te recuerdo- dijo Puck-¿Me dejas pasar?

-No…- dijo Quinn ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que no sabía lo que sucedía, así que se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Rachel y entonces se dio cuenta que ahí estaba él de nuevo por segunda vez en este día.

-Marcharos por favor- pidió Quinn y Puck aceptó, pero sorprendentemente Rachel habló.

-No. Yo me marcharé. Tengo que… hacer cosas- sin saber que inventar cogió sus cosas rápido y salió pero cuando pasó cerca de Finn, él la sujetó.

-No por favor, nosotros nos marchamos- dijo Finn mirándola aunque ella no lo hacía.

-¡Estoy harto!- dijo Puck y todos se fueron a fijar a él- ¿Ni siquiera podemos estar en la misma sala?

-No Puck- dijo Rachel más calmada- No puedo estar en la misma sala que él- dijo como si Finn no estuviera allí.

-Pues a ver si dejáis de comportaros como dos críos y solucionáis las cosas. Rachel eres una niña, deberías escuchar y Finn no deberías haberte acercado tanto a aquella chica.

-Puck déjalos, es algo que tienen que arreglar ellos- dijo Quinn intentando calmar a Puck.

-Es que por culpa de esto ni Quinn ni yo podemos estar con nuestros dos mejores amigos juntos.

-Si él no hubiera metido la lengua donde no tenía que hacerlo- respondió Rachel sin fijar su mirada en Finn.

-¿Perdona? No soy yo el que ha empezado a salir con otra persona ya- dijo ahora sí manteniendo el contacto visual. Rachel se sintió dolida con lo último pero tenía razón fue ella la que le buscó sustituto enseguida pero se dio cuenta ese mismo día, el día en que había vuelto a ver a Finn, que no quería estar con Jesse.

-Adiós Quinn- dijo Rachel yéndose prácticamente corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rachel se sentó en un canco cualquiera a unas calles de la casa de Quinn y se sentó a llorar, no podía con aquella situación. Quería a Finn pero no podía perdonarle lo que sucedió en el verano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, Rachel levantó la cabeza con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y vio al señor Schuester.

-¿Qué hacer aquí señor Schuester?- dijo mientras este le secaba las lágrimas.

-Recuperar a mi estrella. Rachel no merece la pena que te vayas por una chica. Por lo que me enteré esa chica se besó con Finn y ustedes dos lo dejaron.

-Sí, por eso no puedo estar en la misma aula que ella y con Finn tampoco puedo estar. Bastante tendré que soportar al estar en las clases, nos tocó juntos en todas- dijo riendo.

-Rachel, no lo dejes.

-No puedo- volvió a llorar, pero esta vez Will dejó que manchara su camiseta de lágrimas.

-Rachel deja de llorar, por favor, no soporto verte así- entonces ella paró y le miró con cara de asombro.

-No sabía que me tuvieras tanto cariño, señor Schuester.

-No lo vayas diciendo por ahí, pero eres mi pequeña estrellita. Ahora vamos te llevaré a tu casa y te espero mañana en clase.

**Creo que hasta aquí está bien. Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo fuerte de esta temporada. Mañana os aseguro que tendréis otro capítulo, ya que me voy a poner a escribirlo ya mismo. Decir que esta temporada a lo mejor es más corta, pero lo prefiero, porque la otra me di cuenta que al final no sabía que escribir y me costaba mucho. Si tenéis alguna idea de lo que os gustaría ver con los nuevos personajes decírmelo, aunque todavía vendrá Sam y Joe. Si os gustaría que haga aún más largos los capítulos decírmelo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	19. Capítulo 19Haz caso al corazón

**Bienvenidos a todos. Estoy escribiendo este capítulo inmediatamente después de escribir el anterior, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Siento el momento por el que están pasando Finchel ahora, yo se mejor que nadie que gusta que estén juntos, pero yo creo que aunque ahora mismo no estén saliendo juntos se nota que su historia no acabara ahí. Así que vamos a descubrir si volverán a estar juntos en este capítulo.**

-¿Te ves con fuerzas para entrar?- dijo Kurt, pero Rachel estaba rodeada de sus tres amigos que la habían apoyado.

-Entrar- fue lo único que dijo Rachel.

-No sin ti. Que somos en el Glee Club sin nuestra diva- dijo Blaine sonriéndola.

Finn iba a entrar pero vio una oportunidad que jamás tendría.

-Dejarnos a solas- dijo Finn con un tono amable a los tres compañeros que estaban con Rachel, y estos se fueron sin saber si Rachel quisiera hablar con él.

-Chicos…-dijo Rachel a sus amigos pero ya era tarde, Finn se había sentado y no tenía más remedio que escucharle. Will iba a llamar a los que estuvieran fuera pero vio a Rachel y Finn y los dejó tranquilamente hablar, cerró la puerta y se fue a dar la clase.

-Rachel, solo te pido que me escuches, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras- ella asintió- Está bien. Aquél día cuando viniste, yo estaba vigilando a los chicos que estaban en la piscina y Kitty se tiró al agua, también estaba Santana y Puck, no fui ahí porque estuviera ella. Entonces cuando me tiré, ella se fue acercando a mí… y el resto ya lo conoces.

-No sé…- Finn la puso su dedo índice en sus labios para hacerla callar.

-Déjame terminar. Desde aquél día no le dirigí la palabra a Kitty, pensaba y pienso, que lo hizo a propósito porque te vio. Intenté ir a disculparme, volví unos días antes y el día de tu cumpleaños fui a tu casa, pero tus padres me dijeron que no era buena idea. Le pregunté a Kurt por ti, pero estaba muy enfadado conmigo estuvo varios días sin hablarme, pero después me contó que estuviste una o dos semanas encerrada en tu cuarto llorando- a Rachel se le cayó una lágrima al recordar aquello, pero Finn le limpió la lágrima- No podía pensar que estuvieras así por mi culpa, pero tus padres no me dejaban verte y tú no me cogías el teléfono.

-Mi novio me había engañado, entiende que no tuviera ganas…

-Te entiendo, y me partía el corazón que pensaras que te había engañado- le cogió por las manos- Jamás podría hacerte algo así. Y comprendo que salgas con Jesse, pero yo aún te quiero.

-No me digas eso Finn- Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse alegre porque creía a Finn, sabía que no le había engañado.

-Entenderé que no volvamos a estar juntos, te he hecho mucho daño, pero por favor no me niegues ser tu amigo.

-No podemos ser amigos Finn. Nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos- entonces Finn se fue acercando más y más a los labios de Finn- pero…-ella se apartó- ahora mismo no puede ser Finn, y no es por Jesse, ya no estamos juntos, no estoy lista, dame tiempo.

Rachel se fue a su casa, no entró al Glee Club. Finn entró cuando apenas quedaban cinco minutos para escuchar a Kurt cantando.

El dame tiempo se convirtió en varios meses. Quedaban tan solo dos semanas para las navidades. Rachel no había vuelto al Glee Club al contrario que sus otros compañeros. Will había intentado en repetidas ocasiones que volviera pero no era capaz de estar con Finn en las clases. La chica se había centrado en los estudios más que nunca, era lo único que hacía que no pensara en Finn. Apenas salía ya con Kurt así que cuando ya dieron las vacaciones de Navidad la morena fue a buscar a Kurt a su casa para ver allí una película, cosa que ella sabía que no era buena idea, sabía que se encontraría allí a Finn. Pero aun sabiendo eso, presionó el timbre. Lo que quería es que Kurt abriera la puerta por una vez, pero como siempre fue su hermano.

-Hola Rach- dijo sonriendo y ella también lo hizo, hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaban así.

-Buenas Finny- dijo ella bromeando.

-¿Vienes a ver a Kurt?

-¿A quién si no?

-No se me ocurre nadie más, ¿a ti?- dijo Finn comenzando a tontear con Rachel de forma involuntaria al igual que la primera vez que salieron juntos. Rachel no sabía si acceder a aquél juego.

-A…- Rachel se lo pensó- nadie más. Pero…- Kurt apareció justo antes de que acabara la frase.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No. Por cierto podéis quedaros en el salón, ya acabe con la consola.

-¿Mamá y papá?- preguntó Kurt pensando que sus padres estaban en casa.

-Salieron hace cinco minutos de cena con unos amigos y creo que no volverán hasta mañana.

-¿Estamos solos?- dijo Kurt contento.

-Eso parece. Bueno me voy a mi cuarto, si me necesitáis estaré arriba.

-Finn, ¿te apetece ver la película?- propuso Rachel ante la sorpresa de Kurt.

-¿Grease? ¿Finn? Estás loca, no le gustan esas películas.

-Me gusta- dijo Finn para sorpresa de Kurt- Desde el año pasado le cogí especial cariño.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rachel, aunque se imaginó por qué cuando dijo que fue desde el año pasado.

-Canté una canción muy especial con una chica más especial aún.

-Por favor Finn no seas cursi, lo es hasta para mí- dijo su hermano sentando en el sofá, pero Rachel y Finn se estaban mirando sonriéndose y Kurt se dio cuenta- Me voy si molesto eh.

-No. Vamos a ver la película- Rachel se sentó y Finn la siguió, dejando a Kurt en el medio.

-Si vais a hacer tonterías me quitó.

-Deja de decir estupideces Kurt- dijo Finn.

Entonces los tres se pusieron a ver la película y cuando llegaron a la canción de Finn y Rachel ambos se miraron, ambos recordaron lo bien que se sintieron aquél día en Breadstix cantando. Cuando la película acabó los tres se quedaron sentados, sin saber que decir.

-Y bueno, ¿os apetece ir a cenar algo?- propuso Kurt.

-Podemos cenar aquí- dijo Finn.

-Me parece genial. Cocino yo- entonces Rachel fue a cocinar algo de pasta a la cocina y Kurt se quedó hablando con su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber que la has hecho a mi Berry para que esté así otra vez?- preguntó Kurt susurrando a Finn.

-No hice nada, ella fue la que empezó. Yo la quiero recuperar, así que no voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

-Está bien. Eres mi hermano y quiero que seas feliz, así que yo me voy, os dejo solos, llegaré tarde. Adiós Rachel- chilló mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿Por qué se fue?- dijo Rachel yendo a donde estaba Finn.

-No estoy seguro. Ya sabes como es. ¿Cenamos nosotros?

-Por supuesto, estoy hambrienta. Tardará unos cinco minutos.

-Yo también tengo hambre. Rachel…

-No lo estropees Finn- dijo Rachel interrumpiéndole.

-El dame un tiempo lleva casi tres meses ya, y es una de mis épocas favoritas del año, Navidad. ¿Me dejas que te dé una cosa?

-Finn…

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, date la vuelta- cuando Finn lo encontró le pasó las manos por su cuello y le puso un collar.

-Espero que no te moleste llevarlo aunque no estemos juntos- dijo mientras Rachel fue a mirar que era el collar, entonces se dio cuenta porque dijo aquello, el colgante era el nombre de Finn.

-Me encanta Finn. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos y estaré encantada de llevarlo pero ahora…

-Rachel por favor, al menos esta noche.

-Está bien, voy a acabar la pasta.

Rachel fue a acabar la cena y aunque no se lo había dicho a Finn le había encantado su regalo y querría llevarlo puesto durante el resto de su vida, pero llevarlo en esos momentos le hacía recordar que no estaban juntos. Sonó la puerta y ambos pensaron que era Kurt, pero para su sorpresa eran Puck y Quinn.

-Hola Finn- dijo Puck mientras que olía el dulce aroma que venía de la cocina- Huele rico, yo quiero de eso- pero Finn no le dejó pasar.

-¿Ocurre algo Finn?- preguntó Quinn.

-No podéis pasar, están mis padres- mintió.

-No mientas, están con mis padres de fiesta. Finn Hudson, ¿con quién estás?- entonces apareció ella y lo primero en lo que se fijaron fue en su collar.

-Está conmigo. ¿Queréis algo?

-No molestar por eso nos vamos- dijo Puck contento al ver que estaban solos los dos.

-Adiós- dijo Rachel sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Los dos comieron tranquilamente sin pronunciar palabra sobre ellos dos, ni de volver juntos, Finn estuvo contando como iba el Glee Club y que todos la echaban de menos que sin ella no podrían ganar. Rachel dejó pasar aquél tema y cuando acabaron se sentaron en el sofá, y se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada.

-Rachel… Te quiero.

-Finn, yo también, pero no estoy preparada.

-Dame una oportunidad.

-Finn no podemos.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy cansado de quererte en silencio, de no poder verte y besarte y sobre todo de ver tu sitio vacío en el Glee Club.

-Un día Finn, tú y yo solos.

-No necesito que sea solos. ¿Podrías venir en navidad a comer a mi casa?

-Sí, en mi casa no celebramos la navidad, somos judíos, puedo venir. Pero… ¿estás seguro que quieres que sea así?

-Sí, quiero una cena contigo y con mi familia. Serán las mejores navidades.

-Me tengo que ir a mi casa ya Finn- dijo levantándose.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

-¿Hace falta que venga arreglada?- preguntó a Finn.

-Tú estás siempre estupenda. Ponte una de tus faldas con un jersey bonito y bastará.

-De acuerdo. ¿No les molestará a tus padres que vaya a comer con vosotros?

-Para nada, mi madre estará encantada, le caes genial.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Rachel se quedaron parados en la puerta, sin saber cómo despedirse y quedándose parados mirándose frente a frente.

-Gracias por acompañarme Finn. Y gracias por el regalo, ya sabes algún día significará mucho más.

-No es nada. Ya lo hace. Adiós Rachel- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

-Adiós Finn.

Rachel justo después de llegar a su casa, una hora después recibió la llamada de Quinn pidiéndole explicaciones y pidiendo que le contara todo lo que había pasado. Rachel lo hizo y Quinn se emocionó, porque sabía que Rachel volvería con Finn, aunque se hiciera la dura y no quisiera admitirlo Quinn la conocía muy bien ya.

Rachel POV

Aquí estoy. 25 de Diciembre, yo Rachel Berry, judía, preparándome para ir a comer con mi exnovio y su familia. ¿Debería ponerme su collar? Sí, me lo pondré, solo por quedar bien con Finn.

Aun no entiendo el sentido de esta comida. Tengo que recordar algunos consejos, pero no es ni el de Quinn ni de Puck, ellos solo desean que vuelva con Finn para que las cosas sean como antes, ni el de Kurt porque él quiere que yo vuelva a ser su cuñada, a Mercedes quizás sí, ella me dijo que Finn era buen chico pero no debía volver con él y Jesse e Hiram para mi sorpresa me dijeron que hiciera lo que mi corazón me dijera. No puedo hacer eso. Si sigo a mi corazón, volveré con Finn, y eso me lleva a que tengo que recordar el verdadero consejo.

Hace unos meses, exactamente casi cuatro, justo después de ver a mi novio besar a otra chica, mi padre Leroy, me dio un consejo al que me sigo agarrando durante esos cuatro meses. No debo volver con Finn, si vuelvo con el mis aspiraciones jamás serán cumplidas. Si tengo al amor de mi vida en Ohio jamás podré marcharme de aquí, este no es mi lugar. Llevo casi cuatro meses pensando que lo que me dijo mi padre es lo mejor, pero cada vez se me hace más duro no ir a Finn y decirle lo mucho que le amo y que hace tiempo le perdoné. No puedo pensar en él de esa forma, él día que estuvimos solos me costó mucho rechazarle.

Rachel entonces llamó a la puerta. Había decidido finalmente ponerse un vestido azul con la normal longitud de sus cortas faldas. Ella esperaba que abriera la puerta el chico que siempre lo hacía cuando ella menos lo deseaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Hola cariño, pasa, estás en tu casa- dijo Carole amable apartándose para que Rachel pasara- Dame tu abrigo- entonces Rachel se quitó su largo abrigo y dejó al descubierto su precioso y elegante vestido- Vas guapísima Rachel.

-Muchas gracias Carole. Por cierto, gracias también por permitirme comer con vosotros en un día tan especial.

-Para los demás no son unas fechas tan especiales en verdad, al que más le gustan es a Finn. Por eso no me molesta que vengas, eres de la familia pese a las circunstancias-Rachel entonces tuvo que fingir una sonrisa de tristeza, era la primera vez que veía a Carlos hablando sobre la ruptura de Rachel y su hijo.

Entonces Finn salvo a Rachel de una conversación muy incomoda entre Rachel y Carlos. Ambos se miraron y pensaron en lo guapo que iba el otro. Finn había decidido ponerse un poco masa formal de lo que solía ponersepara aquell comidas, lucía una de sus mejores camisas, unos jeans y unos bonitos zapatos de vestir. Rachel no paraba de sonreirle, no le había visto tan guapo desde el día de los nacionales.

-Hola Rach.

-Hola Finn- entonces Carlos notó que sobrab y se marchó a seguir haciendo la comida, ya que Rachel había llegado algo tarde.

-Está preciosa la casa dijo Rachel incómoda antes la atenta mirada de Finn.

-Realmente pensaba que no vendrías- dijo él haciendo ningún caso al cumplido de Rachel a su casa- Y con mi collar.

-Para ser sincera tuve que pensarme varias veces si venir o no. No sé porque quieres gastar esta última oportunidad así.

-Porque sé que hay algo o alguien que te impide estar conmigo y quería vivir al menos unas navidades- dijo Finn notandose la tristeza en sus palabras.

-Te equivocas Finn- mintió ella agachando la cabeza siendo incapaz de mentirle mirándole a los ojos-Que no estemos juntos es mi decisión.

-Esto ya lo hablaremos luego.

Entonces Rachel y Finn pasaron al comedor donde estaba ya Kurt sentado hablando y los dos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar que entraba la pareja de jóvenes. Rachel saludó a ambos, con algo de vergüenza al saludar a Burt.

-Que alegría que nos acompañes hoy comiendo. Finn nunca trajo a ninguna... amiga a comer nunca, y menos en unas fechas tan especiales- fue la segunda vez en que Rachel se sintió incomoda con los padres de Finn, y Kurt se dio cuenta al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Perdona a mi padre, como ves es muy sensible- dijo Kurt y ella comenzó a reir tímidamente- Vamos sientate aquí.

Rachel se sentó junto a su amigo y Finn aprovechó para ir a ayudar a su madre. Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad de cotillear con su amiga.

-Finn te tiene preparada una sorpresa- dijo Kurt susurrando en el oído de ella- No me contó lo que es pero me dijo que tenía algo preparado. No me lo contó porque dijo que te lo diría. Que tontería, ¿verdad?

-Va a ser un día duro por lo que veo. No aguanto más Kurt. Vamos a hablar fuera. Te tengo que contar algo.

Rachel y Kurt salieron al jardín que tenían en la parte trasera y Rachel le contó porque no había vuelto con Finn, le contó aquell conversación con su padre.

-Jamás te haría elegir. Él quiere que triunfes, y cabe la posibilidad de que él te siga allá donde vayas.

-No estoy segura. Leroy tiene razón, no debo- dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

-Haz lo que te diga el corazó. Vamos dentro, si no sospecharán.

Rachel y Kurt pasaron y se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, pero esta vez ya estaban todo sentados y con sus respectivos platos. Sorprendemente para Rachel pasaron una gran comida. No pararon de reir y no metieron la pata más con el tema Rachel y Finn.

Cuando acabaron de comer Rachel y Finn fueron los últimos en levantarse de la mesa. Ambes estaban mirándose disimuladamente cuando el otro no miraba. Ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo ella mientras que Finn dejaba su móvil para prestar atención a Rachel- Tenías razón, esta era la mejor forma de aprovechar nuestro día. Pero...

-Pero te tienes que ir. Y por supuesto decirme que no volveremos a estar juntos- interrumpió pensando que sería lo que diría.

-Era lo que había practicado en mi casa para irme de aquí. Pero, me apetece estar contigo- dijo ella bajando su cabeza sonriendo.

-Tenía algo pensado.

-Vamos a tu cuarto simplemente. Charlemos allí- dijo levantánse y tendiendo su mano a Finn para ir.

Él no se lo pensó ni una vez y cogió la mano de la morena y la agarró fuerte. Hacía meses que ninguno sentía aquello. Tan solo con cogerse de la mano eran felices porque sabían que entre ellos sigificaba algo más. Entraron juntos de la mano a la habitación, pero en cuanto entraron Rachel le soltó. A la chica le llamó la atención una de las paredes de la habitación de Finn.

-Sigue desde que lo pintaste- dijo él refiriendose a una pared que ponía el nombre de Rachel y estaba rodeado de fotos de los dos-¿Mi nombre sigue en tu cuarto?

-Tapado. Pero jamás me decidí a pintarlo. No podía borrarlo. Recuerda el día que pintaste mi habitación, se cabreó tanto Hiram- dijo mientras ambos reían al recordar aquello.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama y Rachel se sentó junto a él- ¿Dónde está el truco? Estás recordando me tan bueno momentos... ahora no me digas que no podemos estar juntos ni nada por el estilo- dijo cogiéndole las manos.

-¿Qué haremos cuando se acabe el instituto? Yo tengo claro que quiero ir a Nueva York. ¿Y tú? Jamás me has dicho lo que harás después.

-No estoy seguro Rachel, pero estoy seguro que si tú te vas a Nueva York yo haré lo posible por estar allí contigo pero si estamos separados da igual. Piensa que unos años de sufrimiento nos dará la oportunidad de estar el resto de nuestra vida.

-No digas eso Finn, ni siquiera estamos juntos ahora.

-Pero podemos y no dejar que el futuro nos separe y vivir el presente- entones él se acercó un poco más hasta ella- Ahora Rachel Berry, te voy a besar- se fue acercando poco a poco y...

**Hasta aquí. Yo creo que no tendréis queja con el acercamiento entre Finn y Rachel. También sabemos por que Rachel no volvió con Finn, pero si quereis saber que pasará entre ellos tendréis que esperar hasta mañana en el caso de que me dé tiempo a escribirlo, ya que este capítulo al menos tardé bastante tiempo en hacerlo. Me despido aquí y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, adiós.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	20. Capítulo 20 Llantos

**Bienvenidos de nuevos a todos. Espero que os gustara el capítulo anterior a mí como siempre me encantó escribirlo. No puedo escribir tanto como me gustaría pero cada rato libre que tengo lo dedico a escribir, daros las gracias por estar leyendo todos los días, cuando estoy un poco mal por cualquier motivo me animo mucho al escribir porque sé que vosotros, algunos más que otros, esperáis que suba capítulos. En resumidas cuentas, gracias por estar ahí.**

Finn se estaba acercando cada vez más y más a Rachel. Ella por segunda vez, se apartó.

-Rachel, estoy harto- dijo Finn levantándose de su cama- No entiendo. Dímelo claro. ¿Me quieres?- le dijo agachándose y apoyándose en las rodillas de Rachel.

-Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Y te quería besar, pero antes te tenía que contar algo importante. Quiero decirte porque he estado cuatro meses sin apenas poder mirarte. Cuando volví a mi casa, el día después de verte con Kitty, mi padre habló conmigo y me dijo que debería olvidarte, centrarme en mi futuro y es lo que hice, pero no puedo más.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar yo en tu futuro?- preguntó Finn desconcertado.

-Porque pensaba que me frenarías y no iría a ninguna parte si estoy contigo, pero yo sé que no me arrebatarías ningún sueño como el de irme a New York.

-Jamás te haría algo así. Tu padre tiene una imagen muy equivocada de mí.

-¿Puedes seguir por donde lo dejamos?- dijo Rachel acercándose a Finn y agarrándole por el cuello.

-Encantado.

Finn entonces volvió a acercarse a Rachel, pero esta vez la chica le correspondió el beso. Sus labios se fundieron en un largo beso de pasión. Deseaban estar así desde hace tiempo. Por fin, podían decir que habían vuelto y que nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.

Rachel y Finn quedaron unos días después de su reconciliación, exactamente el día antes de nochevieja. Quedaron en un parque cerca de casa de Rachel. Estaban seguros que cerca de allí nadie los vería juntos, ya que habían decidido mantener lo suyo en secreto. Ella llegó un poco más tarde de la hora a la que habían quedado y él ya estaba allí esperándola cuando llegó.

-Hola- dijo tirándose a su regazo, él estaba medio tumbado en el césped- Perdón por tardar.

-No importa, acabo de llegar yo también, Puck me dijo que saliera con Quinn y él, para que no me quedara en casa- dijo él.

-Es curioso. A mí también me dijeron lo mismo- rieron al descubrir el intento de encerrona- Les dije que me quedaría en mi casa cantando un poco, que desde que dejé el Glee Club apenas lo hago.

-¿Te creyeron? Sé que cantas a todas horas- dijo acercándose más y más a su rostro, y después besándola.

-No es cierto- dijo triste- El Glee Club era una razón para poder cantar. No cantaba mucho en este tiempo porque me daba pena pensar en todos vosotros cantando y yo no estar allí.

-Todos te echamos de menos. Aunque yo ya no, y no quiero echarte de menos nunca más- dijo y ella fue la que le besó esta vez.

-Este año los estatales también son en nuestro instituto. Buenos rivales, la escuela de Dalton y el coro del reformatorio de chicas. Será fácil.

-Estás informada. ¿Sabes que canción quieren cantar?

-No.

-Don´t Stop Believing con Kitty de voz principal femenina…

-Y tú la masculina…- dijo acabando la frase del chico.

-Suena fatal sin ti- dijo abrazándola más fuerte- Tienes que volver.

-No tengo tiempo para el Glee Club, me apunté a ballet para ir cogiendo técnica para la NYADA.

-¿Tu futura universidad?

-Si me aceptan.

-Lo harán. Pero recuerda que una prueba es de canto.

-Dame hasta después de los estatales, déjame pensarlo. Las cosas entre los compañeros han cambiado mucho, con algunos apenas hablo, y por lo que veo en los pasillos han acogido bien a Kitty.

-No creas. Algunos estamos cansados de que siempre esté intentando ser la protagonista de todo.

-Hasta intentó quitarle el puesto de capitana a Quinn- añadió Rachel.

-Sí, me lo contó Puck. Por culpa de Kitty los animadores por lo visto perdieron la clasificación para el campeonato de animadores. Esperemos que no quiera volver el año que viene.

-Y cuéntame, ¿los demás?

-Bueno pues Tina sigue con Mike, llevan si no recuerdo bien desde el baile del curso pasado. Santana y Brittany rompieron por lo que me contó Quinn, pero Santana enseguida se arrepintió y volvió con Brittany. Sam, otro chico nuevo que no llegaste a conocer, intentó tener algo con Kitty, pero ella se había liado con Jake, el hermano de Puck, y cuando Sam se enteró no quiso saber más de ella y ahora está empezando a surgir algo entre Mercedes y él.

-¿Mercedes? No me contó nada.

-No lo quieren admitir, pero se ve por cómo se miran y como hablan.

-¿Cómo hablan y como se miran?- dijo Rachel interesada.

-Pues… como yo te miro a ti.

-Oh, Finny…- dijo abrazándole- Entonces se quieren mucho- sonrió.

-Bueno y Kitty ahora está sola pero está intentando volver a tener algo con Jake, aunque él ahora está con Marley, una chica de segundo también nueva, que no pega nada con él, la acabará haciendo daño.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó interesada en los cotilleos de las relaciones Glee.

-Jake es peor que su hermano cuando no salía con Quinn. Marley es una chica muy inocente, no piensa lo que puede hacer Jake, pero bueno dejémoslo mejor. Creo que los demás siguen igual, Joe, Sugar, Artie y Ryder están solteros.

-¿Ryder, Joe? Parece que se haya creado otro Glee Club totalmente distinto al del año pasado.

-Sí, en verdad no es lo mismo, pero todos… la mayoría son muy amables y buenos. ¿Sabes una cosa muy curiosa?- ella negó- Puck está trabajando. Limpiando piscinas, pero está trabajando.

-Eso es increíble. ¿Está ahorrando para la matrícula de la Universidad de Ohio?

-Sí, para hacer una carrera en deportes. Quinn le convenció.

-Es increíble, al final los cuatro iremos a la universidad.

-Sí…- dijo Finn dudando de si él quería ir a la universidad- Bueno, mañana es fin de año. ¿Saldrás?

-Supongo que sí. Jesse me invitó a un local que alquiló, pero no sé si este año me apetece ir. Están prácticamente solo los integrantes de Vocal Adrenaline y yo solo hablo con Jesse.

-Puck hace fiesta en su casa. Se queda libre desde la una que sus padres se van. Podríamos estar allí… solos…- insinuó Finn, subiendo la mano que tenía posada en el muslo de Rachel.

-Eso suena bien- dijo ella pasando sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello- Pero… mis padres se molestarán si dejo a Jesse tirado, además no saben que hemos vuelto. Si voy a esa fiesta probablemente todos se enteren que volvimos. ¿Va todo el Glee Club?

-Creo que sí. Los invitó para intentar llevarnos mejor entre todos. No se enterarán.

-Ni siquiera me dijeron que había fiesta, probablemente porque estarías tú y yo no iría. Será mejor que vayamos cada uno a una fiesta.

-No Rach, quiero pasar ese día contigo. Recuerda como estábamos hace casi un año. Recuerdo cuando volvías de fiesta con Jesse, me quemó tanto por dentro verte agarrada a él… por eso apenas pude hablarte esa vez, tenía tanta rabia por dentro por no ser yo el que estuviera contigo… que no permitiré pasar otra comienzo de año así.

-Está bien. Me pasaré un rato a la fiesta de Jesse para hacer acto de presencia y que mis padres piensen que estoy con Jesse pero, me voy a casa de Puck sobre las dos de la mañana.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?

-No es necesario, le digo que me acerque en coche. Y tranquilo no beberá.

-Entonces estupendo. Luego hablaré con Puck y le preguntaré si te va a invitar.

-Me parece genial- dijo poniéndose más cómoda apoyada en Finn- De todas formas, no sé cuánto tiempo tardarán en descubrirnos. No podremos pasar ni un segundo juntos.

-No te preocupes, nos escabulliremos. En cuanto lleven unas copas, no sabrán ni quien está y quién no. Que además yo no beberé, así que estaré más atento.

-Yo tampoco beberé. ¿Irás con traje?

-Para nada. Vaqueros y camisa.

-Mejor. Yo no tenía ganas de arreglarme demasiado tampoco, me pondré unos pantalones cortos, un jersey y unas botas altas.

-Tú siempre vas guapísima. Es tarde. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-No quiero despedirme de ti- dijo abrazándolo como una niña que no se quiere desprender de algo.

-Ven a mi casa a cenar- propuso él.

-Está Kurt, y sabes que no sabe guardar secretos. También estarán tus padres y recuerda que queríamos mantener esto en secreto.

-Mis padres no contarían nada pero, Kurt tienes razón, no puede guardar un secreto.

Entonces los dos chicos se sorprendieron porque justo en ese momento alguien les toco el hombro a ambos sentándose detrás de ellos, y para colmo era la persona a la que acababan de mencionar.

-Bueno bueno, cuanto ha cambiado Jesse. Tus padres me dijeron que habías salido con él. Y para rematar estáis hablando de un secreto y mencionando que no soy capaz de guardarlo. ¿Qué secreto? Aunque creo que es obvio- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esto… -dijo Finn inseguro si debía contarle esto precisamente a él, aunque ya se había enterado.

-Nada Kurt. Habíamos quedado para organizarte tu fiesta- intentó ella mentir.

-Es cierto que no queda mucho para mi cumpleaños pero… ¿es necesario estar tumbados como estabais?

-Me rindo- dijo Rachel- Sí, hemos vuelto, pero por tu bien que no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-¡Es genial! Volvemos a ser cuñados- dijo Kurt abrazando a su amiga- Es increíble. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Finn, llevaba unos días muy extraños.

-Desde Navidad…

-Finn tan expresivo siempre- dijo ella.

-Chicos tranquilos, no contaré nada, sé que si se enteran nuestros amigos, no será lo mismo. Vivir vuestro amor en la oscuridad mientras podáis, en el Glee Club la gente es muy cotilla…

-Con eso no hay problema. No voy a volver.

-¿! Como que no vas a volver Rachel Berry!?- dijo el hermano de Finn sorprendido.

-No me apetece contar esto otra vez, pero ya me lo pensaré cuando pasen los estatales. Ahora Kurt, espero que no cuentes nada a nadie.

-¿Podemos ir ahora a cenar a mi casa?- dijo Finn sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Finn… parece que le hubieras llamado tú solo para que podamos estar tranquilos en vuestra casa.

Entonces los tres fueron caminando hasta la casa de los dos chicos. Cuando llegaron y, los padres de Finn y Kurt, se enteraron que habían vuelto Rachel y Finn se alegraron muchísimo. Su madre aceptó encantada en permitir que Rachel les acompañara en la cena. Rachel se sintió mucho más cómoda en aquella cena, que en la comida de Navidad, ahora tenía a Finn a su lado. Cuando ya fueron más de las doce pasadas Rachel decidió que era hora de marcharse, si no sus padres no tardarían en llamar a Jesse y pedirle que volviera, una manía que tenían cuando estaba con Jesse. Finn acompañó a Rachel hasta la puerta de su casa, suponiendo que estarían dormidos. Hiram sin embargo, estaba aún despierto en la cocina, trabajando con su portátil. Cuando escuchó ruidos en la puerta, fue a mirar y vio a los dos chicos en la puerta despidiéndose. Él estaba contento, su hija por fin estaba feliz. Sabía que los cuatro meses anteriores se había centrado más que nunca en los estudios y en el baile para no pensar en Finn ni en su alrededor, y también suponía que era por eso por lo que dejó el Glee Club.

Rachel entró en su casa sin apenas hacer ruido, pero se encontró a su padre en la cocina sentado trabajando y se asustó por lo que la pudiera decir.

-Es algo tarde cariño. Pero no importa te trajeron a casa- dijo Hiram, sin referirse a Jesse.

-Sí, me trajo en coche Jesse. Se nos pasó el tiempo volando, lo siento. Ya cené fuera- dijo y se intentó marchar para irse a su cuarto.

-¿Jesse? Yo me refería a Finn- dijo casi para sí mismo, pero Rachel le escuchó y fue justo hasta donde estaba sentado.

-Papá, por favor, no se lo cuentes a Leroy, sabes cómo es su relación con Finn. Piensa que no me va a dejar libertar cuando acabemos el instituto y me retendrá aquí, sin dejarme cumplir mis sueños, pero eso no es así. Finn me quiere y jamás me haría eso- dijo Rachel tan rápido que Hiram apenas la entendió.

-Tranquila cariño, no le diré nada. Pero algún día lo tendrás que hacer tú.

-Sí, lo haré, pero ahora no estoy preparada.

-Lo veo bien- dijo y le dio un beso a su pequeña- Que duermas bien, yo tengo que seguir haciendo trabajo.

-No te acuestes muy tarde. Hasta mañana- dijo y subió hasta su cuarto.

Rachel se sentó en su cama y cogió el portátil para hablar con Finn por chat cuando llegara a su casa y contarle que su padre Hiram les había visto en la puerta. Antes de que Finn llegara a su casa y pudiera contarle lo sucedido sonó el timbre. Rachel miró su reloj y vio que era tarde, no sabía quién podría ser a esas horas. Finn si hubiera vuelto no llamaría a esas horas. Bajó las escaleras para ver quién era y vio a su padre abrazando a Quinn, que no paraba de llorar. Rachel entonces bajo lo más rápido que pudo y su amiga se volvió a sus brazos. Rachel no la preguntó que la sucedía, simplemente hizo que pasara a la cocina y se sentara para tranquilizarse. Hiram decidió dejarlas solas y marcharse a su cuarto a dormir. Le dijo a Rachel que su amiga se quedara a dormir, que ya era tarde para que volviera a su casa sola.

-Quinn, tranquilízate. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Puck?- preguntó Rachel sin saber que sucedía.

-No… -dijo Quinn sollozando.

-Tómate esto, te calmará un poco- dijo pasándole una taza de tila- Cuando te relajes un poco me lo cuentas. Y hoy te quedas aquí a dormir.

-Rach… no puedo volver a mi casa…- dijo ahora sin llorar tan escandalosamente pero con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? Quinn cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Esto…

**Y lo vamos a dejar aquí. ¿Qué será lo que le ocurre a Quinn? Algunos lo podréis deducir. Pido perdón esta vez de verdad por estar tantísimos días sin actualizar. Tuve que escribir este capítulo dos veces. No me gustó nada cuando lo escribí la primera vez y tuve que borrarlo entero. Y eso me ha llevado a que tarde dos días más en subir capítulo, pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. He acabado el capítulo justo cuando lo subo. Pero para compensar la falta de capítulos en estos días, esta noche habrá probablemente otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, hasta esta noche. **

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	21. Capítulo 21 Sorpresa

**Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo a otro capítulo. Estoy escribiendo inmediatamente después de subir el otro capítulo, que espero que os gustara, para poder subir este capítulo por la noche. En este capítulo se descubrirá que le pasa a Quinn y porque sus padres la han echado de su casa. Y ya os dejo con el capítulo.**

-Quinn ve al grano. ¿Por qué te han echado de tu casa?- preguntó Rachel agarrándola por las manos.

-Rachel… estoy… embarazada- dijo agachando la cabeza sin poder mirar a su amiga- No sé cómo ha pasado, siempre usamos protección. Mi madre me descubrió el test de embarazo en mi mochila y cuando llegué a mi casa se puso a chillarme y me dijo que me marchara de casa, que jamás consentirá que tenga ese hijo… y yo no puedo abortar Rach. Es un error este niño, pero va contra mis principios abortar, no podría es una personita lo que llevo dentro- dijo tocándose el vientre.

-Bueno… supongo que mis padres no tendrán inconveniente en dejar que vivas con nosotros- dijo Rachel intentando calmar un poco la situación- ¿Puck que ha dicho de todo esto?

-Esto…- respondió y volvió a agachar la cabeza- Me he enterado de esto esta mañana. No se lo he dicho aún a Noah. No sé cómo. Tengo miedo de que me deje, ha madurado mucho desde que salimos juntos pero… no creo que para convertirse en padre cuando tenga diecisiete años, yo apenas tendré los dieciséis.

-Tienes que decírselo. Mañana le verás en su fiesta.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la fiesta?- dijo secándose sus lágrimas, y antes de que dijera nada se respondió ella sola- No me digas más, fue Kurt.

-Sí… fue Kurt- mintió ella.

-En verdad no tengo ganas de ir mañana de fiesta y esperaba poderme quedarme contigo tranquila en tu casa si me dejan tus padres.

-Seguro que no tienen problema. Subamos a mi cuarto. Te prepararé la cama de invitados.

-Rachel, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Si estoy sola no creo que tarde más de treinta segundos en ponerme a pensar en todo lo que me está pasando y llorar.

-De acuerdo- dijo y la dio un fuerte abrazo y subieron a su cuarto.

El portátil de Rachel no paraba de sonar. Finn no paraba de mandarle mensajes a Rachel. Quinn no lo escuchó, pero Rachel fue corriendo a mirar los mensajes y decirle que no podía hablar que mañana le llamaba y justo después de escribir eso, apagó su portátil.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Con Kurt. Quería saber si iré a la fiesta mañana. Le dije que ya le llamaré mañana por la mañana. Toma- dijo entregándole un pijama, ya que Quinn no tenía su ropa- No será tan bonito como los tuyos, pero es cómodo- dijo bromeando.

-Es bonito Rachel, no te preocupes. Cuando le cuente a Puck lo de mi embarazo intentaré ir a mi casa a coger mi ropa cuando no estén mis padres.

-Me parece estupendo, voy yo también si quieres.

-Gracias Rachel. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no fueses mi amiga- dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Tienes muchas más amigas, estoy segura que Santana te apoyará cuando sepan de tu embarazo.

-Estoy segura… pero no quiero contarlo de momento.

-De acuerdo. Será mejor que no lo sepa todo el mundo, pero el Glee Club piensa que ahora es tu familia.

-Lo es, pero faltas tú.

-De ese tema no voy a hablar. Vamos, ponte el pijama y metete a la cama, necesitas dormir.

Entonces Rachel se metió a su cama, que por suerte era de matrimonio y entraban las dos perfectamente, y esperó a que Quinn saliera del baño para poder dormirse.

-Buenas noches- dijo Quinn metiéndose en la cama.

-Buenas noches Quinn.

El día de nochevieja amaneció con mal tiempo. No iba a ser un buen día para salir de fiesta. Rachel en parte se alegró. Se despertó temprano, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Quinn embarazada y en la calle. No tenía otra opción, era su amiga y tenía que quedarse en su casa. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, que para su sorpresa sus padres estaban ya despiertos y haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Leroy dando un beso en la frente de su hija- Tu padre me contó que anoche llegó Quinn llorando a casa.

-Sí.

-¿Qué la pasaba?- preguntó Hiram mientras hacía tortitas para desayunar.

-Está embarazada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Leroy sin creerlo- Tan solo tiene un año más que tú, ¿no?

-Sí, repitió un curso en otro instituto y se cambió aquí. Y el padre tiene tan solo dieciséis años. Cumpliría los diecisiete para cuando nazca el bebe, pero Quinn aún no sabe si Puck querrá estar con ella estando embarazada.

-Qué lástima. ¿Qué opinan sus opinan sus padres de todo esto?- preguntó Hiram.

-Eso es lo que quería deciros. Sus padres no aceptan que esté embarazada, pero ella no quiere abortar, es algo que no puede hacer. La dije que se podría quedar aquí si vosotros la dejáis.

-Es una gran responsabilidad Rachel. Está embaraza, tendrá que pagar muchas cosas del embarazo.

-No os preocupéis, si el padre acepta estar con ella durante el embarazo podrá ayudarla a pagar las cosas del bebe. Y si las cosas no son así, yo misma buscaré un empleo para poder ayudarla o como sea.

-Está bien- respondió Hiram ignorando la mala cara de su marido- Se podrá quedar, pero tendrá las mismas normas que para ti.

-Se pondrá contentísima cuando se entere.

Quinn tardó un poco más en despertarse que Rachel, pero poco después de que Rachel hablara con sus padres, Quinn bajó a la cocina que era donde suponía que estaría Rachel.

-Buenos días- dijo y se sentó junto a su amiga en el hueco libre de la mesa.

-Buenos días- respondieron Hiram y Leroy al unísono.

- Quinn, ya hablé con mis padres, comprenden tu situación y te dejan quedarte en casa el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo agradezco mucho. No sabría qué hacer si no pudiera quedarme, mis padres no quieren que me quede en casa si voy a tener al bebe.

-No te preocupes preciosa, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras. Podrás estar en la habitación de invitados cuando tengas a tu bebe, de momento podrás estar en la habitación con Rachel, que estoy seguro que te cuidara.

-No lo dudes- dijo Rach y dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Y tu ropa querida?- preguntó Leroy.

-Se quedó en mi casa, no tuve tiempo de coger nada.

-¿Quieres que te acerquemos a por tu ropa? Conocemos a tus padres.

-No quiero que tengáis problemas con ellos.

-En verdad ya saben que estás aquí y están muy molestos porque te acojamos en nuestra casa, pero no te vamos a dejar en la calle, si ellos no lo comprenden habrá que aceptarlo.

-Hemos perdido dos amigos, pero hemos ganado una hija- dijo Hiram a Quinn.

-Desde luego vosotros sois lo más parecido a una familia que tengo- se levantó y abrazo a ambos- Esto jamás podré agradecéroslo.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Por el momento vamos a tu casa, tus padres salieron a hacer la compra me lo dijeron cuando llamaron. Así que puedes ir a coger tus cosas y trasladarte aquí.

-Está bien, subo a vestirme y vamos.

-Antes de eso come algo, tienes que cuidarte.

Quinn hizo caso y desayunó algunas de las tortitas que había preparado Hiram y un zumo. Después de desayunar, Quinn subió al cuarto para que le prestara algo de ropa y poder ir a su casa a recoger sus cosas. Quinn se puso una de las sudaderas de Rachel para hacer gimnasia y unos leggins que Rachel tenía abandonados al fondo de su armario. Fueron los cuatro a por la ropa de Quinn, por si los padres volvían que no encontrasen a Rachel y Quinn solas. Efectivamente, cuando llegaron, no había nadie en la casa. Sus padres probablemente estarían haciendo la compra para la cena de esa noche. Quinn cogió la maleta que habían llevado de casa de Rachel y metieron allí sus cosas. Ropa, libros, fotos, cogió todo lo que pudo meter en su maleta que le fuese necesario. También cogió el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado y que le serviría para pagar las cosas de su bebe y las facturas de médico. Miró a su cuarto por última vez, y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas pensando en que no volvería a ver su cuarto y que sus padres habían renegado de ella después de enterarse que estaba embaraza. Metieron la maleta al maletero y las chicas se sentaron en la parte de detrás del coche. Ellas se quedarían a comer fuera y a comprar algo al centro comercial, ya que Quinn necesitará ropa ancha para dentro de unos meses. Los padres de Rachel las dieron algo de dinero a modo de regalo de Navidad atrasado. Mientras estaban aún yendo al centro comercial, Rachel recibió una llamada. Era Finn. Había olvidado que le había prometido llamarle por la mañana y ya era tarde. Le cogió el teléfono, pero no podía contar ni que su padre se había enterado de su relación, ni que Quinn se había mudado a su casa, cosa que sería difícil de ocultar.

-¿Sí?- respondió Rachel.

-Hola cariño, me dijiste que me llamarías pero es tarde ya. Anoche hablé con Puck, me dijo que te diría Quinn de ir a la fiesta.

-No creo que pueda ir. Me quedaré con mis padres, han surgido unos problemas- dijo mirando a Quinn y sonriéndola.

- No Rachel… tienes que venir. Si no vienes voy yo a por ti y no querrás que tus padres se enteren de lo nuestro.

-Fi… Kurt- casi se le escapó su nombre delante de Quinn y sus padres- No puedo. Es difícil de explicar.

-Te echaré tanto de menos… prométeme que mañana nos veremos.

-Lo intentaré. Si no puedo no te preocupes en una semana comenzaremos las clases.

-Una semana es muy larga Rachel, necesito verte antes.

-Y yo- dijo Rachel poniéndose tontorrona y llamando la atención de las personas que estaban en el coche- Bueno Kurt, te tengo que colgar. Nos veremos lo antes posible, un beso.

-Te quiero…

Rachel colgó el teléfono y contó que Kurt la estaba intentando convencer para salir durante la noche, pero se negó. Lo raro sería que Quinn no fuese a la fiesta.

-Bueno chicas, no gastéis mucho. Pasarlo bien- dijo mientras las dos chicas salían del coche- ¡No lleguéis muy tarde!- dijo gritando Hiram cuando las chicas estaban a unos pasos del coche.

Quinn y Rachel fueron por todas la tiendas mirando y probándose la ropa, sin comprar nada, por si en otra tienda veían algo que les gustase más. Rachel siempre se decantaba por suéteres o blusas muy elegantes que quedarían geniales con algunas de sus cortas faldas. Antes de ponerse a comprar nada decidieron irse a comer algo. Optaron por un restaurante de ensaladas. Pidieron una grande para compartir.

-¿Cómo crees que se tomará Puck que no vayas a la fiesta?- preguntó Rachel, mientras comían.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me preocupa más como se tome lo de mi embarazo. No sé cómo decírselo Rach.

En ese momento escucharon dos risas muy conocidas muy cerca de ellas y ambas se giraron. Se encontraron con las dos personas con las que menos ganas tenían de encontrarse en ese momento. Allí estaban. Puck y Finn. Los chicos se dieron cuenta y saludaron a las chicas.

-Hombre, que casualidad- dijo Puck acercándose a Quinn para besarla- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Es evidente, ¿no?- respondió Rachel.

-Comiendo y comprando. Ensalada… que rico- dijo Puck irónico.

-Puck- dijo Quinn sin que apenas se la escuchase- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

-A solas- dijo para que Finn y Rachel se marcharan.

Finn y Rachel se fueron lejos, pero teniendo visión de lo que pasaba. Estuvieron encantados de que les echaran de allí. Aunque Rachel no lo estaba tanto. Estaba muy preocupada por Quinn, sabía lo que le estaría contando en ese momento. Puck de repente se dirigió a donde estaban los dos y pidió a Finn marcharse sin dejar ni despedirse de Rachel. Los dos chicos se fueron rápido y en apenas segundos apenas se les veía.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Rachel recuperando su sitio.

-Se enfadó. No me mencionó nada ni de que iba a hacer con el bebe, ni que me dijeron mis padres, nada. Simplemente se quedó embobado y se marchó. No creo que quiera estar conmigo durante el embarazo…

-Dale tiempo. Seguro que necesita asumir todo esto. Todos los días no viene tu novia y te dice que está embarazada.

-Ya pero, me espera algo.

-No te preocupes seguro que en unas horas te llama.

Pero las horas pasaron y Quinn no recibió ningún tipo de llamada ni mensaje. Las dos chicas volvieron a casa de Rachel, eran ya más de las ocho. Rachel y Quinn se fueron a duchar para arreglarse un poco. Aunque no fuesen a salir, ambas se habían comprado un vestido precioso. Quinn fue la primera en ducharse. Rachel aprovechó ese tiempo para llamar a Finn.

-¿Finn?

-Hola Rach, ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado- dijo Finn que se notaba en su voz que debía estar vistiéndose o algo similar.

-No me cuelgues por favor, Quinn está duchándose ahora y es el único momento que podemos hablar.

-¿Está en tu casa?- pregunto Finn desconcertado.

-Sí. Sus padres la echaron de casa y los míos la dejan vivir en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Madre mía, Quinn embarazada.

-¿Qué te dijo Puck?

-Estaba asustado.

-¿Estará con Quinn durante el embarazo?

-No estoy seguro. Había momentos en que lo vi feliz diciéndome que sería padre, pero otros me decía que tenía miedo y que no sabía si sería capaz de hacer esto.

-Es normal, no es normal tener hijos a esta edad.

-¿Quinn está segura de tenerlo?

-Sí, completamente. Hoy en el centro comercial, compró algo de ropa para más adelante.

-Eso me sorprende aún más. Jamás pensé que Quinn quisiera ser madre.

-Sabe que es un error, pero no puede abortar. Hoy estaba contenta, creo que ella no tiene miedo de ser madre en verdad.

-Puck está acojonado- dijo Finn y los dos se rieron- Así que, ¿por eso no sales esta noche?

-Ni Quinn tampoco. Por favor cúbrenos, Quinn no quiere que se enteren que está embarazada tan pronto.

-Lo intentaré, pero que sepas que más te vale poder salir mañana.

-Tengo que estar con Quinn. Aunque con todo lo que está sucediendo, creo que sería mejor que le contásemos que estamos juntos. Así podemos ayudarla los dos juntos con su embarazo.

-Lo veo perfecto. Me siento mal, ser su amigo y no poder ir a verla porque supuestamente tú y yo nos odiamos.

-No te preocupes, estará bien.

-Contigo seguro. Cariño, me tengo que ir. Tengo que ayudar a mi madre.

-Vale. Te echaré de menos. Por cierto, cuidadito con lo que haces, tengo a Kurt de espía.

-Yo solo puedo pensar en ti boba. Te quiero.

Finn colgó y Rachel preparó sus cosas. Había escuchado el grifo apagarse y poco después Quinn salió del baño.

-Ya puedes pasar- dijo Quinn secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Rachel entró y se desnudó, y se dio una ducha rápida. No quería dejar mucho tiempo a Quinn sola. Salió a los diez minutos con el pijama puesto para no estropear el vestido mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Qué rápida Rachel.

-Es tarde ya. Ponte el vestido. Yo solo me secaré el pelo.

Quinn y Rachel estuvieron listas a la media hora. Lo que sería secarse el pelo al final fue ondulárselo entero y no solo Rachel, también Quinn. Antes de que bajaran Rachel quería hablar con Quinn.

-Quinn espera. Tengo algo que contarte.

-Soy toda oídos.

-¿Recuerdas que quedé con Finn para comer en su casa en Navidad?- ella asintió- Pues ese día solucioné las cosas con Finn y desde el día de Navidad estamos juntos. No quisimos decir nada porque pensamos que sería más complicado si lo sabía todo el mundo y mi padre claro. Con esto de tu embarazo hemos decidido que lo mejor sería que supieseis Puck y tú que estamos juntos para poder ayudar los dos juntos y poder estar los dos contigo.

-Me alegro mucho Rachel- dijo abrazándola- Necesito a mis dos mejores amigos juntos y cerca.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que si sigo un poco más se hará larguísimo el capítulo y subiría el capítulo tardísimo. Mañana intentaré sobre las cuatro subir un capítulo y después si me diese tiempo otro por la noche, ya que no sé si me dará tiempo porque tengo asuntos de clase que resolver. Espero que os gustara el capítulo, ha sido un poco intenso y nos vemos mañana en el capítulo de las cuatro.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	22. Capítulo 22 Tentar a la suerte

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más que espero poder subir a la hora que prometí ayer. En este capítulo se descubrirán algunos de los misterios que se dejaron sin conocer en el capítulo anterior. Sé que en el capítulo anterior me centré un poco más en Quinn pero creo que da más emoción a la historia, ya que gracias a eso Finn y Rachel confiesan a sus amigos su relación. Ahora ya os dejo con la historia y espero que os guste. **

-Vamos a bajar ya, nos estarán esperando- dijo Rachel cogiendo de la mano a su amiga para bajar.

Las dos chicas bajaron hasta el comedor, donde los padres de Rachel ya tenían la cena preparada.

-Estáis preciosas las dos- dijo Hiram sonriendo a las dos chicas.

-Muchas gracias papá. Nos pusimos guapas para vosotros- dijo riendo.

-¿No vais a salir de fiesta?- preguntó Leroy sorprendido.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- respondió Quinn.

-Sentaros la cena está lista- dijo Hiram sirviendo la comida en los platos.

Cuando todos estamos comenzando a comer, Leroy decidió preguntarle a Quinn algo un poco entrometido, pero que veía necesario saber.

-Quinn, ¿qué te dijo Puck? ¿Estará contigo y con tu bebe?

-No sé… se lo conté en el centro comercial. Nos encontramos cuando nosotras estábamos comiendo y decidí contárselo.

-¿Te dejó?- preguntó también Hiram interesado.

-No, solo se quedó callado durante un minuto y después se fue deprisa donde estaban Finn y Rachel y se marcharon- Rachel casi se atragantó cuando Quinn contó que habían estado juntos y solos.

-Finn… ¿qué hacías con él Rachel?- preguntó Leroy un poco enfadado.

-Ella solo estaba con él porque les pedí que nos dejaran a solas. Cada uno estaba sentado en una esquina- intervino Quinn.

-Ya sabes que no me hablo con él papá- mintió y Hiram la miró, ya que él sabía que los dos sí estaban juntos.

-Entonces Quinn, ¿no sabes qué va a hacer?- continuó Leroy.

-No. Si no me llama antes de que comiencen las clases, cuando comiencen tendré que hablar con él, al fin y al cabo es su hijo.

-Tienes que pedir cita en el ginecólogo para hacerte tu primera ecografía- dijo Rachel emocionada.

-Sí, pero no quisiera hacerlo hasta saber qué hará Puck.

-Cariño, necesitas ir al médico- intervino Hiram- Te tienen que mandar vitaminas y esas cosas para embarazadas.

-De acuerdo, pasado mañana pediré cita.

Todos siguieron comiendo y charlando apartando el tema del embarazo de Quinn. Acabaron de comer y ya eran casi las doce, lo que significaba que era casi hora de tomas las uvas.

-Vamos chicas sentaros y tomaros las uvas, necesitamos mucha suerte para el próximo año.

-No me gustan- rio Quinn- Tendré que tentar a la suerte.

-Yo tampoco las tomaré este año- dijo Rachel- No necesito más suerte, tengo todo lo que quiero- dijo abrazando a su amiga y pensando en Finn.

Sonaron las campanadas y las chicas observaban como los padres de Rachel se atragantaban intentando comer las uvas. Doce uvas. Un nuevo año. Todos se besaron deseándose un feliz año. Brindaron todos con champán celebrando el nuevo año, pero Quinn fue la única en no beber. Se pasaron cerca de una hora cantando y pasándoselo bien las chicas con los padres de Rachel. Pero sonó el timbre y nadie sabía quién podría ser. Rachel fue a abrir la puerta, aunque tenía los ojos de sus padres y de Quinn clavados en su espalda. Abrió la puerta y simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír. Allí estaba Finn, pero junto a él también estaba Puck sonriendo. Señal que Rachel notó y sabía que traería buenas noticias para Quinn.

-Feliz año- dijo Finn sonriendo también a Rachel.

-Feliz año Finn- en ese momento Leroy no estaba nada contento.

-Puck, feliz año- dijo Rachel ahora más alto intentando llamar la atención de Quinn. Esta se dirigió a la puerta.

-Feliz año chicas- dijo Puck a las dos- Quinn te debo una explicación. ¿Podemos dar un paseo?- dijo Puck tendiendo la mano y esperando que Quinn aceptase.

Efectivamente Quinn asintió y cogió su mano para irse paseando por la calle. Eso puso en un compromiso a Finn. Se suponía que Finn y Rachel estaban enfadados entre ellos, por eso sus padres se dirigieron a la puerta donde aún estaban los dos jóvenes.

-Feliz año señores- dijo Finn educadamente cuando los vio aparecer por la puerta- Yo ya me iba- dijo y notó que la sonrisa de Rachel desaparecía. Su padre Hiram, se dio cuenta de eso y decidió que ya era hora de acabar con las mentiras en esa casa.

-¿Por qué no pasas a tomar algo Finn?- preguntó Hiram.

-No creo que Rachel quiera….- respondió mintiendo.

-Venga vamos, estoy seguro de que Rachel está encantada de que entres, vamos- Rachel recuperó su sonrisa al ver pasar a Finn, pero no sabía que estaría pensando en esos momentos Leroy.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Leroy viendo pasar a Finn, entonces este se frenó en seco.

-Rachel…- dijo Hiram, como mirando a su hija para contarle la verdad a su padre.

-Papá… creo que no es mala idea- dijo y en ese instante cogió de la mano a Finn- Finn y yo estamos juntos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me mentiste Rachel?

-Déjame contestar a eso Rachel. Su hija no quería hacerle daño, ella sabe que yo no soy plato de buen gusto para usted y estuvo durante cuatro meses evitándome. Yo quería decirle que Rachel no le contó nada porque ella piensa que no la permitirás estar conmigo.

-Jamás haré algo así, pero no me gusta que esté con alguien que se quedé estancado en esta ciudad y no permita en un futuro dejar que Rachel continúe con su carrera.

-Eso ya lo hablé con ella. Yo quiero ir a la universidad- mintió Finn- Y si es necesario iré a Nueva York con ella o viajaré siempre que pueda a visitarla, pero jamás la retendré aquí.

-Si eso es así tienes toda mi bendición para estar con Rachel- dijo Leroy y después abrazó a Finn.

-Estoy contenta. Por fin no odias a mi novio- rio Rachel.

-Bueno, disfrutar la noche- dijo Leroy señalándoles la puerta.

-¿Puedo salir?- preguntó Rachel.

-Sí, coge tu abrigo y márchate. Por cierto, no vengáis muy tarde, Quinn tiene que descansar.

-No se preocupe, yo las acompañaré hasta aquí- dijo Finn.

Finn y Rachel entonces se marcharon. Decidieron llamar a Quinn y Puck para estar juntos, ya que las chicas no deberían volver muy tarde y lo mejor sería estar juntos.

-¿Puck? ¿Dónde estáis?- dijo Finn.

-Detrás de ti- rio Puck, que estaba con Quinn y para alegría de ambos estaban agarrados de la mano. Finn colgó la llamada.

-¿Podemos decir que vais a ser padres?- preguntó Finn sin ningún rodeo al ver a la pareja junta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Quien lo diría- bromeó Puck.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho esta noche. ¿Sabéis que? Hasta mi padre ha aceptado a Finn como mi novio. Hiram prácticamente me obligó a contárselo.

-Eso es increíble. Necesitamos a nuestros mejores amigos juntos más que nunca.

-¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo?- dijo Puck y pensando.

-Va a resultar que hasta vas a estar contento de tener un hijo- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

-Si las cosas ya están hechas, hay que asumirlo. Aunque eso suponga que tendré que trabajar más para pagar las facturas del médico y esas cosas.

Rachel recordó que Quinn debía ir al ginecólogo a hacerse la primera ecografía.

-Quinn tu primera ecografía, podríamos ir los cuatro- propuso Rachel emocionada.

-Será estupendo- respondió Puck aunque Quinn también estaba de acuerdo- Por cierto será mejor que volvamos a mi casa, dejamos a estos allí solo y miedo me dan.

-¿Están todos?- preguntó Rachel, pero en especial quería saber si estaba Kitty.

-Si Rachel, está Kitty- dijo Puck adivinando a quien se refería.

Los cuatro se dirigieron andando hasta la casa de Puck. Iban riendo y bromeando como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora tenían una personita más. A la media hora más o menos, llegaron a la casa de Puck y escucharon la música altísima que venía de su casa.

-Hola- chilló Puck para que todos se enterasen que habían llegado los cuatro. Rachel y Finn decidieron que lo mejor sería no ocultar nada a sus amigos, por eso, entraron a la casa de la mano. Todas las miradas fueron a para a ellos. Kurt fue corriendo a saludar a su amiga. Mientras Quinn saludaba a Santana y Brittany que estaban bailando juntas.

-¿Qué pasa con lo de mantener en secreto tu relación?- preguntó susurrando Kurt.

-Que he preferido no ocultar nada. Mi padre por fin aceptó a Finn.

-Me alegro. Ve a saludar a tus excompañeros- dijo Kurt.

Todos los amigos de Rachel fueron a abrazarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían y cuando la veían no hablaban con ella.

-Rachel cuanto tiempo- dijo Mercedes abrazándola.

-Te hemos echado de menos- dijo Blaine.

-Tienes que volver- añadió Santana, y Rachel se quedó sorprendida- No me mires así, tienes una voz increíble que le vamos a hacer- rio y la abrazó también.

Después se unieron todos en un abrazo de grupo, menos los compañeros que habían ingresado en el Glee Club ese año. Ninguno había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. Finn decidió robarles a Rachel unos minutos.

-Rachel, este es Sam. También está en el equipo de fútbol- dijo mientras Rachel saludaba a Sam.

-Finn me ha hablado mucho de ti. Demasiado diría yo…- dijo riendo Sam.

-Él también me habló alguna vez de ti. Me contó que sois buenos amigos ahora.

-Sí, el Glee Club y el equipo nos ha unido mucho la verdad- dijo pasando el brazo por el hombre de su amigo.

-Bueno Sam, tengo que presentar a más gente a Rachel.

-¿Quedan mucho más?

Finn presentó a todos los compañeros a Rachel, menos a Kitty que ya se conocían y no se llevaban especialmente bien. La única a la que no presento Finn fue a Marley, porque cuando iban a buscarla la encontraron con Jake Puckerman en una actitud muy cariñosa y no quisieron interrumpir. Fue la propia Marley que a ya altas horas de la noche fue a hablar con Rachel.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Rachel.

-Sí, la misma.

-He escuchado muchas maravillas de ti- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tú eres…?

-Oh perdón, yo soy Marley, la novia de Jake, no sé si le conocerás.

-Sí, me lo presentó Finn. Sois muy amables todos conmigo. Yo en verdad no debería estar aquí, se supone que es una fiesta Glee.

-Eso no importa. Todos sabemos que no estás en el club porque está Kitty. A mí personalmente tampoco me cae muy bien, me intentó quitar a Jake en varias ocasiones.

-Agárrale bien- bromeó Rachel.

-Kitty en verdad ya no es una amenaza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rachel intrigada acercándose más a Marley- Cuenta, cuenta- Marley rio ante aquella situación.

-Ahora está con Sam. Él lo intentó con ella hace un tiempo.

-Me lo contó Finn- interrumpió ella.

-Bueno el caso es que después de ser rechazada varias veces prometió dejar tranquilo a Jake. Sam fue tonto en verdad, fue su segundo plato, pero se les ve felices- dijo señalando al lugar donde los dos estaban bailando.

-Sam creo que es demasiado bueno para ella.

-¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?- preguntó Jake a Marley, que prácticamente se tiró encima de ella.

-Muy bien. Estoy aquí hablando con Rachel.

-Me alegro. Pasarlo bien, voy al sótano a por más bebida. ¿Queréis algo?- ambas negaron.

-¿Qué tal lleváis las canciones para los estatales?- preguntó Rachel.

-Creo que bien. Aunque todos no paran de repetir que si estuvieras tú sería mejor.

-No es para tanto, conmigo perdieron el concurso pasado.

-Vocal Adrenaline es muy fuerte. Cantaste genial.

-¿Fuiste a vernos?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, me encantaba cantar, pero jamás me atreví a ingresar en el grupo.

-Me alegro que hayas ingresado entonces. El Glee Club es como una segunda familia, si no hubiese sido por eso creo que no estaría con Finn, aunque le conocí antes, pero esto te une mucho más.

-¿Te apetece cantar?- preguntó Marley.

-¿Ahora? Hace mucho tiempo que no canto.

-Por favor Rachel, si no vas a volver al Glee Club al menos cantemos una canción.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿cómo? No hay instrumentos.

-Si los hay. ¡Chicos todos al sótano!

Marley cogió de la mano a Rachel y bajaron las primeras hacia el sótano. En una esquina del sótano había una batería y dos guitarras.

-Finn a la batería, Puck y Sam guitarras, por favor- pidió después de prácticamente ordenar. Rachel se estaba riendo, Marley era prácticamente igual a ella, tan mandona cuando le tocan el mundo de la música.

-¿Te sabes "New York State of Mind"?

-Claro que sí, darles chicos- dijo ordenando a los músicos.

(Rachel)  
>Some folks like to get away<br>For a holiday from the neighborhood  
>Hop a flight to Miami Beach<br>or to Hollywood

But I'm taking a breakhound  
>On the Hudson <span>River Line<span>  
>I'm in a New York State of Mind<p>

(Marley)  
>It was so easy<br>living day by day  
>Out of touch with the rhythm<br>and the blues

But now I need  
>a little give and take<p>

(Ambas)  
>The New York Times,<br>The Daily News

It comes down to reality  
>and it's fine with me<br>'cause I've let it slide  
>Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside<p>

I don't have any reasons  
>I've left them all behind<br>I'm in a New York State of Mind  
>I'm just taking a greyhound<br>On the Hudson River Line

'Cause I'm in  
>I'm in a New York<br>State of mind

New York State of Mind

Todos los compañeros aplaudieron. Se sorprendieron lo bien que quedaba aquella canción con las dos voces de las chicas. Cuando acabaron de cantar se abrazaron.

-Es increíble, queda genial.

-Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba, pero no he perdido facultades- dijo y todos rieron.

-Deberías volver al Glee Club- añadió Mercedes.

-Debéis ganar vosotros este año. Al próximo curso volveré y ganaremos para cerrar nuestra época de instituto, bueno para algunos.

-Promételo Rachel- dijo Finn que estaba detrás de todos sus compañeros.

-Jamás dejaría escapar la oportunidad de pasar el último año con mi segunda familia.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos arriba, aquí no podemos estar.

Cuando algunos estaban ya subiendo las escaleras Quinn cogió el micrófono.

-Un momento chicos volver- esperó a que todos sus amigos volvieran a donde estaban hace apenas segundos- Tengo algo que contaros- Puck adivinando de que se trataba fue hasta donde estaba ella para agarrarla por la cintura- Para no mentiros, no tenía pensado contaros esto hasta que fuese inevitable- dijo y se escapó una risita- Antes de contaros de que se trata quiero darle las gracias en especial a Rachel que con todo lo que me ha pasado ha demostrado que es una gran amiga y que puedo contar con ella para todo- Rachel fue hasta donde estaba su amiga a abrazarla y quedarse cerca de ella- También a Finn que sé debe ser raro tratar con esta situación, eras mi novio antes y ahora tienes que tratar con esto y lo haces como si jamás hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, te doy las gracias porque me alegra teneros a los tres- miró a Puck, Rachel y a él- Esto no va a ser nada fácil.

-Quinn al grano- dijo Santana.

-Estoy embarazada- todos se quedaron callados, pero los Rachel, Finn y Puck que estaban cerca de ella la abrazaron en grupo, y los demás compañeros fueron añadiéndose a aquél abrazo. Todos sabían que no sería nada fácil para Quinn tener un hijo a esta edad, perdería muchas cosas.

-Será el primer bebe Glee- bromeó Kurt.

-Sí- rio Quinn.

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?- preguntó Santana, ya que era una de las que mejor conocía a Quinn y también a sus padres.

-Me echaron de casa. Ahora vivo con Rachel, sus padres me dejan quedarme allí el tiempo que necesite.

-¿Te echaron?- dijo Brittany sorprendida- Olvídalos Quinn, ahora nosotros somos tu familia.

-Muchas gracias Britt- dijo abrazándola- Chicos muchas gracias a todos- las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas- Esto está siendo muy duro, pero sé que con vosotros todo será más fácil, tengo un montón de amigos dispuestos a cambiar pañales- bromeó.

-En eso yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Santana.

-Yo estoy con Santana- dijo Mike.

- Era broma chicos, si tengo al niño tendré que aprender a cuidarlo yo sola.

-Con mi ayuda- dijo Puck- Recuerda que soy su padre.

-Eso me convierte en su tío- dijo Jake contento.

-Y a mí en su tía- continuó Marley.

-Todo queda en familia- rio Quinn.

-Quinn, será hora de que nos marchemos, es tarde y las embarazadas tienen que descansar bien- dijo Quinn cogiéndola por la mano.

-Adiós chicos- dijeron ambas mientras Puck y Finn las siguieron hasta la puerta, ya que tenían que acompañarlas.

**Y aquí acabamos el capítulo de hoy. Deciros que hoy no creo que pueda subir capítulo por la noche, tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas para la escuela y no puedo perder un par de horas escribiendo pero os prometo que mañana si subiré un capítulo. En el próximo capítulo volverán al instituto, tendrán que ir a la primera ecografía del bebe de Quinn, y más cosas que no contaré. ¡Hasta mañana!**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	23. IMPORTANTE

Bueno saludar a todos los que lean esto. Pedir disculpas por no poder subir capítulos entre semana. Se me hace imposible escribir y estudiar. Este fin de semana intentaré subir capítulo el sábado por la mañana. Intentaré adelantar un par de capítulos para poder subir entre semana, si no será imposible.

Otra de las cosas que quería comentaros, es que voy a hacer unos arreglos a los capítulos. Me he leído la historia y he encontrado varios fallos, sobre todo alguna palabra mal escrita o sobre todo que me contradigo en algunas cosas, como edad. Intentaré que todo eso esté solucionado para el capítulo del sábado. Os recomendaría volver a leerlo si tenéis tiempo, si no tampoco importará. Tan solo cambiaré pues lo que os digo alguna edad mal puesta y algunos detalles que no afectarán a la historia. Si todo esto lo tengo solucionado para el sábado os avisaré, hasta entonces no podré subir nada. Siento mucho no poder subir capítulo y hasta el sábado.


	24. Capítulo 23 La Ecografía

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo. Con respecto a mi última publicación, deciros que aún no he sido capaz de solucionar todos los errores, pero si los cinco primeros capítulos. A lo mejor notaréis algún cambio en este capítulo, pero solo con la edad como os comenté. Bueno y os dejo ya con el capítulo que llevaréis esperando desde hace varios días.**

Rachel y Quinn estaban juntas durmiendo. La luz ya iluminaba su cuarto, pero las dos seguían durmiendo. Sonó el timbre y Rachel se despertó. Se puso una chaqueta y bajó para ver quién era. Abrió la puerta y se encontró una gran sorpresa. Allí estaba Finn.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida al verle allí- Es pronto, ni mis padres están despiertos aún.

-Buenos días a ti también- Rachel sonrió y se acercó a besarle.

-Pasa- dijo cogiéndole de la mano para entrar. Fueron directos a sentarse al sofá sin hacer ruido para que nadie se despertase, ya que aún eran las once de la mañana.

-Bonito pijama- bromeó Finn.

Rachel llevaba su pantalón negro de pijama, ajustados para más detalle, una camiseta blanca más ancha con un búho en el centro y la chaqueta blanca. Enseguida ella se tapó con una manta que estaba en el sofá donde estaban sentados.

-Era broma, Rach. Estás preciosa- la abrazó y la quitó la manta que la cubría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Finn.

-Te dije que quería pasar el día contigo.

-Finn, no puedo dejar sola a Quinn. Me encantaría irme contigo.

-Por Quinn no te preocupes, Puck vendrá más tarde a buscarla. La quería dejar descansar un poco más.

-¿Dónde van a ir?

-A comer a casa de Puck. Quiere contarle que Quinn está embarazada.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán sus padres?

-Más bien su madre. Sus padres se divorciaron hace poco. Puck vive con su madre.

-No lo sabía.

-No quería contarlo. Yo creo que su madre se lo tomará bien, pero no creo que puedan ayudar a Quinn económicamente.

-Es normal, tiene que hacerse cargo de todas las facturas y de cuidar a Puck y a su hermana, bueno y ahora a Jake también.

-Estaba pensando en pedirle trabajo a Burt, para mí y para Puck. El necesita más dinero, y no estaría mal que lo ganase yo también. Estoy seguro de que necesitarán nuestra ayuda para salir adelante.

-Eso sería genial.

-Pero bueno, hoy es nuestro día. ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte y nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Estoy cansada Finn- dijo acurrucándose sobre su pecho.

-Debería haber venido más tarde- contestó Finn abrazándola.

-No. Me encanta que hayas venido.

-¿No se molestarán tus padres si me ven aquí?

-No creo que se despierten hasta dentro de unas horas. Ayer cuando llegamos Quinn y yo, no estaban en casa. Se irían de fiesta con algunos amigos.

-Yo acabo de venir de la fiesta. Cuando volvimos a casa de Puck después de acompañaros, todos seguían como locos. A las diez se marcharon y ayudé un poco a Puck a limpiar, aunque el seguirá limpiando aún.

-¿No estás cansado?

-Un poco, pero no importa. No me quiero ir.

-Quédate.

-Tus padres se cabrearan si me ven aquí al despertarse.

-Me da igual- dijo abrazándose a él para que no se fuese.

-Rachel…

-Bueno no te vayas. Dame quince minutos y nos vamos.

-No es necesario Rachel, vete a descansar.

Rachel no le hizo caso y se levantó del sofá y fue a su cuarto. Cogió sin hacer ruido unos pantalones cortos, un jersey abrigado y unos de sus zapatos planos, a juego con sus calcetines altos. Entró al baño para vestirse. Al cabo de veinte minutos ya estaba lista y salió de su baño sin apenas hacer ruido. Mandó a Quinn un mensaje al móvil, para que cuando se despertase supiese que había salido con Finn. Bajó corriendo las escaleras pero intentando no hacer ruido. Rachel fue hacia el sofá donde Finn se había quedado esperándola. Cuando le vio de frente se dio cuenta que Finn se había quedado dormido. Rachel decidió taparle con la manta y sentarse junto a él. Ella también se quedó dormida al cabo de diez minutos, apoyada en el pecho de Finn.

Finn se desveló a la media hora. Vio que Rachel estaba sentada junto a él. Se intentó levantar sin despertar a Rachel pero ella se despertó al mínimo movimiento. Ella se estiró un poco.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- rio Rachel.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Estabas tan mono durmiendo, que me dio pena despertarte. Vámonos ya si quieres.

-De acuerdo.

Finn y Rachel se cogieron de la mano y se fueron. Para su sorpresa todas las calles estaban nevadas. Estaba cayendo mucha nieve. Tenían que ir andando hasta quien sabe dónde.

-Rachel deberías quedarte en casa, hace mal día para salir.

-No, vayamos al parque.

Rachel fue corriendo tirando un poco de Finn hasta que esté la alcanzó. Llegaron a un parque cercano y Rachel se agachó para coger una bola de nieve y lanzársela a Finn.

-No deberías haber hecho eso.

Comenzaron a tener una pelea de bolas de nieve. No paraban de reír. Después de correr tanto se les quitó un poco el sueño. Rachel no paraba de huir de Finn, hasta que la cogió y la tiró a la nieve. Se quedaron allí tumbados en la nieve riendo.

-Finn por favor para ya- dijo Rachel riendo, mientras Finn la hacía cosquillas- Tengo frío ya.

-Esto lo comenzaste tú- dijo aunque ahora fue él el que estaba en el suelo y Rachel encima suya.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos de aquí, nos vamos a poner malos.

Rachel y Finn volvieron a la casa de Rachel que estaba más cerca y entraron corriendo. Estaban empapados por culpa de la nieve y por tirarse al suelo. Entraron sin para de reír. Para su sorpresa cuando volvieron sus padres ya estaban despiertos. Hiram y Leroy cuando los vieron lo único que pudieron hacer fue reírse también.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó Hiram.

-Nos pilló la nieve en la calle.

-También que Rachel querías jugar con la nieve y acabamos mal los dos- dijo Finn.

-Eso lo veo más normal. Subir arriba y secaros un poco. Rachel por cierto, Quinn se marchó con Noah a comer a su casa.

-Ya me lo contó Finn. Van a contarle a su madre que Quinn está embarazada. Bueno vamos arriba a secarnos un poco.

Los dos subieron al cuarto de Rachel y se quitaron los abrigos. Rachel cogió el secador de su pelo y empezó a secar un poco la camiseta de Finn y los pantalones. Le dejó el secador para que se secase un poco más y ella se cambió la ropa.

Cuando Rachel se había cambiado y Finn estaba más o menos seco, los dos se sentaron en la cama de Rachel. Comenzaron a besarse. Tenían muchas ganas de sentirse juntos. No era el momento. Los padres de Rachel estaban en la planta de abajo.

-No podemos aquí Rachel.

-Lo sé, pero te necesito- dijo Rachel sentándose encima de Finn pero ya más relajada.

-Me tengo que ir ya.

-Está bien. ¿Vendrás a la ecografía de Quinn? Es en dos días.

-Por supuesto. No vemos en dos días- dijo Finn besándola y dejándola en la cama mientras él se marcha.

Rachel se quedó dormida inmediatamente después de que Finn se marchase. No se despertó hasta que Quinn la despertó a las seis de la tarde para llevarla algo de comer y contarle que tal le había ido en casa de Puck. Su madre estaba contenta, pero les advirtió a los dos que necesitarían mucha ayuda económica y que ella intentaría ayudar en lo que pudiese pero que no sería mucho. Rachel intentó tranquilizar un poco a Quinn diciéndola que aún tenía los quinientos dólares del premio del campamento de canto, y que Puck a lo mejor tenía algo aún.

Al día siguiente Rachel, como podía esperar estaba mala. Tumbarse en la nieve no le había sentado nada bien. Tenía algo de fiebre y se quedó en la cama todo el día para intentar que al día siguiente, para la ecografía de Quinn, estuviese mejor. Finn sin embargo, se encontraba bien, no tenía nada de fiebre.

La mañana en que Quinn tenía la ecografía Rachel se sentía un poco mejor, aunque no estaba del todo bien. Las dos se prepararon para ir al médico y llegar pronto. Leroy los llevaría a los cuatro hasta la clínica. Ya allí en el médico Puck estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si no está sano?- dijo Puck sin parar de andar de un lado para otro.

-Puck tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo Rachel intentando tranquilizarle- Tendréis un hijo o hija sanísima.

-Quinn Fabrey- dijo un médico llamándola para entrar a la consulta.

Los cuatro se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la sala. Quinn y Puck se sentaron en las dos sillas que había y, Rachel y Finn se quedaron de pie junto a ellos.

-Bueno Quinn, veo que vienes bien acompañada- dijo el médico mirando a los cuatro jóvenes- Bueno, ¿es tu primera ecografía?- Quinn asintió- Bueno, no te preocupes antes me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Tus padres te apoyaran durante el embarazo? Sé que es una pregunta muy comprometida, pero es algo que solemos preguntar a las adolescentes embarazadas. Por lo que veo solo tienes diecisiete años.

-Sí, cumpliré los dieciocho en unos meses. Y no, mis padres no me apoyan con el embarazo. Mis amigos estarán conmigo y mi pareja- dijo cogiendo de la mano a Puck- Ahora vivo en casa de los padre de mi amiga, ellos me ayudarán a cuidar al bebe.

-Está bien. Pasemos a hacerte la ecografía. Vosotros también podéis pasar- dijo mirando a Finn y a Rachel.

Quinn se tumbó en la camilla con sus dos amigos y su novio junto a ella. El médico la pidió levantarse la camiseta para poder hacerle la ecografía. Estuvo un ratito pasando la máquina por la tripa de Quinn.

-¿Pasa algo doctor?- preguntó Puck asustado.

-No tranquilo, solo que tu pequeño bebe es aún difícil de ver. Aquí esta- dijo señalando al monitor.

A Quinn comenzaron a caérsele las lágrimas al igual que a Rachel, Finn y Puck demostraron su alegría riendo. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que todo era verdad. Quinn sería madre. Tendrían un Puck en pequeño o una pequeña Quinn.

-¿Cuándo podremos saber el sexo del bebe?- preguntó Quinn secándose las lágrimas y limpiándose el gel de la tripa.

-Dentro de dos meses. Estás embarazada aproximadamente de un mes. Tu hijo nacerá para septiembre. Pero por eso no te preocupes. Sentaos de nuevo os tengo que recetar unas pastillas para el embarazo.

Quinn y Puck se volvieron a coger de la mano y se sentaron. Finn y Rachel seguían detrás de ellos. Estaban emocionados. En Septiembre. Puck y Quinn serán padres.

-Haber Quinn, tienes que tomarte estas vitaminas que son las que toman todas las embarazadas- dijo entregándole el papel- Pero también tendrás que tomarte esto. Eres muy delgada y necesitas coger un poco de peso, si no podrías sufrir un aborto. Recuerda que ahora comes por dos. ¿Has tenido vómitos o náuseas?

-Náuseas, pero vomitar no.

-No te preocupes, de momento todo va bien quiero que vuelvas dentro de un mes. Toma las pastillas todos los días. No hagas deporte de riesgo en la escuela ni fuera.

-De acuerdo. Adiós- dijo Quinn dándole la mano al médico y marchándose de la clínica.

Los cuatro fueron andando hasta la farmacia más cercana para pedir las medicinas. Quinn insistió en pagar las medicinas, ya que Rachel intentó pagarlas. Las pagó finalmente Quinn, compró para dos meses, pero se quedó sin el poco dinero que tenía. Finn decidió darles una buena noticia.

-Puck, en tu trabajo de limpiador de piscinas, vas por la mañana, ¿no?- preguntó Finn.

-Sí, pero solo durante el fin de semana. ¿Por qué?

-Mi padre me ha ofrecido un trabajo en su taller. A ti también.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Puck, intuyendo que había sido Finn el que le pidió que les diese un puesto.

-Dáselas a Burt. Tenemos que ir después de las clases, solo tres horas. A las ocho podemos salir. Durante la semana, el fin de semana nos lo deja libre.

-Sé que seguro has sido tú quien le ha pedido trabajo, pero muchas gracias de todas formas. Ahora necesito ganar algo más de dinero. Las facturas del médico son caras.

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias, te dije que te ayudaría con todo esto. No es muchísimo dinero, pero algo podrás ir ahorrando.

Cada uno se fue a su casa. Durante los días que quedaban hasta que comenzaran las clases se quedaron estudiando, tendrían exámenes nada más llegar a las clases. A Quinn se le hizo un poco duro estudiar, había comenzado a tener náuseas. Por culpa de los vómitos, bajo mucho de peso. Tuvo que ir a un nutricionista para que le hiciese una dieta para subir de peso. No quería perder a su bebe.

Cuando las clases comenzaron Quinn pasó un mal día. Tenía muchos dolores de espalda. Salía de las clases muchas veces sin ni siquiera pedir permiso porque sentía que iba a vomitar. Se quedó en la enfermería durante una hora descansando. Rachel fue a buscarla para acompañarla al Glee Club.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Rachel.

-Sí, gracias por venir. No le digas a Puck que me tuve que ir de clase, se preocuparía demasiado.

-Vale. Ahora venga- dijo ayudándola a levantarse- Tienes que ir al Glee Club.

Rachel y Quinn entraron al aula. Will se sorprendió de ver a Rachel allí otra vez. Se acercó a la chica y quiso hablar con ella.

-Rachel por fin volviste.

-No he vuelto, solo quería acompañar a Quinn. No se encontraba bien.

-Sé lo que le pasa. Hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta, se salió de mi clase y cuando fui al baño está vomitando. ¿Quinn está embarazada?

-Sí. Necesitará su apoyo en el Glee Club. Yo solo me quedaré hoy.

Entonces Will se marchó y ordenó unas partituras que tenía encima del piano y se las entregó a todos.

-Bueno chicos, nos queda un mes hasta el concurso. Hoy tenemos de visita a Rachel, aunque creo que a todos nos gustaría que volvieses a estar con nosotros. Como eso no es posible, os he entregado las canciones que cantaremos. Santana, tú harás el solo. Cantarás "Valerie". Jake y Marley, el dueto con "A Thousand Years". Y la grupal será el mash-up de "Fly/ I Believe I Can Fly". Son las canciones que mejor sabéis.

-Señor Schuester, sabe que con esto no ganaremos, ¿verdad?- dijo Kurt.

-Es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer. Sabes que somos un grupo muy distinto al de año pasado. Se fue una gran voz- dijo refiriéndose a Rachel- Se han unido muchas voces nuevas y nos ha costado adaptarnos y creo que eso será lo mejor que podemos ofrecer.

-Al menos lo intentaremos- dijo Brittany- No podemos rendirnos.

-Tiene razón. Bueno, ¿quién quiere cantar hoy algo?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Rachel- Vamos Rachel, demuestra a tus excompañeros que aún tienes una gran voz.

-Venga Rachel- animó Marley, pero Rachel agachó la cabeza.

-No puede cantar- excusó Finn- Está mala de la garganta, la nieve no la sentó bien- dijo recordando el día de año nuevo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Will- Entonces si nadie quiere cantar, podéis marcharos y por favor practicar las canciones.

**Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Decir que a esta "temporada" le quedarán pocos capítulos, unos 3-4 tirando a lo mucho. Pero esta vez, contaremos en un capítulo lo que hacen durante las vacaciones y llegaremos ya a su último año en el instituto. Cuando acabe el instituto tengo algunas ideas pensadas, pero que sepáis que esta serie no creo que llegue a los cincuenta capítulos pero espero que os guste como acabará. Bueno chicos me despido hasta mañana, que habrá capítulo a las cuatro de la tarde y descubriremos que tal se les da en los estatales al Glee Club, hasta entonces disfrutad de este capítulo.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	25. Capñitulo 24 Alegrías y Tristezas

**Bienvenidos al capítulo de hoy. Espero que este capítulo le haya podido subir a la hora que os dije ayer. En este capítulo va a haber alguna sorpresa que no creo que os esperaseis y también los integrantes del Glee Club tendrán que participar en los estatales, veamos que tal les va.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde la primera ecografía de Quinn. Un mes desde que Rachel había pisado por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Glee Club. Quinn se despertó temprano, ya que ella tenía ecografía y por la tarde tenían que ir al concurso todos los integrantes del Glee Club. Rachel y Finn decidieron dejarles que fuesen solos, aunque a la próxima ecografía iría. En esa próxima ya sabrían si tendrían una pequeña Quinn o un pequeño Puck. Quinn se marchó sin despertar a Rachel.

Cuando Rachel se despertó se encontró sola en la cama. Cogió el móvil. Descubrió algunos mensajes de Finn. Quería saber si iría a verlos actuar. Rachel no había querido tocar ese tema antes. No estaba preparada para ver actuar a sus compañeros desde allí abajo. Sabía que había sido lo mejor no estar en el Glee Club ese año. Había mejorado muchísimo en el baile. Pero sabía que si ella hubiese estado en el Glee Club, cuando no estaba con Finn, hubiese sido muy duro verle todos los días, y más con él intentando hablar con ella. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Finn y ella ya estaban juntos. ¿Qué la impedía volver? ¿Kitty? No. Esa chica no le impediría estar con sus compañeros. Era su orgullo. Sentía que ese no era su año en el Glee Club. Había abandonado el primer día, no podía volver cuando quisiera. Ahora solo deseaba que sus compañeros ganasen, pero ella no podría estar allí para presenciarlo. No estaba preparada. Tuvo que mentir a Finn. Le dijo que se encontraba mal. Tenía fiebre, una excusa fácil de creer. Así hizo Finn, la creyó. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que no quisiera ir? Rachel se levantó de su cama y bajó a la cocina a reunirse con sus padres. Para su sorpresa solo se pudo encontrar una nota en el frigorífico.

_"Chicas, nos hemos marchado a comer fuera. Os veremos en el concurso. ¡Quinn, mucha suerte! Y Rachel te esperaremos en la entrada. Un beso. _

_PD: Tenéis la comida preparada en el frigorífico."_

-Perfecto- dijo Rachel irónicamente para sí misma.

Ahora también tendría que avisar a sus padres por teléfono de que estaba mala. En verdad, era mejor. Sus padres la obligarían a ir.

Después de llamarles y que se creyesen que se encontraba mal, solo le quedaba engañar a Quinn. Rachel decidió sentarse a ver la televisión. Se puso la manta y comenzó a pasar canales hasta que encontró una película que parecía estar bien. Pasó media hora y ella seguía viendo la película, que como había imaginado no estaba mal. Aunque la interrumpieron. Sonó el timbre. Rachel se levantó con la manta enrollada, pensando que sería Quinn. Pero no era Quinn, era su novio. Otra vez la pillaba con cara de dormida y con el pijama puesto.

-Hola Finn- dijo asustada porque le descubriese su fingida enfermedad.

-Tienes mala cara.

Rachel se quedó alucinando por dentro. Tenía ganar de gritarle, no la pasaba nada y le dijo eso. Pero después pensó que probablemente llevar media hora tumbada y quedándose casi dormida ayudaba.

-¿Están tus padres?- preguntó Finn mientras asomaba la cabeza para mirar.

-No, pero no tardarán en llegar- mintió otra vez.

-Venía a traerte esto- dijo sacando una película de uno de los bolsillos de su gran chaqueta.

-Grease- dijo Rachel sonriendo- Muchas gracias- le abrazó.

-Pensé que te aburrirías de estar aquí en casa.

-Sí.

Se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio. Pero Finn decidió soltar lo que quería decir.

-¿Por qué Rachel?

-¿Qué?- dijo ella confusa.

-No estás mala- Rachel se quedó muda- No me molesta que no vengas Rach, pero no me tienes por qué mentir. Y supongo que tus padres tampoco llegarán pronto.

-Pasa.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Rachel tenía ahora mala cara.

-Ey- dijo cogiéndola por el mentón levantándole un poco la cabeza para que le mirase- No te pongas mala ahora- ella rio.

-Siento haberte mentido. No sabía cómo te tomarías que no fuese a verte.

-Peor te sentiría tú el año en que te dejé justo el día que teníamos que actuar. Te entiendo que no quieras ir a vernos. Es dura para ti no estar con nosotros cantando.

-Sí, pero tampoco quiero subir allí. Este no es mi año en el Glee Club. Es algo extraño.

-No te preocupes. Vendré a verte cuando salga del concurso. Acompañaré a Quinn, que Puck hoy hace horas extra en el taller después de salir de cantar.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi padre necesita ayuda y me lo dijo a mí, pero dije que mejor que fuese Puck. Gracias a trabajar en el taller de mi padre, tú y yo nos iremos de vacaciones este año juntos.

-Me encantaría. Ahora solo tendrás que convencer a mis padres.

-Déjamelo a mí. Cariño, me tengo que marchar. Hemos quedado todos para comer y así ir a ensayar.

Entonces los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y se quedaron allí parados con el frío entrando.

-Mucha suerte- dijo Rachel, después le besó y se marchó.

Rachel entonces se dio cuenta que Quinn no iría comer a casa. Cogió su plato de pasta que tenía en el frigorífico y lo metió al microondas a calentar. Un minuto. Lo sacó y se fue al sofá a comer y a intentar terminar de ver la película que estaba viendo antes de que Finn llegase. Se había perdido una buena parte de la película pero logró enterarse del final. Cuando acabó de comer decidió irse a duchar, ya que Finn vendría después y no le apetecía que la viese con esas pintas desaliñadas. Subió hasta su baño y se quitó la ropa para meterse en la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente corriese por su cuerpo. Tras quince minutos de una tranquila ducha salió. Miró su móvil para ver qué hora era. Aún no había empezado el concurso. Decidió poner la música para entretenerse mientras se secaba el pelo y se vestía. De fondo sonaba "Don´t Stop Believing". Recordaba aquél primer día en el Glee Club. Lo desastrosa que salió aquella canción. Tras secarse el pelo y ponerse un vestido muy cómodo a la vez que bonito se puso los calcetines altos que llegaban hasta poco más alto que sus rodillas. Cogió sus manoletinas planas. Ella estaba lista para la visita de Finn. Miró otra vez el reloj. El espectáculo acababa de comenzar. Rachel decidió poner Grease y disfrutar de la película.

La película había acabado. Lo que indicaba que probablemente también hubiese acabado el concurso. Estaba deseando que llegase Finn. Con buenas noticias claro. Al cabo de media hora se escuchó el ruido de unas llaves. Serían los padres de Rachel que venían con Quinn y Finn. Así fue. Rachel fue corriendo emocionada hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella dirigiéndose a Quinn y a Finn.

Ambos no estaban precisamente contentos. Tras la pregunta de Rachel se miraron el uno al otro y fue Finn quien decidió hablar.

-Nos han eliminado.

-¿Qué? No puede ser.

-Sí y es razonable, nos confundimos en la canción grupal. Los nervios nos traicionaron.

Rachel decidió abrazar a Finn y después a Quinn.

-No os preocupéis, podemos ganar el próximo año.

-Eso espero, si no todo el esfuerzo no habrá valido la pena- dijo Quinn triste.

-No penséis así. El año que viene será nuestro último año y será el año en que el Glee Club triunfe os lo prometo.

-Bueno no todo ha sido malo- dijo Quinn ahora con una extraña alegría- Finn cuéntaselo tú.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rachel con curiosidad.

-Jake antes de que dieran el veredicto, pidió el micrófono para poder hablar. Y…

-¿Y…?

-Le pidió a Marley que se casara con él.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Rachel tapándose la boca para no chillar, mientras Quinn asintió para afirmar que era verdad- ¿Por qué? Son muy jóvenes.

-Marley estaba muy insegura con que Jake la quisiera y Jake decidió que debían dar este paso para confirmar su amor.

-¿Qué dijeron los padres de Marley?

-Sorprendentemente están contentísimos- contestó Quinn- Parece ser que Marley va a ser mi cuñada.

-No me lo puedo creer. La leyenda de los Puckerman ha caído. Uno espera un hijo y otro se va a casar.

-Nos tenemos que ir otra vez- dijo Finn- Pero esta vez te tienes que venir tú también. Jake nos pidió que viniésemos a buscarte. Será para algo de la boda. Se casarán en tres semanas. Por lo visto Jake llevaba organizando esto hace un tiempo. Trabajar de camarero en Breadstix parece que da más dinero de lo que parecía.

-Bueno vayamos entonces.

Quinn, Finn y Rachel entonces salieron en dirección al instituto. Se juntaría todos en el aula de ensayo del Glee Club. Cuando llegaron, Rachel vio a todos vestidos con la ropa de la actuación y con caras tristes por la derrota. Cambiaron esas caras cuando vieron aparecer a Marley y Jake juntos. Todos se sentaron para escucharles hablar.

-Gracias por venir todos- dijo Marley mirando especialmente a Rachel- Queríamos proponeros algo.

-Si- Jake continuó- Como sabréis Marley aceptó casarse conmigo- la miró sonriendo- Y nos casaremos en tres semanas. Habíamos pensado en que la ceremonia fuese en el auditorio. En nuestro pequeño agradecimiento al Glee Club, que sin él Marley y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora. ¿Le parece correcto señor Schuester?- el profesor asintió- También contaros que el banquete será en los salones de boda que están cerca de Breadstix.

-Es precioso ese lugar- añadió Holly.

-Sí, y por supuesto estáis todos invitados. No será una boda muy numerosa, habrá unas cien personas.

-¿Solo?- bromeó Puck.

-Tengo que invitar a mi familia por parte de madre también y Marley tiene una familia muy numerosa. Dejando eso de lado yo quería pedirle un favor a una persona en especial.

-¿Puedo yo?- preguntó Marley y Jake aceptó- Rachel, queríamos pedirte que cantases en nuestra boda. Sabemos que no quieres cantar últimamente pero sería algo muy especial.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Rachel.

-Gracias. Aunque esperamos que el Glee Club cante, ya que tenemos que apretarnos mucho el cinturón con la boda. No podemos gastar mucho. Necesitamos dinero para nuestra casa.

-¿Vuestra casa?- preguntó Quinn.

-Bueno en realidad es de los padres de Marley, pero no la usan y nos la han regalado.

-Guau. Ya no podremos superar ese regalo.

-Bueno chicos, ya os podéis marchar, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a hacer esto posible.

Cuando Finn y Rachel se estaban marchando ya por la puerta, Marley fue tras ellos.

-¡Rachel!- gritó Marley y Rachel se paró.

-Dime.

-Quería pedirte otro favor.

-Adelante.

-Me gustaría que fueses una de mis damas de honor. No tengo muchas amigas y…

-Yo soy tu amiga y estoy segura que todas las chicas del Glee Club también aunque a algunas les cueste admitirlo más. Y no te preocupes estaré encantada de ser tu dama de honor y de ayudarte en todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Después de esto Marley abrazó a Rachel. Rachel y Finn ya pudieron marcharse. Cuando Rachel iba a girar de camino a su casa Finn se paró.

-Tengo que ir por aquí, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó Finn.

-Claro, vamos. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Ahora lo descubrirás.

Al cabo de estar veinte minutos andando, Finn se paró delante de una autoescuela.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Rachel dubitativa.

-Evitar caminar tanto.

Entonces Finn entró a un coche en el que estaba un profesor al que parecía que ya conocía de veces anteriores. Finn entró al coche y arrancó. Rachel se quedó allí de pie esperando a que Finn volviese. Se había dado cuenta de que Finn se estaba sacando el carnet de conducir y que llevaba un tiempo preparándose y el examen teórico debía haberlo hecho ya, porque cuando volvió y bajo del coche le acompañó a un pequeño mostrador que había dentro y le dieron su carnet.

-Llevo practicando dos meses- rio Finn- Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Gracias a trabajar por fin podremos evitar las largas caminatas desde el instituto hasta nuestras casas.

-Echaré de menos ese tiempo contigo- dijo ella triste.

-No te preocupes nos podemos quedar en el coche. Estaremos más cómodos y ahí siempre hay más privacidad.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero, ¿ya tienes coche?

-Eso lo tengo que solucionar aún.

-Entonces vamos, que aún tenemos que volver andando señor con carnet sin coche- bromeó Rachel.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Como habréis averiguado la sorpresa que nadie se esperaba era la boda de Marley y Jake, es algo que me apetecía escribir dándoles un mejor final aquí a como están ahora en la serie. Y por desgracia el Glee Club ha perdido el concurso, pero tienen esperanzas, aún les queda otro año a algunos. Será el último año de muchos en el instituto. En el próximo capítulo disfrutaremos de la boda de Jake y Marley, y también por si no os acordabais quedará una semana después de la boda para que Quinn y Puck conozcan el sexo del bebe. Dejadme en los comentarios si preferís un sexo en concreto o nombre. Deciros también que no sé si mañana podré subir capítulo, intentaré esta noche empezarlo, porque si no en la semana no podré escribir mucho. Me espera un duro mes de exámenes y no puedo perder mucho tiempo escribiendo, así que intentaré subir lo máximo que pueda. Hasta entonces espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y adiós. :)**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	26. Capítulo 25 Escapada

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Espero que podáis estar leyendo esto el lunes, yo al menos estoy comenzando a escribir un poco el domingo como os dije, aunque no estoy segura de poder acabarlo para mañana. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Disfrutarlo.**

Rachel estaba esperando en el aparcamiento a Finn junto a la camioneta de su padre. Era lo único que podía conducir hasta que se comprase un coche. Rachel estaba leyendo un libro, esperando a que Finn saliese del ensayo del Glee Club. Finn vino pero acompañado de Marley. Entonces Rachel guardó su libro en la mochila.

-Hola Marley.

-Hola Rachel. Quería preguntarte si estás libre esta tarde- dijo Marley sin rodeos.

-Sí, por suerte aún no tengo exámenes y los deberes los hice en clase. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Tengo que ir a probarme el vestido de novia y había pensado que las damas de honor me acompañasen.

-Estupendo.

Rachel entonces se fue con Finn. Llegaron en cinco minutos a su casa. Como era costumbre desde que Finn tenía coche se quedaba en el coche besándose allí. La temperatura siempre ascendía pero no podía allí, estaban delante de la casa de Rachel. Necesitaban una excusa para poder pasar una noche juntos. Y la excusa más cercana para estar fuera toda la noche era en dos semanas la boda de Marley y Jake.

-No aguanto más- dijo Finn llevándose las mano a la cabeza- Rachel tenemos que dejar estar sesiones de besos después de las clases y quedarnos así.

-Me encantaría seguir pero sabes que están dentro mis padres y Quinn también supongo. Tendremos que esperar a la boda.

-¿Por qué no te inventas algo? Podíamos pasar la noche juntos- dijo Finn atrayéndola hacia él- Podríamos ir a un hotel, necesito estar contigo.

-¿Qué les digo?

-Que Marley te invitó a pasar la noche a su casa para ayudar con algunas cosas de la boda.

-De acuerdo. Dame diez minutos si ves que no salgo márchate- Finn asintió.

Rachel salió del coche y cogió su mochila. Mientras Finn esperaba en el coche ansioso. Él solo llamó a su madre para avisarle de que iría a casa de Puck a dormir y su madre no le hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, solo le dijo que tuviese cuidado con el coche y que no faltasen a clase al día siguiente. Pasaron cuatro minutos. Cinco. Seis. Finn no paraba de mirar el reloj desesperado. Siete minutos. Ya veía imposible que la dejasen salir. Nueve minutos. Estaba dispuesto a esperar un poco más. Doce minutos. A lo mejor tenía que comer. Quince. Miró el móvil y no vio ningún mensaje. Decidió que sería mejor marcharse. Cuando estaba arrancando vio que la puerta se abría y entonces sonrió. Rachel estaba saliendo con un bolso, en el que probablemente llevase un pijama, el cual no le haría falta ponerse, pensó Finn. Rachel se acercó hasta el coche y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Vamos- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Te han creído?

-Sí, confían en mí. Me siento mal…

-Piensa que necesitamos pasar tiempo a solas y tus padres si se enterasen de dónde vas a pasar la noche y con quién no creo que estarían muy contentos.

-Tienes razón. Además ya soy mayor, dentro de unos meses cumpliré los diecisiete y tienen que asumir que he crecido. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, estoy hambrienta.

Entonces Finn arrancó el coche y fueron a comer a Breadstix. Se quedaron ahí hasta bien pasadas las cuatro. Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que hora era, recordó que había quedado con Marley para ir a comprar su vestido de novia. Finn la acercó hasta la casa de Marley y la esperó a que saliera junto a Marley para acercarlas hasta la tienda y el quedarse dando una vuelta hasta que acabara Rachel y poderse marchar al motel más cercano que hubiese.

Las dos chicas salieron al cabo de diez minutos. Subieron a la parte de atrás, dejando a Finn solo en la parte delante conduciendo.

-¿Dónde os llevo señoritas?- dijo Finn girándose para poder mirar a la parte trasera.

-A la tienda de novias que está cerca del instituto, ¿sabes cuál es?- dijo Marley.

-Creo que sí.

-Pero antes de tienes que ir aquí- dijo acercándose y mostrándole una dirección escrita en el móvil.

-¿A casa de…?

-Sí- interrumpió Marley antes de que acabase.

Finn entonces arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a la dirección que le había dicho Marley. Él sabía que aquello no traería nada bueno. Cinco minutos después, Finn paró el coche.

-¿A quién esperamos de esta casa?- preguntó Rachel examinando la casa a través de la ventanilla.

Entonces la puerta de aquella casa de abrió. Salió una chica. Llevaba unos vaqueros estrechos, una sudadera gris ancha, que parecía ser de chico y unas Convers negras. Lucía una larga melena rubia. Rachel dejó de examinar la casa. Ya sabía quién era la chica. Cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado. No estaba contenta por tener que compartir la tarde con ella. Kitty. Entró al coche y para rematar, se sentó delante junto a Finn. Saludó a Marley y a Finn, pero Rachel le apartó la mirada enseguida. Finn trató de llegar lo antes posible a la tienda para librarse de aquella situación. Rachel había bajado del coche al igual que Kitty. Rachel se aseguró que Finn estuviese cerca con el coche para cuando saliesen. Marley pensó que sería mejor ir a hablar con Finn.

-Finn, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- y sin ni siquiera darle opción a contestar le preguntó- Ven dentro. No creo que pase nada bueno dejándolas solas mientras yo me pruebe los trajes.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que será lo mejor. Tendrán que arreglar esto algún día. Estoy seguro que Rachel perdonará a Kitty, como perdonó a Quinn en su día. Y fíjate ahora Quinn vive con ella.

-Está bien, te haré caso. Aunque, ten el móvil cerca por si acaso.

Marley entró a la tienda con sus dos damas de honor. Finn entonces fue a dar una vuelta con el coche a esperar que Rachel saliese de la tienda. Al cabo de una hora y media o dos horas Finn volvió a la tienda y Rachel estaba sentada en un banco esperándole.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste si ya salisteis?

-Esa estúpida de Kitty decía que quería arreglar las cosas. Que cuando te besó no sabía que tenías novia. Que simplemente era estaba encaprichada contigo.

-¿Y por qué no la creíste?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo Finn?

-Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y fue un error, a todos alguna vez nos ha pasado algo similar.

Rachel recordó la fiesta en casa de Finn, en la graduación. El beso de Puck. Un secreto entre los dos, jamás nadie se enteró de eso, y mejor.

-Tienes razón, todos cometemos errores. En la boda hablaré con ella, antes déjame.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

-Son casi las nueve, que te parece si cogemos algo de comida y nos vamos a dormir.

-Dormir, claro -rio Finn- Por cierto, no sé si sabrás que los hoteles de aquí son moteles en verdad, no hay nada decente.

-Déjame pensar… - entonces llamó a sus padres y les dijo que pasaría el resto de la semana fuera, tres días, ya que sería dentro de unas horas sábado.

-¿Qué haces Rachel?

-Pasar el resto de días contigo, le diré a Marley que me cubra en las clases, que diga que me encontraba mal.

-Estás loca. Dame un segundo.

Finn hizo lo mismo que Rachel, llamó a sus padres para avisarles que pasaría cuatro días fuera con Puck, que saldrían a ver un partido fuera de la ciudad. Sus padres también se tragaron aquella excusa.

-Ahora, ¿dónde vamos?- preguntó Rachel contenta.

-Mmmm… ya sé- entonces arrancó.

Tras estar tres horas conduciendo Finn aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento de un hotel. Despertó a Rachel que se había quedado dormida a la hora de estar en el coche.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó abriendo los ojos.

-En un hotel. Vamos, tenemos que pedir una habitación.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta la recepción y allí fueron al mostrador. Rachel no sabía dónde podían estar. Lo único que sabía era que aquél lugar era precioso, el hotel era increíble.

-Vamos, habitación 1307. Pronto verás donde estamos.

Subieron en otro ascensor distinto al que acaban de usar. Planta catorce. Rachel no sabía dónde podía haber un edificio tan alto. Se imaginó un lugar, pero era imposible estar allí. Finn abrió la puerta y pasó él primero para acercarse hasta una gran ventana que estaba tapada por una cortina. Rachel se acercó a dónde estaba él.

-¿Lista?- Finn comenzó a abrir las cortinas y enseguida vio a Rachel con las manos tapándose la boca- Sabía que te encantaría.

No podía ser posible. Vistas increíbles. Montones de rascacielos. Empire State. La Quinta Avenida. Estaban en Nueva York. Juntos.

-Finn estás loco. ¿Nueva York?

-Sabía que te encantaría. Ya que hemos hecho una locura que sea a lo grande.

-Me encanta. La habitación es perfecta. Una cama perfecta.

Finn fue a coger a Rachel para tirarse los dos en la cama. La temperatura subía, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones podían seguir. Volver a sentirse tan juntos como hacía mucho tiempo. Los dos disfrutaron de aquello como nunca. Podían chillar tanto como quisiesen sin tener miedo de si les escuchaban sus padres, amigos o quienes fuesen. Fue perfecto. Se quedaron tumbados en la cama. Abrazados. Rachel tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Finn. Podía escuchar cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué piensas Finn?

-En nada. Bueno sí. En que en menos de dos años tú estarás en esta ciudad y yo estaré en Lima.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo. Y además primero me tienen que aceptar. Jesse tuvo las pruebas hace dos semanas y dijo que es muy difícil entrar.

-Pero, ¿él entró no?- ella asintió- Entonces tú también lo conseguirás.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Como os habréis dado cuenta, no puede acabar de escribir el capítulo para el lunes. Lo subo hoy jueves y sé que es corto pero, es que mientras escribía me di cuenta que aún me quedaba como un año y medio de historia hasta que acaben el instituto y no tengo ideas para qué engañaros así que en el próximo capítulo haré un salto, no estoy segura de que os guste, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para no dejar abandonada esta historia hasta que tenga ideas. Pasarán cuatro años. Sé que parece mucho, pero intentaré contar las cosas interesantes que pasaron en ese tiempo. Por favor espero que no dejéis de leer la historia por esto. En las próximas historias para no meterme en tanto lío de capítulos intentaré que sean cortas. Una última cosa, si sabéis de algún fanfic bueno de Finchel me gustaría que me dejaseis el nombre en los comentarios, tengo muchas ganas de leer alguno pero no encuentro. Hasta mañana.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	27. Capítulo 26 Recordando el Pasado

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Siento que ahora no escriba con tanta frecuencia como antes. Estoy de exámenes y no puedo escribir casi ningún día, pero me he ido preparando algunos capítulos para solo tener que desarrollarlos un poco más. Tengo este capítulo preparado y otros dos más, aunque no estoy segura de cuando podré subirlos. De momento espero que disfrutéis este capítulo, que será más que nada para recordar que ha pasado en esos tres años que han pasado desde la escapada de Finn y Rachel a Nueva York. Disfrutad.**

Rachel POV.

Han pasado casi tres años desde que me gradué. Tengo ya veinte años y dentro de no mucho cumpliré veintiuno. He cumplido uno de mis grandes sueños, o mejor dicho, dos de ellos. Entré en la NYADA tras dejar el instituto y por lo tanto ahora vivo en Nueva York. Cuando me mudé aquí, supe que esta era mi ciudad y que yo pertenecía a esta ciudad. Ahora vivía en un gran apartamento. Comparto piso con uno de mis mejores amigos desde hace años, Kurt, y también con una de las personas con las que jamás pensé que tendría una buena relación, Kitty. Desde la boda de Marley y Jake habíamos estado muy unidas. Ella se mudó aquí un año después que Kurt y yo, y decidimos que sería buena idea que viniera a vivir con nosotros y así fue.

Estaba tan tranquila en el sofá leyendo una revista de moda, cuando de repente llaman al timbre. Es el cartero. Me hace firmar un papel para tener constancia de que recibí aquél paquete. Lo abrí ya sentada en el sofá de nuevo. Era un álbum de fotos. Solo podía ser de Quinn. Recuerdo cuando íbamos al instituto, siempre era ella la que hacía fotos, la que nos obligaba a enmarcar cada momento en una instantánea. Lo abrí. Dios, las fotos de nuestra primera fiesta juntas, jamás llegué a ver aquellas fotos. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Seguí pasando más adelante y me encontré con las preciosas fotos de la boda de Jake y Marley. Es una pareja increíble, y aún me sorprende que se casasen y que sigan juntos viviendo en Ohio. Sigo pasando las páginas y recordando momentos. Me encuentro una foto de la pequeña Caroline, la hija de Puck y Quinn. Aún recuerdo el día en que nació, fue un largo día y todos estábamos allí sufriendo con Quinn, aunque estoy segura que para ella fue mucho más duro. Mereció la pena. Pasamos muchas noches en vela por culpa de la pequeña, aunque Quinn tenía mucha ayuda por las noches, ya que mis padres se encargaban algunas noches, yo la ayudaba y a veces Noah se quedaba en la habitación de la pequeña toda la noche. Aquella niña desde el día en que nació supe que la querría tantísimo… además nació exactamente siete días antes de mi cumple, ya que recuerdo el poder disfrutar de su pequeña presencia en mi fiesta.

Demasiados momentos del pasado, aunque yo sigo pasando las hojas. El Glee Club. Nuestro esfuerzo acabó mereciendo la pena. Logramos ganar el trofeo en mi último curso del instituto en la misma ciudad en la que ahora vivo y estudio. Don´t Stop Believing, Faithfully y Get It Right, las canciones que nos hicieron ganadores. Desde el momento en que acabamos de cantar, yo ya sabía que ganaríamos. Me da lástima que apenas tenga relación con mis compañeros del Glee Club, pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Después de la final vino el baile. Aún no me imagino que saliese reina del baile. Aunque supongo que fue gracias a que Santana y Quinn contaban los votos. Ellas querían que pasase aquella noche con el rey. Aquella noche pasaron muchas cosas y una de las principales es que esa noche fue clave para otro embarazo. Marley y Jake serían padres a los nueve meses, aunque yo no estuve para verlo. Me lo contó Kitty. Tuvieron un precioso niño. El segundo niño Glee, Jason. Tenía otras razones para no haber asistido al parto. Aparte de mis clases en la NYADA. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a algunas situaciones. Mejor dicho, a algunas personas.

Seis meses después de dejar el instituto rompí con Finn. No estaba bien manteniendo una relación a distancia con él estudiando en Ohio y yo en Nueva York. Jesse me ayudó aquella tarde a decidirme. No quiero seguir pensando en aquello. Aún me cuesta pensar en lo que perdí o lo que gané gracias a eso.

Ahora trabajaba en un bar cerca de mi casa para poder pagar el alquiler. Desde que entré en la NYADA no había tenido oportunidad de hacer ninguna obra en Broadway, hasta la semana anterior. Ni siquiera me presenté a la prueba. Cuando llegué a Nueva York no paré de hacer pruebas, pero en todas me decían que no tenía preparación o experiencia. Este director por lo que me comentó, me escuchó cantar y bailar en la escuela. En dos meses, según tengo entendido, comenzarán los ensayos y otros dos meses la representación.

Dejé de pensar en mi representación y aparté aquél álbum que me mandó Quinn para dejar que mi mente dejase de pensar en el pasado. Ahora tengo una vida más completa y vivo en la ciudad que me corresponde, y no apartada en Lima.

Lima… aquella ciudad donde pasé mi vida. Se me hará difícil volver allí, pero ya es hora, lo he retrasado lo más que he podido por no encontrarme con fantasmas del pasado, pero ya no puedo posponerlo más, y menos cuando es la boda del señor Schuester y Holly. Encima para rematar mi vuelta, la señorita Holliday, me pidió en una carta aparte que pronunciara algunas palabras en el banquete, que también lo haría algún amigo de Will y ella era su amiga. Tiene razón. Creo que es con la que más me veo después de dejar el Glee Club, sin contar a Kurt, Kitty y Quinn (aunque con Mercedes y Marley hablo mucho por teléfono, pero no es lo mismo), ya que visita mucho Nueva York. Está deseando convencer a Will para mudarse a esta maravillosa ciudad. Estoy contenta por una parte de que mis clases me impidan ir con antelación a Lima, ya que el Glee Club organizará seguro alguna reunión antes. Estamos en Junio y yo sigo con mis clases, y aún me unos días. Llegaré justa para la boda. Estoy nerviosa por cómo me reciban mis compañeros. La mayoría no sabe que iré acompañada.

Finn POV.

Veintiún años ya. Han pasado unos tres años desde que acabó el instituto y tengo la sensación de que lo único que he hecho desde entonces es perder y dejar escapar cosas. No duré más de seis meses con Rachel desde que ella se mudó a Nueva York. Mi padre me despidió de mi puesto de mecánico, supuestamente para que Puck pudiese trabajar a jornada completa y porque yo no podía compaginarlo con mis clases en la Universidad. Que aunque parezca extraño, sí, logré entrar en la Universidad de Lima y poder hacer la carrera de profesor. Aún me queda un año. De lo que puedo decir orgulloso que conservo, son mis amigos. Aunque perdí a mi novia y a mi hermano, que apenas tengo relación con él porque vive con Rachel y me resultaría incómodo ir allí con Rachel al otro lado de la pared. Aunque que Rachel me dijese que no quería volver a verme influía mucho.

Recuerdo aquél oscuro día. Había acabado mi primer trimestre en la universidad. Aprobé todos mis exámenes y pude permitirme el lujo de estar unos días tranquilo sin estudiar. A diferencia de Rachel, que se tendría que quedar sola en Nueva York por culpa de sus duros entrenamientos. Kurt pasaría las Navidades conmigo y con mis padres. Y como yo llevaba tres semanas sin verla decidí ir allí y hacer una locura, pero antes tendría que ir a recoger una caja a la joyería. Algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo reservado allí. No tardé mucho más en ir al aeropuerto y coger allí un avión rumbo a Nueva York. Decidí que serían unas grandes Navidades para pasarlas los dos juntos. Tras el viaje en avión, fui con mi maleta andando por las calles de Nueva York hasta la escuela de Rachel, donde esperaba encontrarla. Pero no fue así, para mi sorpresa, ella no se encontraba allí, y era ya mediodía. Salió de allí y se dirigió a su apartamento, con su caja misteriosa guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llamé al timbre. Esperé y al cabo de unos segundos me abrió la puerta. ¿Jesse? Sí, Jesse. Tuve que acabar aceptándole, ya que iba con Rachel a la NYADA. Le saludé y después ignoré que se encontraba allí y él captó el mensaje, se marchó. Cuando entré me encontré a Rachel con su precioso rostro lleno de lágrimas. Ella ignoró aquello y me abrazó fuerte, yo decidí olvidarlo por unos momentos. Nos sentamos a hablar al sofá, y vi desde allí que en la habitación de Rachel ya no estaba mi nombre pintado en la pared. Ella me miró seria. Me dijo que no podíamos seguir así, que no aguantaba estar así conmigo, echándome de menos cada minuto y tener que esperar semanas para poder vernos. Yo no pude comentar nada, no fui capaz. Simplemente me levante y cogí mi maleta para marcharme de allí. Tengo que olvidarla. No puedo vivir en el pasado. No he sido capaz de estar con nadie desde ella, aunque no sé si Rachel tampoco habrá podido ser capaz de estar con alguien o ahora tendrá novio. No lo sé. Lo descubrí dentro de poco. Tengo la esperanza de poder volver a hablar con ella y que venga sola a la boda. Estoy seguro que si podemos pasar un tiempo juntos las cosas cambiarán mucho. Habrá cambiando tanto… y yo sigo igual. Viviendo en casa de mis padres, sentado en este viejo sofá recordando historias del pasado.

En ese momento, se escuchó abrirse la puerta y una voz algo afeminada chilló mi nombre. Como olvidar esa voz, aunque haya pasado tantísimo tiempo jamás olvidaré la voz de mi hermano.

**Y ya, esto es todo. Es más corto de lo que os tengo acostumbrados pero tiene mucho contenido y me ha costado pensar mucho algunas cosas. Dejarme vuestros reviews si os gustó e intentaré que ** **pronto tengáis otro. Si veo que dais review subiré antes ;) Hasta pronto.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	28. Capítulo 27 Melanie y Brody

**Bienvenidos, aquí estamos de nuevo. Espero que os gustase el capítulo anterior y que dejaseis algunos reviews, que me animan mucho en estos días que estoy un poquito triste. Os dejo disfrutar de este capítulo, que os recuerdo que acababa de volver Kurt a su antigua casa.**

-¿Llego después de meses sin ver a nadie y así me recibís?- dijo Kurt mientras dejaba su maleta.

-Ven aquí hermanito- dijo Finn abriéndole los brazos para que le abrazase. Se abrazaron durante un buen rato, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Grandullón, te he echado mucho de menos- dijo apartándose.

-Yo también. Todo está muy aburrido últimamente por aquí.

-¿Y papá y mamá?

-Se han ido de vacaciones un mes a Hawái.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kurt asombrado.

-Sí, les tocó en un sorteo. Estoy solo en casa y en verdad, ya estaba cansado de estar solo y llevo un día. Me hundo en mis pensamientos y no es bueno- dijo Finn riendo pero triste y Kurt suponía que era aquello, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Bueno ya no te tienes que preocupar por eso, ya estoy aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos los chicos. Mercedes viene hoy también y Sam y Kitty vinieron conmigo en el avión pero se fueron a casa de los padres de Sam a dejar sus cosas.

-¿Solo vinisteis los tres de Nueva York?

-Sí- Rachel no vino, pensó Kurt- Teníamos ganas de volver.

-Entiendo… Por cierto, el señor Schuester quiere que cantemos la boda. Llevo mucho tiempo sin cantar, no sé si me acordaré la verdad- dijo ahora riendo sin esa notable tristeza en su rostro.

-Será estupendo, el Glee Club juntos de nuevo y cantando. He organizado una cena para esta noche, iremos todos, no me falles.

-No todos.

-Finn, hazme un favor. No me hagas esto tan difícil, ¿quieres hablar de Rachel? Hagámoslo, siéntate.

-No quiero, pero hoy he tenido un bajón. Recordé cada uno de los detalles de aquél día. Solo necesito saber una cosa Kurt.

-Le prometí a Rachel cuando lo dejasteis que jamás me metería en esto, no me hagas preguntas por favor.

-¿Está con alguien?- preguntó Finn ignorando la anterior frase de su hermano.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Kurt enfadado y marchándose por la puerta.

Finn siguió pensando en ella el resto de la tarde. Hasta que volvieron a llamar al timbre. Esta vez eran Quinn y la pequeña Caroline.

-Hola Quinn. Hola pequeñaja- dijo Finn agachándose a coger a Carol, que dentro de unos meses cumpliría tres años.

-Tito Finn- dijo la niña abrazándole.

-Vamos a sentarnos Quinn, estarás cansada.

Fueron a sentarse al sofá, mientras que la hija de Quinn se quedó sentada en el suelo jugando con unos juguetes que tenía en casa de Finn.

-Está tan grande. No me creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Dónde está Noah por cierto?

-Trabajando, está haciendo horas extra. Ahora que no está tu padre tiene que trabajar más.

-Bueno, pues mándale un mensaje y dile que no salga tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay cena con todos los chicos del Glee Club.

-Finn… ¿todos?- preguntó Quinn asombrada.

-No, casi todos. Quinn, no voy a poder- le empezó a caer una lágrima y ella le abrazó.

-Venga Finn, tú eres capaz de eso y mucho más. La olvidarás y podrás seguir adelante.

-¿Y si no quiero seguir adelante sin ella?

-Finn… ella…

-¿Ella qué, Quinn?

-Nada. Por cierto, ¿vienes al médico? Tengo mi tercera ecografía y Noah no puede venir y alguien tendrá que controlar un poco a Caroline.

-Claro. Aún no me puedo creer que estés embaraza de tu segundo hijo. Noah y tú no perdéis el tiempo.

Entonces Finn cogió su coche y llevó a Quinn y a la pequeña hasta la clínica para ver que le esperaba a Quinn. Por fin sabría que tendría, niño o niña. Puck quería un niño para tener la parejita y a Quinn le daba igual esta vez, sabía que estaría contenta con lo que fuese.

-Bueno Quinn, túmbate y levántate la camiseta.

-Ven aquí Carol- dijo Finn cogiéndola para que viese mejor a su madre.

-¿Ahí está mi hermanita? - señaló mientras el médico hacía la ecografía.

-Tu hermanito, es un niño señorita Fabrey, enhorabuena.

-Enhorabuena- dijo Finn abrazando a Quinn- Estoy seguro que Puck se pondrá contentísimo.

Salieron allí y en cuanto Quinn pudo, llamó a Puck para contarle la buena noticia. Puckerman se puso contentísimo, tendría un pequeñín al que poder enseñar a jugar al fútbol y que lo practique como él durante la secundaria. Finn dejó a Quinn en su casa, muy cerca de la de sus padres, donde se mudó hace escasos meses. Una hora después volvió a por ella y por Puck, tenían que ir a Breadstix y el coche de Puck estaba averiado y alguien les tendría que llevar.

-Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Mercedes, Marley, Artie y todos los que se marcharon con ellos.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Finn- Hace mucho que no veo a Jake y Marley, ni a Jason, debe estar casi tan grande como Carol.

-Seguro, pero hoy no la traen. Hoy es un día en el que dejamos todas nuestras responsabilidades en casa- respondió Puck- Finn, ¿tienes preparado el discurso que te pidió Will?

-No, estos días no he estado de humor para pensar en decir algo bonito sobre el amor.

-Ve a por ella- dijo Puck sonriendo a su amigo, que por supuesto se refería a Rachel.

-Puck…-le regañó Quinn.

-Venga Quinn, todos sabemos que son la pareja perfecta.

-Si lo fuesen estarían juntos- Finn en ese momento entristeció y ella se dio cuenta- Lo siento Finn, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y luego estés peor.

-Quinn, ¿Rachel está con alguien?

-Eso no importa Finn- respondió Puck- Estoy seguro de que ella tampoco te ha olvidado.

-Finn- dijo Quinn acercándose a él- Yo pienso lo mismo que Puck, pero han pasado tres años y la vida de Rachel ha cambiado mucho.

-De acuerdo, estate tranquila, no intentaré nada con Rachel- mintió, intentando parecer convincente.

Después de que Quinn se tragase aquella mentira llegaron a Breadstix y se encontraron con todos los ex compañeros a los que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían. Se repartieron muchos abrazos. Todos habían sido avisados por Kurt de no sacar el tema de Rachel, ya que Finn no sabía nada. Finn pese a notar la ausencia de ella, de la mujer de su vida pero que dejó escapar, se lo pasó muy bien en la cena con sus compañeros. Echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos y al menos podría disfrutar de su compañía durante un mes que pasarían de vacaciones en Lima. Él fue el primero en marcharse, pero por una buena excusa. Al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para hacer su matrícula para su último año en la universidad.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse, Finn se topó con un cielo cubierto por las nubes y con una fuerte lluvia. Había tormenta de verano. Como los sentimientos de Finn. No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando, mañana, viese a Rachel en la boda. Se vistió pensando en aquello. También recordó que debería dar un discurso de parte de Will sobre el amor en el banquete. No tenía nada preparado, porque cada vez que lo intentaba a su cabeza solo iba la imagen de Rachel. El timbre le interrumpió. Decidió ir a abrir, ya que era aún pronto y Kurt seguiría durmiendo junto a Blaine. No sabía quién podría ser. Se sorprendió al ver quién era. Una chica alta, rubia y con unas curvas perfectas estaba frente la puerta. Finn en cuanto la vio la abrazó, no podía imaginar que hacía ella allí.

-Veo que te alegras de verme- dijo la despampanante rubia, que estaba aún atrapada por el abrazo de Finn.

-Perdón Melanie. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no venías… has cambiado muchísimo.

-Han pasado casi, ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho años?

-Sí. Éramos unos críos cuando te fuiste a Argentina. Pasa, estarás cansada del viaje.

-Gracias- dijo pasando y dejando en el recibidor sus maletas y dirigiéndose a sentarse al sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto él con una gran sonrisa.

-Vengo a pasar unos días aquí. Pensé que estarías contento de verme.

-Claro que sí. ¿Te apetece acompañarme a la universidad? Tengo que entregar unos papeles.

-¿Universidad? Tú no eres el Finn que yo conocía- dijo la rubia mirándole con sus ojos azules.

-He cambiado. Pensé que te lo había comentado alguna vez cuando llamabas.

-No, pero vamos. No quiero que llegues tarde.

Los dos se agarraron por la cintura por unos segundos, en un amago de abrazo y se separaron para mirarse. Se dirigieron al coche de Finn. Por el camino le comentó a la chica que tendría una boda mañana.

-¿Qué te parece que vengas conmigo?- propuso- Podía llevar pareja, pero primero hay que tenerla. Y me encantaría que vinieras, así no lo pasaré tan mal allí.

-De acuerdo, por mi primo lo que sea- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras conducía. Pero creo que me tienes que poner un poco al día, la última vez que llamé Carole no me contó nada de que lo dejaste con esa chica.

-Raro, sabes que a mi madre le encanta cotillear. No le daría importancia. Con mis padres intento aparentar que estoy bien.

-Pero no lo estás-continuó ella.

-Primita es una larga historia.

-Pues ya puedes empezar. Tenemos una tarde de compras en el centro comercial muy larga- Finn suspiró- Nada de quejas, me has invitado a ir a una boda y tengo que ponerme algo.

-De acuerdo, empecemos.

Él comenzó a contarle todo acerca de Rachel, desde que se conocieron hasta su ruptura en Nueva York. Habían pasado unas horas y ahora estaban sentados en una cafetería del centro comercial.

-¿Y ella nunca supo lo que la ibas a pedir?- preguntó su prima.

-Nunca. No fui capaz ni de reaccionar cuando me dejó. Y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver, y mis amigos tampoco me hablan de ella.

-No te preocupes por mañana Finny, si te derrumbas yo estaré allí.

-Muchas gracias Mel- dijo abrazándola- Estoy seguro que necesitaré tu apoyo mañana. Mis amigos, la mayoría, solo me dicen que la olvide, que es un error, pero ninguno me dice que si me derrumbo mañana que estarán allí conmigo.

-Por eso me tienes a mí, la familia siempre está para ayudarse.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York Rachel estaba facturando sus maletas, junto a las de su acompañante. Pasarían unas semanas en Lima para poder ver a sus padres. Y presentarle a su nuevo novio. Brody.

-Cariño, vamos solo unas semanas, no nos mudamos allí- dijo el chico alto, aunque no más que Finn, moreno y bastante guapo.

-Lo sé- dijo ella riendo- No sabía que traer y decidí que mejor traer casi todo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te dejan estar? Tenía entendido que no podrías ir.

-Tomaré todas las vacaciones, me aprenderé el guion allí en Lima. ¿A ti te dejan en la academia tomarte todas las vacaciones?

-Sí, pero solo tengo que volver en unos días para las pruebas de acceso. Quieren que estemos todos los profesores.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella rodeándole por el cuello- No quiero separarme de ti.

-Yo tampoco, serán unos días.

-Te quiero Brody.

-Yo también te quiero Rachel Berry.

-Cojamos ese vuelo.

-Rachel- dijo mientras caminaban hasta el avión- ¿Crees que me recibirán bien tus compañeros?

-Claro. Además conoces a algunos ya. Quinn te adora.

-Pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Puck nunca me ha aceptado, porque es el mejor amigo de tu ex novio. Los demás a lo mejor tampoco lo aceptan.

-Si no te aceptan tampoco a mí, porque eres tú ahora mi novio y perteneces a mi vida. Llevamos ya dos años juntos, y la mayoría ya lo saben. Pronto te conocerán y te querrán como yo te quiero.

-Espero que tú me quieras un poco más.

-Claro que si bobo- dijo ella dándole un dulce beso.

**Y, ¿qué os parece? Sé que no os gustará que Rachel esté con Brody, pero hay que darle algo de emoción y será vital para la historia. No os perdáis el próximo capítulo. Se reencontrarán después de tres años. Dejar vuestro review que me gusta ver que os gusta. Os prometo un buen final para esta historia. Hasta pronto.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**


	29. Capítulo 28 El Reencuentro

**Bienvenidos. Supongo que estos días atrás no habéis tenido capítulo. Espero que os hayan gustado los anteriores . Como os dije en este capítulo Finchel se reencontrará en la boda de Will y Holly.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**

Rachel POV. 

Aquí estoy, de vuelta a Lima. Con Brody. Le quiero, pero, ¿tanto como quería a Finn? Estoy en un mar de dudas y probablemente haya rehecho su vida como yo. En unos minutos aterrizaremos en Lima. Intento no pensar en él pero no puedo. ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Me habrá olvidado? Seguro. Fui yo la que rompí con él, me tiene que odiar. Si me quisiera hubiese intentando volver conmigo. Recuerdo que estuve llorando por él durante seis meses hasta que me dijo Kurt que no podía seguir así y fue cuando conocí a Brody. Es tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo, tengo una sensación de seguridad cuando estoy con él. La misma que sentía con Finn, o parecida.

Voy a llegar tarde a la boda. Ya ha empezado. Tendré que ir directamente al banquete. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos mis compañeros de nuevo, no pude asistir a la cena que tuvieron hace un par de días por culpa de mi academia. Holly me dijo que por el bien de la boda nos sentarían a Brody y a mí en otra mesa distinta a la de los chicos del Glee Club.

_Abróchense los cinturones. Vamos a aterrizar en Lima, Ohio._

Mientras tanto en la iglesia Holly ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el altar. Finn estaba de la mano de su prima. Ella sabía que Finn no paraba de mirar a todos los lados buscando a Rachel, que al parecer no estaba aún allí. Quinn no paraba de mirar mal a la prima de Finn, que no sabía precisamente que era su prima.

-Finn- dijo susurrándole en el oído- ¿Quién es la rubia que nos mira desde tu derecha?

Entonces Finn se concentró en buscar a la rubia y vio a Quinn mirándole con una mirada asesina que a él le produjo risa.

-Es la mujer de Puckerman, ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Claro que me acuerdo, era tu mejor amigo. Pero, ¿por qué nos mira así?

-Quizás piense que tú y yo…

-Por Dios Finn… somos primos. ¿Está loca?

-No lo sabe, jamás le hablé a nadie de ti.

Holly acababa de llegar al lugar donde estaba Will esperándola. Ella llevaba un vestido largo con cola, con detalles de encaje, con el escote en palabra de honor y suelto desde la cintura hasta abajo. El señor Schuester llevaba un traje de lo más normal, pero iba muy elegante.

La ceremonia había sido preciosa. Finn se emocionó al escuchar los votos del señor Schuester y de Holly. Se notaba el amor que se tenían después de tantos años juntos. Pero él no estaba tranquilo, no localizaba a Rachel. Quizás se arrepintió de venir en el último momento.

Finn POV.

Salimos para ver a la pareja de recién casados. Yo salí con mi prima de la mano. Notaba muchas miradas detrás de mí. En especial la de Quinn. No me importaba lo que pensaran, era mi prima. Puckerman la conocía, pero no la reconocería. Yo no me quería preocupar por aquellas tonterías, solo quería ver a Rachel.

-Finn, ¿no nos presentas a tu amiga?- preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa forzada.

-En verdad Puck ya la conoce.

-¿Yo?- dijo Puck asombrado.

-Me parece increíble que hagas esto Finn. Hace unos días llorando por Rachel y ahora vienes a la boda con una cualquiera.

-Quinn no es…

-No Finn- interrumpió- Eres un crio, no has cambiado. Hace dos días te tuve que consolar porque decías que echabas mucho de menos a Rachel y hoy que ella va a venir te vienes con otra chica. Esa no son maneras de solucionar las cosas- dijo mientras Puck observaba a la chica de arriba a abajo.

-¡Ya sé quién eres!- chilló Noah y la abrazó- Cuanto has cambiado. Te fuiste hace cuanto, ¿siete años?

-Ocho- respondió.

-Has cambiado muchísimo. Como se notan lo genes Hudson con la altura.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar algo?

-Si me hubiese dejado hablar Quinn- dijo Finn, pero Noah le explicó.

-Ella es Melanie, la prima de Finn. Se fue hace ocho años a Argentina, si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Tu prima? No puede ser.

-Sí Quinn, lo es.

-No te preocupes- dijo Melanie- Es normal que malinterpretaras quien era yo.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzada.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos al banquete, tengo un discurso que dar.

-Siento lo que te he dicho Finn.

-No te preocupes- dijo Finn dándole un abrazo.

Entonces Finn y Melanie fueron en el coche de Finn hasta el salón donde se celebraría el banquete. Se quedó parado en el aparcamiento unos minutos. Hasta que Melanie decidió intervenir.

-No entraremos si no estás preparado.

-Ni siquiera estaba en la ceremonia.

-En realidad lo que te asusta es no verla, ¿verdad?

-Me he hecho a la idea que estará aquí. El hecho de verla me hará feliz.

-No es por hacer daño pero no… querrás más después de verla, hablar con ella, bailar, besarla y más cosas Finn.

-Tienes razón, pero necesito ver si ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo.

Finn convenció a Melanie de que estaba mejor y pasaron al banquete. Todos se sentaron esperando a que entrasen los novios, menos Finn que esperaba la entrada de Rachel. Eso no ocurrió. Comenzaron a traer la comida después de que Will les diera las gracias a todos por venir. Cuando ya estaban comiendo los segundos, a Kurt le sonó el móvil. Tenía un mensaje. Lo miró. Rachel.

_Kurt, ya estoy casi al llegar. Mi avión se atrasó y perdí mis maletas. Tardaron una hora en encontrarlas, pero ya estoy allí en cinco minutos. _

A Kurt le cambió la cara. Vio que por primera vez en el día Finn estaba sonriendo y pasándoselo en grande con sus amigos. Todo cambiaría cuando llegase Rachel.

-¿Quién era Kurt? Se te ha quedado cara como si acabases de ver a un muerto- dijo Santana desde el otro lado de la mesa gritando y todos la escucharon.

-Nadie. Tan solo me distraje un poco.

Pasaron aquellos diez minutos. A Kurt le iba a reventar el corazón de lo rápido que le latía. No tardaría en llegar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Finn al verla entrar con Brody? No quería ni pensarlo. Pero una de las puertas se abrieron y todos pusieron sus ojos ahí. Eran Rachel y Brody de la mano. Se notó como a Finn se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

-¡Rachel!- gritó Holly que salió a su encuentro, mientras que la mayoría de la gente ya había vuelto a sus conversaciones- Pensaba que no vendrías- dijo abrazándola.

-Por nada me perdería la boda. Tuve unos problemas en el aeropuerto, pero ya está solucionado. Estás guapísima.

-Tú también- Rachel llevaba un vestido rosa de media manga y ajustado hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla- Ven conmigo, os acompañaré a vuestro sitio. Aún vamos por los segundos.

Rachel cogió a Brody de la mano y fueron a sentarse donde le indicó Holly. Finn no pudo evitar marcharse de allí, Rachel y Brody no paraban de besarse y él no paraba de mirar. Melanie se fue tras él y Rachel la vio a ella, pero no vio a Finn por ningún lado. Finn se marchó al baño de hombres y Melanie no tuvo otro remedio que entrar. Por suerte no había nadie.

-Finn, déjame pasar- dijo dando golpes a un baño donde estaría, él la abrió.

-No puedo verla- dijo y se lanzó a los brazos de su prima.

-Venga Finn- dijo ella tratando de consolarle, pero alguien entró en el baño. Era Puck.

-Mel déjame con él, por favor- ella le hizo caso y se marchó.

-Puck estoy bien…

-Tío no me digas eso llorando.

-Tienes razón no estoy bien.

-Venga tío- le abrazó- Tú puedes con ese imbécil. Le conozco y conozco a Rachel, ella está enamorada de ti. Aunque estos años para intentar olvidarte comenzó a salir con este personaje- Finn rio- Pero la conozco tanto como a ti ya, y sé que ella intenta aparentar estar enamorada de él, pero no es así. Sal de aquí y en cuanto ese tío se aleje de ella, ve a por ella, recupérala.

-Gracias Puck. Eres el único que me ayuda con esto.

-Porque soy el único que odia a aquel tipo. A los demás les cae bien, no lo entiendo.

Ambos salieron y para su sorpresa Rachel estaba allí, tan bella como Finn la recordaba. Se quedaron parados mirándose, sonriéndose, sin saber que decir.

-Os dejo que habléis- dijo Noah y se marchó.

-Finn…

-Rachel…

-Cuanto tiempo…

-Tres años… has cambiado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo ella intentando contener las lágrimas- Yo iba al baño, me alegro de haberte visto- desapareció por la puerta del baño de chicas.

-Aún te sigo queriendo- dijo Finn aun sabiendo que ella ya no estaba.

Entró de nuevo con la misma cara de tristeza y Puck supo que las cosas no habían ido bien. Ella volvió a entrar, pero también con la cara de tristeza que llevaba Finn. No habían podido hablar, a ninguno les salía las palabras.

-¡Finn!- gritó Will por el micrófono- Es la hora. Tienes que subir aquí.

Era la hora. Tenía que pronunciar el discurso que nunca fue capaz de preparar. Tener que hablar de amor no era sencillo para Finn. Se aproximo al escenario mientras Rachel volvía a su sitio junto a Brody. Finn subió y se plantó delante del micrófono. Se quedó paralizado por los nervios. Veía a su prima animarlo desde la mesa donde estaban sentados sus compañeros. Por otro lado, también localizo a Rachel, que volvía a estar demasiado cerca de Brody.

-Bueno, creo que no soy el más indicado para hablar sobre el amor, que es lo que ,me pidió Will. Aunque creo que sé por lo que me pidió esto. Él fue uno de mis grandes apoyos desde hace ya unos años. Gracia a que él hizo que el Glee Club permaneciese abierto, yo pude estar unos años saliendo con una compañera. Aprendí a expresar mis sentimientos por medio de las canciones, ya que hay cosas que no era capaz de decir solamente hablando. Tanto que una vez me intenté declarar a mi novia con una canción para pedirle matrimonio, pero ella ese mismo día me dejó. Bueno y dejando mi vida, darle las gracias a Holly por ser tan buena profesora como fue y el gran apoyo que eres. Gracias a ser la profesora que fuiste cuando yo estuve en la secundaria yo ahora estoy cursando mi último año para convertirme en profesor. Para finalizar os quiero dar la enhorabuena por encontraros y ser un gran apoyo para mí cuando lo he necesitado- levantó su copa y todos brindaron por los novios.

Rachel se levantó de su asiento. Tenía que pronunciar su discurso. En el camino al pequeño escenario, cruzó su mirada con la de Finn. No podía pensar en el discurso de él. ¿Sería ella aquella chica? Tenía que centrarse.

-En primer lugar enhorabuena, porque hoy soy quien soy gracias a vosotros- dijo mirando a Holly y Will- Sin el Glee Club no hubiera podido llegar a ingresar en la NYADA y estar a punto de hace mi primera actuación en Broadway. El camino es duro, eso ya lo sabía, y he tenido que sacrificar, demasiadas- dijo mirando a Finn, pero después a Brody- Pero pese a todo yo he podido encontrar el amor, con mi actual pareja, con la que llevo dos años. Enhorabuena y gracias por todo y por ser como sois- dijo y todo el mundo volvió a levantar sus copas para brindar.

Rachel estaba disgustada. No había sido capaz de pronunciar el discurso que tenía preparado desde hacía semanas. Por culpa de Finn en parte. Lo había visto durante el discurso de la mano de una chica. No podía creer que Finn estuviera saliendo con otra chica, aunque ella llevase dos años con Brody. Ella se tranquilizó y se fue a comer con Brody.

Cuando acabaron de comer, todos los invitados fueron a un gran salón, donde podrían bailar y pasarlo bien durante horas. Rachel y Brody fueron a hablar con Quinn, que estaba junto a Puck, que él estaba hablando con Finn y Melanie, que seguían de la mano.

-¡Quinnie!- dijo Rachel y la abrazó- ¿Qué va a ser?- dijo tocándole el vientre, mientras Finn, Puck y Melanie estaban observándoles disimuladamente.

-Niño- contesta ella de forma fría, sabiendo que probablemente estaban escuchándolas hablar.

-¿Qué tal está Caroline? ¿Y dónde está? Tenía muchas ganas de verla- dijo mientras Brody la agarraba delicadamente por la cintura.

-Está genial. Te echa mucho de menos. Y bueno, está en…- dijo sin saber si debería continuar- Está con la niñera.

-Después de la boda, aunque sea tarde, podríamos ir a verla, Brody. Así te ve a ti también, que tú te marcharás pronto.

-Me parece perfecto. Pero recuerda que tan solo me voy unos días amor.

-No creo que sea posible- intervino Quinn, ante aquella situación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Brody.

-Está en casa de Finn- se metió Puck en la conversación.

-Sí- dijo Quinn corroborando lo que acababa de decir su novio- Finn la cuidará este fin de semana. Puck tiene mucho trabajo y yo me tengo que poner al día en el mío.

-Es verdad, ¿qué tal tu trabajo de diseñadora?

-Genial. Cuando te quieras casar ya sabes.

-No hay prisa- dijo Brody.

-Me encanta esta canción- dijo Rachel emocionada.

Estaba sonando _Faithfully. _La canción de Finchel. Rachel y Brody fueron al centro de la pista a bailar con los demás invitados. Finn les observaba desde una esquina, donde estaba sentado junto a algunos de sus amigos y Melanie.

-Deja de torturarte- dijo Melanie sin mirarle si quiera.

-Pensaba que ella tampoco habría sido capaz de olvidarme. Resulta que a los seis meses de dejarlo empieza con ese imbécil y ya llevan dos años juntos. Con otro chico que no soy yo.

-Quizás deberías olvidarla Finn. Rehacer tu vida.

-No puedo. Simplemente no me imagino una vida si no es con ella.

Brody en ese momento, se separó de Rachel. Cogió algo de su bolsillo. Era el móvil. Le dio un beso a Rachel, que parecía estar disgustada y se fue para poder coger el teléfono. Ella fue a una especie de bar que había en aquel salón a por una copa.

-Entonces, si no eres capaz de vivir sin ella, ve a por ella.

Finn accedió. Anduvo hasta donde ella estaba. Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba hace dos años. Estaba detrás. A escasos centímetros de ella. Podía olerla y notar que era tan perfecta como antes. Se acercó a su oído por detrás.

-¿Piensas escaparte también ahora?- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Finn- dijo y se dio la vuelta, quedándose a muy poca distancia- Yo…- dijo alejándose.

-Cómo cambian las cosas en dos años, ahora no eres capaz de decir más de dos palabras seguidas mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Finn- dijo riendo- No sé cómo reaccionar después de tu discurso. No puedo mirarte a los ojos, sabiendo…

-Sabiendo que me dejaste cuando yo te iba a proponer matrimonio- continuó él.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Quién si no?

-Tu nueva novia- dijo mirando en la dirección donde estaban Melanie y Quinn.

-Parece mentira que me hayas escuchado Rach- ella sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba que la llamasen así, o quizás sí, pero no Finn- No tengo novia.

-Entonces, ¿quién es ella?

-Ven- dijo tendiéndole la mano, para llevarla donde estaba Melanie.

Ella le cogió de la mano. Enlazaron sus dedos. Finn iba algo más avanzado que ella. Sonriendo. Aunque la sonrisa de Rachel también era evidente. Aunque cuando llegaron donde estaba la prima de Finn, soltaron sus manos antes de que no fuesen capaces de soltarse.

-Rachel, esta es mi prima, Melanie.

Las dos se dieron dos besos.

-Tu prima- rio Rachel, ante lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que sería su novia.

Finn se acercó al oído de ella. Ella no sabía que iba a hacer, pero sabía que no haría nada que no pudiesen hacer delante de tanta gente que sabía que ella tenía novio.

-No podría salir con otra chica que no fueses tú. Aún te quiero, Rachel Barbra Berry. No sé cómo, o cuándo, o donde vivas, con quien estés, tú eres mi novia. Tú y yo. Lo sé. Tú lo sabes- se separó y le sonrió con esa media sonrisa que sabía que tanto le gustaba a ella.

**Y hasta aquí nuestro capítulo que se ha hecho de esperar. Siento tardar tanto, pero estoy en unas semanas de exámenes que me juego el trimestre. Intentaré escribir más frecuentemente cuando acabe. Aunque a final de mes me voy unos días de vacaciones, pero os avisaré y no estaréis muchos días sin capítulos. El próximo intentaré subirlo dos días después de éste. Darle a review y dejarme comentarios si os ha gustado. Me alegraría, por el esfuerzo que me llevó hacer este capítulo aunque no lo creáis. Hasta pronto. **

**PD: Darle las gracias a mika-chan por el consejo que me dio. Y muchas gracias, me alegraste ese día diciéndome que te fascinaba mi historia. Vosotros los que me escribís y me leéis sois los que me animáis en muchos días tristes. **


	30. Capítulo 29 Residencia de los Hudson

**Bienvenido. Aquí estamos de nuevo. Espero no haberos hecho de esperar mucho tiempo. Estoy sacando tiempo de donde no lo tengo para escribir, pero no importa. No me enrollo más y os dejo disfrutar del capítulo. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Rachel POV.

Habitación 101. Me trae tantos recuerdos este hotel, esta habitación. Aquí pasé la noche de fin de curso. Con Finn. Me tenían que dar justamente esta misma habitación. Y justo Brody se tiene que ir a Nueva York, poco después de la boda. Odio a Finn. Tiene que decirme justamente aquellas palabras.

_No podría salir con otra chica que no fueses tú. Aún te quiero, Rachel Barbra Berry. No sé cómo, o cuándo, o donde vivas, con quien estés, tú eres mi novia. Tú y yo. Lo sé. Tú lo sabes_

No puedo odiarlo… pero, tengo que evitar quedarme a solas con él. Sé que aún le he dejado de querer, y no quiero hacer daño a Brody. Será difícil, pero habrá que intentarlo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Finn, se podían escuchar el fuerte llanto de la pequeña Caroline. Aunque ya tenía casi tres años, no soportaba despertarse sola. Siempre lloraba al despertarse. Finn, pese a lo poco que había podido dormir, no tuvo más remedio que ir al dormitorio donde dormía la pequeña.

-¡Tito Finn!- dijo ella con la voz ahogada por los llantos, pero levantándose a abrazarle.

-Vamos pequeñaja- dijo cogiéndola en brazos- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

-Quiero ver a la tía.

-Yo también- dijo Finn triste- Ayer preguntó por ti. Quería verte.

-¿Y por qué no vino?

-Por mí- dijo mientras la sentaba en la encimera de la cocina para que esperase mientras el hacía el desayuno.

-¿Todavía quieres a tita Rach?- dijo la pequeña contenta.

-Renacuaja eres muy pequeña para entender todo esto. Vamos, come los cereales.

Finn se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hasta la persona más pequeña e inocente sabía que seguía enamorado de Rachel. Menos ella.

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas. Hasta que llegó Kurt. No había pasado la noche en casa, Finn había estado solo toda la mañana. Ya que Melanie se marchó con Quinn al taller donde trabajaba.

-Finn, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro. Quédate ahí jugando Carol.

Finn fue al recibidor donde estaba Kurt sentado en las escaleras esperándole.

-¿Se puede saber que le dijiste anoche a Rachel? La llamé esta mañana y me lo contó.

-Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

-Eres mi hermano, quiero escucharlo también de ti. Fue tan bonito.

-¿No me vas a regañar por meterme en su relación?

-Para nada. Me enteré de algunas cosas de Brody que no me gustan de él.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No estoy seguro que sea cierto.

El timbre les interrumpió y Finn fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró allí a Rachel llorando. Como nunca antes la había visto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Finn preocupado, pero ella solo le abrazó. Él la correspondió- Rachel, cariño, ¿qué pasa?- dijo separándose y levantándole el rostro por el mentón. Ella solo le enseñó una foto de Brody besándose con una alumna que iba a hacer la audición para entrar a la NYADA.

-Me lo mandó Marley. Ella tenía que hacer las pruebas y le vio- dijo llorando- No sabía dónde ir. Quinn está trabajando aún. Suponía que Kurt estaría aquí.

-Sí, aquí estoy diva.

-Pasa- dijo Finn- Te prepararé un café.

Los tres pasaron a la cocina. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Caroline que pese a que era tarde aún seguía durmiendo. Rachel se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla y pasó directamente a la cocina.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Kurt- Tengo que llamar a Blaine y decirle que no iré hoy a su casa.

-No, Kurt. Ve. Yo estaré bien- dijo ya sentada y tomando algo de café.

-Ni lo sueñes, tú te quedas aquí y yo te cuido.

-Yo puedo quedarme con Rachel- propuso Finn.

-Estaré bien acompañada. Tú vete Kurt.

-De acuerdo, pero mañana estaré aquí pronto. Tú y yo nos iremos de compras.

-Me parece genial- dijo mientras Kurt ya estaba prácticamente saliendo por la puerta.

Rachel se terminó su café ante la atenta mirada y sonrisa de Finn.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Finn.

-No estoy del todo segura. Sólo sé que se besó con otra chica que no era yo y con eso me basta para dejarle.

-¿Le dejaste?

-Claro. Le mandé un mensaje.

De repente, escuchan un ruido procedente del salón. La pequeña Caroline se ha despertado. Ve a su tía Rachel y no duda en ir corriendo a abrazarla.

-Mi princesa- dice Rachel mientras la sostiene en sus brazos- Cuanto te he echado de menos.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- dijo con cara de pena.

-Sí, estaré un mes aquí.

-¡Yuju!- dijo la niña alzando los brazos y después abrazando a Rachel.

-Bueno renacuaja- dijo Finn interrumpiendo- Sabes que te toca baño. ¿Quieres que nos ayude tita Rachel?- dijo mirándola con su media sonrisa.

-Sí.

Entonces los dos subieron al baño de arriba con la pequeña en los brazos de Rachel, seguidas de Finn. Metieron a Caroline después de comprobar la temperatura del agua. Llenaron la bañera de burbujas. Ambos de agacharon para poder bañar a Carol y jugar con ella. La situación ya no era tan tensa como antes. Finn y Rachel también se divertían juntos. Rachel en un descuido llenó a Finn de espuma. Él le devolvió aquello y le manchó la punta de su nariz con unas cuantas burbujas de jabón. Finn se lo quitó mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. La niña interrumpió sus miradas. Les lanzó burbujas a los dos. Tras un largo rato de jugar con las burbujas, Finn decidió que era tarde y que Caroline cenase rápido y se marchase a la cama. Dejando así cenar solos a Finn y Rachel.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar?- dijo Finn mientras miraba la nevera- Puedo hacerte ensalada, ensalada y ensalada- rio- Lo siento, sabes que no me gusta mucho la comida muy sana. Aunque ahora hago deporte.

-Se nota- dijo ella alzando las cejas- Creo que la ensalada estará bien. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro- dijo él mientras preparaba la cena.

-¿Dónde están Caroline y Burt?

-Están de vacaciones. Se sintieron mal al saber que volvías y que no te podrían ver. Hasta mi madre te echa de menos.

Ambos se sentaron a cenar en la mesa. Uno frente al otro.

-Yo también echo mucho de menos Lima en general. Cuando me marché, pensé que me adaptaría a Nueva York, pero echo mucho de menos mis orígenes.

El móvil de Rachel sonó. Miró. Era Brody. Se levantó.

-Discúlpame.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Rachel volvió a la mesa. Había salido fuera para hablar con quien fuese. Finn sabía que no le gustaría.

-Perdón por tardar. No tenías que haberme esperado.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Finn sin rodeos.

-Brody.

-No es necesario que me cuentes nada.

-Por favor, necesito decirle a alguien- Finn asintió- Me dijo que era cierto que se había besado con aquella chica. Estaba arrepentido y me prometió que cuando acabase las pruebas, volvería a Lima para hablar las cosas. Cree que no podemos desperdiciar dos años por una tontería. Pero, le dije que hasta entonces no estábamos juntos.

-Creo que vas a cometer un error- dijo perdiendo la sonrisa que tenía hace media hora- Te ha engañado. Si te quisiera no te engañaría, como yo hice.

-Finn…

-Déjalo- finalizó Finn con aquella conversación.

-¿Podemos ver una película? No quiero irme a dormir y pensar en tantas cosas hasta que me duerma.

-De acuerdo- Finn era incapaz de decirla que no a algo. Pese a que él estaba cansado, porque Caroline le había despertado demasiado pronto.

-¿Qué te apetece ver?- preguntó ella.

-Da igual lo que diga, siempre eliges tú.

Así hizo. Eligió ella la película. Los miserables, obra que dentro de unos meses Rachel comenzaría a ensayar para su primera representación en Broadway.

-Vamos, siéntate.

-Enseguida voy- dijo Finn.

Cuando estuvieron viendo la película, Finn apenas se fijó en la película. Tenía la mirada al frente, pero no paraba de mirar de reojo a Rachel. Se notaba el verano. Finn no podía dejar de fijarse en sus piernas. Llevaba unos shorts, muy cortos, demasiado cortos. Una fina camiseta de tirantes, que dejaba entrever el escote de sus no muy grandes pechos. Él notaba como caían gotas de sudor por el rostro de Rachel y desembocaban en su pecho. Se estaba volviendo loco. Se le había olvidado Brody y que unas semanas volvería para arreglar las cosas con ella. No le importaba. No podía dejar de fijarse en ella. Ella, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de las miradas de Finn, ya que estaba absorta en la película.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Los miraron para comprobar quien era. Era Melanie. Puso los ojos como platos al ver allí a Rachel.

-Hola- dijo ella a ambos.

-Hola- dijo tímida Rachel.

-Melanie, Rachel se quedará a dormir esta noche aquí. Ha tenido unos problemas y pasará aquí la noche. No te importa, ¿no?

-No- dijo confusa- Pero, ¿dónde dormirás tú? Caroline supongo que está durmiendo en tu habitación, yo duermo en la de Kurt y solo queda un dormitorio libre.

-No hay problema. Yo dormiré en el salón.

-No Finn, es tu casa. Puedo dormir yo en el sofá o… Podemos dormir en la habitación los dos.

-Mmm…- Finn no sabía que responder, esa propuesta le llegó por sorpresa-No importa Rachel, puedo dormir aquí un día- la había cagado, en verdad quería dormir con ella, pero no lo dijo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a acomodarte en la habitación.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Rachel no necesitaba guía, ya había dormido en ese mismo cuarto una vez o más.

-Finn, sé dónde están las toallas. Si no lo supiera, yo te llamaría. Estás en el salón.

-Se me olvidaba, ¿quieres que le pida un pijama a Melanie?

-No es necesario- dijo Rachel cogiendo una de las camisetas de Finn- Me vale con esto- dijo sonriendo.

Rachel se metió a la ducha para intentar eliminar el sudor producido por el calor del duro verano. Mientras, Finn ya estaba en la planta de abajo. Tumbado y mirando al techo, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al rechazar la propuesta de Rachel de dormir con ella. Podrían haber cambiado las cosas. Ahora que no estaba con Brody se mostraba algo más receptiva a Finn, incluso poniéndose su camiseta. Finn era idiota por haber dejado escapar aquella oportunidad.

**Hasta aquí. Hoy es muy corto el capítulo, pero el anterior compensa. Quería deciros que gracias por leer todos los días. He estado pensando y no le quedan muchos capítulos a esta historia, aunque a lo mejor me viene la inspiración y la puedo alargar. Si se acaba no os preocupéis, tengo unas cuantas pensadas. Algunas tan largas como ésta o alguna de dos o tres capítulos. Decidme que es lo que queréis para después de esta historia. También dejadme como pensáis que acabará la historia Finchel.** **Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto, haré lo que pueda. Acabo los exámenes el 21, pero tengo un viaje la semana siguiente. Aunque para esa fecha espero haber acabado ya con esta historia. Bueno os dejo ya, espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejad vuestro favorito y esas cosas, y hasta pronto. **


	31. Capítulo 30 Despertares y Sorpresas

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Espero que no me haya hecho mucho de rogar. Estoy muy contenta porque esta semana ya acabo los exámenes y me podré concentrar en acabar esta historia y darle el final que se merece. Estoy pensando mi próxima historia y tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza, si tenéis alguna sugerencia comentármela. Y os dejo con este capítulo, que os quiero decir que me ayudó mi hermana a escribirlo, que recién se enteró que ando escribiendo esta historia, espero que os guste.**

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Finn estaba comenzando a despertarse. Era un sábado cualquiera de Junio. Verano. No tenía ya clases. Se podía dar el lujo de despertarse a la hora que quisiera. Era mediodía. Se le hizo raro no ver a Rachel despierta. Cuando salían juntos, ella era la primera en despertar para realizar su rutina mañanera.

-¿Se habrá marchado?- pensó Finn- No, no puede haberse marchado sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Esa mañana hacía mucho calor, más incluso que la anterior. Él se despertó con la camiseta pegada al pecho por el sudor. Decidió quitársela. Estaba empapada. Subió al piso de arriba para asegurarse que la pequeña Caroline estaba aún durmiendo. Así era, seguía durmiendo como un angelito en su habitación, y bien cómoda. En esa habitación había aire acondicionado. Supuso que Melanie también seguía durmiendo. Se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, intentando no hacer ruido, por si acaso estaba Rachel aun durmiendo no despertarla. Daba igual que hubiese hecho ruido, Rachel no estaba. No podía creer que se hubiese marchado sin avisarle. Entró revisando el cuarto para ver cualquier rastro de ella. Nada. Entró al baño pensando que ella no se encontraría allí, pero la encontró recién salida de la ducha. Tan solo la tapaba una diminuta toalla que la cubría hasta poco más debajo de sus glúteos. Si hubiese entrado hace unos segundos, probablemente la hubiese encontrado completamente desnuda. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, ella mirándole con los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de encontrarle allí y el embobado, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Perdona- dijo incapaz de alzar su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella- Pensaba que no había nadie. Tienes más camisetas mías en mi armario, sabes donde esta- dijo y salió del baño.

Ella no pudo decir nada. Finn había hablado como solía hacer Rachel, sin respirar y sin dar tiempo a la otra persona a responder.

Rachel bajó a la cocina al cabo de cinco minutos. Ahora era ella la que se quedó embobada, en el baño no tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en el cuerpo de Finn. En especial en sus abdominales, estaba completamente distinto a como estaba hace tres años. Sin la camiseta se podían apreciar sus definidos abdominales. Le salió una sonrisa tonta al mirarle, pero cuando Finn supo que ella estaba allí cambió la cara. A Finn también le encantaba como estaba Rachel con su camiseta. Se veía tan guapa y tan graciosa, la camiseta le quedaba enorme, pero a la vez estaba muy sexy.

-Buenos días.

-Buenas, siento lo del baño Rach.

-No importa- dijo riendo- Cuando pasé a tu cuarto a por algo de ropa desperté a tu prima.

-No importa, era hora que despertara. Yo me tengo que ir al gimnasio y ella tiene que cuidarla.

-Oh… entonces yo iré a por mis cosas para marcharme a mi casa.

-¿Dónde te quedarás?

-En casa con mis padres.

-Puedes tomar lo que quieras. Sabes dónde están las cosas, yo me voy a subir a cambiarme.

Mientras Finn estaba arriba cambiándose bajó Melanie. Caroline no estaba con ella, así que la pequeña aún seguía durmiendo.

-Buenos días Melanie.

-Hola- dijo ella frotándose los ojos- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo sin rodeos.

-Mmm… claro.

-¿Cómo has acabado durmiendo aquí?- dijo ella riendo- Me refiero, Finn y tú…

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres, Finn te habrá contado toda nuestra historia. Acabé aquí pensando en buscar apoyo en Kurt, pero me abrió la puerta Finn, le abracé, estaba rota me acababa de enterar que mi novio me había sido infiel- dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima al recordar aquella foto- Pensé que podría apoyarme en Kurt, pero él había quedado con Blaine y no podía decirle que se quedara. Así que Finn se ofreció a cuidarme y quedarse conmigo esta noche y así fue como acabé aquí.

-Vaya, siento lo de tu novio. Te concedo a ti una pregunta- dijo Mel bromeando pero accediendo a que fuese preguntada.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo? Quiero decir, hace seis años más o menos que conozco a Finn y siete a Kurt, jamás te vi por aquí y tampoco me hablaron de ti.

-Buena pregunta. Me marché hace ocho años a vivir a Argentina con mi madre.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Bueno, es entrometerse mucho- Rachel se puso roja- Es broma, tranquila- la tranquilizó- Bueno, no nos quedaba mucho aquí en Ohio, mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía cinco años. Mi madre trabajaba mucho y yo normalmente me quedaba aquí con Finn y con su madre. Siete años después ofrecieron a mi madre un buen empleo en Argentina, no pudo rechazarla y yo me marché de aquí con doce años. Jamás volvimos a Estados Unidos, hasta ahora- dijo ella triste.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Por eso volví, mi madre hace unos años conoció a un chico, comenzaron a salir y mi madre comenzó a alejarse de mí. Había semanas en las que ni aparecía por casa. Yo había estado ahorrando desde hace tiempo y decidí que no podía seguir así, tengo veinte años y no quiero vivir allí si mi madre siquiera me hace caso, por lo que me vine aquí. Aún tendré que esperar hasta que Carole vuelva para saber si me puedo quedar unos meses aquí hasta que consiga casa.

-Vaya… Finn no me contó nada, solo sabía que eras su prima- dijo riendo.

-En realidad, Finn no sabe nada. No quería preocuparle.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Porque por lo que me ha dicho mi primo eres una persona de fiar y confío en que este será nuestro secreto.

Finn bajó por las escaleras con su bolsa de deporte. Cogió las llaves del coche de la mesita de la entrada y fue a la cocina a despedirse de Rachel, pero se encontró allí también con su prima.

-Ya era hora Mel, por favor encárgate de Caroline y Rachel te puedes quedar hasta la hora que quieras.

-Yo… me quería marchar ya a mi casa o… ¿te importaría si voy contigo al gimnasio? Desde hace tiempo no salgo a correr.

Finn aceptó. Irán juntos al gimnasio. Rachel pasó por el hotel donde tenía sus cosas para recogerlas y poder ponerse algo de ropa de deporte.

FINN POV.

Estoy confuso. No sé a qué está jugando Rachel. Ayer llegó llorando a mi casa y sabiendo que era yo quien le abrió la puerta me abrazó, después pasamos una gran tarde con Caroline y cenamos juntos, pero claro, le llama Brody para dejarle claro que no va a dejarla escapar así y volverá a Ohio cuando acabe las pruebas. Ella acepta, vale, lo entiendo. ¿Qué hace conmigo yendo al gimnasio entonces? Sabe todo lo que siento por ella, en la boda se lo confesé y la dije que sabía que acabaríamos juntos.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella. Quince. Dieciséis. No puedo concentrarme en hacer abdominales si tengo a Rachel delante de mis narices mientras está corriendo. Y más con ese diminuto top que lleva, que deja apreciar su vientre plano y una marca de tinta negra en su cadera, pero que estará siempre tapada por la ropa interior, y esas mallas, que decir de las mallas, demasiado ajustadas para poder concentrarme. Veinte. Ahora ni el deporte me deja apartarla de mi mente. Cuando rompimos, me ayudó, pero claro, no estaba ella haciendo deporte a unos metros de mí.

3ª PERSONA. 

Rachel para de correr en la cinta. Se quita algunas gotas de sudor con la toalla y va hacia donde Finn está haciendo su rutina diaria. Aunque está ampliando, porque no se atrevía a ir a decirle a Rachel que había acabado hacía ya media hora. Las gotas de sudor le caían a Rachel hasta el pecho, y él seguía el camino completo de las gotas, hasta que se dio cuenta que Rachel se estaba dando cuenta.

-Finn… estoy muerta… no puedo más. ¿Podemos marcharnos?- dijo fatigada.

-Claro, ve a darte una ducha, yo haré lo mismo. Te espero en el coche.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestuarios. Finn se dio una rápida ducha, aunque no necesitaba más, él no era de tardar duchándose. En quince minutos estaba en el coche. Al contrario que Rachel, que en esos quince minutos seguía en la ducha, y eso que decidió no lavarse el pelo y recogérselo de la mejor forma que podía. Salió de la ducha y se metió en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta lo más rápido que pudo. Diez minutos después de que Finn saliese ella ya estaba saliendo corriendo hacia el coche.

-Perdón por tardar- dijo ella entrando al coche.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar- mintió- ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?- dijo riendo, se había dado cuenta que no le había dado tiempo a lavárselo.

-No quería hacerte esperar, así que calla- dijo golpeándole en el hombro e indicándole que arranque.

-Era broma Rach, te queda bien así.

-Primero, no sabes mentir y segundo, estoy cansada. ¿Cómo aguantas esta matada todos los días?

-En verdad no vengo todos los días, con la universidad me es imposible.

-Desde luego has cambiado mucho, antes hacías deporte pero no llegaste a estar así.

-Me refugié en el deporte cuando…-se produjo un silencio incómodo- Bueno, yo estoy hambriento, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer algo? Hace poco han abierto un sitio, se llama Tric, es aún mejor que Breadstix. Tienen comida buenísima.

-Por favor, respira- rio- Hablas sin tomar aire.

-No sé a quién me recuerda eso.

-Oh vamos, ya no hablo así, aprendí a controlarme. Cuando me pongo nerviosa es cuando no lo puedo evitar.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- la miro con una sonrisa y ella se derritió.

-No puedo… les prometí a mis padres que comería con ellos, les conté lo de Brody y están preocupados por mí.

-Bueno, pues entonces estamos en tu casa- ella no se había percatado que llevaban parados unos segundos- Supongo que nos veremos pronto.

-Sí, hasta pronto Finn- dijo y salió del coche evitando cualquier tipo de beso de despedida.

Después de comer con sus padres, Rachel se fue a darse una ducha más calmada. Después de la ducha se puso el pijama y se tiró a la cama, estaba matada por el gimnasio. Tenía agujetas hasta en las pestañas. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, lo ignoró. Dejó de sonar al rato. Sus padres estaban trabajando, por lo que estaba sola en casa y cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta que no paraba de sonar, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a abrir la puerta. Abrió.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿por qué no coges el teléfono?- dijo Kurt mientras que se adentraba en su casa.

-Estaba cansada y…

-Ese no es motivo- interrumpió- Ya puedes ir a tu cuarto y vestirte rápido, en cinco minutos viene Quinn a buscarnos.

-¿A qué?

-Somos los padrinos de su hijo y quiere ir de compras, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es acompañarla.

-Estoy matada del gimnasio Kurt y además…

-Un momento- volvió a interrumpir- ¿Fuiste con Finn al gimnasio?

-Esto…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo levantándose del sofá y volviendo a sentarse.

-Voy a cambiarme.

-Nos vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas.

Rachel le ignoró y fue a ponerse un vestido cualquiera de su maleta. Se arregló un poco el pelo y bajó al salón, donde sin saber cómo y cuándo había entrado Quinn. Fueron hasta el centro comercial sin comentar nada acerca de Finn, hasta que se sentaron a tomar algo.

-Por favor, Rach.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?- dijo asustada.

-Cuéntanos que pasó, nos va a dar algo y en mi estado no es recomendable.

-No pasó nada, pero de acuerdo. Anoche, como Kurt sabe, llegué a su casa y le abracé, porque Kurt no se dignó a venir a verme.

-Ni siquiera te vi, estabas detrás de Finn y te lanzaste a él- recriminó Kurt.

-Como tú digas. Luego, Kurt se marchó a casa de Blaine y yo me quedé con Finn cuidando de tu hija Quinn. La dimos un baño, no reímos y bajamos a cenar.

-Tengo que preguntar a Carol que pasó en ese baño- dijo Quinn al oído de Kurt, pero a un tono que Rachel pudiera escuchar.

-No digas bobadas- rio- Y mientras cenamos, me llamó Brody.

-Pobre…- dijo Quinn.

-Y me dijo que volvería a Lima cuando acabase las pruebas allí, quiere arreglar lo nuestro.

-Tú le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?- dijo Kurt.

-Esto…

-¡Rachel! Te puso los cuernos.

-Fue un beso, Kurt.

-No puedo entender que le perdones.

-Aún tenemos que hablar, pero le quiero.

-¿Más que a Finn?

-Kurt, hablamos esto hace tiempo. ¿Puedo continuar?-asintieron ambos- Entonces, vimos una película, pero no pudimos acabarla porque llegó Melanie y nos marchamos a dormir. El pobre se quedó durmiendo en el salón y yo en la habitación de sus padres. A la mañana siguiente, me levanté y me di una ducha, y cuando estaba con la toalla abrió la puerta- eliminó el detalle de que estaba sin camiseta y que posteriormente se quedó embobada mirándole- Se disculpó y salió. Desayunamos y él me propuso llevarme a mi casa pero yo quería ir al gimnasio, así que, fuimos juntos. Estuvimos un par de horas y nos marchamos cada uno a su casa. Fin de la historia.

-Vaya… pensé que sería más divertido- se quejó Quinn.

-Solo somos amigos.

Acabaron de comer y fueron a una tienda pre-mamá. Quinn tenía que comprarse algo de ropa de verano para embarazadas. Kurt y ella desaparecieron en la tienda. Rachel se quedó sola, mirando una prenda pre-mamá y se puso blanca al rato. Sus amigos la encontraron así, pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre Berry?- dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Yo…- dijo con una camiseta de embarazada en la mano.

-Rachel no querrás decir…- dijo Quinn preocupada.

-No Rach, de Brody no.

-Tengo un retraso. Debería haberme bajado el periodo hace una semana.

-No te creo- dijo Kurt convencido- Tu objetivo hoy es que me dé un infarto.

-Jamás bromearía con esto- la respaldó Quinn.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Rachel mirando a la nada.

**Y hasta aquí chicos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cuando más cerca estaban Rachel y Finn, parece que Rachel está embarazada. Quería deciros algo importante, este capítulo le comencé hace unos días y hoy ya es viernes, lo que quiere decir… QUE ACABÉ LOS EXÁMENES. Estoy tan feliz… ahora intentaré escribir mucho más. Mañana por la noche intentaré subir otro capítulo, dejarme review si queréis. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

**Guest, muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir. Dentro de unos capítulos acabará la historia, probablemente, y descubrirás el bonito final que tengo reservado. También muchas gracias a HMNRSR, ashlee bravo 199981, eeriklg, por seguir mi historia. Muchas gracias a todos por hacerme feliz cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios o que veo que alguien sigue la historia o la marca como favorito. Os quiero **


	32. Capítulo 31 Feliz Cumpleaños

**Bienvenidos. Perdón por tardar en subir, debería subir más a menudo ahora que no tengo exámenes, pero tenía ganas de leer y me puse al día con muchas historias. Espero que os gustase el capítulo anterior y ya os dejo disfrutar de este capítulo. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

-Rachel- dijo Kurt llamando a la puerta del baño- Sal ya, nos va a dar un infarto si nos haces esperar más- ella no contestó.

-¿Crees que ha dado positivo?- preguntó Quinn susurrando a Kurt.

-No lo sé.

-La destrozaría si fuese verdad, no está preparada para tener un hijo y menos con Brody.

En ese momento Rachel salió del baño, de la habitación de Kurt, con el test de embarazo en la mano y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Kurt supo lo que significaba, y Quinn y él fueron a abrazarla.

-No te preocupes diva, nosotros estaremos contigo- dijo Kurt sin parar de abrazarla.

-Kurt- entró Finn sin llamar y encontrándose aquella escena- ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo preocupado.

-No- respondió Quinn rápido escondiendo el test-¿Quieres algo?- dijo con el rostro de Rachel aún hundido en su pecho.

-Saber que ocurre.

-Salgamos fuera Finn…-dijo Kurt.

-No- respondió Rachel sollozando- No digas…

-De acuerdo- la tranquilizó Kurt.

Los hermanos salieron de la habitación y se fueron arriba a la cocina a hablar.

-Finn, antes de que me preguntes nada, no puedo contestarte. Son asuntos de Rachel y no quiere que nadie se entere.

-¿La hizo algo Brody?

-No digas tonterías, jamás la haría daño.

-Excepto ponerle los cuernos- dijo Finn enfadado- Kurt, sabes lo que siento por Rachel y necesito saber que la pasa para saber si puedo hacer algo por ella.

-En este momento, ¿quieres un consejo?-asintió- Aléjate.

Finn hizo caso a Kurt. Aunque no sabía que le pasaba decidió seguir el consejo de Kurt y evitarla. Cada vez que Rachel iba a casa de Finn a buscar a Kurt o a ver una película él se escondía en su habitación. Desde su cuarto pudo escuchar muchas veces el llanto de Rachel. Tenía ganas de bajar y abrazarla, sabía que así era como Rach se sentía más segura, en sus brazos, o al menos hace tiempo era así. Pasaron dos semanas desde la última vez que la vio.

Finn POV.

No me puedo creer que la esté dejando escapar. No sé qué es lo que la pasará, pero nada tan malo como para tener que dejar de verla de esta manera tan drástica. Ella se marchará a Nueva York y volverá con el imbécil de Brody. Por lo que me contó Kurt, al final Brody no puede venir a Lima, el trabajo durará más de lo que pensaba. Pero Rachel, como una estúpida, acepto volver cuando estuviesen allí, sin ni siquiera pedirle explicaciones.

3ª Persona

-Finn- chilló Kurt desde el salón- ¿Puedes venir al salón?

-Dime- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-En primer lugar, prométeme que te quedarás sentado y me escucharás.

-De acuerdo.

-Es difícil contarte esto… sé que pensabas que Rachel se marcharía en dos semanas, pero una serie de circunstancias han hecho que Rachel se tenga que marchar ahora a Nueva York.

-Por favor, dime que es una broma- dijo con su cara descompuesta.

-Lo siento Finn, te lo he contado porque debías saberlo, pero tienes que seguir con tu promesa de no verla. Es lo mejor para ella.

Finn no hizo caso. No podía dejarla marchar así como así. Ya era hora de que fuese a hablar con ella. Fue caminando hasta su casa, pero algo le dijo que tenía que pararse cuando en un quiosco vio la imagen de Rachel en una revista. Fue hacia el quiosco, cogió la revista y leyó.

"_La futura protagonista de Los Miserables, está embarazada. Según informan algunos vecinos de Ohio, ciudad en la que ahora se encuentra la cantante, ha estado yendo al médico en repetidas ocasiones esta semana. Brody, su actual pareja, se encuentra en Nueva York pronto Rachel volverá a Nueva York para reunirse con su novio y el futuro padre de su bebé para formar una familia"._

-Te dije que era mejor que te quedases en casa…- dijo Kurt con la voz ahogada.

-No puede ser…

-Finn, déjala ser feliz. Si te soy sincero yo sé que si esto no hubiese ocurrido, probablemente hubieses tenido otra oportunidad, pero va a tener un hijo de Brody, no puedes hacer nada ya- Finn se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano a llorar.

Los días pasaron y Finn no levantaba cabeza. No paraba de torturarse leyendo los reportajes de Rachel en las revistar y viendo las fotos de cómo caminaba feliz junto a Brody en Nueva York.

"_La famosa pareja formada por Rachel y Brody Weston ya están juntos y felices en Nueva York disfrutando el embarazo de la actriz y cantante. En estos momentos se encuentra ensayando pero tendrán que retrasar el musical hasta después que dé a luz, porque según informan fuentes cercanas a la pareja sufre un embarazo de riesgo y está haciendo demasiado esfuerzo ya con el simple hecho de ensayar"._

-¿Vas a seguir torturándote leyendo eso?- dijo Melanie mientras le acercaba el desayuno.

-…-abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir, simplemente volvió a su cuarto como cada mañana y se puso a llorar.

-No podemos consentir que siga así- dijo Mel a Kurt.

-Pues no puedes imaginar cómo está Rachel. El embarazo la está dejando fatal, está adelgazando muchísimo y eso junto con los ensayos la está dejando agotada. ¡Ah! Y añadir que el estúpido de Brody no quiso mudarse con ella para cuidarla, dijo que necesitan su espacio. Según Rachel el pasa allí mucho tiempo, pero no la creo.

-Me da mucha lástima. Rachel me caía bien.

-Apenas pudiste conocerla.

-Pues le confié algo que nadie sabe. Por cierto, ¿cuándo volverás a Nueva York?

-Pronto. Kitty y yo decidimos que debemos ir a cuidar a Rach. Aunque no estoy seguro, mi hermano está fatal. Lo único que hace desde que se enteró de todo esto es salir a comprar alguna revista, leerla e irse a su habitación para llorar.

-Tiene permitido derrumbarse de esta manera. Creo que pensó que podía recuperarla y de pronto se chocó con la realidad.

-Rachel también tenía en su cabeza la idea de tener otra oportunidad con Finn, pero el embarazo cambió todo por completo.

Así siguieron pasando los días y semanas, con Finn siguiendo la misma rutina. Leyendo los artículos que hablaban sobre Rachel y derrumbándose. Llegó Agosto. Más concretamente el 28 de Agosto. Kurt estaba preparando su maleta para ir ese fin de semana a Nueva York. Decidió que se quedaría con Finn después de enterarse que sus padres estarían fuera unos meses por culpa de viajes de negocios. Ahora ese día tenía que marcharse, al igual que Melanie. Rachel preparó una fiesta en su piso de Nueva York, tranquila, con algunos amigos de su academia y con todos los miembros del Glee Club, hasta Finn fue invitado. Rachel ya iba a cumplir casi tres meses de embarazo y ninguno de sus amigos había ido a verla aún. Todos por así decirlo se posicionaron en el lado de Finn. Se quedaron apoyándole y haciendo que no se quedase todas las tardes encerrado en su cuarto. Kitty era la única que estaba con Rach. Ella solo contó a Sam que Brody en los casi dos meses que habían pasado allí, desde el embarazo de Rach, solo había pasado una noche con ella. El resto Rachel estaba sola. Muchas noches se despertaba y comenzaba a llorar de dolores que le producía el embarazo o eso era lo que decía ella, pero alguna noche la escuche decir el nombre de Finn y posteriormente despertar llorando. Ella aún le echa de menos y más desde que volvió y se encontró con un frío Brody.

-Mel, tenemos que marcharnos en una hora- dijo entrando a su cuarto y despertándola.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes si vendrá?

-Quien sabe, ayer hablé con él y le dije que Rachel se encontraba muy mal por el embarazo y que necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos.

-¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse.

-Nada. Asintió y se marchó a su cuarto. ¿Vas tú o voy yo? Si quiere venir vendrá, le saqué un pasaje por si acaso.

-Voy yo.

Melanie salió del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto donde Finn estaría aun durmiendo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio unos pequeños toques en el hombro.

-Finny- dijo tumbándose a su lado y estirándose un poco- Sé que es pronto, pero quería saber si cogerás ese vuelo con nosotros. Espero que me digas que sí.

-¿Qué pinto allí? Las revistas dicen que Rachel está perfecta y encantada con los cuidados que le da su novio.

-Venga Finn, ¿enserio te crees eso? Rach le dijo a Kurt que llevaba unos días encontrándose fatal y Brody no hace nada para ayudarla. Kurt me dijo que no te dijese nada, pero Kitty le ha dicho hoy que nos necesita, que se ha callado esto durante semanas pero que no aguantaba más soportando esto.

-¿El qué pasa?- preguntó Finn serio, ayudando a que Melanie se incorporase también. Ella se quedó callada- ¡Mel!

-Brody desde que Rachel y él volvieron pasa de Rachel. Quiero decir no se preocupa mucho por su embarazo.

-Menudo imbécil…-dijo con cara de furia y apretando los puños.

-Tranquilízate, él estará allí.

-Vamos. Vístete, yo llamaré a un taxi para que nos acerque hasta el aeropuerto.

-Así quería verte.

Los tres se vistieron y cogieron algo de ropa para pasar dos días en Nueva York. Llegaron al aeropuerto y se reunieron con el resto de compañeros. La mayoría siguió pasando las vacaciones en Lima por el estado de Finn. Unas horas después llegaron a Nueva York. Finn, Kurt y Mel fueron al apartamento de Sam, que les permitió que se quedasen los dos días aunque estarían muy apretujados para poder dormir, ya que era un apartamento de tan solo dos habitaciones.

-Me alegra ver que viniste Finn- dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro- Rach nos necesita, te necesita.

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

-Ahora son las 17:00… quedan tres horas todavía. Puedes descansar en mi dormitorio si estás cansado.

-No gracias, estoy bien. Sin embargo, te necesito. Tú conoces la ciudad. Necesito comprarle un regalo. Bueno, en verdad ya tengo su regalo, pero necesito otra cosa.

-Mmmm está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Finn y Sam salieron del apartamento con la excusa de que iban a visitar la ciudad. Finn no quería que se enterase Kurt del regalo que tenía. Decidió confiarlo solo a Sam. Al cabo de dos horas volvieron al apartamento.

-Chicos, estaba preocupada- dijo la prima de Finn, que ya estaba vestida con un despampanante vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su pecho y luego era suelto y unos altos tacones negros- Queda menos de una hora para que tengamos que estar en el piso de Rachel.

-Disculpa, me distraje con la ciudad, es preciosa.

-Finn ya estuviste aquí muchas veces, ¿qué es lo que te sorprendió ahora?

-No sé… voy a darme una ducha rápida y me visto.

-Lo mismo digo, pero tendré que esperar, solo hay un baño.

Al cabo de cincuenta minutos los dos chicos estaban listos y Kurt y Mel de los nervios por la tardanza. Finn condujo hasta su casa con el coche que alquiló para desplazarse mejor sin necesidad de ir en taxi.

-Te salvas que tenías coche y no llegamos tarde- dijo mirando el reloj- Hasta llegamos con adelanto.

Llamaron al telefonillo y Kitty les abrió la puerta. Al igual que cuando subieron al piso.

-Hola chicos- dijo abrazando a todos- Podéis dejar los regalos en la mesa, que veo que vais cargados.

-Gracias Kitty- dijo Finn.

-Finny…-dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima- No me fijé que estabas. Me alegra mucho verte por aquí, pensé que no vendrías.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Podemos ir a hablar fuera?

-Claro.

Subieron por las escaleras a la azotea.

-Menudas vistas.

-Sí, subo aquí mucho y Rachel igual, nos encanta quedarnos aquí mirando las estrellas.

-Quería saber algo Kitty.

-Estoy bien, la universidad bien la verdad, no la llevo mal. Cuando comiencen las clases me apuntaré a clases de baile también, me apetece. ¿Y tú?- bromeó y rio después.

-Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal, no aguanto esta situación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Rachel y su embarazo. Todas las noches se despierta porque siente dolores y acaba llorando. Brody incluso cuando Rachel le cuenta eso no es capaz de quedarse una noche con ella. No sé porque las revistas lo ponen como el novio perfecto, si ni siquiera se preocupa por su novia cómo se va a preocupar por el niño que lleva dentro- Finn comenzó a apretar los puños- Sabes, creo que no solo llora por los dolores.

-¿Por qué más puede ser?

-Aún te ama. Que lleve al hijo de Brody en su vientre no cambia las cosas. Y por tu cara veo que por tu parte tampoco. Por las noches, en sueños ella dice tu nombre y se despierta y comienza a llorar. Me dijo que creía que la odiabas por estar embarazada de Brody, que por eso dejaste de hablarla desde el día que se hizo la prueba.

-Eso es una tontería. Kurt me pidió que la dejase. Prometí a mi hermano que la dejaría libre, pero un día me harté y quise ir a por ella, pero en el camino leí una revista con la noticia de que Rachel estaba embarazada y se marchaba a Nueva York para estar junto a Brody.

-Ya imaginaba que a ti no te paraba ni un bebe de por medio- Finn rio- ¿Qué la has comprado?

-Un collar. Especial para ella y para mí.

-Ya me lo contarás más tarde. Seguro que ya han llegado todos.

Kitty y Finn bajaron de nuevo hasta el apartamento. Kitty abrió con sus llaves y vieron que estaban ya todos los invitados, pero Finn aún no había logrados ver a Rachel.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a donde la bebida- le cogió de la mano.

-Gracias Kitty- la dio un abrazo- Eres una gran amiga.

-¿Qué hay, Finn?- saludó Brody.

-Hola.

-Pásalo bien, me alegro de verte- sonrió y se marchó.

-Es odioso, ¿verdad?- dijo Kitty- Yo no le soporto.

-Serás la única junto a Kurt, el resto le ama.

-No le conocen.

Sam llegó y con permiso de Finn se llevó a su chica a bailar. Finn quedó solo junto a las bebidas con la mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada. Hasta que una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro.

-No esperaba verte aquí- dijo esa dulce voz que Finn reconocería entre un millón.

-No me lo perdería por nada- dijo girándose y descubriendo la pequeña pancita que tenía Rachel- Vaya, ya se te nota la tripita.

-Sí. Me alegro de verte de veras. Vi que Brody vino a saludarte.

-Sí… Rachel quería darte una cosa- dijo sacando un papel de su chaqueta y una cajita.

-No era necesario.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapamos y vinimos unos días aquí a Nueva York?

-Cómo olvidarlo…

**Flashback**

_-Te quiero mucho Finn- dijo Rachel después de besarle- Me encanta estar aquí contigo._

_-Y a mí. Dentro de unos años viviremos tú y yo juntos, aquí en Nueva York._

_-Cuando me convierta en estrella._

_-Tú ya eres una estrella, mi estrella- dijo con esa media sonrisa._

_-Oh Finny- dijo abrazándole._

_-Además, no serás solo una estrella aquí, también en el cielo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cuando seas famosa te haré un regalo muy especial._

_-¿Me comprarás una estrella?_

_-Y el cielo entero si es necesario._

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Finn- rio Rachel- ¿Me has comprado una estrella?- dijo mientras abría el papel que lo confirmaba.

-Te lo prometí, cuando fueras famosa te dije que te compraría una o el cielo entero, pero eso era muy difícil- bromeó.

-Gracias, pero aún no soy famosa. ¿Y qué es la caja?

-Ábrela.

-De acuerdo- dijo abriéndola y descubriendo una estrella con las coordenadas apuntadas- Es precioso, muchas gracias- dijo acercándose para abrazarle.

Se quedaron abrazados por minutos. A Finn le encantó aquello. Rachel sin embargo al rato decidió separarse por si alguien les estaba mirando.

-Muchas gracias Finn. Aunque te lo he dicho, todavía no soy famosa.

-Venga Rach, no seas modesta. Sales todos los días en las revistas.

-No todos.

-Leo las revistas y siempre te mencionan.

-¿Tú leyendo revistas de cotilleo? No me lo creo.

-Necesitaba saber de ti de alguna forma.

-Ven- dijo agarrándole de la mano y saliendo del piso. Subieron a la azote, Finn por segunda vez aquella noche.

-¿No crees que te echaran de menos?

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? Pensaba que éramos amigos. Me cuidaste la noche en que dejé a Brody, fuimos juntos al gimnasio y nos lo pasamos bien. Y de repente, me encuentras llorando en tu casa y sin saber el motivo dejas de hablarme.

-Tranquila- dijo riendo- Hablas tan rápido como en la secundaria. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Pensaba que al menos podíamos ser amigos.

-Rachel- dijo cogiéndola las manos- Sabes que tú y yo no podemos ser amigos.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con los ojos vidriosos por culpa de las lágrimas.

-Porque yo te quiero y no como amiga- dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-Finn…-dijo susurrando- Estoy con Brody- el seguía acercándose, pero al escuchar eso se levantó y comenzó a chillar enfado.

-Vamos Rachel… respóndeme solo a esta pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces te ha cuidado Brody desde que estás aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, lo es. Me importas y eso conlleva que hasta me preocupo por ese niño que llevas dentro, aunque sea de Brody.

-Para…

-Sabes que tengo razón. Me lo han contado Rach- dijo sentándose para ponerse a su altura- Por mucho que digan de Brody en las revistas no es bueno contigo.

-Me marcho- dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba. Antes de que pudiera marcharse Finn la cogió el brazo.

-No puedes negarlo, ¿verdad?

-Suéltame.

-¿No la has escuchado?- dijo alguien desde la puerta. Era Brody.

-Brody, tranquilo. Estamos hablando, márchate. Estoy bien.

-Suelta a la madre de mi bebé- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si te preocupase la cuidarías más.

-Finn… Brody… calmaros- dijo Rachel en breves susurros aún sujeta por Finn.

-¡Finn!- chilló Kurt detrás de Brody- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Os podéis marchar todos- pidió Rachel- Estaba hablando con Finn.

-¡Eres una zorra! -gritó Brody- Tienes a mi hijo en tu vientre y estás zorreando con cualquiera- Rachel comenzó a llorar- Olvídate de mí, no mereces estar conmigo. Jamás olvidarás al capullo de Finn y yo me merezco algo mejor.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso- dijo Finn acercándose a él. Levantó el puño y fue directo a su labio. Comenzó a sangrar. Probablemente está roto.

-Brody- chilló Rachel acercándose a él y agachándose para ver cómo estaba.

-Aléjate- dijo empujándola haciendo que se cayese.

-Desgraciado- chilló Finn.

Apareció Sam vio la escena y enseguida fue a sujetar a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Finn. Sacar a ese de aquí.

-Yo me lo llevaré- dijo Mike que acababa de aparecer- Vamos, te llevaré al médico.

Kurt bajó al piso de Rachel y pidió a todo el mundo que se marchase. No explico nada de lo que había pasado y se fueron todos sin saber lo que había sucedido. Mientras tanto en la azotea estaban Kurt, Kitty, Sam, Rachel y Finn. Rachel estaba llorando en el suelo donde la había tirado Brody.

-Diva, ¿estás bien?- se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Estoy bien Kurt, tranquilo.

-Ese imbécil… más vale que no se le ocurra volver por aquí- añadió Kitty.

-¿Necesitas algo Rachel?- preguntó Sam.

-No, gracias chicos. Quisiera volver a mi apartamento.

-Vamos, la gente ya se fue, les pedí que se marcharan.

-¿El Glee Club también?

-Sí- respondió Kurt- Solo quedamos nosotros. Quinn me dijo que se pasará con Puck mañana por la mañana, que iban al aeropuerto a cancelar su vuelo de mañana, se quedarán más tiempo. Todos los cancelamos.

-¿Todos?- dijo mirando especialmente a Finn.

-Sí, no te vamos a dejar sola aquí.

-Vamos levanta diva, empieza a hacer frío aquí- la cogió de la mano para ayudarla pero ella chilló de dolor.

-No puedo- Fin comenzó a acercarse a ella y agacharse.

-¿Puedo?- iba a cogerla en brazos. Ella asintió.

Ella se dejó coger por Finn y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Los demás comenzaron a salir de la azotea dejando atrás a Finn y Rachel. En esto, ella se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Gracias.

Y se apoyó en su hombro sintiéndose más protegida que nunca. En ese momento estaba feliz. Se imaginaba que si ese hijo que llevase dentro fuese hijo de Finn todo sería perfecto, porque era el único hombre al que ella amaba.

-Me duele la tripa Finn- dijo ella quejándose y después soltando un chillido.

-Vamos al hospital. Kurt- dijo chillando desde la puerta del piso- Coge algo de ropa de Rachel y vamos al hospital, se encuentra mal. Os esperamos en el coche, no tardéis.

**Y fin del capítulo. Quiero confesar que este capítulo no le tenía pensado cuando me puse a escribirlo, como normalmente hago, y se me ha ido de las manos jajaja. Nada estaba planeado, pero me parece que ha quedado un buen capítulo. Comentarlo si os ha gustado, y además es larguito. En un principio el embarazo de Rachel iba a transcurrir de otra forma, pero creo que como lo contaré os gustará, aunque sea hijo de Brody. Últimamente, os voy diciendo que quedan pocos capítulos y es cierto, pero si vosotros queréis que sea un poco más larga porque os gusta decírmelo por comentarios o si por el contrario queréis saber ya como acaba y que comience otra de las series que tengo pensada. Y una escrita al completo que no subo porque al principio de esta serie os comenté si la queríais y nadie dijo nada. Así que la subiré cuando finalice esta. Y ya os dejo por hoy, espero no tardar mucho en subir capítulo, pero prefiero también tardar un poquito más y que sean como este. Hasta pronto .**


	33. Capítulo 32 ¿Qué ha cambiado?

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Me alegra ver que mucha gente ha leído el capítulo anterior. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión acerca del capítulo anterior, porque como os comenté se me fue por completo de las manos. Espero haber subido este capítulo antes del jueves que me marcho de viaje un par de días. Pero tranquilos, estaré el domingo intentando subir otro capítulo o si el tiempo me permite escribir antes de irme os subiré un capítulo el viernes por la noche si no me falla la conexión a internet del hotel. Y ya os dejo con este capítulo, que llevo más pensado que el anterior. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Finn se encontraba en la sala de espera junto a Kurt, Sam y Kitty. Blaine no tardaría en llegar, ya que Kurt le llamó para que viniese al hospital para cuando todo estuviese bien poder marcharse con él.

-Finn para quieto- él no paraba de andar de un lado para otro. Rachel había sido ingresada por precaución, pero llevaba dos horas en observación y no dejaban verla- Están haciéndola pruebas.

-No te preocupes- intentó calmarle también Kitty- He pasado muchas horas de observación con Rachel desde su embarazo.

-Kitty… eso no ayuda- dijo Sam.

Dejaron que Finn siguiera paseándose de un lado al otro. Blaine llegó poco después de esa conversación y decidió que no le vendría mal ir a por un café.

-Estoy algo cansado, voy a por un café. ¿Me acompañas Finn?

-Blaine…-dijo indeciso- No creo que sea momento.

-Vamos, seguro que tardan un poco más- dijo cogiendo del brazo a Finn.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta la primera planta donde se encontraba la cafetería.

-Finn se te ve nervioso- dijo mientras cogía un café también para el resto.

-Estoy preocupado y sorprendido. No puedo creer como trató Brody a Rachel. Si Rachel estuviese…

-Embarazada de ti no la harías daño- concluyó Blaine.

-Cuando estábamos en la azotea sentía como si estuviésemos en la secundaria. El día que nos escapamos a Nueva York la prometí regalarla una estrella-sonrió al recordarlo- Cuando fuese famosa claro, y ya lo es. Ella no lo admite, pero que vaya a ser la protagonista de un gran musical y se quede embarazada de un profesor de las mejores academias de Nueva York ayuda mucho.

-¿Me guardas un secreto Finn?- asintió- ¿Sabes porque preferimos quedarnos todos contigo cuando Rachel se quedó embarazada?- negó- Nos lo pidió ella. Kurt le contó poco antes de irse a Nueva York que te enteraste de su embarazo por las revistas y ella pidió a Kurt que todos nos quedásemos apoyándote y evitando que te hundieses.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó Finn confuso.

-Aún te quiere. Estoy seguro que valora mucho que estés aquí.

-Gracias Blaine- le abrazó- Quiero que sepas que para mí ya eres como de la familia, puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras. Será mejor que subamos.

Blaine y Finn subieron riendo y bromeando. Cuando se abrieron las puertas pudieron ver cómo había más gente de la que estaba cuando bajaron a la cafetería. Enseguida reconoció a la pequeña Caroline y a los padres de Rachel sentados junto a ella y a sus padres.

-¡Puck!- gritó Finn y fue a abrazarle- Me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Dónde está mi pequeña ahijada? – dijo refiriéndose a Caroline y agachándose para cogerla.

-Finny- chilló ella con su aguda voz.

-Hiram, Leroy- dijo sonriéndoles.

-Finn, de verdad que quería agradecerte que trajeras aquí a Rachel- dijo Leroy.

-No hay porque agradecer nada.

-Sí, sí que tengo que agradecértelo. Y más por cómo me he portado siempre contigo. Hoy me has demostrado que eres una grandísima persona defendiendo a mi princesita de ese tipo.

-Abuelo- dijo Caroline a Leroy al que consideraba como su abuelo, ya que Quinn nunca llegó a reconciliarse con sus padres por echarla de casa cuando se quedó embarazada- ¿Por qué te comportabas mal con tito Finn?- ambos se pusieron a reír.

-Digamos que yo pensaba que no tenía buenas intenciones con Rachel.

-Tú nunca nos viste juntos, no lo entenderás- dijo Finn a Caroline.

-Sí- Finn la miró sorprendida- Cuando me quedé en tu casa a dormir, ella también estaba contigo.

-Tito Finn no se refiere a estar juntos de esa forma, sino como están tus papis- dijo Hiram metiéndose en la conversación- Rachel y Finn cuando eran más jóvenes eran novios y se querían mucho.

-¡Qué guay!- dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Por eso la sonríes de esa forma?

-Solo estoy enamorado de ti princesita.

-Aleja tus manos de mi pequeña Hudson- bromeó Puck.

-Señor Hudson- dijo el médico haciendo que todos se centrasen en él- Su esposa se encuentra bien.

-No es mí… no importa, ¿cómo está?

-Está sedada. No se preocupen- añadió al ver la cara de pánico de todos los presentes- Tenía fuertes dolores y decidimos que sería mejor. Despertará en poco. Quiero decirles que la pequeña que ha tenido no ha afectado al bebé, pero como sabrán sufre un embarazo de alto riesgo. La vamos a recomendar reposo absoluto durante al menos un mes hasta que se recupere. Necesita ganar peso, para el tiempo del que está debería tener algo más de peso. Veo que estará bien cuidada. Puede pasar una persona para pasar con ella el resto de la noche. Mañana podrán venir todos a visitarla.

Finn se quedó mirando a los padres de Rachel para saber cuál de los dos estaría con su hija para poder estar en contacto con él. Pero los padres de Rachel se dirigieron una mirada entre ellos luego miraron a Finn y asintieron como si hubiesen estado manteniendo una conversación acerca de lo que harían.

-¿Quién se quedará?- insistió el doctor.

-Finn- dijeron Hiram y Leroy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Finn- No, se tienen que quedar ustedes, es su hija.

-Tranquilo- dijo Hiram- Sabemos que cuidarás muy bien de nuestra hija.

-Venga chicos- dijo Leroy- Debemos marcharnos.

Finn POV.

Ha pasado un mes desde aquel día del cumpleaños de Rachel. Ya estamos a finales de septiembre y yo jamás pensé los últimos meses que me encontraría en Nueva York a estas alturas del año cuidando a Rachel porque esté embarazada de Brody. Si me hubiesen dicho esto hace un tiempo no me lo hubiese creído. Prácticamente me vi un poco obligado a quedarme. Kitty y Sam pese a sus insistencias de quedarse, yo les convencí para que se marchasen a Los Ángeles. A Kitty la habían aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de LA y Sam se marchó con ella. Kurt vive con Blaine en un apartamento cercano a este. Ambos comparten un negocio. Nuestros padres tuvieron que ayudarle para que empezase a arrancar, pero ahora todo marcha perfecto. Kurt diseña la ropa y Blaine atiende la tienda. Les va muy bien, por lo que Rachel se quedaría sola demasiado tiempo en su apartamento.

Como cada mañana a las nueve estoy haciendo el desayuno para mí y para Rachel. Ella tiene que seguir una dieta muy estricta para coger peso y poder ayudar a que el Christopher creciese sano. Sí, Christopher, Rachel llamará a su hijo como se llamaba mi padre. Me hizo mucha ilusión, pero no puedo evitar que me duela. Por mucho que alguna vez intente olvidarlo ese hijo es de Brody, no mío.

-Buenos días- interrumpió Rachel los pensamientos de Finn. Ella se encontraba como cada mañana con su pequeño vestido para dormir, que hacía insoportables las mañanas para Finn- Me llamó tu madre anoche, estaba contenta porque llamase al bebé como tu padre.

-Sí…

-¿Qué te ocurre Finn? Llevas unos días que parece que estás ido.

-Nada.

-Sabes que te puedes marchar cuando quieras- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- Has cuidado mucho de mí y ya puedo cuidarme sola.

-Tú sabes que no me quiero marchar, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Nada.

-Finny- dijo cogiéndole por el mentón y bajando su cabeza obligándole a mirarla a los ojos- ¿Qué cambio de la noche del hospital a ahora?

**Flashback.**

_Finn estaba entrando sigilosamente a la habitación de Rachel. Por fin le habían convencido de pasar la noche con ella. Entró y vio que Rachel estaba profundamente dormida. Cogió una de las butacas y la acercó a la camilla para poder sentarse junto a Rachel. No podía evitar sonreír, aunque fuese por aquella situación, Rachel y él estaban juntos. Él la cogió la mano. _

_-Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Tenías dolores tan fuertes y no fuiste capaz de quejarte ni una sola vez para hacer que no me pusiera nervioso. Estoy seguro que si no hubiese llegado el estúpido de tu ex me hubieras confesado lo que pasó estas semanas. Brody jamás te ha querido y nosotros perdimos tres años de nuestra vida sin poder estar juntos. Sé que si no te hubieses quedado embarazada tú y yo hubiésemos vuelto. Kurt me contó que le habías dicho que tendríamos otra oportunidad, pero yo sé que hubiésemos sido felices juntos. Las cosas cambian con un bebé de por medio. No cambian mis sentimientos, pero las cosas se hacen más difíciles- ella comenzó a moverse._

_-Finn…-susurró y apretó la mano que tenía agarrada. _

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, me encuentro mejor- dijo acomodándose en la cama- ¿Y mi bebé? Dime que está bien Finn. _

_-Sí, tranquila. Ahora túmbate- dijo mientras la volvía a tumbar. La apartó los mechones que tenía en su cara. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos. Rachel le sonrió. Finn lo interpretó como una señal. Se fue acercando poco a poco, atento de la mirada de Rachel. Ella no mostraba signos de rechazo. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero antes sus narices chocaron y ambos sonrieron. Finn se inclinó y ambos cerraron los ojos para sentir aquél beso, el cual deseaban darse desde hace tiempo. _

**Fin del Flashback.**

**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Sé que es mucho más corto que el capítulo anterior, pero lo hago para poder tener tiempo para escribir más capítulos y que tengáis más días. Supongo que os habréis quedado con la curiosidad de porque Finn cambió después de besarse con Rachel. En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos. Quiero comentaros una última cosa, reflexionando me he dado cuenta que la historia se está haciendo demasiado larga y pensé que en unos cuatro capítulos, sin contar este claro está, se acabará mi primera historia. Tardaré un poco a lo mejor en subirlo, pero quiero escribirlo todo y después dividirlo en tres capítulos. Si no os gusta la idea decírmelo, y dejarme fav y esas cosas si queréis que después de esta historia continúe subiendo otras. Hasta pronto .**

**PD2: Quería disculparme, no pude llevarme el portátil al viaje y en el hotel tampoco me llegaba bien la conexión wifi, así que no pude subir el capítulo aunque ya lo tenía escrito. Pero, lo subo ahora mismo que acabo de llegar a mi casa y es lo primero que estoy haciendo.  
><strong>


	34. Capítulo 33 Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Bienvenidos por última vez. Es el último capítulo ya. Al final, decidí no separarlo en tres capítulos porque no era muy largo y no quería haceros esperar tanto para descubrir el final. Dentro de unos días, subiré el epílogo, que contará un poco más el futuro. Por lo pronto espero que os guste el capítulo, darle a fav y esas cosas si os gustó la historia. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

-Ha cambiado mucho desde entonces- dijo Finn con una notable tristeza en su cara.

-Las cosas han cambiado claro, pero a mejor. Vivimos juntos y…

-No Rachel- interrumpió Finn alzando un poco la voz- Vivo contigo porque no tuve más remedio. Te ibas a quedar solo en tu apartamento y sufres un embarazo de riego y por cómo saliste del hospital no te podía dejar sola sin ninguna supervisión.

-Así que… ¿quieres decir que no estás aquí porque tú quieras estar?

-Me gustaría estar en otras circunstancias, no cuidándote porque estés embarazada- Rachel comenzó a llorar- Ven aquí- dijo abrazándola mientras ella se hundía en su pecho para llorar- No me entiendes. Te quiero y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero estoy renunciando a demasiadas cosas por estar aquí.

-Márchate- dijo ella con su cara aún en el pecho de Finn- Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

-No puedes. Retrasaré mi último curso y acabaré la carrera el próximo año.

-No Finn- dijo mirándole a los ojos con las lágrimas aún- Vuelve a Lima.

-Prometí que no me separaría de ti.

-¿A quién?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Kurt- respondió como algo obvio.

-Y si…

-Continúa-dijo Finn impaciente.

-¿Y si vuelvo contigo a Lima? Mis padres me cuidarán y tú podrás volver a tu casa y acabar tu carrera.

-Tienes que mantener reposo.

-Es solo un vuelo y todo volverá a la normalidad. Cuando nazca el bebé me volveré a Nueva York para comenzar la obra.

-…-hubo unos segundos de pausa- Está bien. Coge todo lo que te sea necesario, yo iré a comprar dos billetes para viajar esta noche. Necesito volver cuanto antes a las clases, he perdido mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo- dijo levantándose y secándose las pocas lágrimas que aún le quedaban.

Se levantó del sofá. Fue a buscar una maleta para guardar sus cosas y meterse al cuarto para guardar sus pertenencias.

Rachel POV.

Ha sido muy fácil. Se ha rendido enseguida. Le ha encantado la idea de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. No sé qué hacer para que volvamos a estar juntos. Después del beso cuando desperté, no nos volvimos a besar, pero me volvía a mirar como cuando éramos pareja, me agarraba con delicadeza y me abrazaba disfrutando del contacto y de mi aroma. Todo se fastidió desde el día en que se mudó a mi apartamento para cuidarme. Apenas me miraba directamente a los ojos, yo le tenía que robas abrazos fingiendo que era culpa de las hormonas y notando su frialdad, y como evitaba el contacto. Ni hablemos de cuando hace poco le conté que llamaría al niño Christopher. Noté como se le partía el corazón con tan solo mirarle a los ojos. Ni se dignó a tocar nunca el vientre donde llevo a mi bebé. En el fondo lo entiendo, pero me hubiese gustado que Finn se comportase como un padre para Christopher, porque a Brody no le dejaré que le vea. Pero bueno, es hora de abandonar por su parte, pero no por la mía. Ahora seré yo la que le reconquiste a él. No volverá a su vida como antes en Lima, porque ahora estaré yo también.

3ª Persona.

Finn se marchó a comprar los billetes y al cabo de media hora ya estaba lista. Se sentó en el sofá y cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Puck y Quinn. Necesitaba hablar con Quinn y desahogarse con todo lo ocurrido entre Finn y ella, e informarla que volvería a Ohio.

-¿Sí?- dijo una voz masculina, la cual solo podía ser de Noah.

-¿Noah? ¿Está Quinn?

-Sí, soy yo Berry. Quinn no está, es pronto y está trabajando, yo hoy libro.

-Avísala cuando vuelva que llamé-dijo apenada.

-Rach, no soy Quinn, pero puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes.

-Puck… el problema es que es sobre...

-Finn-continuó él- Yo también soy tu amigo, confía en mí.

-Finn y yo volvemos a Lima. Hoy me confesó que no estaba aquí porque quisiera sino porque se vio medio obligado a cuidarme. El día que estuve ingresada nos besamos y estuvimos súper bien, pero cuando se mudó a mi casa se volvió muy frío y distante.

-Vamos por partes enana. ¿Por qué volvéis? Segundo, ¿cómo que os besasteis? Y tercero, ¿qué tal tu bebé?

-Oh Puck…- dijo emocionada- Gracias por preguntar. Estoy bien, antojos en mitad de la noche, pero Finn me ayuda con ellos- Puck rio.

-Así que resulta que Hudson satisface tus antojos en medio de la noche. Recuerdo los antojos del primer embarazo de Quinn, me encantaban.

-Cerdo Puckerman- dijo aguantando la risa- No ese tipo de antojos. No son sexuales.

-Lo que tú digas Berry. Sigue.

-Nos besamos porque… teníamos ganas, pero según él las cosas difíciles.

-Haber te voy a ser sincero. Que estés embarazada de Brody hace las cosas mucho más difíciles. Si yo estuviese en su caso dependería de mi amor.

-Me ha dicho que me quiere, pero hace mucho que no me dice que me ama…

-Última respuesta.

-Volvemos para que me cuiden mis padres y poder dejar que vuelva a la universidad y al trabajo en el taller. A mí me encantaba como me cuidaba pese a su frialdad, pero me tendré que acostumbrar.

-Ya hablaré yo con Finn… en parte me alegro que vuelvas, Quinn estaba mal por no poder estar contigo en tu embarazo.

-Pobre… pero ella también necesita reposo y con el trabajo ya tiene de sobra.

-Lo está llevando muy bien, tú estás peor por eso se preocupa. Por cierto, os voy a buscar al aeropuerto, tengo tiempo libre. Iré con Caroline, porque Quinn vuelve tarde y nos quedaremos solos.

-Llama a Finn y cuéntaselo a él, dile que hablé con Quinn y ella te lo contó a ti.

-¿No es más fácil que se lo digas cuando vuelva?

-Pues…-en ese momento entró Finn por la puerta con los billetes en la mano- No.

-No me metas en vuestros líos.

-Eres mi amiga y las amigas se hacen favores- Rachel comenzó a reír.

-¿Amigas?- dijo Puck sin entenderla- Está Finn, ¿verdad?-Rachel hizo un sonido asintiendo- Bueno, entonces cuéntame eso de que Finn satisface tus antojos sexuales.-bromeó ahora Puck.

-¿Qué…? Ojala… -ambos rieron- Bueno, ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Nos vemos pronto.

-Hasta pronto peque.

-Ya hablaremos… adiós.

-¿Quién era?- dijo Finn cuando Rachel colgó el teléfono.

-Mmm… una amiga. ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?

-A las dos de la tarde, no había vuelos para la noche. ¿Tienes tus maletas?- asintió- Pues voy a guardar mi ropa en un momento y nos marchamos.

Finn recogió sus cosas en quince minutos. Después, cogieron algo para comer en el taxi de camino al aeropuerto. Llegaron al aeropuerto con algo de tiempo para poder facturar las maletas. Se sentaron a esperar.

Rachel, ahora de verdad, estaba muy cariñosa por culpa de las hormonas producidas por el embarazo. Finn se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Finn riendo ante la carita de Rachel.

-Odio el embarazo. Bueno, las hormonas...

-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo como algo habitual.

-No puedes hacer nada...

-Vamos Rachel, ¿cuándo no te he ayudado?

-Nunca. Cariño Finn, eso es lo que necesito. Christopher quiere revolucionar aún más las cosas...

-Christopher, deja tranquila a mamá- tocó el pequeño bulto del vientre de Rachel-¿Abrazo? dijo ahora mirando a Rachel y abriendo los brazos para que se acurrucase allí.

-Sí- se acomodó en sus brazos, anonadada por los cambios de comportamiento de Finn-Gracias- se apartó después de varios minutos en sus brazos

-¿Ya?- preguntó Finn, intentando disimular las pocas ganas que tenía de separarse.

-Por ahora. Escuché que ya teníamos que subir al avión.

-Vamos- dijo levantándose- Por cierto, Puck vendrá a buscarnos.

-Vale- dijo intentando contener la risa. Finalmente, Puck la hizo caso.

Subieron al avión. Ambos volvieron a acurrucarse al comienzo del vuelo y se quedaron dormidos durante todo el trayecto. Hasta que la azafata les despertó avisándoles de que ya habían llegado a Ohio y tenían que bajar para ir a recoger su equipaje. Cuando despertaron lo único que pudieron hacer antes de levantarse, fue sonreírse disimuladamente al ver al otro delante.

Bajaron del avión, pero no se despegaron. Finn la seguía sujetando por los hombros y ella agarrada a su cintura medio abrazada. Finn, inexplicablemente, se había puesto muy mimoso y Rachel no quería despegarse de él por si su actitud cambiaba.

Esperaron hasta que salió su equipaje. Después, se marcharon hasta la salida buscando el coche de Puck. Le localizaron a poca distancia de ellos. Caroline y Puck salieron cuando se percataron que estaban cerca. Puck se sorprendió de verlos así, pero no quiso meter la pata. Caroline, sin embargo, fue a abrazar a sus titos y Puck esperó a que su hija se cansase.

-Enana, grandullón, os he echado mucho de menos- dijo abrazando ahora él también a sus amigos- Vamos, pasar atrás. Caroline, ponte delante conmigo- ¿Dónde os llevo?- preguntó mientras ya estaba conduciendo.

-Supongo que a mi casa- respondió Rachel.

-No, Puck, ve a mi casa. Mi madre ha preparado cena para todos. La conté que volvíamos ganas de verte- miró a Rachel.

-Vale. Estoy hambrienta.

-¿No tienes antojos, Berry?- bromeó Puck guiñándole un ojo.

-No, Noah.

-Pero está con las hormonas revolucionadas- dijo Finn atrayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Yo creo que tú también- continuó Puck.

-Dejémoslo, ya llegamos- abrió su puerta rápido y fue inmediatamente a ayudar a Rachel a salir del coche.

Todos bajaron y Rachel se separó un poco de Finn. Ahora se sentía vacía, desprotegida, necesitaba la protección de sus brazos. Aguantó las ganas y se dirigió a la puerta, para ver allí a Burt esperándola.

-Hola- saludó ella alegre de volver a verle.

-Cuanto tiempo. Apenas se te nota la tripa- Rachel asintió- Ven aquí- dijo abriendo los brazos para abrazarla, cosa que después haría con su hijastro, Finn.

Rachel se sintió rara, era la primera vez que veía a Burt tan... expresivo con ella. Nunca la había abrazado.

-Ir a la cocina, Carole está deseando veros.

Ambos avanzaron hasta la cocina, algo separados, manteniendo una distancia pero cerca.

-Carole...- susurró Rachel.

-¡Oh, Rachel!- dijo soltándola cuchara con la que estaba removiendo la comida, para poder darle un abrazo- Te he echado de menos- confesó separándose- Siento no poder haber estado cuando estabas en el hospital.

-No te preocupes, estabas fuera y no fue para tanto. Además, tu hijo me cuidó muy bien- dijo mirando atrás para poder mirar a Finn directamente a los ojos.

-Finn, dame un abrazo- dijo después de darse cuenta que estaba también allí junto a Rachel.

-No te acuerdas ni de tu hijo. Te preocupas más de Rachel y Christopher.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Carole al escuchar el nombre de su difunto marido.

- El bebé de Rachel. Me lo contó hace poco. Le llamará como a papá- a Carole se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, pero reaccionó yendo a darle otro abrazo a Rachel.

-Es un detalle de tu parte, princesa.

-Carole, no es nada. Me encanta el nombre, y además sé lo que significa para Finn y para ti.

Siguieron charlando un rato más. Contando como les iba la vida, qué tal el embarazo y mil cosas más. Para Rachel Carole era la madre que nunca tuvo. Sirvieron la cena. Una deliciosa parrillada para todos, excepto para Rachel, que tenía una lasaña vegetariana, la cual le encanta como la preparaba la madre de Finn.

Durante la cena, Rachel estaba masajeándose con alguien, cosa que hacía que a Finn le hirviese la sangre. No podía ni imaginarse que estuviera hablando con otro chico. Intentó no pensarlo, solamente imaginar que estaría hablando con Quinn o alguna de sus amigas.

Cuando ya era tarde, y Puck y Caroline ya se habían marchado, Rachel seguía en casa de Finn conversando con Carole mientras la ayudaba a recoger la cocina.

-Mamá, es hora de que lleve a Rachel a su casa, necesita descansar.

-Claro hijo, tienes razón. No me di cuenta que era tan tarde. Asegúrate que llega bien.

-Vamos Rach- la cogió de la mano y se marcharon rápido, dejando a Rachel despedirse de Carole tan solo agitando la mano.

Entraron al todoterreno de Finn. Pusieron la radio y de repente comenzó a sonar Faithfully. Se miraron y tímidamente se sonrieron. Se pusieron a cantar instintivamente, como aquella vez en los Estatales. Cuando acabó la canción volvieron a mirarse, una vez que Finn paró el coche, y comenzaron a reír.

-Ojala volviéramos a la primera vez de esta canción-confesó Rachel ahora mirando al frente.

-Estuvo bien el viaje, pero aquel verano... lo pasé fatal sin ti y luego con todos aquello malentendidos.

-Si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría teniendo buena relación con Kitty no me lo hubiese creído- comentó cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué harás ahora en Lima? Quiero decir, vas a pasar mucho tiempo sola. Tus padres trabajan hasta la noche, Quinn también trabaja y yo tengo clases, aunque... solo por las mañanas.

-¿Y el taller? Tenía entendido que también querías volver por tu trabajo.

-Sí, pero ya está Burt, y me dijo que me centrase en mis estudios, que él se vale por si solo con sus trabajadores.

-Está bien, pero Finn... ¿qué estás insinuando con eso? ¿Quieres pasar las tardes conmigo? Tenía entendido que solo me cuidabas por la promesa a Kurt de no dejarme sola, pero ahora están mis padres.

-Pero ahora... soy yo quien no puede separarse de ti- dijo pasando la mano por su mejilla- Me di cuenta que después de estar tanto tiempo contigo, no me puedo separar.

Rachel le agarró por el pelo y decidió tomar la iniciativa. Avanzó para dar un tierno, dulce y sentido beso. Finn quería seguir besándola, pero ella controló la situación y se separó antes de que no pudiese parar. Se quedó quieta delante de él, dejando que sus narices aún se rozasen y pudiesen sentir la respiración del otro.

-Hasta pronto- dijo saliendo del coche.

Finn se quedó embobado. Rachel llegó a la puerta de su casa, y mientras buscaba las llaves, se dio la vuelta para observar como él seguía allí quieto, observándola sin saber qué es lo que acababa de suceder.

De lo que ambos se dieron cuenta es que añoraban esos besos y que estaban cansados de no estar juntos. Primero fue Kitty, después Leroy, pero ahora no estaban dispuestos a que la tercera persona por la que dejaron de estar juntos fuera Christopher. No sería otro bache en el camino.

A la mañana siguiente, Finn se despertó sobre las seis de la mañana para prepararse y llegar a la universidad a la hora. Apenas había logrado dormir. Primero por culpa de que llegó a su casa cerca de la una de la mañana y segundo, no podía olvidar todos los sentimientos que habían vuelto a despertar tras el beso con Rachel, el que nunca había dejado de ser el amor de su vida.

Ella, por otra parte, había dormido genial. Se sentía feliz y llena de energía. No tenía ninguna obligación, pero por costumbre, se despertó poco más tarde de lo que lo hizo Finn. No tenía obligaciones, pero estaba llena de energía y quería hacer muchas cosas. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en Lima.

Aunque ya tenía la mañana planeada. Haría el desayuno para sus padres y para ella. Cuando se marchasen a trabajar, llamaría a Marley para irse con ella al centro comercial. Necesitaba comprar algo de ropa premamá. Por mucho que la dijesen que apenas se le notaba la tripa, ella si lo notaba y sus camisetas y pantalones más aún.

Las dos se dirigieron hasta el centro comercial en el coche de Marley.

-Rachel, creo que no deberías salir de tu casa- dijo Marley tras notar que Rachel se quejaba por unos dolores en el estómago.

-Estoy bien. Necesitaba salir.

-Vale, pero si te sigues encontrando mal nos iremos y llamaré a tus padres.

Continuaron con las comprar hasta que se sentían algo cansadas y pararon para comer algo. Rachel llevaba muchas bolsas, todo necesario, pero demasiado. No sabía cómo llegaría a pagar todas sus cosas, las facturas del médico y todo lo que necesitaría Christopher. No quería pedirles a sus padres, pero no tendría más remedio. Se estaba quedando sin sus ahorros.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la NYADA?- preguntó Rachel mientras comían- Creí que te aceptaron.

-Y lo hicieron.

-¿Entonces por qué no estás allí?

-No es fácil. Tendrían que venir Jake y Jason conmigo. Y no podemos permitirnos que Jake abandone su trabajo y que Jason tenga que cambiar de colegio, una nueva casa... es demasiado.

-Es tu sueño.

-Mi sueño ahora es estar con mi familia. ¿Tú cuando acabarás en la academia? Te falta un año.

-No estoy segura. En cuando dé a luz, a los pocos meses, tendré que volver para centrarme al cien por cien en la obra. Pero, no estoy segura de que todo vaya a salir como lo tengo pensado. Necesito contarte algo.

-Soy toda oídos.

Rachel le contó todo lo ocurrido con Finn. Desde el beso en la habitación del hospital de Nueva York hasta el beso en el coche.

-Me alegro mucho Rachel. Si me permites darte un consejo- asintió- No presiones a Finn, es una situación delicada. Él querrá volver contigo, pero con Christopher de por medio se le hará difícil.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que estemos separados- se encogió sintiendo de nuevo el dolor en su estómago- Marley, me encuentro mal.

-Vamos- dijo rápido cogiendo las cosas y ayudándola a levantarse- Llamaré a tus padres cuando...

-No- interrumpió- No quiero que se preocupen. Si es algo grave avísales.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos- dijo ayudándola a andar como podía, al mismo tiempo que sostiene las bolsas.

Marley llegó al coche y ayudó a Rachel a subirse. Cuando estaba sentada, volvió a coger todas las bolsas para meterlas en el maletero. Disimuladamente y lo más rápido que pudo envió un mensaje a la única persona que estaría disponible en ese momento.

_"Puck, necesito que vengas al hospital cuanto antes. Es Rachel, se encuentra mal. Cuando llegues pregunta por ella. No se lo cuentes a NADIE. Ni a sus padres ni a Finn. Te esperaré allí." _

Subió al coche y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, pero yendo con precaución. Rachel no paraba de quejarse de los dolores ahora con más frecuencia. Marley se sentía mal por haber avisado a Noah, pero aún peor por no avisar a sus padres. Llegaron al hospital y por suerte pudo aparcar cerca de la puerta. La atendieron de urgencia. La tumbaron en una camilla y se la llevaron a hacer pruebas.

Al poco, Noah llegó asfixiado. Parecía que había llegado al hospital corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien Berry? ¿Y Christopher? Dime que todo va bien- dijo rápido aunque apenas podía respirar. Estaba realmente preocupado.

-No lo sé. Se la acaban de llevar hace poco a hacer pruebas. Pero durante el camino no paró de quejarse. Y si...

-Todo estará bien. El bebé es fuerte. Tanto como su madre.

Pasaron dos horas y aún no sabían nada. Rachel no paraba de recibir llamadas de Kurt, Quinn y una también de Finn. Poco después, Puck también fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una llamada de Quinn. No lo cogía, no quería mentir a Quinn.

-Deberías cogerlo- aconsejó Marley.

-No puedo. Su amiga está aquí y ella no lo sabe y yo no la podré mentir cuando me pregunte que donde estoy.

En ese mismo momento apareció un médico.

-Familiares de Rachel Barbra Berry- Puck y Marley se levantaron y se acercaron al médico.

-¿Está bien?- preguntaron a la vez.

-Está sedada. La hemos hecho pruebas y... esto siempre es muy duro de contar, pero ha perdido al bebé. Ya la hemos operado, no hubiera sobrevivido con el bebé mucho. Pero, se complicó mucho la operación y Rachel está en estado crítico, pero tenemos esperanzas en que despierte pronto.

Puck y Marley se miraron y se abrazaron. Se pusieron a llorar a mares. No podían creerlo. Christopher... había muerto y su amiga estaba en estado crítico. ¿Cómo les contarían todo eso a sus padres? ¿Y a Finn, Quinn, Kurt y todos sus amigos?

-Lo siento- dijo el médico- Dentro de un rato alguien pasará a avisarles de que pueden entrar a verla- se marchó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Marley sollozando.

-Tranquila, siéntate. Yo me encargo de avisar a sus padres.

Puck hizo la llamada. Los padres de Rachel se pusieron histéricos, no podían creer que les hubiesen ocultado que su hija estaba en el hospital. Hiram avisaría a Quinn para que les acercase hasta el hospital. Ya solo le quedaba Finn por avisar, pero no era capaz de decirlo por llamada.

"_Finn, ven al hospital. Rápido, es Rachel. Cuando llegues te pongo al corriente"._

Veinte minutos después la sala de espera estaba abarrotada por amigos de Rachel. Aún no había pasado el médico para avisar de que podían entrar a verla. Finn llegó alterado, en cuanto vio a algunos con lágrimas en los ojos se temió lo peor.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Puck?- dijo chillando- ¿Dónde está Rachel?

-Tranquilízate, Finn- intervino Quinn- Siéntate- él la hizo caso- Rachel sabemos que sufría un embarazo de riesgo y ha pasado lo peor. Christopher...

-No puede ser- dijo Finn con lágrimas.

-Y Rachel la tuvieron que operar para sacar a Christopher, está en estado crítico.

-¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para no avisar Puckerman?- se levantó para cogerle por la camisa y chillarle.

-Por lo visto lo pidió Rachel y hasta que no acabaron la operación ellos no sabían nada.

-Siéntate Finn- pidió Leroy calmado- Todos estamos muy preocupados, pero solo podemos esperar a que nos avisen para entrar.

-De acuerdo.

Pasaron otros diez minutos. Quince. Veinte. Y más. Una hora pasó hasta que llegó el médico.

-Ya pueden pasar a visitar a Rachel, pero avisarles que aún sigue sedada, tardará en despertar.

-¿Está mejor?- preguntó Quinn nerviosa.

-Sí, tranquila. La hemos hecho otras pruebas y se encuentra mejor, saldrá de esto. Son muchos familiares.

-Somos amigos la mayoría- contestó Marley.

-De acuerdo, pues que pasen los padres.

Hiram y Leroy iban avanzando hasta donde estaba el médico, pero vieron a Finn, sabían que él también tendría que entrar.

-Doctor, ¿el novio de Rachel también puede pasar?- preguntó Leroy.

-Claro, perdón.

-Finn vamos- él se levantó asombrado, no se esperaba eso y menos de parte de Leroy.

Los tres siguieron al médico que les llevaría hasta la habitación de Rachel. Les avisó antes de entrar que no tocasen ningún cable y que tendrían que salir de la habitación en cinco minutos, menos uno que podría quedarse con ella durante la noche.

En cuanto entraron los padres se pusieron a llorar, Finn sin embargo se quedó paralizado. Rachel estaba rodeada de tubos. Estaba totalmente controlada por las máquinas. Se veía tan débil así. Cuando se acercaron más, se pusieron aún más tristes. Rachel tenía una mano en su tripa, como si intentase proteger a su bebé. No pronunciaron una palabra hasta que volvió alguien para avisarles que tenían que salir.

-Finn, sabemos que cuidarás bien de nuestra princesa. Ya lo hiciste la última vez- dijo Leroy que estaba abrazando a su marido- Si despierta, sé delicado, pero no se lo ocultes.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo, al poco rato Rachel comenzó a despertar. Finn estaba sentado junto a ella, cogiéndole la mano que no estaba en su vientre.

-Finn...-dijo con voz débil y sonriendo.

-Menos mal que estás bien- dijo Finn.

-¿Christopher, está también bien?- preguntó aún sin casi poder hablar ni abrir los ojos.

-Cariño- dijo acariciándola el pelo- Eres muy fuerte, pero no pudieron. Estabas muy débil cuando llegaste y si no te hubiesen operado podrías haber muerto.

-¿Ha muerto?- Finn asintió tristemente. Ella comenzó a llorar con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento.

Finn rápidamente la abrazó. No lo gustaba nada ver a Rachel llorar de esa manera, pero no podía hacer nada por ella.

-Ey, Rach- dijo haciendo que le mirase- Yo voy a estar contigo. Lo he pensado mucho y no quiero volver a separarme de ti. Si tengo que ir a Nueva York y dejarlo todo, lo haré. Te quiero, te amo, no se puede describir con palabras lo que siento por ti y sé que no es el mejor momento para esta declaración, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Mi bebé...- seguía diciendo mientras sollozaba como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo anterior.

-Rachel- no le hacía caso, así que se acercó a ella y la besó.

En ese momento, el mundo se paralizó para los dos. Se olvidaron de que estaban en el hospital, de que habían estado separados, de lo que le acababa de pasar a Christopher, de todo. Cuando se besaban era como si lo demás no importase. Él se separó, lo mínimo de sus labios como para poder hablarla ahora que ya tenía su atención.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, sé que esto es muy duro, yo amaba a ese bebé ya como si fuera mío. Yo te ayudaré a superar esto. Volveremos a estar juntos.

-¿De verdad?- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-De verdad. ¿Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo, durante toda la vida?- ella rio.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, lo de durante toda la vida es otra petición.

-Oh, perdón- dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo- Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y pasarte toda la vida junto a mí?- dijo sonriendo. Por fin había logrado sacar esa caja de su bolsillo para poder mostrarle el anillo.

-Finn, estás loco- dijo besándole y riendo. Él se separó confuso.

-¿Eso qué es? ¿Sí o no?

-Es un sí, Finn.

-Era por confirmarlo, futura señora Hudson- dijo sonriéndola.

RACHEL POV.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que perdí a Christopher. Desde que me comprometí con Finn. Pese a que yo había perdido al niño y Finn estaba dispuesto a volver conmigo a Nueva York, no lo hicimos. Decidí que era hora de que yo sacrificara algo por Finn. Nos quedamos en Ohio hasta que Finn se graduase. Por suerte aprobó todo con magníficas notas.

Ahora, estamos terminando de cargar las cajas a nuestra nueva casa. Bueno, más bien Finn lo está haciendo. Pese a que sacrifiqué la obra por estar con Finn, no tardaron en ofrecerme más papeles que respetaban que comenzara más tarde. En especial me llamó la atención un. Funny Girl, es mi favorita y la protagonizó mi actriz y cantante favorita, así que no tuve mucho que dudar. Por eso nos mudamos a Nueva York, no vivimos en el centro, pero tenemos un precioso chalet con unas increíbles vistas, es mejor aún. La casa es enorme, pero podemos permitírnosla gracias al trabajo como profesor de universidad de Finn y mi obra, que me pagarán muchísimo la verdad.

Esta misma noche tengo la primera representación. Estarán todos mis amigos para apoyarme, hasta Kitty y Sam vienes desde Los Ángeles.

Cuatro meses después, ya estamos perfectamente acomodados en nuestra casa. Finn y yo estamos más felices que nunca. Desde el día del hospital hemos sido inseparables y se nota que nos queremos muchísimo.

Ese día en el hospital, el médico me contó, solo a mí, que no podría tener más hijos. Me puse muy triste en ese momento, pero ahora después de leer los análisis, que me hice hace unos días, he descubierto que estoy embarazada y esta vez no de uno, sino de dos bebés. En una ecografía que me hicieron lo demuestran. No puedo estar más contenta. Cuando le conté a Finn que no podría tener hijos se puso muy triste, porque a él le encantan, pero no dijo nada por no herirme. Ahora le podré decir que estamos esperando dos hijos nuestros. Es algo que nunca buscamos, pero debido a que pensábamos que no podría estar embarazada lo hacíamos sin protección. Los médicos dicen que es un milagro, pero que no habrá riesgo ninguno durante el embarazo.

Respecto a nuestra boda, fue preciosa. Fue este Julio. Llevaba un precioso vestido de encaje ajustado hasta la cintura y todo después suelto. Finn llevaba un simple pero elegante esmoquin. Mis dos padres me llevaron hasta el altar. Durante el camino, no podía parar de sonreír, por fin conseguí llevar a Finn hasta allí. No me lo creí hasta que nos declararon oficialmente marido y mujer y desde entonces, yo renombrada como Rachel Barbra Hudson, esposa de Finn Christopher Hudson. La boda fue en la playa de Los Ángeles, fue algo civil, ya que Finn y yo somos de religiones diferentes. Pero, de todas formas, fue perfecta. La luna de miel aún mejor, fuimos a Argentina. Melanie nos prestó su casa. En verdad, podíamos habernos quedado en un hotel de Ohio que hubiese sido lo mismo. No salimos de la habitación, queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y hablando de Melanie. Se mudó a Florida. Conoció a Elliot, un cantante que fue a dar un concierto a Ohio. Se conocieron, se enamoraron y ahora ella decidió que quería irse con él. A los cuatro meses de estar juntos, Melanie nos contó que se había comprometido, pero aún no han hecho la boda porque él está muy ocupado con los conciertos. Me alegro que consiga ser feliz.

-Señora Hudson, ya estoy en casa- dijo Finn entrando por la puerta.

-Hola, Finn. ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, no es muy difícil dar clase a alumnos de universidad. ¿El tuyo, mucho lío en el teatro?

-No, la función ya acabó.

-¿Ahora que harás? ¿Aceptarás otro papel?- preguntó confuso mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

-No, estaré ocupada. Sabes que aún quedan muchas cosas por poner en la casa. Además hay que decorar otro cuarto y en mi estado no debo trabajar.

-¿Tu estado? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Finn, sé que era imposible pero... estoy embarazada.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo contento y de inmediato la besó- Tenemos que ir a que te hagan una ecografía, que vean que todo está bien, que...

-Tranquilo- lo agarró por la cara y lo volvió a besar dulcemente- Todo está bien, me hicieron una ecografía y análisis. Tus bebés están bien.

-Mi bebé querrás decir.

-He dicho bien. Son dos. Parece ser que de no usar protección de hace meses, el destino nos ha premiado con dos preciosos bebés de golpe- rio.

-Aún no me puedo creer que vayamos a ser padres. ¿Se sabe el sexo de los bebés? ¿De cuánto estás?- preguntó ansioso.

-Creo que debería ponerlo en el papel...- dijo cogiéndolos de la mesa y volviendo a sentarse al sofá mientras lo lee.

-Rachel, ¿qué pone? Me va a dar algo como no me lo digas ya.

-Perdona, no sé leer más rápido. Lo pone. Las dos cosas. Estoy de casi cuatro meses.

-¿Y cómo puede ser que en cuatro meses no hayas tenido ningún síntoma? Es más, ¿cómo no has notado que no te bajaba el periodo durante cuatro meses?

-En verdad estaba tan concentrada con la obra que no me acordaba del periodo y cuando me acordaba pensé que no me bajaría por el estrés.

-Eso es cierto. Has estado actuando sin parar los últimos meses. Bueno dime, ¿qué son nuestros futuros hijos?

-Hijas. Vamos a tener dos preciosas niñas.

-Hay madre...- dijo cerrando los ojos- No quiero.

-¿Qué dices Finn?- preguntó Rach asustada.

-Tú ya me tienes loco, te quiero no sabes cuánto y cada vez que me sonríes para pedirme algo no te lo puedo negar. Imagínate tener a dos pequeñas como tú, estoy acabado- Rachel comenzó a reír- Y párate a pensar cuando sean mayores, tendré que alejarlas de todos los chicos de mis preciosas niñas.

-Oh Finn- dijo entre lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión de la risa- No pienses eso, tan solo estoy de cuatro meses. Sé que serás un gran padre.

-¿Has pensado algún nombre?- preguntó ya olvidando los temores del futuro con respecto a sus hijas.

-Faith- ambos sonrieron- Me encanta ese nombre y me encantaría que fuese el nombre de una de mis hijas, si tú me lo permites.

-Por supuesto. Yo cuando era más joven, siempre me paraba a pensar cómo se llamaría mi hija y siempre lo tuve claro la verdad.

-¿Cómo?

-Ann. Siempre me gustó, no sé porque.

-Decidido. Faith Hudson y Ann Hudson, me encantan.

-Te quiero mucho Rachel B... Hudson- bromeó.

-Yo te quiero más- hubo una pausa.

-Si tú lo dices...- se acercaron para fundirse en un beso.

**Y este es el final de "Un Nuevo Comienzo". Espero que os haya gustado. Dentro de unas semanas, comenzaré a subir otra historia, Finchel, pero estoy pensando un One-Shot Faberry, que me pidió rivergronarmy al principio de esta historia. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia, habéis dado reviews, favoritos y los que la seguían. De verdad, cuando empecé a escribir no me imaginaba que tanta gente leyera mi historia, pensaba que como mucho la leerían unas dos o tres y si la leían. Así que gracias a todos los que habéis leído, gracias a vosotros voy a continuar escribiendo todas y cada una de las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza. Dentro de poco nos vemos, así que estar atentos para cuando suba la próxima que espero que estéis todos los que habéis apoyado esta historia, os quiero mucho y hasta dentro de muy poco. **

**PD2: si queréis recomendarme alguna historia dejármelo en los comentarios o en un mensaje privado, me gustan mucho las Finchel, pero acepto sugerencias. **


End file.
